Ecuestria: Sombras de Mordor
by Sg91
Summary: Tras encontrar un extraño anillo en las aguas del río de Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle se ve metida en un gran lío que llega a escaparse de su control y amenaza, no sólo a las tierras de Ecuestria, sino más allá. Continuación directa del one-shot "Quien se lo encuentra se lo queda".
1. Libro I Cap 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Despertar**

Los siguientes minutos pasaron como si fueran horas, o incluso semanas, meses y hasta años. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el tiempo volvía a correr, y se sintió como si fuera una eternidad. Sin embargo poco rato después Twilight parpadeó, al tiempo que su cabeza se iba asentando poco a poco, asimilando todo lo que había ocurrido, hasta que finalmente reaccionó como si hubiera despertado de un largo trance. Levantó la cabeza, viendo las llamas crepitar, y susurró.

-Spike…

Su propia voz sonó lejana y distante, como si las hubiera pronunciado en un lugar y un tiempo completamente distintos, pero luego golpeó en sus oídos, ayudándola a situarse un poco más hasta que finalmente terminó de despertar, musitando de seguido.

-Spike… ¡Spike! ¡Spike! ¡Oh, dulce Celestia! ¿¡Qué he hecho?! ¡Spike, Spike!

La unicornio se acercó hasta el pequeño dragón, el cual seguía tendido en el suelo, completamente inconsciente, asiéndolo con su magia y comprobando su estado. Salvo un leve golpe en la cabeza no tenía nada más, pero para entonces Twilight comenzaba a sentirse fatal consigo misma, puesto que había sido ella la causante de esa situación. Cargó con él en su grupa y lo llevó hasta su cesta, arropándolo de seguido y sintiéndose cada vez más y más angustiada.

-Oh, por todos los ponis ¿cómo he podido hacer algo así? ¿Cómo he sido capaz?-musitaba desde lo más hondo de su ser y dando vueltas por su habitación.

Ella nunca se había considerado una poni violenta ni mucho menos, es más, desde siempre había rechazado la violencia en todas y cada una de sus formas, siendo más de palabra y hechos que de cascos. Y, sin embargo, había agredido casi sin pensar a alguien como Spike, al que consideraba un hermano, casi su hijo pequeño. La culpa, el dolor y la vergüenza comenzaron a atenazar a la unicornio, la cual apenas pudo soportarlo como tal. Pensó entonces en qué pensaría Spike cuando despertara; muy seguramente recordaría lo ocurrido, se lo echaría en cara, recalcando lo mala poni que era, puesto que la había llegado a agredir. Probablemente los hechos acabarían llegando a oídos de la princesa Celestia, la cual con toda seguridad la quitaría a Spike para protegerle de alguien como ella, degradándola además como su estudiante personal y metiéndola en la cárcel por haber agredido a un pequeño bebé dragón. ¿Cómo había sido posible tal cosa? ¿En qué clase de poni se había convertido?

-No… no, no puedo… no debo… no, por favor, no, no, no…-musitó Twilight, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

No podía dejar que algo así la hundiera, no quería perder todo lo que había conseguido, ni a Spike, ni a sus amigas ni el amor y la confianza de la princesa. Entonces, buscando una salida desesperada, algo brotó en su mente, recordando en aquel momento un hechizo que, bien aplicado, bloqueaba los recuerdos del que lo recibía. Como salida desesperada funcionaría, y en esos angustiosos momentos no podía pensar en otra cosa, por lo que decidió enseguida y se acercó a Spike.

-Lo siento… lo siento, Spike, lo siento…-susurró Twilight, haciendo brillar su cuerno y acercándolo a la cabeza del dragón.

Usando su magia buscó los recuerdos del golpe y los bloqueó para que Spike no pudiera acceder a ellos. Tras eso apagó su cuerno y respiró más tranquila, aunque aún algo angustiada por lo sucedido, por lo que decidió dirigirse a la sala de lectura para tratar de aclararse un poco las ideas.

Nada más bajar las escaleras se quedó momentáneamente parada, girando lentamente la cabeza hasta ver una figura familiar justo delante de la chimenea. El anillo se encontraba ahí, tirado en el suelo, expectante y hasta de cierta forma intimidante por alguna razón que no alcanzó a comprender. Incluso le dio la sensación de que la devolvía la mirada, como si tuviera presencia propia, pero enseguida desechó esa idea por ser absurda en todos y cada uno de los sentidos. Era un simple anillo, nada más. Y, sin embargo, había hecho lo que había hecho sólo por tenerlo.

Algo indecisa la unicornio se acercó hasta el objeto hasta quedarse justo delante de él, mirándole fijamente sin ningún atisbo de nada grabado en su cara. Acto seguido lo cogió con su magia y lo observó atentamente, tratando de desentrañar algo de sus finas curvas y llegando a verse reflejada en su dorada superficie. Por un instante no hubo nada, llegando a ver una especie de resplandor rojizo en él, al tiempo que su cabeza se desviaba por otros derroteros.

A parte de Spike nadie más había visto el anillo, si mal no recordaba, aunque un extraño presentimiento rondaba por su cabeza como si fuera un mal augurio. Nadie más podía saber de la existencia del anillo, y aun así la daba la sensación de que algo se la escapaba. Hizo memoria, tratando de hacer a un lado sus atribulados pensamientos, hasta que finalmente recordó.

-Rarity…-susurró ella, sin apartar la vista del anillo.

Sí, esa misma mañana se cruzó con ella y llegó a verlo, incluso a cogerlo con su magia. Sin duda alguna ella recordaría el anillo y muy seguramente la preguntaría al respecto si lo volviera a ver. Y no era la única.

-Crescent Moon…

También estaba ese pegaso, el cual la había devuelto el anillo, por lo que eso aumentaba a dos la lista de ponis que lo habían visto. Definitivamente no la convenía que nadie se acordara de él, por lo que rápidamente decidió actuar. Se lo puso de nuevo y se hizo invisible, al tiempo que salía de la biblioteca teletransportándose y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la boutique de Rarity.

A su alrededor los colores se saturaban a una escala neutra de grises, al tiempo que las figuras de las casas más cercanas se difuminaban, como si se hubiera mojado un lienzo recién pintado. Sus pisadas resonaban como si estuviera andando en un lugar vacío y diáfano, por lo que lanzó otro hechizo de insonorización a sus cascos, arreglando rápidamente el problema. Apretó el paso para llegar cuanto antes a su destino.

Colarse en el interior de la boutique fue sumamente sencillo, puesto que conocía perfectamente el lugar, pudiendo teletransportarse directamente a la habitación de Rarity, donde su amiga se encontraba dormida. Llevaba puesto su antifaz para dormir, además de una mascarilla nocturna, dándola un aspecto un tanto tétrico. Twilight se acercó a ella, preparando su cuerno y acercándolo al de su amiga.

-Lo siento, Rarity, pero tienes que olvidar lo que has visto esta mañana-pensó la poni.

Tocó la punta de su cuerno con el suyo y se ayudó del mismo para canalizar su magia a través de la cabeza de su amiga, escudriñando sus recuerdos y encontrando el momento justo en el cual la unicornio blanca sostenía el anillo con su magia. Una vez localizado el recuerdo lo bloqueó de inmediato, cortando el contacto y apartándose de ella. Rarity por su parte tan solo se revolvió levemente en sueños y siguió dormitando, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Bien, uno menos-pensó Twilight, algo más aliviada.

Aunque por otro lado se encontraba Crescent Moon, del cual no tenía ni idea de donde vivía, por lo que en ese caso se dirigió esta vez al ayuntamiento para comprobar el registro, buscando su ficha de empadronamiento hasta encontrarla. Pudo entonces comprobar que era un pegaso de Cloudsdale, pero que ahora se encontraba viviendo en Ponyville desde hacía un tiempo, trabajando como instructor aéreo y residiendo en el lado oeste del pueblo, a las afueras. Una vez que lo tuvo localizado se dirigió allí y repitió el mismo procedimiento con él, bloqueándole sus recuerdos y borrando así toda evidencia que pudiera probar la existencia del anillo.

Tras eso regresó a su casa y se lo quitó, volviendo a ser visible. Ahora que nadie más sabía de su existencia excepto ella podría hacerlo pasar como suyo, pensando en alguna excusa que pudiera valer. Recordó entonces el ajuar que llegó a heredar de su abuela tiempo atrás y bajó un momento al sótano, donde guardaba todas sus cosas aparte del resto de la colección de la biblioteca. Lo estuvo buscando hasta que finalmente lo encontró, siendo un pequeño cofre lleno básicamente de antiguas joyas y otros enseres que pertenecieron a su abuela.

-Perfecto-pensó entonces Twilight, mientras revolvía el contenido.

Buscando nada en concreto encontró una pequeña cadeneta dorada, la cual la dio una idea; la pasó por el anillo y tras eso se la puso al cuello, enganchándola usando la pequeña horquilla que tenía. Tras eso se miró en un espejo cercano y observó el anillo apoyado en su pecho. Lo cierto era que la quedaba estupendamente, incluso llegó a decir en voz alta.

-Ah ¿dices este anillo? Una vieja herencia de mi abuela, nada más…

Sonaba tan convincente como ella misma quería que sonara, por lo que sonrió satisfecha, al tiempo que pasaba su casco sobre la suave superficie de la joya, la cual parecía resplandecer con luz propia.

Una vez que estuvo todo atado y bien atado notó que el sueño comenzaba a vencerla, por lo que se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó de seguido en su cama, sin ni siquiera quitarse el anillo, el cual brilló a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

* * *

Subía y subía, sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigía, pero el viento que se colaba desde arriba la animaba a seguir, puesto que ahí abajo el aire estaba tan cargado que apenas se podía respirar. La unicornio siguió el camino de esa escalera de caracol interminable durante varios minutos que la parecieron horas hasta que finalmente divisó al final de las escaleras una luz que se colaba desde lo más alto. Apretó el paso hasta que finalmente llegó a una estrecha torre, la cual se encontraba iluminada por una única ventana solitaria, por la cual además de luz se colaban numerosos copos de nieve que caían en el suelo, los cuales cuajaban rápidamente debido al frío reinante. Desde donde estaba vio entonces un hueco en un techo de madera, levitándose a sí misma para alcanzarlo y consiguiendo llegar a la parte superior de la torre. Una trampilla cerrada decoraba el techo, por lo que Twilight no lo dudó y la abrió hacia arriba, llegando al punto más alto de la estructura de piedra. Lo que vio allí arriba la dejó helada, literal y figuradamente hablando.

A su alrededor se extendía una extensísima cadena montañosa de norte a sur, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la tierra que la rodeaba, que no se parecía en nada a lo que ella había visto. No parecía ser Ecuestria ni por asomo, puesto que nada a su alrededor la sonaba.

Hacia el oeste se extendían interminables llanos, páramos y valles que no parecían acabar nunca, regados por numerosos ríos, riachuelos, hondonadas y bosques, logrando distinguir a lo lejos varios asentamientos dispersos los unos de los otros. Al fondo del todo parecía haber grandes colinas en las que parecían vivir criaturas pequeñísimas, sorprendiéndose a sí misma al ser capaz de ver algo así a tan larga distancia.

Al este por el contrario el relieve era mucho más accidentado, con muchas más elevaciones en el terreno, aunque con algún que otro llano aquí y allá. Allí a donde mirara veía muros y muros de montañas que serpeaban por la tierra, salpicándola y dándola un aspecto mucho más duro e incluso desgastado. Sin embargo había un muro de montañas en concreto que destacaban por encima de las demás. Y es que este muro era particularmente negro, con escarpadas cimas que la hacían parecer una inmensa fortaleza más que un simple macizo montañoso. Negros y densos nubarrones se arremolinaban sobre esta negra fortaleza natural, dándola un aspecto particularmente atroz y aterrador. Sin embargo algo captó su atención, y eso fue un resplandor anaranjado que pareció surgir de las entrañas de esa oscura fortaleza. Fijó su vista entre las escarpadas cimas y, de golpe y porrazo, lo vio. Un inmenso ojo hecho de fuego, con una negra rendija de oscuridad a modo de iris, mirándola fijamente. Twilight notó un helador escalofrío recorriendo su espina, al tiempo que una voz de ultratumba sonaba en sus oídos como un eco lejano, llegando a distinguir algunas palabras.

-Te veo…

El anillo en su cuello flotó hacia delante, como si una fuerza invisible tirara de él, al tiempo que la cavernosa voz concretaba un poco más sus palabras.

-No puedes esconderte…

La unicornio se echó hacia atrás, pero la fuerza incidió un poco más sobre ella, obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia delante. El anillo parecía querer ir con la fuerza que la aprisionaba, haciendo todo lo posible por salir del cuello de Twilight, la cual estaba cada vez más y más asustada. La voz volvió a resonar, esta vez con más fuerza.

-No hay vida en el vacío, sólo muerte…

Para entonces la poni ya estaba lo suficientemente asustada, por lo que cerró los ojos esperando que toda esa cacofonía terminase, y en cuanto los abrió se vio tendida en su cama, respirando entrecortadamente, con la frente perlada de sudor y las sábanas de su cama enredadas entre sus patas. La luz del día se colaba a raudales por su ventana, al tiempo que afuera Ponyville comenzaba a despertarse.

-Una pesadilla…-pensó ella, quedándose algo más tranquila, pero aún algo azorada por todo lo que había experimentado en ella.

Se levantó de la cama con gesto algo turbado y miró a Spike, que aún seguía roncando como un bendito; miró hacia el reloj que había colgado de la pared contigua y vio que eran las ocho y media de la mañana.

-Venga, Spike, hay que despertarse-le llamó ella, mientras se dirigía hacia el baño.

-Jo, cinco minutos más…-musitó el dragoncito, revolviéndose en su cesta y volviendo a dormir.

Por su parte Twilight se dio un buen baño, ya que se sentía un tanto sucia, sobre todo después de una noche tan movidita; dejó el anillo en la cómoda del baño y se metió en la bañera, mientras se relajaba con el agua caliente. Inevitablemente pensó en el sueño tan extraño que había tenido, ya que normalmente los sueños que ella tenía siempre estaban relacionados con acontecimientos de su vida y cosas concernientes, pero nunca algo así. Y lo mejor o peor es que lo recordaba todo vívidamente. La nieve cayendo en lo alto de esa torre, el frío imperante, esa tierra desconocida y, por último, ese atroz ojo envuelto en fuego. El simple hecho de recordarlo la hizo revolverse en la bañera, inquieta, ya que realmente la había llegado a asustar. No sabía qué podría tratarse, pero algo la decía que no podía ser nada bueno.

Recordó entonces el extraño comportamiento que tuvo el anillo en el sueño y dirigió su mirada hacia el susodicho, el cual descansaba sobre la cómoda, con la cadeneta cayendo sobre él. ¿Qué podría ser realmente esa joya? A simple vista tan solo parecía eso, una simple joya y nada más, pero después de todo lo que había vivido ya no estaba tan segura. Algo había leído acerca de reliquias mágicas y joyas con propiedades especiales, pero nada de lo que ella recordaba se le parecía en lo más mínimo.

Dado que estando ahí en remojo no podría conseguir nada finalmente se levantó y se secó, terminando de asearse y dirigiéndose a la cocina para desayunar; asió la cadeneta con su magia y se volvió a colgar el anillo al cuello, luciéndolo ampliamente. Lo cierto era que como joya era un ejemplar magnifico, nunca antes había visto un anillo tan bonito como ese, y de cierta forma en su cuello lucía estupendamente.

Al pasar al lado de su cama vio que Spike seguía en su cesta, por lo que le llamó de nuevo.

-Spike, arriba, no te lo vuelvo a repetir.

-Ya voy, ya voy…-murmuró el aludido, tratando de desperezarse.

Una vez en la cocina estuvo preparando el desayuno hasta que finalmente Spike se unió, trayendo la prensa y el correo matutino.

-Correo-murmuró el dragón, pasándoselo.

-A ver… factura, factura, factura… oh, una citación de la princesa-murmuró Twilight, sorprendida y extrañada a partes iguales.

-¿De veras? Qué raro, normalmente me las suele mandar a mí…-murmuró Spike, igual de extrañado.

-Sí, lo sé, debía de estar ocupada… a ver.

Abrió la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

- _Mi estimada alumna Twilight Sparkle, perdona por contactar así contigo, pero me temo que no he podido hacer uso del correo mágico a través de Spike ya que he estado liada últimamente y no he tenido tiempo…_ te lo dije.

-Ya, sí…

 _-… por lo que te mando esta carta para citarte el próximo jueves por la mañana para una nueva prueba evaluable de tus estudios, por lo que prepárate bien la tercera parte del temario. Te espero a las diez, un carruaje irá a buscarte una hora antes, firmado princesa Celestia._ Vale, estupendo, lo llevo bien así que no debería haber problema.

-Nunca antes has tenido problemas para las pruebas evaluables…

-No realmente, pero evidentemente eso no me va a hacer bajar la guardia, debo repasarlo todo.

Spike quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento se llevó una garra a la cabeza al tiempo que se quejaba abiertamente. Twilight se dio cuenta enseguida y murmuró inquieta.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eh… sí, sí, pero desde que me he levantado me noto la cabeza algo adolorida, como si me hubiese dado un golpe, no sé…

La unicornio lavanda trató de no verse muy alarmada, sabiendo perfectamente por qué le daba esa sensación; aunque hubiese bloqueado los recuerdos el efecto del golpe seguía ahí, y eso no lo podía bloquear como tal al ser un efecto directo de la contusión en sí misma, siendo más un proceso físico que mental. Aun así prefirió cubrirse las espaldas sólo por si acaso, dirigiéndose a él comentando.

-No creo que sea nada, déjame verte.

Se acercó a él y le examinó la zona afectada, viendo que en efecto tenía un pequeño chichón debido al golpe de anoche.

-Sí, tienes un pequeño bulto ¿te diste algún golpe acaso?

-No lo sé, el caso es que no recuerdo nada parecido…

Twilight se mordió el labio, algo afectada, ya que ese chichón se lo había provocado ella, pero no podía decirle nada debido a lo sucedido, por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar rápidamente.

-Bueno, un golpe lo tiene cualquiera, ahora te doy algo para que se baje la hinchazón.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí, Twilight.

Ese comentario hizo que algo en su pecho saltara, doliendola especialmente, pero aun así trató de no verse alterada.

-Oh, no es nada, Spike, ya sabes que yo siempre te voy a cuidar…

El dragoncito sonrió y la abrazó de improviso, viendo entonces el anillo colgado en su cuello e inquiriendo al respecto.

-Anda ¿y ese anillo?

-Ah ¿esto? Es de la herencia de la abuela ¿recuerdas el ajuar que me cedió?

-Sí…

-El otro día lo estuve mirando para ver qué tenía y lo encontré ahí, me pareció bonito y decidí llevarlo conmigo.

-Oh, ya veo… recuerdo muy bien a la abuela…

-Sí, y yo…

Twilight Stars fue su abuela por parte de madre y de ella adquirió su nombre, ya que todas las yeguas de la línea sucesoria de su madre se habían llamado igual, y era costumbre en su familia que la descendencia femenina también llevase su mismo nombre. Murió hace ya varios años atrás, cuando ella tan solo tenía unos ocho años, dejándola en herencia una parte de su ajuar con sus joyas. Debido a que tan solo era una niña no pudo disponer de estas hasta que fue mayor de edad, siendo guardadas por sus padres, y justo cuando se mudó a Ponyville les pidió a estos que se lo mandaran, teniéndolo ya en su poder y disponiendo de él. Para ella fue toda una suerte y la excusa perfecta para justificar la existencia del anillo, aunque por otro lado la sabía mal mentir así sin más a Spike.

Aun así decidió correr un tupido velo, le aplicó un ungüento para las contusiones y se puso a repasar el temario para ese jueves.

La vida en Ponyville era sencilla y muy tranquila, y eso se notaba desde el primer día que llegó al pueblo. Todos los ponis que allí vivían eran amables y muy cercanos los unos con los otros, incluso con los extranjeros, que eran tratados con respeto y muy buenas maneras, dando al lugar una muy buena impresión de cercanía y cordialidad. Era eso quizás lo que más le gustaba a Twilight, puesto que siempre se había sentido bienvenida en ese aspecto, y con sus amigas a su lado era incluso aún mejor.

Aparte de repasar para el jueves también aprovechó para consultar todo lo que tenían acerca de joyas mágicas y reliquias antiguas, buscando información sobre ese misterioso anillo que colgaba en su cuello. Encontró algunas referencias sobre colgantes, coronas y hasta brazaletes, pero nada sobre anillos mágicos que volvieran a uno invisible, potenciaran sus habilidades mágicas y permitieran entender otras lenguas. En ese sentido no había nada, y eso extrañó bastante a Twilight.

Por otro lado pensó en consultarlo con alguien más entendido, como lo era la princesa Celestia, pero al final prefirió dejarlo estar y hacer sus propias averiguaciones antes que molestar a la princesa.

El resto del día pasó más rápidamente, por la tarde quedó con sus amigas en casa de Rarity para hablar un rato mientras tomaban el té, allí todas se percataron enseguida del anillo, siendo Rarity la primera en verlo.

-¡Oh, querida, pero qué anillo más hermoso llevas colgado al cuello! ¿Dónde lo has conseguido?

-Es verdad, tú no eres muy de joyas, eso es más de Rarity-apuntó Rainbow.

-Es muy bonito…-murmuró Fluttershy a media voz.

-Parece de oro-comentó Applejack, mirándolo bien.

-¡Te queda muy bien, Twi!-remarcó Pinkie.

-Ah, fue de mi abuela, el otro día estuve mirando en el ajuar que recibí de ella, lo vi y decidí llevarlo conmigo-explicó Twilight rápidamente.

-Oh, ya veo, pues permíteme decirte que tu abuela tenía un gusto exquisito, querida.

-Es una bonita forma de recordarla, eso desde luego…

-No te pega llevar tanto oro, pero bueno, si es por eso tiene un pase.

-Yo también conservo algunas viejas pertenencias de tatarabuelos y tatarabuelas mías…

Sin embargo Rarity comentó de seguido.

-¿Me dejas verlo más de cerca?

De alguna forma Twilight se esperaba que se lo volvería a pedir, después de todo la había bloqueado sus más recientes recuerdos acerca del anillo, pero aun así la misma sensación de desconfianza volvió a brotar en ella, esta vez con algo más de fuerza que el otro día. Por un momento la unicornio lavanda no dijo nada, mirando al anillo con gesto protector, algo que no pasó inadvertido a las demás.

-¿Qué pasa, Twilight? Te lo ha pedido de buenas, no es como si te lo fuera a quitar o algo…-murmuró Rainbow, ceñuda.

-Oh, cielos, por supuesto que no, querida, tan solo me gustaría verlo más de cerca, eso es todo.

Por su parte Twilight la miró de arriba abajo, sin poder evitar pensar en una improbabilidad, como si de repente tuviera algún tipo de importancia. Sin embargo enseguida volvió a pensar por sí misma, respondiendo de seguido.

-Ah, sí, claro…

Desenganchó la horquilla con su magia y se lo pasó a Rarity, la cual lo asió con la suya propia y lo miró atentamente; por su parte Twilight no quitó la vista de encima al anillo, dándola la sensación de que la llamaba, como si reclamara su atención desesperadamente. Una sombra pareció extenderse por toda la habitación, al tiempo que un ligero y sibilino susurro resonaba en la lejanía. Nadie más pareció oírlo, pero ella sí que lo pudo escuchar alto y claro en su cabeza.

 _Ash nazg durbatulûk_

Esas extrañas e incomprensibles palabras resonaron con fuerza, incluso Twilight llegó a esbozar una casi imperceptible mueca de disgusto, ya que su solo sonido era de por sí desagradable, muy arrastrado y gutural, como si una ominosa criatura las musitara desde los rincones más profundos del Tártaro.

 _Ash nazg gimbatul_

La luz a su alrededor se apagó, dejando la habitación casi a oscuras, al tiempo que el ambiente se sentía muy oscuro y cerrado, más sin embargo ninguna de las demás parecieron inmutarse al respecto, como si no oyeran o percibieran lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

 _Ash nazg thrakatulûk_

Para entonces la penumbra había envuelto casi por completo el lugar, siendo la única luz aún visible el anillo que Rarity sostenía con su magia, llegando a reflejarse en los ojos de Twilight, la cual lo miraba fijamente con expresión austera, pero por dentro comenzaba a temblar de miedo.

 _Agh burzumishi krimpatul_

Inmediatamente después Rarity la tendió el anillo al tiempo que dijo.

-Es un anillo precioso, cuídalo bien, querida.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Twilight, la cual lo aceptó rápidamente.

-Ah, claro…

En cuanto lo tuvo de nuevo en su poder la sombra se disipó y todo volvió a la normalidad, como si nunca hubiese existido. La voz enmudeció y no la volvió a oír. El frío tacto del anillo regresó de nuevo a su cuello, tranquilizándola en gran medida. Nadie más pareció ser consciente de lo que había ocurrido salvo ella.

Esa misma noche apenas pudo concentrarse en otra cosa, el anillo ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos, y las palabras que oyó en su cabeza aún flotaban en el aire, provocándola muchas preguntas al respecto. Incluso Spike pudo notar la ausencia de la unicornio, haciéndoselo saber.

-Twilight ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto como distante…

-Ah, no, no es nada Spike, tan solo pensaba en mis cosas, eso es todo.

-¿Segura? Sabes que puedes contármelo si quieres…

-Sí, sí, lo sé, pero ya te digo, no es nada, tan solo es sobre la prueba de este jueves.

-Ah ¿es por eso? Vamos, no hay nada de lo que temer, hasta ahora las has aprobado todas sin ningún problema, no veo por qué no ibas a aprobar esta.

-Sí, claro que sí, tan solo estoy repasando mentalmente, eso es todo.

-Está bien…

Al poco rato el cansancio fue apoderándose de los dos hasta que finalmente ambos se fueron a la cama; por su parte Twilight se acostó sin ni siquiera quitarse el anillo, durmiéndose rápidamente y sumiéndose en una densa oscuridad.

* * *

Al principio no hubo nada. Luego las sombras comenzaron a arremolinarse, tomando forma, hasta que finalmente comenzaron a mostrar diferentes situaciones, todas ellas horribles. Vio una gran espiral de fuego inundándolo todo, al tiempo que varias imágenes iban pasando como en un caleidoscopio. Vio una gran ciudadela blanca construida a las faldas de una gran montaña, con un afilado risco sobresaliendo de la misma y coronada por un gran palacio blanco con un sinfín de torreones. En el centro del risco pudo ver un árbol muerto y seco, también blanco, pero envuelto en llamas, todo ello coronado por un cielo tan oscuro como la propia noche. Ella estaba ahí, justo delante del árbol, observando como todo era devorado por el fuego y las sombras. Entonces una altísima figura se levantó delante del árbol, interponiéndose ante ella y mirándola fijamente. Por su parte Twilight se quedó muy quieta, observando a la altísima sombra, la cual era incluso más alta que la princesa, ataviada por una gruesa y negra armadura y coronada por una especie de casco con tres altos y afilados pinchos. Su solo aspecto era atroz, inundando a Twilight de un profundo miedo y dejándola clavada en el sitio, incapaz de huir o moverse.

Por su parte la figura la devolvió la mirada y entonces comenzó a hablar, pero lo hizo en una lengua extraña que sonaba exactamente igual que aquella vez cuando estaba con sus amigas. La unicornio frunció el ceño, dándole a entender que no comprendía lo que decía, a lo que la figura guardó silencio. Tras unos segundos así finalmente volvió a hablar, esta vez en su misma lengua, lo cual la dejó un tanto perpleja.

-¿Quién es la que ahora porta el anillo? No logro distinguir dónde estoy.

Twilight por su parte prefirió obrar con cautela, hablando inmediatamente después.

-Soy Twilight, Twilight Sparkle, estudiante y protegida de la princesa Celestia, gobernante del reino de Ecuestria. ¿Quién es usted y a qué ha venido?

Ante esa pregunta la figura pareció ofenderse, mascullando de seguido.

-¿¡No sabes quién soy, insignificante mortal?! Yo soy la oscuridad, yo soy el miedo, yo soy a quien todos temen y a quien sobrepasó al mismísimo Morgoth. Soy Sauron el Grande, el Señor Oscuro, señor de Barad-dûr y del reino oscuro de Mordor, donde se extienden las sombras.

Ante semejante presentación Twilight se quedó en blanco, no muy segura de qué responder al respecto; sin embargo Sauron continuó.

-Tú tienes algo que me pertenece… algo que necesito, por encima de todo…

Nada más decirlo el anillo en su cuello volvió a ser tirado por una fuerza invisible, logrando arrebatárselo y haciéndolo levitar hasta su mano, pero sin poder cogerlo, manteniéndolo flotando sobre ella.

-Este es el contenedor de gran parte de mi poder, mi esencia, pero el resto ha quedado atrás, en los confines de la Tierra Media. Ignoro cómo ha podido llegar hasta este mundo, pero es algo que no me va a detener. El anillo debe regresar a la Tierra Media. Y tú me vas a ayudar.

-¿Y si me niego?-soltó entonces Twilight.

Ante eso Sauron la miró fijamente, incluso llegó a darla la sensación de que tras esa ominosa mascara el hombre sonreía mordazmente.

-Pequeña criatura… ¿crees que puedes negarte así sin más?

La unicornio lavanda no dijo nada, algo intimidada por el porte de Sauron, el cual murmuró.

-No pareces tenerme miedo, o tal vez sí, pero no lo muestras. Te enseñaré a temerme. Y creo que ya sé por dónde empezar.

Al punto un humo negro envolvió a Sauron en su totalidad, y en cuanto éste se disipó se mostró con un aspecto completamente distinto; era un hombre de pelo largo, liso y moreno, de ojos oscuros e intimidantes, facciones rectas, rostro escrutador, nariz aguileña, finos labios y porte intimidante. Vestía con una armadura más ligera y compacta, haciéndole ver menos grande, pero haciéndole ganar un mayor porte y presencia. Observó atentamente a Twilight, la cual esta vez sí que se mostró más nerviosa que antes. Había algo en ese nuevo aspecto que la aterrorizaba pero la atraía a partes iguales.

-Este soy yo… pero en otro tiempo y en otro lugar, distantes y lejanos. Sea como sea mi poder no conoce fronteras, y me da igual si no estoy en Arda. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. Y, como ya te he dicho antes, tú me ayudarás.

-¿Por qué yo?-tartamudeó Twilight, asustada.

-Porque puedo sentir en ti un gran poder y un gran potencial. Pareces estar destinada a hacer grandes cosas, pero por lo que puedo notar ese poder sólo parece estar supeditado a la luz. Sin embargo no hay cabida para la luz de donde yo vengo. Soy la oscuridad y la sombra. Y el anillo es prueba de ello.

-Entonces, ese anillo…

-Así es, yo lo forjé. Es un instrumento de mando y de control, con él puedo controlar las mentes de todo aquel que tenga consigo los otros anillos de poder. Pero por ahora aquí sólo está el único, y con él, yo vivo. Da igual que esté lejos de Arda, gracias a él yo estoy aquí y ahora. Pero no por mucho tiempo. En la Tierra Media no soy más que una sombra, pero necesito el anillo para recuperar todo mi poder. Que esté aquí, en esta tierra, sólo es un contratiempo menor, tú me ayudarás a volver a Arda, y de paso consolidaré mi poder en esta nueva tierra.

-No.

Esa contestación descolocó un poco a Sauron, el cual esbozó una mirada molesta y masculló de seguido.

-Maldita poni insolente, pagarás cara tu osadía…

-En tal caso abandonaré ese anillo y así no podrás conquistar nada.

Sin embargo ante eso Sauron soltó una sonora carcajada que la provocó que un escalofrío la sacudiera de arriba abajo.

-¡Pequeña ilusa! ¡No puedes deshacerte así sin más del único!

-¡En ese caso lo destruiré!

Otra carcajada resonó por todo el lugar, a lo que Sauron respondió.

-¡Sigues siendo una ignorante! ¡No puedes destruir al único, ni siquiera yo puedo, aun a pesar de que yo lo forjé! Sólo hay una forma de destruirlo, pero está muy lejos de aquí.

Ante esa tesitura Twilight se quedó casi sin opciones, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Visto lo visto lo último que haría sería ayudar a alguien como Sauron, sin embargo algo la decía que no sería tan fácil oponerse a él así sin más.

-Antes muerta que ayudarte a conquistar mi hogar.

-¡Oh, pero lo harás! Sí, ya lo creo que lo harás… tal vez no ahora, pero en cuanto bajes la guardia yo estaré ahí para convencerte. Y en cuanto eso pase… me servirás a mí y a mi causa. Me ayudarás a volver a Arda, donde consolidaré mi poder en la Tierra Media. Nada me detendrá.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Twilight vio que se habían movido hasta el borde del risco; se dio la vuelta y vio una larga caída hasta los niveles inferiores de la ciudadela, viéndose los tejados blancos alzarse hacia arriba.

-No tienes escapatoria, Twilight Sparkle. Puede que ahora no tengas intención de ayudarme, pero al final lo harás, ya lo creo que lo harás. Después de todo eres la portadora del anillo, y todos los portadores han acabado sucumbiendo a mi poder. No tienes nada que hacer contra mí.

Para entonces Twilight no tenía ganas de seguir hablando con él, tan solo de despertar de esa horrible pesadilla. Por lo que, sin pensárselo mucho más, se dirigió a él.

-No pienso ayudarte. Ni ahora ni nunca. Antes muerta que servirte en bandeja de plata a Ecuestria.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?-inquirió Sauron, divertido.

Fue entonces cuando Twilight supo que era el momento, dio un paso hacia atrás y se dejó caer hacia el vacío. No gritó, tan solo se dejó caer, mirando hacia abajo y viendo como los tejados se acercaban inexorablemente hacia ella. Antes de llegar hasta ellos cerró los ojos, esperando al impacto.

* * *

Vale ¿recordáis que hace ya un tiempo llegué a publicar un one-shot en el cual Twilight se encontraba con el anillo único? ¿no, no? bueno, el caso es que he llegado a ver el Hobbit en la tele recientemente y, de forma sistemática, me he inspirado bastante y de buenas a primeras este capítulo de aquí ha surgido. Ya sé que tengo más cosas abiertas, y soy consciente de que en sí esto es arriesgado, ya que añado más trabajo y más carga a la que de por sí ya tengo, pero oye, que queréis que os diga, como ya sabéis la inspiración es una zorra y ha decidido hacerme una visita. Ahora vayamos con la historia.

Cronológicamente hablando se sitúa a mediados de la segunda temporada y de cierta forma planeo reflejar algunos capítulos pero con la nueva variable que es el anillo, cambiándolos significativamente. Por la parte del Señor de los Anillos se sitúa más o menos entre la segunda y tercera edad del sol, tras la caída de Sauron y la pérdida del anillo a manos de Isildur en el río Anduin. Para los menos puestos en la saga de Tolkien, en el primer sueño que tiene Twilight aparece en lo alto de Celebdil, uno de los picos más altos de la Tierra Media perteneciente a las montañas Nubladas; es el techo de Moria y la torre por la que sube es la torre de Durin, En el segundo sueño aparece directamente en Minas Tirith en el reino de Gondor. La Tierra Media aparecerá muy de cuando en cuando, usando sueños y flashbacks, por lo que me centraré más en los efectos del mal de Sauron en Ecuestria. En cuanto al susodicho digamos que Twilight está jodida, pero no voy a desvelar más de la cuenta. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso.

PD. Feliz año nuevo


	2. Libro I Cap 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Indestructible**

Twilight abrió los ojos de golpe, enderezándose de seguido y despertándose inmediatamente después; había sido otra pesadilla, aparentemente, pero ahora sabía muchas cosas. Notó un peso colgando de su cuello y vio entonces que tenía el anillo consigo. Se lo quitó con su magia y lo miró con mala cara, mascullando de seguido.

-No te saldrás con la tuya.

Por un instante le dio la sensación de que el anillo había reído, pero no lo tomó en cuenta y se levantó de la cama llevando el anillo consigo y pensando a toda velocidad cómo deshacerse de él. Aun a pesar de lo que Sauron la había dicho no se fiaba del todo de su palabra, y si era cierto que sin el anillo no podía consolidar todo su poder ni en Ecuestria ni en ese lejano lugar llamado Tierra Media, en tal caso pondría todos sus esfuerzos por evitarlo.

Lo primero que pensó fue en esconderlo, enterrarlo, pero aun así ella misma sabría dónde estaría, por lo que desechó esa opción enseguida. Miró hacia abajo, hacia la cocina, y entonces se le ocurrió una forma de hacerlo bien.

Tras desayunar en compañía de Spike ella misma cogió la lista de la compra y se encaminó al mercado, llevando el anillo consigo. A esa hora de la mañana todo el mundo se encontraba allí, haciendo las compras diarias matutinas, habiendo un trasiego constante de ponis que iban y venían. Se pegó entonces a varios ponis y, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, cogió el anillo con su magia y lo lanzó hacia atrás por entre las patas de los ponis, perdiéndole la pista enseguida.

-Listos, ya está-pensó Twilight satisfecha.

Ahora que lo había perdido, aunque no fuera accidentalmente, probablemente no volvería a ver el anillo nunca más, y Sauron se quedaría con las ganas de conquistar nada. Tras eso decidió dejar de preocuparse y se centró en sus compras, dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado del mercado.

* * *

Por su parte el anillo cayó al suelo de canto y comenzando a rodar por el mismo y entre las patas de los ponis. Milagrosa o coincidentemente ninguno llegó a tocarlo o tirarlo, y debido a eso siguió rodando constantemente, sin ni siquiera perder el ritmo, como si algo lo empujara. En un momento dado un poni que iba en dirección contraria llegó a golpearlo con el casco derecho, impulsándose hacia el otro lado y volviendo hacia atrás. En una frutería cercana un hermoso melón perdió el equilibrio y rodó por la mesa hasta acabar cayendo al suelo irremediablemente, golpeando al tiempo un tablón, sobre el cual el anillo pasaba e impulsándolo hacia arriba. El anillo describió una amplia elipsis, girando sobre sí mismo, y en cuanto regresó al suelo volvió a caer de canto, siguiendo rodando por el suelo. Varios potrillos aparecieron de improviso y uno de ellos llegó a golpear el anillo hacia la izquierda, dándole un poco más de impulso y consiguiendo atravesar casi todo el mercado, esquivando todos los obstáculos como por arte de magia. Tropezó con un guijarro y botó hacia arriba, llegando a bordear la fuente y rebotando sobre su borde para luego volver al suelo, dirigiéndose todo recto desde donde estaba hasta acabar justo al lado de una poni que se encontraba comprando.

* * *

-Su kilo de tomates.

-Muchas gracias ¿Cuánto es?

-Cinco bits.

Twilight fue a pagar cuando, de improviso, notó algo golpeándola en el casco delantero izquierdo; echó un rápido vistazo y palideció en cuanto vio lo que vio.

-No es posible.

Y es que el anillo estaba ahí, junto a ella, devolviéndola la mirada, incluso llegó a oír un susurro casi imperceptible acompañado de una siniestra risita. Twilight no se lo podía creer ¿cómo demonios había hecho para volver a encontrarla?

-Señorita ¿me piensa pagar o no?-inquirió en ese momento el tendero.

Eso la hizo reaccionar, mascullando de seguido.

-Ah, sí, sí, claro…

Hizo mano de su bolsita, sacando cinco bits y entregándoselos; cogió con su magia la bolsa con las lechugas y las metió en sus alforjas, al tiempo que cogía el anillo y lo miraba con furia.

-No he terminado contigo.

-¿Quiere algo más?-inquirió el tendero.

-¿Eh? Ah, no, no, eso es todo…

-Ah… pensaba que me lo decía a mí…

-No, hablaba con…

Por un momento la poni se quedó callada, al tiempo que el tendero la miraba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión confusa grabada en su cara.

-No importa, olvídelo.

-Está bien…

Se despidió de él y se alejó del mercado, asiendo el anillo con su magia y pensando a toda velocidad. No tenía ni idea de cómo se las había arreglado para volver con ella, pero eso no la impediría volver a intentarlo. Por mucho que volviera con ella eso no la detendría de deshacerse del anillo como fuera, se negaba a darle ese gusto a Sauron, por lo que siguió pensando en otro método mientras caminaba.

Su paseo la llevó hasta el parque, donde muchos potrillos y otros ponis pasaban la mañana; vio entonces el lago que ocupaba gran parte de sus terrenos y se le ocurrió algo. Dado que en su día lo encontró en el agua, en tal caso lo perdería de nuevo en ella. Subió a lo alto del puente, acercándose a la barandilla y fingiendo jugar con el anillo en ella, hasta que en un momento dado lo empujó débilmente hacia fuera. El anillo cayó al agua con un seco pluc y se hundió, sin volverlo a ver.

-Ups, vaya, se me ha caído…-murmuró Twilight por lo bajo.

Tras ese apunte lleno de sorna sonrió satisfecha y se fue de allí, dejando el puente atrás. Muy seguramente no podría salir de ahí por mucho que quisiera, por lo que optó por olvidarse de él una vez más, centrando sus pensamientos en otra cosa y regresando a casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el parque, la vida seguía, mientras que los ponis iban y venían con toda normalidad. En un momento dado apareció en escena un unicornio vestido con una camiseta azul claro con motivos florales amarillos y un sombrero de paja, llevando consigo una caña de pescar y una cesta. Sus ojos eran azules, su crin castaña oscura y su pelaje blanco; tenía un fino bigote del mismo color y su marca de belleza consistía en tres balones de rugby.

-Bueno, a ver qué tal se me da hoy…

Desde siempre a Hondo Flanks se le había dado bien pescar, siendo más un hobby que otra cosa, y aunque había intentado compartir esa afición con sus dos hijas, Rarity y Sweetie Belle, ninguna de las dos se habían llegado a mostrar particularmente interesadas, y mucho menos su mujer, Cookie Crumbles, que prefería pasar más tiempo en la cocina haciendo sus riquísimas galletas. No era algo que le molestara o importara, prefiriendo en tal caso pasar tiempo a solas, dedicándole algo de tiempo a su hobby preferido.

Preparó debidamente la caña antes de empezar y, una vez que estuvo todo listo, lanzó el sedal, el cual cayó al agua justo al lado del puente. La pesca requería sobre todo de mucha paciencia y saber esperar, había llegado a esperar muchas horas seguidas a que algo picara, incluso a veces teniendo que volver a casa sin haber pescado ni una sola pieza. Pero aun así eso no le desanimaba lo más mínimo, intentándolo siempre que salía a pescar.

Los primeros minutos pasaron rápidamente, sosteniendo la caña con firmeza, hasta que finalmente, y de forma sorpresiva, algo tiró del sedal. Y debía de ser algo grande, puesto que tiraba con particular fuerza.

-¡Vaya, qué rápido ha picado esta vez! ¡Y parece ser grande!-exclamó Hondo, sorprendido.

Usando su magia recogió el carrete suavemente, para no asustar de más a la pieza, mientras que tiraba hacia él con moderada fuerza. La caña era lo suficientemente elástica, por lo que no le preocupaba la posibilidad de llegar a romperla. Siguió tirando poco a poco, pero viendo que la pieza se resistía, decidió empezar a tirar con más fuerza, dando algún que otro tirón para que cediera.

-Vamos… vamos, pequeño, ven con papá…

El agua chapoteaba constantemente, revolviendo su superficie, lo que hacía que apenas se pudiera ver qué había encontrado; en un momento dado la pieza dio un fuerte tirón y él dio otro, a lo que Hondo exclamó.

-¡Me estás dando mucha cancha!

Como respuesta la pieza volvió a tirar, esta vez con el doble de fuerza, haciendo que Hondo se inclinara peligrosamente hacia el agua; el unicornio reaccionó a tiempo y, asiendo la caña, tiró con todas sus fuerzas lanzando un sonoro grito. Fue entonces cuando la pieza cedió, dejando que Hondo la pescara. De entre las aguas surgió el anillo, el cual no fue visto por Hondo, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado cayéndose de espaldas. El anillo se soltó del anzuelo y voló hacia arriba describiendo una altísima elipsis, girando lentamente sobre sí mismo y cayendo inmediatamente después sobre un carro que pasaba por allí, lleno de sacos de patatas.

El carro pasó por delante del ayuntamiento, traqueteando, y atravesó parte del pueblo hasta llegar a la calle superior, la cual daba directamente hacia la biblioteca si se iba todo recto desde allí. Fue entonces cuando el carro se encontró con un bache, una de las ruedas se lo comió de lleno y eso hizo que diera un fuerte bandazo; debido a esto el anillo rebotó sobre uno de los sacos y cayó al suelo, rodando sobre su canto y dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca. Por un instante pareció que no llegaría ya que apenas llevaba impulso, pero entonces, en un visto y no visto, algo pasó zumbando a su lado montado sobre un patinete, golpeándole de lleno y ayudándole a alcanzar la mitad de la calle.

-¡Paso que voy!-exclamó la poni que montaba el patinete.

-¡Hola Scootaloo!

El anillo rodó con fuerza, logrando cruzar el resto de la calle y llegando hasta la puerta, donde una poni se encontraba parada.

* * *

En cuanto llegó a su casa Twilight se paró un momento para coger las llaves, pero en ese justo instante notó como algo frío le daba un toque en el casco inferior derecho y abrió mucho los ojos, incrédula. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y confirmó sus horribles sospechas, viendo el anillo junto a ella. Esta vez no dijo nada, pero se le quedó mirando con la cara desencajada y sin apenas creerse lo que veía. Por su parte el anillo habló, distinguiendo una horrorosa y familiar voz musitando desde la lejanía.

-No puedes huir.

Por su parte Twilight no dijo nada, conteniendo una incipiente ira, pero cogió las llaves y abrió la puerta, dejando el anillo allí. Durante unos instantes no hubo nada, pero al poco rato la unicornio reapareció saliendo por la puerta y cogiendo el anillo, al tiempo que gruñía.

-Ya veremos si puedo huir o no.

Aprovechando que aún no era mediodía Twilight se dirigió al otro lado del pueblo, donde conocía un lugar donde tal vez y sólo tal vez la pudieran ayudar. Aunque el propio Sauron la dijo en su momento que no había ninguna otra forma de destruirlo, aun así ella quiso intentarlo, puesto que después de todo no perdía nada por intentarlo.

El herrero del pueblo era un poni de tierra fortachón, un tanto gruñón y con algo de mal genio, pero aun así era un poni constante y muy trabajador. Respondía al nombre de Argo Steel y normalmente solía realizar encargos para otros ponis que requerían algún tipo de pieza específica, siendo su cliente más habitual el doctor Hooves, el relojero local. Tenía su taller y forja a las afueras del pueblo y para ella fue relativamente sencillo colarse dentro sin que la viera; buscó el crisol hasta dar con él, observando el metal fundido en él. Miró al anillo antes de tirarlo al fuego y masculló.

-A ver si resistes esto.

Y, sin mayores contemplaciones, lo echó al fuego. Por un instante pareció que había funcionado, puesto que el anillo se sumergió en el metal sin volverlo a ver, pero al cabo de unos pocos minutos pudo observar que seguía entero, con los bordes interiores y exteriores refulgiendo intensamente mostrando esas extrañas marcas que no supo identificar. Molesta lo cogió con su magia y lo sacó al rojo vivo, pero sin fundirse ni una sola vez; en ese justo instante oyó ruido al otro lado del taller y se escondió, viendo que se trataba de Argo Steel, el cual portaba consigo un gran martillo de moldear. Lo dejó en una mesa de trabajo cercana y sacó entonces de un horno contiguo varias hojas de metal al rojo vivo, colocándolas en un yunque y listas para darlas forma. Antes de hacer nada con ellas se dio la vuelta para coger el martillo y entonces Twilight aprovechó la oportunidad. Sin que la viera colocó el anillo en el yunque, junto a las láminas, y en cuanto Argo Steel se dio la vuelta asió el martillo con un casco y, de un solo golpe, lo bajó.

En cuanto éste entró en contacto con el anillo se produjo un sonoro chasquido, al tiempo que una gran fuerza invisible lanzaba hacia atrás al poni. En un parpadeo Twilight vio de forma fugaz el ojo envuelto en llamas, al tiempo que pudo ver desde donde se escondía que el anillo había salido intacto aun a pesar del golpe.

-¡Argh! ¿¡Pero qué demonios ha sido eso?!-masculló Argo Steel, con su usual tono malhumorado.

Antes de que llegara a verla Twilight cogió el anillo con su magia para salir de allí rápidamente, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta se dio de bruces con varias planchas de metal que acabaron cayendo al suelo, armando un gran estrépito.

-¿¡Quién está ahí?!-bramó el poni, alertado de improviso.

Twilight quiso correr hacia el otro lado de la fragua, pero enseguida se percató de que si lo hacía Steel la vería, y teniendo en cuenta lo enfadado que se encontraba no la convenía que la descubriera ahí dentro. Por lo que, sin ninguna otra alternativa, se puso el anillo en su cuerno y se hizo invisible.

Aún estaba algo caliente cuando se lo puso, pero aguantó el tipo como pudo y se quedó estática, sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Argo Steel apareció de improviso justo delante de ella, pero tan solo vio las planchas tiradas y poco más; escaneó el resto de la estancia con el ceño fruncido y su perpetuo gesto malhumorado grabado en su cara, aunque esta vez algo más pronunciado debido a los acontecimientos más recientes.

-Huy como encuentre al gracioso del petardo… se los haré comer todos mecha incluida.

Si algo no soportaba Steel eran los graciosos y los optimistas, sobre todo los optimistas; su constante buen humor y perpetua felicidad le ponían enfermo, ya que ni él comprendía qué les podría hacer tan felices sin ninguna razón aparente para serlo o estarlo. Debido a esto Pinkie Pie siempre había tratado de llegar a él de alguna u otra forma, lo cual le había ganado una particular inquina por esa poni en concreto.

-¡Pinkie Pie, como hayas sido tú no tendré ningún tipo de consideración contigo, pequeña renacuaja, te borraré esa estúpida sonrisita de la cara como te atrape!

Por su parte Twilight incluso contuvo la respiración para evitar que Steel la oyera, esperando a que se fuera de allí. Finalmente el poni desistió al ver que allí no había nadie y se marchó a otro lado; la unicornio aprovechó ese mismo instante para desaparecer, teletransportándose lejos de allí.

En cuanto reapareció se quitó el anillo y se hizo visible justo a las afueras del pueblo, a pocos metros de la entrada sur al mismo; llena de rabia Twilight miró al anillo con furia y gritó.

-¡Ya basta, déjame en paz, desaparece!

Sin pensarlo siquiera lanzó el anillo hacia atrás, cayendo justo al lado de un árbol; inmediatamente después volvió a oír esa inconfundible voz que sólo ella podía escuchar, acompañada de varios susurros ininteligibles en esa extraña lengua que desconocía. Se dio la vuelta para irse de allí, pero tras dar unos pocos pasos se detuvo sin saber muy bien por qué lo hizo. Su intención era la de irse de allí y abandonar el anillo para no volverlo a ver nunca más, pero algo la hizo detenerse. Una extraña sensación la envolvió, al tiempo que en su cabeza se volvía a repetir la misma cantinela.

-No puedes huir…

Twilight cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de que no la afectara, pero aun así ni siquiera ella pudo resistirse al llamado del anillo, regresando finalmente a por él y cogiéndolo con su magia. Miró una vez más a la joya, la cual la devolvió la mirada fijamente, recordando la presencia de ese terrorífico ojo envuelto en llamas. Suspiró y comenzó a andar para volver a su casa, sin poder hacer nada más que resignarse.

Sin embargo el hecho de no poderse deshacer del anillo no la amilanaría lo más mínimo. Se negaba a darle a Sauron el placer de conquistar Ecuestria, por lo que en ese sentido haría todo lo posible por no darle lo que quería. Nada la haría flaquear. Al menos eso pretendía.

El resto del día pasó lenta y monótonamente, como si el tiempo no quisiera correr o algo lo ralentizara. Aun a pesar de que mañana tenía la prueba evaluable no volvió a repasar y se tiró gran parte de la tarde leyendo, o al menos intentándolo, pero apenas podía leer más de cinco o seis líneas puesto que el anillo ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos, junto con las palabras de Sauron. Había comprobado por sí misma que no la mintió, el anillo era indestructible, y ahora que ella lo portaba tampoco podía deshacerse así sin más de él, por lo que ahora se encontraba atada al mismo sin nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Lo único que la quedaba era resistir la presión de Sauron, pero ni ella estaba del todo segura de cuánta de esa presión podría soportar. Aun a pesar de que se negaba a ayudarle hasta ella no podía sino reconocer su gran poder, concentrado en un objeto tan simple como un anillo de oro.

Esa misma tarde sus amigas fueron a visitarla para ir a tomar algo juntas pero ella declinó, sin muchas ganas de salir, y argumentando la prueba de mañana. No quería involucrar a sus amigas, no por el hecho de que apenas pudieran hacer nada al respecto, sino porque no quería que ellas tuvieran nada que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Exponerlas ante Sauron sería lo último que haría, y hablarlas del anillo sería peligroso por lo que pudiera pasar, por lo que prefirió dejarlo estar.

La noche pasó rápidamente y la cena transcurrió en un denso y hasta incómodo silencio, sobre todo para Spike, que podía notar que algo le ocurría a la unicornio, por lo que intentó hablar con ella.

-¿Qué te pasa, Twilight?

-¿Eh?-inquirió la aludida, alzando la vista de su sopa.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Hoy has estado muy callada y distante, como si algo te molestara…

-Ah… no, no es nada, Spike.

-¿Segura? No suenas muy convencida…

-Sí, es solo que…

-¿Sí?

Por un momento se quedó callada, notando el peso del anillo sobre su cuello, como si de repente pesara más de lo usual. Se llevó un casco al mismo, tocándolo con él, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Es sobre la prueba de mañana, eso es todo, estoy algo nerviosa.

-¿Y eso por qué? Seguro que la pasas, siempre lo has hecho, no supone ningún problema para ti…

-Ya, pero aun así… no es bueno confiarse, siempre me lo ha dicho la princesa.

-Ya, sí, pero no es como si lo hubieras hecho siempre o algo así, nunca has tenido problemas al respecto. No sé, creo que lo estás pensando demasiado…

-Es posible…

Tras esas palabras Twilight se quedó callada y Spike prefirió no presionarla más, dejándolo ahí.

Poco después de la cena estuvieron pasando un rato frente a la chimenea, Spike leyendo cómics y ella observando el fuego crepitar. La visión de las llamas ondulantes llegaba a ser hipnotizante y Twilight se quedó mirándolas con gesto cansado, al tiempo que la luz de las llamas se reflejaba en la superficie del anillo, el cual descansaba sobre el cuello de la unicornio. Sin darse cuenta siquiera se llevó un casco al cuello y comenzó a acariciar suavemente la joya, como si fuera algo muy preciado para ella. Cerró los ojos y una susurrante voz comenzó a resonar en los rincones más recónditos de su cabeza, en una lengua incomprensible para ella, pero aun así hechizante y hasta atrapante. Poco a poco fue aumentando de tono, oyéndose cada vez más y más fuerte, al tiempo que la llamaba por su nombre.

-Twilight… Twilight…

La cacofonía era cada vez más y más potente, resonando en todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cabeza y dejándola completamente bloqueada, al tiempo que una agradable sensación se apoderaba de su mente.

-Twilight… Twilight…

Para entonces podía notar como si se estuviera desvaneciendo, dejando de existir y convirtiéndose en poco más que un leve susurro llevado por el viento.

-Twilight… Twilight… ¡Twilight!

Ese súbito grito hizo reaccionar a la susodicha, abriendo los ojos de golpe y viendo a Spike justo delante de ella.

-Twilight, que te duermes, vete a la cama ya si estás cansada…

Miró el reloj de la pared y vio que ya eran las once de la noche, a lo que murmuró.

-Sí, será mejor, además, mañana tengo que levantarme pronto.

Tras eso se encaminó a su habitación, yendo primero al baño para lavarse los dientes y luego dirigiéndose directamente a la cama; el cansancio después de un día tan largo hizo mella en ella, cayendo dormida rápidamente y sin darla tiempo siquiera a quitarse el anillo, el cual se quedó colgado de su cuello y apoyado sobre la almohada a su lado. La luz de la luna se colaba entre las nubes, iluminando débilmente su habitación.

* * *

No había nada a su alrededor, tan solo se veían kilómetros y kilómetros de un enorme y extensísimo yermo pedregal negro. El cielo se encontraba increíblemente encapotado por una densísimas y casi irreales nubles tan negras como el carbón y coronadas por rayos que las rasgaban de vez en cuando. Miró al norte y vio una estrecha garganta hecha de piedra, y al fondo del todo pudo distinguir una enorme y altísima puerta negra que en ese mismo momento permanecía cerrada. Al este pudo distinguir una altísima torre negra, era tan alta que su sola visión parecía imposible, pero se mantenía en pie aun a pesar de todo. Y, un poco más al oeste, se recortaba la figura de un enorme volcán del cual surgían las negruzcas nubes que taponaban el cielo. El ambiente era oscuro, se encontraba muy cargado, y un olor nauseabundo se extendía por toda esa baldía tierra.

-¿Dónde estoy?-susurró Twilight.

-En el reino de Mordor, donde se extienden las sombras. Mi hogar.

La unicornio no se molestó en darse la vuelta, al tiempo que Sauron se ponía a su lado y observaba el páramo con ojos escrutadores.

-Siempre me gustó este sitio. Resguardado por murallas naturales, imposibles de sortear, y con una extensión más que suficiente para albergar el más inmenso de los ejércitos oscuros que la Tierra Media jamás vio. Es perfecto.

-Es horrible-corrigió Twilight, sin mirarle.

-Gracias por el cumplido. Todo lo que ves forma parte de la meseta de Gorgoroth, la parte más norteña de Mordor. Esa torre tan alta que ves allí es Barad-dûr, mi fortaleza, construida por mí gracias al poder del anillo. Y el alto monte que se recorta en la distancia es Orodruin, aunque en la lengua común es más conocido como el Monte del Destino. Allí fue donde forjé el anillo y ahí es donde sólo se puede destruir. Da igual lo que intentes, sólo el fuego del Orodruin es capaz de destruir lo que él mismo creó.

Twilight no dijo nada al respecto, puesto que ella misma vio que no hacía falta. Por su parte Sauron siguió hablando.

-Actualmente Mordor se encuentra deshabitado debido a mi ausencia, pero planeo volver, eso por descontado. Y para eso es necesario que tú me ayudes.

-No te pienso ayudar, no insistas.

-Por eso insisto.

-Seguiré sin ayudarte.

-Seguiré insistiendo.

-Perderás el tiempo.

-Oh ¿eso crees?

Por primera vez Twilight le dirigió la mirada y Sauron la imitó; el aspecto de ayer seguía estando presente, lo cual atraía y repelía a Twilight a partes iguales. La atraía porque nunca había visto algo o alguien semejante, ya que no se parecía en nada a lo que ella conociera, pero también la repelía por el simple hecho de que se trataba de alguien como Sauron. Su mirada incidía sobre ella como una daga y se sentía igual a cuando miraba fijamente el anillo.

-No sé si estará lo suficientemente claro, pero yo siempre consigo lo que me propongo.

-Se nota, pero por mi parte se refiere no pienso ceder ni un ápice.

-Ahora dices eso, pero estoy seguro de que no dirás lo mismo de aquí a varios meses.

-No estés tan seguro.

Ante eso Sauron esbozó una divertida sonrisa, al tiempo que decía.

-Te haces la dura, pero hasta tú sabes que no eres así. Sé todo sobre ti, Twilight. Soy capaz de leer las mentes como si fueran libros abiertos, y sólo me ha bastado un ligero vistazo a la tuya para ver cómo eres. Eres débil e insegura, podría doblegarte en un santiamén.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces entonces? Si eres capaz de eso hazlo y así te ahorrarás un tiempo precioso.

-Sí, podría, pero… no sería tan divertido. Me gusta jugar con las mentes de los que portan el anillo, enloqueciéndoles y apoderándome de ellos lentamente. Lo he hecho con todos los que lo han tenido desde que lo perdí, el último fue Isildur, el rey de Arnor y Gondor. Hice que tomara malas decisiones y cuando tuve la oportunidad le abandoné a su suerte en los Campos Gladios. Sin embargo acabé en el lecho de un sucio río hasta que al final apareciste tú. Curioso ¿verdad?

Las palabras de Sauron extrañaron en cierta medida a la unicornio, la cual rumió los datos que la había dado; si realmente el anillo se perdió en esos campos que probablemente pertenezcan a la tal Tierra Media y acabó cayendo a un río cercano ¿cómo había acabado el anillo apareciendo en el río de Ponyville?

-Pero bueno, yo siempre aprovecho las oportunidades que me van surgiendo, y como ya te dije, el detalle de que ya no me encuentre en Arda no me frenará en absoluto. Está bien adquirir nuevas tierras donde instaurar mi reino de la sombra, pero volver a Mordor es primordial para mí, por lo que tu ayuda es necesaria en ese sentido.

Ante eso Twilight rodó los ojos, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿No te cansas, Sauron?

-Por supuesto que no.

Por su parte la unicornio prefirió no volver a decir nada más, sin ganas de seguir hablando con él; en un intento por perderle de vista echó a andar hacia delante, y al segundo siguiente se encontró en un lugar completamente diferente.

El calor en el ambiente era abrasador, tanto que parecía que su pelaje iba a prenderse en cualquier momento; se encontraba en el interior de una amplísima caverna, iluminada por un intenso resplandor anaranjado que parecía provenir del interior de la tierra. Justo delante de ella, a pocos metros, había un borde de piedra que precedía al vacío. Llevada por la curiosidad Twilight se acercó y se asomó, viendo entonces un hondo foso por el cual corría una corriente de lava incandescente cuyo calor se elevaba hasta el techo, golpeándola en la cara y apartándose instintivamente.

-Aquí fue donde forjé el anillo. Y aquí es donde tendrías que ir si quieres destruirlo. No te esfuerces por encontrar otro volcán en tu tierra, no funcionará.

-Me lo he imaginado…-murmuró Twilight, harta de la condescendencia de Sauron.

Echó un rápido vistazo a la grieta, sintiéndose tentada a lanzar el anillo desde donde estaba, sin embargo el señor oscuro se adelantó.

-No te hagas ilusiones, no te funcionará.

-Ya, después de todo tan solo es un sueño…

-¿Eso crees realmente? No es más un sueño, sino recuerdos, de ahí a que se sientan tan reales.

-Tuyos, supongo.

-Evidentemente.

Hubo otro denso silencio sólo roto por el sonido de la lava fluyendo bajo sus pies. Sauron la miró fijamente, a lo que ella miró a otro lado.

-No voy a ayudarte, Sauron, déjame en paz.

-Me temo que no voy a hacer eso.

-¿Por qué eres tan insistente?

-Porque debo encontrar mi sombra y volver a Mordor, y para eso debo volver a Arda primero, y no puedo hacer gran cosa estando atrapado en un mundo de caballos de colores.

-Somos ponis, no caballos.

-Lo que sea, me da igual.

-Pues a mí me da igual lo que tú quieras.

-No estás en disposición de decirme eso.

Para entonces Twilight comenzaba a estar verdaderamente harta de esa situación, y particularmente de esa estúpida discusión que no llevaría a ningún lado, por lo que decidió rápidamente cortarla de golpe. Miró mal a Sauron y, antes de tirarse, murmuró.

-Adiós.

Tras eso se dejó caer y Sauron tan solo la observó mientras caía, murmurando casi para sí.

-Hasta luego.

Por su parte Twilight cerró los ojos antes de precipitarse sobre la lava, esperando el impacto.

* * *

Dado que hoy publico por partida doble pasad al siguiente, donde explico todo


	3. Libro I Cap 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Sospecha**

Twilight abrió los ojos de golpe, al tiempo que el viento la azotaba la crin y el pelaje, despejándola rápidamente. El viaje en carruaje aéreo hasta Canterlot siempre era rápido, en poco menos de tres cuartos de hora estaban allí y aterrizando en el patio de armas del palacio real, por lo que ese medio era quizás el más rápido de todos, incluso superando al tren. Aunque evidentemente no todo el mundo podía disponer de él, puesto que tan solo estaba reservado para la realeza y sus más allegados, y siendo ella la alumna y protegida personal de la princesa acceder a él era sumamente sencillo.

Sin embargo un fugaz bostezo cortó su tren de pensamientos, notándose más cansada que de costumbre. Desde que Sauron ocupaba sus sueños apenas la dejaba descansar del todo bien, repercutiendo negativamente en ella. Esperaba que el detalle no repercutiera también en su rendimiento en la prueba, aunque por lo menos lo podría averiguar enseguida, ya que casi siempre, y tras el término de la misma, conocía los resultados de parte de la propia princesa, que solía corregirla en su presencia.

Tras unos quince minutos más de viaje finalmente llegaron a Canterlot, pudiendo ver la ciudad desde el aire, la cual se alzaba majestuosa desde la ladera en la que estaba situada. Construida sobre una gran base de granito y piedra excavada de la propia montaña, Canterlot fue edificada poco después del destierro de la princesa Luna, siendo un símbolo de recuperación tanto económica como moral después del fatídico acontecimiento que la precedió. Ponis de todas las razas contribuyeron en su construcción, incluso la propia princesa Celestia también ayudó levantando una parte de la ciudadela, principalmente el ensanche, y el propio palacio real, el cual era el punto sobre el que pivotaban las calles principales y donde todos los caminos terminaban. En definitiva Canterlot de por sí era una gran y monumental obra arquitectónica, construida por el pueblo y para el pueblo.

Al poco de llegar el carruaje aterrizó en el patio de armas del palacio y Twilight se apeó de ella llevando consigo sus alforjas y el anillo colgado el cuello. La recibió el ama de llaves del palacio, la señora Key.

-Buenos días señorita Sparkle.

-Buenos días, señora Key…

-La princesa la espera en la sala de estudio ¿quiere que la acompañe?

-No hace falta, señora Key, sé dónde está, gracias de todas formas.

La señora Key asintió y regresó a sus quehaceres, mientras que Twilight entraba en el palacio por el acceso inferior. El palacio en sí era la mejor edificación de todo Canterlot, destilando lujo, opulencia y realeza en todos y cada uno de los sentidos; los pasillos se encontraban todos enmoquetados y los suelos eran de mármol tan blanco como la propia nieve. Las paredes eran de piedra mate de color azul claro, complementando los suelos, y se encontraban decoradas por multitud de cuadros de paisajes y retratos de ponis distinguidos del reino, desde altos nobles hasta ponis cercanos a la corona. De los techos colgaban suntuosas lámparas de araña doradas y plateadas, dependiendo de dónde se encontraran, y las ventanales eran amplios y con cristales pulidos, dejando pasar una brillante luz que iluminaba todos los rincones del palacio, haciéndolo brillar por dentro.

De camino hacia su destino se encontró con la princesa Luna, la cual la saludó en cuanto la vio.

-Buenos días, Twilight Sparkle, me alegro de volver a verte.

-Buenos días, princesa Luna… y llámeme Twilight, por favor.

-Está bien, Twilight. La verdad es que no te he agradecido lo suficiente por todo lo que hiciste por mí en la Nightmare Night…

-Ah, no lo piense más, lo que importa es quien es ahora, y no quien llegó a ser antes.

-Sí, y eso es algo que bien me enseñaste, pero aun así no puedo evitar pensar que, aun a pesar de todo, el pasado es algo que sigue estando ahí…

-Hombre, de cierto modo así es, después de todo es parte de nosotros, pero no define quién es ahora. Si hasta ahora ha conseguido mejorar ha sido gracias a que usted ha querido y ha hecho todo lo posible por salir adelante.

Ante eso Luna esbozó una sincera sonrisa, comentando al respecto.

-Sí, ahí tienes razón, además, he contado con la ayuda de mi hermana y también con la tuya, y ya sólo por eso debo estar agradecida…

-Ah, ya sabe que no fue nada…

-Tu sinceridad me conmueve, Twilight, realmente te debo mucho…

Ante eso la unicornio tan solo esbozó una agradecida sonrisa, a lo que la princesa la imitó diligentemente; aunque en un momento dado Luna notó que algo parecía molestar a la unicornio e inquirió.

-¿Y tú qué tal estás, Twilight? ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Frente a eso la aludida trató de no verse muy afectada por esa pregunta, al tiempo que murmuraba.

-Ah, sí, sí, todo bien…

Aunque sonara convincente Luna pudo notar que había algo que no estaba del todo bien, ya que pudo sentir la presencia de una sombra echándose sobre la unicornio, como si la envolviese un tupido velo. La alicornio quiso decir algo, pero Twilight se adelantó diciendo.

-Bueno, con su permiso yo me voy a ir retirando, su hermana me está esperando para una prueba evaluable…

La unicornio se despidió rápidamente y Luna la observó marcharse, todavía notando esa extraña presencia que parecía acompañarla allá por donde pasaba, dejando tras de sí una estela de oscuridad que se desvanecía al poco rato. Con el ceño fruncido, y no muy segura de lo que había visto, Luna se retiró en dirección hacia la biblioteca para hacer algunas averiguaciones.

La sala de estudio se encontraba en el tercer piso, justo al lado de uno de los tantos salones de estar; en dicha sala había varias mesas de estudio, además de una pequeña colección de referencia procedente de la propia biblioteca privada real, que se encontraba al otro lado de ese mismo piso. Nada más entrar vio a la princesa Celestia, la cual se encontraba frente a un escritorio mirando algunos pergaminos y dándola la espalda.

-¡Princesa Celestia, ya estoy aquí!

-Ah, Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel estudiante, me alegro de volver a verte. ¿Lista para la prueba?

-¡Por supuesto, yo siempre estoy lista!

Ante eso Celestia rió con confidencia, al tiempo que decía.

-Muy bien, pues toma asiento, ahora te entregaré la prueba.

Twilight obedeció al tiempo que Celestia se dirigió al estrado mientras iba hablando.

-¿Qué tal todo por Ponyville, Twilight?

-Ah, pues bien, muy bien, la verdad.

-Recibí el último reporte de amistad de Pinkie Pie, parece que aprendió una valiosa lección sobre la responsabilidad.

-Ah, sí, ya nos contó su experiencia cuidando de los gemelos, vaya par de trastos…

-Bueno, es lo que tiene cuidar de potrillos pequeños, pero luego adquieres bastante experiencia. Toma, ya puedes empezar.

-Gracias.

Twilight sacó su pluma favorita junto con un tintero y una pequeña esponja con un poco de agua por si se equivocaba y comenzó a realizar la prueba. Un denso silencio cayó sobre ella mientras comenzaba a concentrarse, leyendo bien las preguntas. Todas las pruebas destacaban por ser de tipo test, aunque ese detalle en concreto no la hacía bajar la guardia lo más mínimo, sino que la ponía aún más en alerta, ya que las pruebas de tipo test podían llegar a ser un auténtico dolor de muelas. Ella misma ya tenía experiencia en ese sentido y debido a eso se preparaba siempre apropiadamente para poder sortear cualquier tipo de pregunta trampa que hubiese, así como las de respuesta múltiple o eliminatoria. Procuraba además contestarlas todas, ya que los fallos restaban.

En un momento dado llegó entonces a una pregunta que la hizo dudar, y fue en ese instante cuando de repente todo pareció oscurecerse, o al menos la dio esa sensación. El anillo colgado a su cuello se volvió más pesado y este regresó a su mente, recordando entonces la mala noche que Sauron la dio y ocupando gran parte de sus pensamientos, desplazando todo lo demás. El anillo se balanceó colgado de la cadeneta, al tiempo que los susurros en esa extraña lengua volvían a reverberar en su mente y por toda la sala de estudio. Miró hacia delante y vio a Celestia, la cual no parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, ya que estaba ocupada leyendo varios pergaminos con sus gafas para leer puestas y estampando su firma y el sello real en ellos.

Twilight cerró los ojos, tratando de volver a concentrarse y llegando a musitar mentalmente.

-Déjame en paz, ahora no es el mejor momento.

Sin embargo eso no amilanó al anillo, el cual volvió a hablar arrastrando las palabras y entonándolas como si fuera un horroroso cántico, lleno de malicia y desprecio. Por su parte la unicornio trató de ignorarlo y volvió a la prueba, pasando de la pregunta que la hizo dudar y continuando con la siguiente.

-Vale, a ver, _¿Cuáles son los criterios principales para la magia defensiva? Escoge más de una_. Bien, uno era la consistencia, el otro… el otro… mierda ¿Cuál era el otro?

Aun a pesar de que trató con todas sus fuerzas de hacer memoria la gutural voz apenas la dejó concentrarse, lo cual comenzó a hacer mella en su rendimiento de forma sistemática. En esa pregunta tan solo marcó consistencia al ser la única de la que conseguía acordarse, pasando a la siguiente y así sucesivamente. El ratio de respuesta fue decreciendo a cada minuto que pasaba, desesperando a Twilight, la cual notaba como si su memoria fuera desapareciendo, como si alguien se la estuviera borrando. Por su parte la voz siguió hablando, descentrando cada vez más y más a la unicornio, la cual masculló en su cabeza.

-¡Déjame en paz, intento hacer esto, vete a molestar a otro!

Sin embargo la voz la ignoró y siguió entonando su farfulle sinsentido, al menos para ella.

-¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices!

La algarabía siguió resonando en su cabeza, imparable y demoledora, y para entonces no hubo más que lío y confusión en su cabeza, incapaz de seguir haciendo la prueba. Twilight no pudo más y finalmente masculló en voz alta.

-¡Basta!

Celestia reaccionó de seguido al oírla, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Has terminado?

-Ah, no, no, aún no…

-Ah, vale, como te oí mascullar algo pero no te entendí…

-No, no es nada…

-Vale, vale.

Celestia volvió a sus cosas y, por su parte, Twilight pudo notar que la voz había enmudecido y parte de su memoria regresaba con ella, aprovechando entonces para retomar el hilo. Lo malo fue que no todo volvió y algunas cosas se la escaparon, dejando algunas preguntas incompletas, inseguras e incluso algunas en blanco. La unicornio se desesperaba por momentos, pudiendo ver ella misma todo en su conjunto.

-Oh, no, no, no, qué desastre, qué desastre, esto no es propio de mí, la princesa se va a mosquear…

Trató de contestar las que quedaban, dando un repaso general, y viendo que aun así la prueba en su conjunto era un absoluto desastre. Para entonces la autoestima de la unicornio comenzaba a desmoronarse por momentos, ya que nunca antes la había pasado nada semejante.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos el tiempo de realización se terminó y Celestia lo anunció.

-Muy bien, pues se acabó el tiempo, vamos a corregirlo.

Sin decir nada, y ensombreciendo su semblante, Twilight le entregó el pergamino a la princesa, la cual lo cogió con su magia y comenzó a corregirlo usando una pluma con tinta roja. Durante el primer tercio de las preguntas Celestia fue marcando positivamente y esbozando una clara sonrisa en su cara, pero en cuanto llegó a la mitad su gesto cambió de improviso, murmurando en voz alta.

-¿En blanco? ¿Cómo así?

Twilight no dijo nada, clavando la mirada en el suelo y sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza. Con el ceño fruncido Celestia continuó, quedándose cada vez más y más extrañada conforme avanzaba; respuestas incompletas, incorrectas que comenzaron a restar y hasta más en blanco dejaron desconcertada a la princesa, la cual no se esperaba para nada semejante giro en la prueba.

Finalmente terminó de corregir y comenzó a calcular la nota final, quedándose aún más desconcertada si cabía en cuanto vio el resultado.

-Un seis y medio… pero… pero… Twilight ¿Qué ha pasado?-inquirió Celestia, extrañadísima, ya que una nota así no era propio de ella.

Por su parte la aludida no dijo nada, incapaz de hablar y sin levantar la mirada, cosa que preocupó a la princesa.

-Twilight, querida, ¿Qué te…?

Sin embargo en cuanto la levantó la mirada descubrió a una unicornio devastada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Inmediatamente después se echó a llorar y Celestia la sostuvo entre sus patas para tratar de confortarla, sin mucho éxito.

-Ya, ya está, tranquila, no pasa nada, de verdad…

Aun así eso no pareció reconfortar a la unicornio, la cual siguió llorando desconsoladamente durante varios minutos más hasta que finalmente logró calmarse. En cuanto lo hizo Celestia habló.

-¿Mejor?

-Un poco…-musitó ella, con los ojos rojos.

-Ya está, no pasa nada, de verdad, un desliz lo tiene cualquiera…

-Aun así…

Celestia se quedó callada, pensando en alguna forma de abordar el asunto sin ser demasiado directa. Finalmente murmuró.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que ha pasado?

Ante esa pregunta Twilight no supo muy bien qué decir. Por un momento quiso contarla todo acerca del anillo y Sauron, pero aun así supo que no podía hacer eso así sin más. Tenía miedo, miedo de Sauron, miedo de cómo podría tomárselo Celestia y miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si lo hiciera. Por lo que, sin ninguna otra salida a la vista, murmuró.

-No lo sé…

-¿No sabes qué?

-Lo que ha pasado… no sé… yo…

Ante eso la princesa prefirió tomar otro camino, murmurando.

-Twilight si por un casual ves que te mando demasiadas tareas o tienes problemas a la hora de realizar algo…

-No, no es eso, es sólo que… no sé qué ha pasado, al principio todo estaba bien, pero luego… no sé. Lo siento…

-No hay nada que perdonar, eres una estudiante brillante, Twilight, que hallas fallado una vez no significa nada.

Ante eso Twilight no dijo nada, mirando a otro lado con gesto afligido.

-Hagamos una cosa, repetiremos la prueba ¿vale? te daré algo de tiempo para que puedas prepararla bien y la volveremos hacer.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que sí, después de todo sé que te vendrá bien. Dos semanas yo creo que está bien.

-Sí, vale, dos semanas es más que suficiente.

-Muy bien. Y no te preocupes por el resultado de esta prueba ¿vale? no significa nada.

-Está bien…

Celestia la miró de arriba abajo, comentando justo después.

-No tengas miedo a fallar, Twilight, al fin y al cabo errar es lo más normal del mundo, hasta yo erro en ocasiones. No dejes que algo tan eventual como esto no te permita ver quién eres.

Las palabras de la princesa animaron de cierta forma a Twilight, la cual sonrió por primera vez desde lo sucedido, lo cual dejó más tranquila a Celestia, aunque en un momento dado la unicornio se echó sobre ella en un sentido abrazo. La alicornio la devolvió el gesto, aunque fue entonces cuando notó algo frío entre ella y su estudiante. En cuanto se separaron lo pudo ver.

-Anda ¿y ese anillo?

Twilight la miró fijamente durante unos breves y rapidísimos segundos que la parecieron horas, para luego responder mecánicamente.

-Ah, es una vieja herencia de mi abuela, estaba en el ajuar que me cedió y decidí llevarlo conmigo…

-Ya veo… cuídalo bien, es muy bonito.

-Gracias, princesa…

Finalmente se despidieron y Twilight regresó al patio de armas para volver a Ponyville en carruaje; antes de subir al mismo una voz la detuvo de improviso.

-¡Twilight Sparkle, espera!

La aludida se dio la vuelta y murmuró.

-Ah, princesa Luna… ¿quería algo?

-Oh, no, sólo despedirme, eso es todo…

-Ah, bien…

Por un momento hubo un denso y un tanto incómodo silencio, roto poco después por Luna, la cual murmuró.

-¿Está todo bien, Twilight?

-Bueno, un poco allá, digamos que la prueba no me ha salido muy bien…

-Entiendo… no pasa nada, seguro que la próxima vez lo conseguirás, mi hermana no hace más que alabar lo competente e inteligente que eres.

-Tampoco es para tanto…

-No te quites mérito, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera, seguro que para la próxima lo consigues.

-Espero…

Otro breve silencio se instaló entre ellas, pero Luna murmuró al poco rato.

-Si necesitas hablar conmigo de lo que sea, aquí me tienes, Twilight Sparkle. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has hecho por mí.

La unicornio tan solo asintió esbozando una triste sonrisa.

-Por supuesto.

-Buen viaje.

-Gracias.

Finalmente ambas yeguas se despidieron y Luna la observó alejarse. La sombra se levantó en cuanto Twilight se marchó del patio, lo cual dejó un tanto inquieta a la princesa, que de cierta forma podía sentir algo extraño en ella. En cuanto la perdió de vista se metió de nuevo en el palacio, pensando en sus propias cosas.

* * *

-¡Lo has hecho a propósito!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo, sabes de qué te hablo, jamás he pasado tanta vergüenza en toda mi vida! ¡Un seis y medio! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Tal vez no seas tan aplicada como piensas…

-¡Cuéntaselo a otro!

-Lo haría, pero el anillo lo tienes tú…

Ante eso Twilight dejó escapar un rabioso grito, al tiempo que otro rayo atravesaba las oscuras nubes que coronaban Mordor. Esta vez se encontraban en lo alto de Barad-dûr, y desde allí se podía ver casi todos los terrenos de Morgoroth, incluyendo la alta figura del Orodruin, y el estrecho paso de Cirith Gorgor, la antesala a Morannon, también conocida como la puerta negra, la cual se podía ver al fondo del todo, cerrada y expectante.

-¡Fue culpa de tu estúpido anillo, empezó a hablarme en esa extraña lengua que ni siquiera entiendo!

-No hables así de la lengua que yo mismo inventé, la hablan todas las criaturas a mi servicio… o al menos variaciones de la que yo mismo inventé, ya que no tuvo demasiado éxito.

Ese detalle en concreto llamó la atención de Twilight, la cual por un instante pareció olvidarse de su seis y medio y murmuró.

-¿La inventaste tú?

-Así es, la lengua negra de Mordor, la lengua del mal…

Tras esas palabras Sauron pronunció otras en dicha lengua, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina de Twilight.

-Podrías aprenderla si quisieras…-la sugirió él en ese momento.

-No, gracias, es vomitiva.

-Tus palabras me honran, eso era precisamente lo que quería, infundir miedo y asco en mis enemigos.

-Pues en tal caso enhorabuena, lo has conseguido.

Ante eso Sauron esbozó una condescendiente sonrisita, pero ella tan solo rodó los ojos.

-Aun así estaría bien que la hablaras, después de todo sería extraño que no lo hicieras, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que me ayudarás…

-Por enésima vez, no pienso ayudarte, ni ahora ni nunca.

-Sigues diciendo eso, pero no pareces tan convencida a la hora de hablarme…

-Eso es porque siempre me arrastras aquí cada vez que me duermo.

-Bueno, de alguna forma tengo que convencerte ¿no?

Ante eso Twilight tan solo dejó escapar un seco jadeo, algo harta de la situación. No entendía por qué Sauron se tomaba tantas molestias si, según él, era capaz de doblegarla a su voluntad fácilmente. Recordaba sus palabras la última noche y desde lo que pasó ese mismo día comenzaba a ver que, tal vez, pudiera tener algo de razón. Pero aun así eso no debía hacerla flaquear, después de todo era el destino de Ecuestria el que estaba en juego, y por descontado se negaba a servirle en bandeja de plata su hogar así sin más. Puede que tal vez sí que fuera débil e insegura, pero no sería eso lo que haría caer a Ecuestria.

-¿Sabes qué? Habla mucho que no te escucho, me da igual lo que me digas, no voy a ayudarte.

Ante eso Sauron no dijo nada más, mirando a Mordor con ojos escrutadores y mirada segura. Por su parte Twilight prefirió cortar por lo sano, saltando al vacío sin ni siquiera despedirse. Sauron la observó caer al tiempo que murmuraba por lo bajo.

-Hablarás… sí, ya lo creo que lo harás.

* * *

¡Felices reyes! Dado que desde que empecé con este nuevo crossover la zorra ha estado muy presente decidí darle un impulso y escribir un par de capítulos más y así tenerlos listos para hoy. A partir de aquí volveré a mi ritmo normal y me pondré con otros fics que requieren de mi atención, pero quería algo especial para el día de hoy. Con eso dicho, ahora hablemos de la historia.

No se sabe mucho de Sauron, al menos en la trilogía del Señor de los Anillos; tan solo se sabe que es un ser malvado que desea el control total de la Tierra Media y que hará cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. En el Silmarillion se destacan más cosas acerca de su personaje, sobre todo en cuanto a historia y motivaciones se refiere, aunque nunca vemos su personalidad como tal; se sabe que es mentiroso y embaucador, pero no su forma de actuar ni su idiosincrasia que tanto le caracteriza. Por eso he decidido darle a Sauron un enfoque distinto partiendo de esas características, pero sin perder la esencia de lo que es: un tío malvado y poderoso que hará cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere, incluso si para ello tiene que convencer a Twilight con palabras más que con hechos. Siempre he pensado que el mal como tal siempre es más amenazante e intimidante cuando no se muestra a través de la violencia o el sadismo, sino del porte, la conversación y la forma de pensar. Y eso es precisamente lo que he querido reflejar con este Sauron. Puede que algunos no le guste del todo el enfoque que le he dado, particularmente en las conversaciones con Twilight, que parece más un colega que otra cosa, pero es por eso por lo que decidí hacerlo así. Sauron quiere acercarse a Twilight, ganarse su confianza y "convencerla" para que le ayude a volver a la Tierra Media, y para ello hace uso de tretas, manipulaciones varias y comportándose más como una persona neutra que como un villano como tal. Creo que es un enfoque interesante, por lo que seguiré con esta tónica.

Por otro lado tenemos a una Twilight algo más débil y dependiente emocionalmente hablando, ya que todavía es una unicornio, pero su fidelidad a Celestia y a Ecuestria la previene de caer en las tretas de Sauron, al menos por el momento. Se mantendrá fuerte todo el tiempo que pueda, pero Sauron no cejará, por lo que se podrá ver el paulatino descenso de Twilight en ese sentido. por ahora no me centraré mucho en los episodios, pero luego comenzaré a hacer algunos paralelismos para ir puliendo la tóxica relación entre ella y el señor oscuro.

Y eso es todo por hoy, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Libro I Cap 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Hablar por hablar**

Esa misma mañana despertó sintiéndose algo más descansada, algo que agradeció ampliamente, aunque de la modorra inicial no la libraba nadie, por lo que tras emitir un amplio y prolongado bostezo se dirigió primero al baño para despejarse un poco. Al pasar al lado de la canasta de Spike, la unicornio murmuró.

-Venga, Spike, ve despertándote.

Ante eso el aludido se movió un poco, aunque apenas se despertó, siguiendo durmiendo tranquilamente. Twilight entró en el baño y se estuvo aseando un rato, saliendo al poco rato y viendo que el pequeño dragón seguía dormitando.

-Venga, Spike, arriba.

-Mmmmh… ¿Qué dices?-masculló el bebé dragón, en un estado de duermevela.

-Que arriba, vamos, te espero abajo, no tardes más…

-¿Eh?

Sin embargo la unicornio lavanda no le dio mayor importancia y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la cocina y comenzando a prepararlo todo para desayunar; los siguiente minutos pasaron pesadamente, cosa extraña, ya que Spike ni siquiera había bajado aún. Un tanto molesta al respecto, Twilight le volvió a llamar.

-¡Spike! ¡Despierta de una vez, no te lo vuelvo a repetir!

Al poco rato el aludido apareció, aún un tanto somnoliento, y dirigiéndose a ella con gesto extrañado.

-Twilight ¿qué dices?

-¿Cómo que qué digo? ¿A ti qué te parece?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué dices, en serio?

Por un instante ambos se miraron fijamente, ella con el ceño fruncido en un gesto particularmente molesto y él con una mirada llena de confusión y desconcierto.

-Spike ¿me estás vacilando?-inquirió Twilight, empezando a enfadarse.

-¿Qué?

-Spike… no te lo repito más, o dejas de vacilarme o te castigaré, elige.

-No… no…

-¿No qué? Spike, te estoy avisando…

-No… no te entiendo, Twilight, no sé qué dices…

Esa repentina declaración dejó un tanto confusa a la unicornio, la cual le miró inquisitivamente al tiempo que murmuraba.

-¿Cómo que no me entiendes?

-No… no sé cómo ni por qué, pero hablas de forma muy extraña, como muy arrastrado y gutural… me da cosa oírte, la verdad…

Twilight dio entonces una cabezada, comprendiendo al instante lo que ocurría. Miró entonces al anillo, el cual se encontraba colgado en su cuello, habiendo dormido con él puesto. Miles de preguntas sin respuesta comenzaron a inundar la cabeza de la unicornio, aunque le llamaba particularmente la atención el hecho de que Spike no pareciera entenderla, pero ella a él sí.

-Espera, tal vez haya una forma de comunicarnos…-pensó entonces ella.

Sin decir nada se dirigió a la sala de lectura, buscando pluma, tinta y pergaminos en blanco; en cuanto lo tuvo todo escribió en el primero una sola frase y se la mostró a Spike, el cual leyó en ella: _¿puedes entender esto?_

-Sí, sí que lo entiendo-asintió él.

Ante eso la unicornio suspiró aliviada, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que ahora comunicarse mediante el habla era técnicamente imposible.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Twilight, por qué hablas tan raro?-inquirió en ese momento el bebé dragón, preocupado.

Antes de contestar por escrito la unicornio pensó rápidamente qué decirle al respecto; contarle lo que estaba pasando realmente no era una opción, después de todo no quería involucrarle en algo así, y que se enterara de la existencia de Sauron no era beneficioso para él en ningún sentido, por lo que escribió rápidamente una respuesta sencilla.

 _No lo sé, Spike, no sé por qué está ocurriendo esto._

Ante eso el aludido se quedó con un gesto de preocupación grabado en su rostro, aunque antes de que pudiera decir nada más Twilight se adelantó escribiendo algo.

 _¿Cómo dices que sueno? ¿Podrías describirlo mejor?_

Ante eso Spike se quedó callado momentáneamente, pensando en las palabras adecuadas, hasta que finalmente habló.

-Pues… es algo complicado de explicar, aunque… suenas muy gutural, como si arrastraras mucho las palabras, las cuales son muy cortas, pero alargadas al extremo. Cada vez que hablas suenas muy siniestra, lo cierto es que das un poco de miedo cuando lo haces…

Esas palabras terminaron de convencer a Twilight, la cual pudo confirmar lo que sospechaba; de alguna forma u otra estaba hablando en lengua negra, por mediación clara del propio Sauron, el cual parecía estar forzándola a hablar en esa lengua. Trató de ocultar como fuera una incipiente molestia, mirando mal al anillo, aunque en ningún momento hizo amago de querer quitárselo o perderlo de vista.

Sin embargo no dejó que eso la desanimara, por lo que escribió rápidamente para comunicarse con él.

 _Vale, vamos a tranquilizarnos, investigaremos el porqué de esto, pero antes vamos a desayunar tranquilamente. Me sabe mal, pero tendremos que limitar las conversaciones._

-Está bien…-murmuró Spike, algo alicaído.

El desayuno transcurrió en un inusitado y poco convencional silencio, debido sobre todo a las circunstancias del momento. Ninguno de los dos habló, y cuando se tenían que pedir algo recurrían a rápidos gestos que resolvían enseguida la situación. Sin embargo la situación del sí era del todo inusual, lo que limitaba de cierta forma la comunicación del poni y del dragón, el cual se mostró particularmente dolido y un tanto confuso por todo lo que estaba pasando. Twilight lo notó, pero no pudo decirle nada, cosa que la molestó particularmente, ya que verle así de abatido la dolía mucho más de lo que ella misma se esperaba que lo hiciera.

En cuanto terminaron de desayunar Twilight escribió algo para Spike.

 _Voy al baño un momento, ahora vuelvo, ve preparando una selección de libros sobre filologías, fonética y cambios dialécticos._

-Está bien…-murmuró Spike, algo alicaído.

La unicornio subió arriba y, una vez sola, se quitó el anillo y lo miró con mala cara, al tiempo que le espetaba.

-¡No tiene ninguna gracia! ¡Devuélveme mi lengua, ahora!

Sin embargo esta vez no hubo nada, ninguna voz profunda salió de él, diciendo algo al respecto, ni nada de nada, lo que dejó un tanto confusa a Twilight.

-¿Qué? ¿No me vas a decir nada? Sé que estás ahí y que me oyes, no te hagas el tonto conmigo.

Aun así nada se oyó salvo el balanceo del anillo en el aire colgado de la cadeneta; Twilight se quedó en silencio, esperando algún tipo de respuesta, pero la nada la contestó en su lugar, lo cual la molestó particularmente.

-Muy bien ¿quieres hacerlo por las malas? Hagámoslo por las malas.

Tras eso dejó el anillo junto a la cadeneta en la cómoda y lo dejó allí, volviendo abajo sin él; con la esperanza de que hubiese funcionado, la unicornio murmuró.

-¿Los tienes ya?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, esto… supongo que te refieres a los libros…-murmuró Spike, señalando varios de ellos puestos en la mesa central.

Ante eso ella suspiró, murmurando de seguido.

-No me has entendido ¿no?

Spike la miró con gesto inquisitivo, negando de seguido, y respondiéndola involuntariamente. Resignada, la unicornio tomó pluma y pergamino y escribió lo que le quería decir.

 _En fin, empecemos consultando algunos de estos libros, a ver si encontramos algunas respuestas._

Spike tan solo asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada más, y comenzando a leer el primer libro de fonética.

Las siguientes horas fueron bastante aburridas y un tanto mecánicas, ya que en caso de dudas o similares Spike preguntaba y ella tenía que responder por escrito, lo que alargaba el tiempo de investigación más de lo estrictamente necesario. Además tampoco llegaron a encontrar nada que explicara el súbito cambio de lengua de Twilight, quedándose en las mismas.

-Qué raro, no hay nada… ah, ya sé ¿y si lo consultamos con la princesa Celestia? A lo mejor ella pueda saber algo-sugirió entonces Spike en un momento dado.

Frente a eso Twilight negó con la cabeza vigorosamente, a lo que el dragón inquirió.

-¿Por qué no? Seguramente ella pueda decirnos algo sobre esto…

A Twilight le llevó un rato escribir toda su respuesta, la cual se leía tal que así.

 _No quiero preocuparla por algo así, bastante ocupada está ya, prefiero solucionar esto por mis propios medios, además, no es tan grave._

-¿Qué? ¡Venga ya, esto es serio, Twilight, apenas podemos comunicarnos, necesitamos ayuda con esto!

La unicornio se mordió un labio, no muy segura de qué decirle; no quería involucrar a tanta gente en tan poco tiempo, estaba claro que Sauron no la iba a dejar tranquila así sin más, pero tampoco podía ceder tan fácilmente ante una presión que, a fin de cuentas, tampoco era tan alta, al menos en esa situación. Cierto era que limitaba bastante la comunicación, lo cual era bastante molesto, pero se podía pasar más o menos. Además, tampoco se esperaba que fuera algo permanente… al menos en teoría.

 _Esperaremos un poco más a ver si podemos averiguar algo nosotros por nuestra cuenta, y en caso de que no encontremos nada la pediremos ayuda._

-Está bien…

 _Voy al baño un momento, ahora vuelvo._

Twilight se ausentó de nuevo y regresó con el anillo, el cual seguía donde lo dejó, expectante. No tenía intención de contactar con Celestia, tan solo le dijo eso para

-Más te vale deshacer esto en lo que queda de día, o te verás en un problema-le espetó ella, rabiosa.

Fue entonces cuando le pareció oír una risa ahogada resonando en la lejanía, enfadándola un poco más, por lo que optó por marcharse de allí, pero antes de abrir la puerta se paró de golpe y porrazo, sin saber muy bien por qué lo había hecho. Miró entonces hacia atrás por el rabillo del ojo, viendo el anillo de nuevo, el cual descansaba sobre la cómoda. Twilight cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de acallar sus instintos, pero por alguna razón estos la atraían de forma casi irremediable al anillo. Sabía que no debía, que alejarse de él era la mejor opción, pero aun así una fuerza irresistible la animaba a poseerlo y tener consigo constantemente. Como si la llamara.

-Maldita sea…

Finalmente no pudo más y sucumbió a la presión, acercándose a él y observándole atentamente. Era en momentos como esos en los que la belleza y la estética del anillo refulgían con más fuerza que nunca, haciéndose destacar de una forma bastante notoria, como si el propio anillo buscara desesperadamente su atención. Lo cogió con su magia y lo alzó delante de ella, observándolo atentamente. Era tan hermoso, tan bello, tan perfecto. Y seguramente se vería incluso más bello colgado en su cuello. No, definitivamente se vería mejor. Cogió la cadeneta con su magia y se lo colgó sin dudar, observándose en el espejo y pasando una pata sobre su suave y lisa superficie. Su solo tacto ya se sentía estupendo, reconfortándola sobremanera.

Sin embargo en ese mismo instante oyó a alguien llamando a la puerta, al tiempo que la vocecilla de Spike la hacía volver a la realidad.

-Twilight ¿estás bien? Llevas un buen rato ahí…

-¡Ah, sí, voy, voy!-exclamó ella, sin apenas darse cuenta.

Salió de seguido del baño llevando consigo el anillo, tranquilizando a Spike en cuanto éste la vio.

-Ah, aquí estás… ¿te encuentras bien, Twilight?

Ella tan solo asintió con la cabeza para hacerse entender,

-Vale, vale, es que estaba preocupado, eso es todo.

Tras esa breve pausa retomaron el estudio, aunque Twilight ya sabía que probablemente no encontrarían nada, ya que se trataba de una lengua extranjera, inventada por Sauron, por lo que era prácticamente imposible que hubiera algún tipo de referencia en su mundo. Sin embargo el detalle en sí hizo que se la ocurriera algo, comentándoselo a Spike por escrito.

 _Se me ha ocurrido algo que podríamos hacer, dado que no sabemos nada de la lengua en la que estoy hablando ahora, podríamos intentar aprender un poco de ella para tratar de sacarla algún tipo de significado._

-¿En plan estudio lingüístico?-inquirió Spike.

 _Sí, tal vez así consigamos darle un mínimo de sentido e incluso traducir algunas palabras, si conseguimos sacar la base lingüística._

-Está bien, podemos empezar por el vocabulario-sugirió entonces Spike.

Durante las siguientes horas estuvieron sacando distintas palabras, empezando por anillo por sugerencia de Spike, el cual lo vio colgado a su cuello, comentando de seguido.

-Anillo.

Twilight lo miró y repitió la palabra, aunque para ella no sonaba diferente frente a Spike, el cual trató de repetirla de forma más o menos parecida a la suya; costó varios intentos, pero finalmente logró pronunciarla correctamente, aunque curiosamente Twilight la oyó como tal en lengua negra en vez de su idioma natal.

-Nazg.

-Nazg… anillo.

-Sí, nazg.

-Anillo, vale…

Lo más inusual de la lengua negra era que, en cuanto a pronunciación se refería, las vocales se alargaban mucho y las consonantes eran secas y breves, dando una sensación de inquietud bastante notoria. También pudieron ir comprobando a través de las distintas palabras que era una lengua aglutinante, ya que a la hora de construir frases cortas éstas se hacían particularmente largas de pronunciar, resultado de la unión de monemas independientes, con multitud de lexemas y afijos. Además era una lengua de núcleo final, ya que el modificador siempre precedía al modificado. Twilight comentó al respecto.

 _Tengo que admitir que, aun a pesar de sus menos, es una lengua particularmente interesante…_

-¿Lo dices en serio?-inquirió Spike, ceñudo.

 _Sí, y sé por qué lo dices, ya que nos está limitando la comunicación, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que hemos sacado hasta el momento está demostrando ser una lengua bastante flexible, sobre todo en cuanto a construcción sintagmática se refiere. Miremos qué más podemos averiguar._

Gracias a esto consiguió que Spike se olvidara de hablar con Celestia, aunque el trabajo en sí hizo que se les fuera el santo al cielo fácilmente, dejando pasar el tiempo sin que ni siquiera se dieran cuenta. Hicieron una rápida pausa para comer, pero la investigación continuó, sacando rápidamente un montón de vocabulario y logrando averiguar cómo se conjugaban algunos verbos, así como construcciones gramaticales variadas.

Sin embargo esa misma tarde recibieron una visita inesperada en forma de cinco ponis; Spike fue a abrir y se encontró de lleno con Pinkie, la cual le saludó efusivamente.

-¡Hola, Spike! ¡Hemos venido para ver a Twilight, ya que no hemos sabido nada de ella en todo el día! ¿Está en casa?

-Ah, esto…

El pequeño dragón lanzó una rápida mirada a la susodicha, la cual negó rápidamente con la cabeza, pero entonces fue demasiado tarde y la poni rosada la vio, entrando de seguido y exclamando.

-¡Twilight, aquí estás!

-¡Hola, dulzura, no te hemos visto en todo el día! ¿Qué te cuentas?

-¡Sí, ya sabemos que eres una cabeza de huevo y todo eso, pero vamos, tienes que salir a que te el aire por lo menos!

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rainbow Dash, querida, sabemos lo importante que es para ti los estudios, pero tampoco es bueno estar encerrada todo el día en casa. ¿Vamos a tomar el té?

-Hola, Twilight, venimos a verte… si a ti no te importa.

En circunstancias más normales no la importaría que la visitaran, pero estando como estaba, con la comunicación limitada, apenas podía hacer mucho más. Las miró a todas con gesto preocupado, sin saber muy bien cómo proceder al respecto.

-¿Qué te pasa, no nos dices nada?-inquirió Rainbow, extrañada.

-¡Sí! ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?-quiso saber Pinkie, curiosa.

La unicornio miró a Spike con gesto nervioso, el cual salió rápidamente del paso comentando.

-Ah, sí, veréis, es que esta mañana se ha levantado con la garganta tomada y casi no puede hablar, por eso no os ha dicho nada…

-Oh, vaya, qué mala pata… ¿has probado a tomarte agua con miel y limón? Viene muy bien para gargantas tomadas-comentó Rarity en ese momento.

Twilight alzó las cejas en un gesto negativo, a lo que la unicornio blanca comentó.

-Oh, en ese caso déjame que te lo prepare, ya verás cómo te sentirás mejor.

Quiso decirla algo, pero para entonces ya se había retirado en dirección a la cocina, por lo que se quedó en el sitio, sin poder ni siquiera abrir la boca; Rainbow se acercó a ella comentando.

-¿En serio no puedes hablar nada?

La unicornio lavanda negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que Spike seguía cimentando un poco más la mentira.

-No, está bastante mal, hemos estado hablando mediante notas escritas.

-Ya veo, ya… ¡y habéis estado inventando palabras nuevas! Ash nazg dulgutuk… ¡ja, qué gracioso!-exclamó entonces Pinkie.

Ese comentario hizo reaccionar tanto a Twilight como a Spike, el cual se movió rápidamente y recogió todos los apuntes sobre la lengua desconocida, comentando de seguido.

-Oh, no, qué va, esto sólo es algunas notas inconclusas sobre los idiomas pre clásicos, nada importante…

-Oh… ¡parecen divertidos! ¿Qué es nazg?

El pequeño dragón miró a Twilight, no muy seguro de si decir algo al respecto o no, a lo que ella tan solo asintió levemente.

-Ah, pues es anillo.

-Oh, ya veo ¿como el de Twilight?

-Sí…

-¡Genial! ¡Me encanta tu nazg, Twilight!

Ese comentario tomó por sorpresa a la aludida, la cual se quedó un tanto molesta sin razón alguna aparente; el simple hecho de oír a Pinkie decir que le gustaba su anillo la hizo sentirse como si algo se revolviera en ella, dándola una extraña sensación de molestia que comenzaba a extenderse por su mente como una peligrosa culebra. Miró a Pinkie con un ligero gesto de molestia grabado en su cara, sin poder evitar murmurar a media voz.

-Es mío…

Para los demás sonó como un seco y ahogado gruñido, aunque por suerte Applejack comentó.

-Caramba, dulzura, sí que tienes la garganta fatal, has sonado como un timberwolf seco.

-Oh, pues eso tiene fácil solución ahora, toma querida, bebe un poco, seguro que para mañana esa garganta volverá a estar como nueva-comentó Rarity, la cual volvía de la cocina con el remedio casero.

Twilight cogió la taza humeante que la ofrecía y la dio un sorbo tras soplar un poco, para aparentar, básicamente.

El resto de la tarde la pasó envuelta en un denso silencio al menos por su parte, teniendo que seguir comunicándose por escrito con sus amigas, las cuales se quedaron un rato más hasta que finalmente se fueron. Una vez solos Spike inquirió.

-¿Por qué no las has dicho nada, Twilight? tal vez nos podrían haber ayudado a investigar todo esto…

Ante eso la aludida no dijo nada por un momento, mirando hacia otro lado con gesto mohíno, aunque finalmente cogió un pergamino y escribió una contestación.

 _Tampoco quería preocuparlas innecesariamente, eso es todo._

-Pero son tus amigas ¿no crees que se merecían al menos una explicación?

 _Tal vez, pero lo dicho, no quería molestarlas así sin más, después de todo esto es cosa mía, no suya._

-Pero…

Antes de que el dragón dijera nada más ella hizo un breve y seco gesto con su pata, cortando el tema por lo sano; Spike prefirió no seguir insistiendo y ambos lo dejaron estar, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

La cena fue como la comida, tranquila y silenciosa, con alguna que otra nota de por medio, pero todas muy breves y cortantes. Había llegado un punto en el que Twilight tan solo quería que ese negro día terminara, por lo que poco después de cenar anunció.

 _Me voy ya a la cama, a ver si con suerte esta mierda termina para mañana._

-Ah, vale, está bien, yo también lo espero-murmuró Spike.

Sin muchas más contemplaciones se aseó un poco antes de acostarse y se arropó, sin ni siquiera quitarse el anillo, el cual descansaba sobre la cama a su lado, siendo iluminado por la débil luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. La unicornio lo estuvo contemplando un rato más, embelesada por su belleza, hasta que finalmente cayó dormida.

* * *

-¡No ha tenido ninguna gracia!

-Oh, pues yo creo que sí, me lo he pasado en grande, hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto…

-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¿A qué venía eso de hacerme hablar en tu repugnante idioma?

-Simplemente para que fueras practicando, después de todo lo necesitarás cuando logre alzarme en esta tierra.

-¡Por última vez, no pienso ayudarte en tus ansias megalómanas!

-Sigues diciendo eso, pero no pareces tan dispuesta rechazarme como tal…

-¿¡Cómo que no?! ¿¡Es que acaso gritarte no es suficiente prueba para ti?!

-Bueno, recuerdo cierto comentario, acerca de mi lengua, diciendo que era sumamente interesante…

Ante eso Twilight dejó escapar un hastiado grito, al tiempo que otro rayo coronaba las nubes de Mordor, iluminando las desoladas y prácticamente yermas estribaciones de Udûn, donde se encontraban ahora mismo. Era quizás la parte más norteña de Mordor, situada en el extremo superior de las Ephel Dúath, la extensa e inexpugnable cordillera este del país de las sombras. Entre las sombras y los escombros se alzaban restos de antiguas torres y fortalezas, ahora olvidadas por todo y todos.

-¿Qué son esas ruinas?-inquirió entonces Twilight, llevada por la curiosidad y olvidándose súbitamente de su enfado.

-Los restos de una antigua civilización que se estableció aquí mucho antes de que yo llegara a ocupar por primera vez Mordor. El tiempo y un servidor dio buena cuenta de ellas, aunque algunas fueron reutilizadas, un poco más al sur de aquí, siguiendo la brecha que lo atraviesa, está la fortaleza de Durthang, uno de los cuatro bastiones que guarda el paso a Gorgoroth.

-¿No siempre estuviste aquí entonces?

-No todo el tiempo que me hubiera gustado, fui expulsado varias veces, casi todas por causa de fuerza mayor, y durante esos periodos de tiempo en los que Mordor quedaba vacía, los sucios hombres de Gondor aprovechaban para usurpar mi tierra. La última vez fue tras la victoria de mis enemigos en la batalla de Dagorlard y el sitio de Barad-dûr, en la que Isildur logró arrebatarme el anillo, despojándome de mi forma física y obligándome a morar como un vulgar espíritu. Sin embargo, y aunque Isildur tuvo la oportunidad de destruir el anillo, derrotándome para siempre, no lo hizo, lo que garantizó mi supervivencia.

Twilight rumió esa nueva información en su cabeza, pensando en todo lo que la había contado hasta el momento.

-Entonces fue después cuando ese tal Isildur perdió el anillo…

-Sí, en el desastre de los Campos Gladios, una manada de orcos emboscó la compañía de Isildur y yo aproveché para abandonarle, aunque caí al río Anduin al hacerlo. Lo último que recuerdo fue mucho barro e inmundicia antes de encontrarte a ti.

El ceño de la unicornio se frunció, comentando de seguido.

-Espera, mencionas un río llamado Anduin, pero… el río de Ponyville es el río de Ponyville, no el Anduin. Entonces ¿cómo…?

Aunque antes de que Twilight terminara de elucubrar para sí misma, oyó una especie de gruñido áspero detrás de ellos y, en cuanto se dio la vuelta, se encontró frente a frente con una fiera y amenazante criatura enfrentándoles. Twilight botó del susto, mascullando de seguido.

-¿¡Qué es esa cosa?!

-Oh, no es más que un caragor, la mascota de Mordor, por así decirlo…

-¿¡Mascota dices?! ¡Pero si es enorme!

Y así era, ya que era el doble de grande que un lobo común, que era lo que más se le parecía. Se trataba de una criatura cuadrúpeda, con una piel que parecía una gruesa armadura, unas afiladas y prominentes garras, y un hocico lleno de unos afiladísimos y numerosos colmillos, además de unos pequeños ojos negros centelleantes de furia.

-¡Haz algo, nos va atacar!

-No, más bien te va a atacar, digamos que ser el amo y señor de esta tierra da ciertos beneficios ¿sabes?

-¡Muy gracioso! ¡Haz que pare!

-Ya, bueno, el caso es que incluso alguien como yo tiene ciertas limitaciones para con la naturaleza ¿sabes? Después de todo son bestias salvajes en busca de presas…

-¡Ya, claro, y la presa soy yo! ¿No?

-Mismamente.

-¡Pero aun así!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me estás diciendo que después de frenar y derrotar a una entidad oscura, encarar mantícoras, librarte de los efectos de una cocatriz o poner en jaque a una hidra no eres capaz de hacer frente a un simple caragor?

Ese comentario hizo cabecear a Twilight, la cual no se esperaba para nada que la dijera algo así; aun a pesar de que de cierta forma era evidente, no se esperaba que Sauron se hubiera adentrado tanto en sus recuerdos, llegando a saber muchas cosas de ella, lo que la hizo sentirse débil y vulnerable. Y fue esa misma debilidad y vulnerabilidad lo que la dejó clavada sin apenas poder reaccionar, lo cual aprovechó el depredador a su favor.

En un visto y no visto el caragor flexionó sus patas y se lanzó sobre ella abriendo sus fauces, dispuesta a devorarla; por su parte Twilight estaba demasiado aterrada como para poder hacerle frente, prácticamente dejándose capturar por ella y estando a su completa merced. La inmovilizó con sus fuertes patas y fue a atacar directamente al cuello, sintiendo su putrefacto aliento echándose sobre ella. Fue entonces cuando chilló con todas sus fuerzas antes de que todo fundiese a negro súbitamente.

* * *

¡Tranquilos que no me olvido de esta historia! simplemente he dejado pasar un poco de tiempo, pero tengo varias ideas para unos cuantos capítulos futuros que involucran el canon, aunque con ciertos cambios y modificaciones en el mismo, ya que la presencia de Sauron me puede dar mucho juego en ese sentido. Aunque antes quería hacer un breve inciso más antes de pasarme al canon. Ahora hablemos del capítulo.

Aun a pesar de que existen algunos ejemplos, Tolkien apenas amplió mucho más la lengua negra como tal, siendo los únicos ejemplos la inscripción del anillo y poco más. Aun así encuentro particularmente interesante la lengua como tal, por lo que opté por la situación que se puede ver en este capítulo. Poco a poco Sauron va tomando el control de la vida de Twilight, lo cual irá repercutiendo negativamente en ella y en todos los que la rodean, ya veréis, ya, será lo más parecido a un retorcido y frenético juego del gato y el ratón pero desde un punto de vista más mental que físico. Por otro lado no quise repetirme mucho con el detalle de salir del sueño mediante una caída, optando ésta vez por algo más físico, por así decirlo.

Y esto es todo por ahora, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Libro I Cap 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **La revolución de las máquinas**

El grito posterior resonó por toda la habitación, despertando a Spike al mismo tiempo, el cual masculló.

-¿¡Qué, qué pasa, qué ha sido eso?!

Twilight se reincorporó en la cama con la frente perlada de sudor, los ojos muy abiertos y con el miedo aún metido en el cuerpo. El pequeño dragón se acercó a ella con gesto preocupado.

-¡Twilight! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Al principio apenas pudo reaccionar, pero en cuanto logró calmarse un poco más logró mascullar.

-Una pesadilla… sólo ha sido una pesadilla…

-Ah, vale, una pesadilla, menos mal…

Por un momento ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero entonces Twilight reaccionó e inquirió.

-Espera ¿me has entendido?

Esa pregunta hizo también reaccionar a Spike, el cual exclamó.

-¡Sí! entonces eso significa…

-Oh, menos mal…-masculló la unicornio, echándose sobre la cama con gesto aliviado.

Por suerte lo de ayer tan solo fue temporal, y de cierta forma dio gracias a que Sauron se lo pensara mejor, ya que mantener la excusa de la garganta hubiera sido complicado.

-Bueno, quédate un rato aquí descansando, voy a ir haciendo el desayuno.

-Está bien, gracias Spike, ahora bajo.

Una vez sola la unicornio se relajó un poco más, notando entonces el peso del anillo contra su cuello y alzándolo con su magia, mirándolo atentamente.

-Siempre saliéndote con la tuya…

-Oh, puedes jurarlo.

Esa voz hizo botar literalmente a la unicornio, la cual llegó a caerse de la cama en el proceso; nada más levantarse vio a Sauron junto a ella, aunque con un aspecto etéreo y envuelto en un aura plateada, como si fuera un fantasma.

-¿¡Sauron?!

-Sí, soy yo ¿a quién te esperabas? ¿A Morgoth?

-¿A quién?

-Fue el primer señor oscuro de la Tierra Media antes que yo, de hecho estuve un tiempo a su servicio. Pero bueno, por lo que veo ha funcionado…

-¿El qué ha funcionado?-inquirió ella, levantándose.

-A tratar de replicarme al menos en un plano distinto al de la realidad, cual espectro, no estaba seguro de si funcionaría o no, pero por suerte lo ha hecho.

-Oh, sí, menos mal… aunque espera ¿eso te permite aparecer así ante mí? ¿Y si te ve alguien?

-Imposible, soy lo más parecido a un espectro, y sólo tú, que tienes contigo el anillo, puedes verme-aclaró Sauron.

-Oh, bueno, tiene sentido, supongo…

-Sí…

En ese justo momento la voz de Spike vino desde abajo, exclamando.

-¡Twilight!

-¿Qué pasa, Spike?

-¡La temporada de sidra, empieza justo hoy!

-¡Ah! ¿¡Era hoy?!-inquirió ella, alarmada.

-¡Sí! ¡Y son las diez y media!

-¡Oh, no, qué mal! ¡Olvida el desayuno, hay que salir ya si queremos probar aunque solo sea una jarra!

-¿Sidra?-inquirió Sauron, extrañado.

-Sí, zumo de manzana fermentado ¿no sabes lo que es la sidra?

-Sé lo que es el vino, pero no la sidra… ¿es como el grog?

-¿Grog?

-Sí, lo toman mis orcos, es una especie de brebaje ácido, también fermentado, que sólo ellos beben. Se emborrachan con esa porquería cada dos por tres y lo usan en festines de capitanes y caudillos, aunque tiene la extraña propiedad de ser bastante volátil.

-Ah, pues ni idea ¿qué lleva?

Sauron quiso responder, pero en ese momento Spike apareció de improviso.

-¡Twilight, vamos, que llegamos tarde! Espera ¿con quién hablas?-inquirió el dragoncito, extrañado.

Ante eso la aludida se dio la vuelta, un tanto apurada, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-¡Oh, no, con nadie, conmigo misma, es algo que suelo hacer a veces!

-Ah… vale… bueno, pues eso, vámonos.

-Ay, sí, venga.

Unicornio y dragoncito se pusieron en marcha y salieron a la calle, dirigiéndose directamente al camino que llevaba hacia Sweet Apple Acres; Twilight vio que Sauron había desaparecido, aunque el anillo colgaba de su cuello balanceándose a su paso, por lo que supuso que seguiría allí pero sin ser visto.

En el camino se encontraron entonces con Rarity, la cual hacía una cola larguísima hasta el puesto.

-¡Ah, Twilight, querida, por aquí, ponte conmigo!

-Oh, gracias, Rarity, ya me temía que tuviésemos que comernos toda la cola…

-Oh, no es nada… por lo que veo ya tienes mejor la garganta.

-Ah, sí, mucho mejor, gracias Rarity.

-Ah, si es que no hay nada mejor que los remedios caseros. Aunque eso sí, como esto no avance más deprisa me temo que nos vamos a quedar sin probar la sidra hoy, de hecho ha habido ponis que han acampado aquí por la noche para ser los primeros-explicó la modista.

-Vaya, eso sí que es dedicación…

-Desde luego.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, pero de golpe y porrazo el espectro de Sauron apareció de improviso e inquirió.

-¿A qué viene toda esta cola? ¿A qué esperan?

Twilight quiso responder, pero no pudo al estar acompañada, sin embargo llegó a pensar para sí.

-Pues a beber su sidra ¿es que no escuchas?

-Sí escucho, lo que pasa es que no entiendo a qué viene tanto revuelo por unas pocas gotas de alcohol.

Twilight se quedó un tanto perpleja, llegando a pensar de seguido.

-Espera ¿me has oído?

-Pues claro que te he oído, eres la portadora del anillo, puedo escuchar todos tus pensamientos.

-Oh, vaya, qué alivio entonces, eso no me inquieta para nada-pensó ella cínicamente.

-Tranquila, si te sirve de consuelo no siempre recurro a esa técnica. Pero bueno, es eso, no entiendo a qué viene toda esta algarabía.

Ante eso Twilight rodó los ojos, explicando de seguido.

-La temporada de sidra sólo se da una vez al año, y la familia de Applejack se esmera mucho en hacer una sidra de calidad que satisfaga a los habitantes del pueblo, de ahí a que venga tanta gente. Además también viene bien a los Apple, ya que con lo que recaudan en estos tres días tienen para tirar durante el resto del año.

-Ya veo… diría que es interesante si no fuera porque se trata de ponis de colores. Madre mía, esta tierra es tan dulce que empalaga.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso…

La cola siguió avanzando, lenta y pausadamente, aunque conforme se iban acercando al puesto disminuían los barriles de sidra; Twilight observó que un poco más adelante se encontraban Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, a punto de ser servidas.

-Oh, oh, se masca la tragedia…-murmuró en ese momento Rarity.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió Twilight, extrañada.

-Porque Rainbow Dash está a punto de ser servida, y cuando eso pasa la sidra tiende a acabarse. Ha pasado otros años, y eso la quema bastante.

-Entiendo…

Fue entonces decirlo y ser hecho, en cuanto fueron a servirla el grifo perdió presión y no salió ni una gota de sidra de este, lo que desesperó a la pegaso.

-¡Lo siento, todo el mundo, pero las reservas de hoy ya se han acabado, venid mañana si eso!-anunció entonces Applejack.

-¡Oh, vaya, qué novedad!-exclamó entonces alguien.

-¡Sí, nunca tenéis suficiente, siempre se acaba, y los demás se quedan sin nada!

-¿¡Por qué, mundo cruel, por qué me castigas así!? ¿¡Qué te he hecho yo?!-masculló entonces Rainbow.

Apppejack quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento una especie de ruido de engranajes la interrumpió, al tiempo que aparecía de improviso un ingenio mecánico que sorprendió a todo el mundo, Twilight la primera, y Sauron el segundo, el cual reapareció de golpe e inquiriendo de seguido.

-Vaya ¿qué artilugio mecánico es ese?

-Ni idea, es la primera vez que veo algo así-contestó Twilight.

El ingenio se detuvo justo al lado del puesto de sidra y dos unicornios de nombre Flim y Flam se presentaron de la mejor forma posible: comenzando a cantar. Sauron se quedó de una pieza, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Qué diablos?

Sin embargo, y como si de repente se hubieran sincronizado entre sí, el resto de ponis comenzaron a cantar y a bailar al son de la canción, dejando a Sauron aún más perplejo si cabía. Los únicos que no cantaban ni bailaban eran los Apple, incluso llegaron a interrumpir un momento el número musical, cosa que Sauron agradeció inmensamente, pero luego se revolvió a retomar, a lo que exclamó.

-¡Oh, por todos los anillos de poder, ya basta!

Sin embargo Twilight no le dijo nada, sumándose a la coreografía y repitiendo la palabra sidra como si la fuera la vida en ello. Sauron puso mala cara, teniendo que soportar tremenda incoherencia por parte de esos locos ponis, sin embargo en un momento dado los unicornios propietarios de la maquina mostraron su funcionamiento y fue entonces cuando el señor oscuro se mostró interesado, acercándose un poco para verla mejor.

Usando su magia, los unicornios accionaban lo más parecido a un embudo que aspiraba las manzanas de los árboles y las pasaba a una especie de émbolo la cual las agitaba, creando de esta forma el zumo de manzana, el cual se almacenaba en dos depósitos de cristal, donde se fermentaba rápidamente por la acción de la magia y era empaquetado en la parte de atrás en una serie de barriles, lista para su consumo. Además la máquina incluía una especie de control de calidad automatizado, el cual desechaba las manzanas malas en cuanto las detectaba, usando sólo las manzanas que en mejores condiciones estaban antes de pasar al émbolo.

-Interesante… muy interesante-pensó Sauron, tratando de ignorar los cánticos de los ponis.

La pantomima musical duró un poco más hasta que finalmente terminó, para alegría de Sauron, el cual masculló.

-Oh, gracias a Morgoth, por fin se han callado…

Tras eso Flim y Flam trataron de negociar con sus competidores para repartirse los beneficios, pero de forma muy dispar, lo que llamó la atención de Sauron.

-Vaya, esos dos tienen visión de negocio, pero se dejan llevar por la codicia. Yo que tú le diría a tu amiga que tuviera cuidado-comentó entonces a Twilight.

-Espera, espera ¿me estás aconsejando?-inquirió ella, extrañada.

-Sí, bueno, el caso es que me interesa esa máquina que tienen, aunque por otro lado, y viendo cómo son esos dos, podría ser aconsejable tenerlos cerca. Después de todo siempre viene bien tener cerca a tus amigos, pero aún más a tus enemigos.

-¿Qué es lo que sugieres exactamente?

Por un momento Sauron se quedó callado, sopesando las posibilidades, y comentando de seguido.

-Por ahora esperar, a ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos. Por otro lado me gustaría tener los planos de esa máquina, aunque no creo que nos los den así sin más.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto esa máquina?-inquirió en ese momento Twilight.

Ante esa pregunta Sauron entrecerró los ojos y comentando de seguido.

-Verás el caso es que en la Tierra Media no hay tanta mecanización como parece haberla aquí, yo mismo sé algo de mecánica, ya que he construido algunas máquinas estando allí para agilizar ciertos procesos en la construcción de mi ejército, pero aun así siempre me he quedado más atrás de lo que me hubiera gustado. Esa máquina me podría hacer muy bien para aprender más cosas de este mundo…

-No te tenía por un erudito de la mecánica, Sauron-murmuró Twilight.

-Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mí… yo te puedo enseñar mucho, Twilight, si tú me dejaras.

-No caerá esa breva.

-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos.

Por un momento pareció que los Apple dirían que sí al trato, pero finalmente no accedieron, por lo que los hermanos se retiraron llevándose consigo su ingenio mecánico.

Por su parte Applejack se acercó a ellas para disculparse por lo sucedido.

-Lo siento, chicas, no habéis podido probar la sidra de hoy…

-Oh, no te preocupes, querida, mañana volveremos con el suficiente tiempo para probar un poco-aseguró Rarity.

-Sí, a mí también me gustaría probarla-asintió Twilight.

-Sí… aunque por otra parte me preocupan esos dos, la verdad, nos han amenazado con llevarnos a la bancarrota si no nos asociábamos con ellos.

-¿¡En serio?!-inquirió la unicornio lavanda.

-Sí, parece ser que van muy en serio, y estoy preocupada por lo que pueda pasar. No estoy a favor de la mecanización del campo, si te soy sincera, pero podrían ponernos en un grave aprieto…

-Entiendo por qué lo dices, ha habido muchos casos de competencia desleal desde que se renovó la ley de cuotas agrarias, que además permitía empezar a mecanizar la producción de algunas granjas, aunque esa medida sólo atañía a las que más alto poder adquisitivo tenían para poder satisfacer la demanda. Me pregunto de dónde habrán salido esos dos…

-No lo sé, pero suponen problemas. En fin, os dejo, procuraremos tener más sidra para mañana, aunque para ello tendremos que empezar ya a trabajar.

-Claro, os dejamos tranquilos, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana, querida.

Twilight y Spike volvieron a casa mientras que la unicornio iba pensando en sus propias cosas; la escamaba de cierta forma el hecho de que Flim y Flam, teniendo una maquinaria como esa, llegaran a un sitio como Ponyville, donde la mecanización apenas había llegado, aun a pesar de que Ecuestria llevaba ya un tiempo sumida en pleno proceso de mecanización, uno muy lento y pausado, pero estaba ahí, y la máquina de los dos hermanos bien lo probaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Twilight? te veo muy callada...-murmuró Spike.

-Se trata de esa máquina, Spike, aún le sigo dando vueltas a la cabeza de donde han podido conseguirla.

-Bueno, igual la han construido ellos.

-Puede, pero en ese caso ¿de dónde han sacado el dinero para diseñarla y construirla? La mecanización lleva mucho tiempo, el proceso es lento y laborioso, de ahí a que muy pocas granjas tengan la gran mayoría de sus servicios mecanizados, sin embargo ellos tienen una bien grande e incluso locomotorizada.

-Je, ahora que lo mencionas sí que es verdad que se parece a un tren…

-Por eso mismo. La industria ferroviaria posee el monopolio de los trenes en toda Ecuestria, dudo mucho que los ingenieros compartan así sin más sus diseños. No sé tú, pero algo huele mal en todo este asunto.

-Yo también lo he pensado, estuve echando un vistazo a esa máquina y se nota que tiene un diseño trabajado, no tiene pinta de que la hayan diseñado o construido ellos-comentó en ese momento Sauron, reapareciendo a su lado de improviso.

Twilight trató de no verse muy sorprendida al respecto para no asustar a Spike, dirigiéndose a Sauron justo después.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Me pones de los nervios…

-Me gusta pensar en solitario, me ayuda a aclararme las ideas…

-Ya…

-Pero bueno, sobre lo de esa máquina, no descarto que no haya sido obra suya, tendríamos que comprobarlo.

-Bueno, dado que la sede de la compañía ferroviaria está en Canterlot, podemos pasarnos por la oficina de patentes, quizás allí sepan decirnos algo.

-Sí, aunque necesitaríamos tener al menos un boceto de la máquina, y encontrar a esos dos.

-Ahí ya no sé, se fueron hacia el norte y se les perdió la pista.

En ese justo momento apareció de improviso un cuervo, el cual se posó en una valla cercana, soltando unos cuantos graznidos en el proceso. Al verlo Sauron se acercó a él, alzando una mano, pero sin llegarle a tocar; fue entonces cuando el espectro cerró los ojos y el cuervo se quedó muy quieto, como si hubiera presentido algo. Al segundo siguiente el ave parpadeó y echó a volar.

-Listo, ahora tendremos ojos en el aire, si ve algo lo sabremos.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Nombrarle mi espía, soy capaz de controlar determinadas criaturas para que me sirvan a mi voluntad, así es como soy capaz de enterarme de muchas cosas en la Tierra Media. Si los localiza volverá para guiarnos hasta ellos.

-Está bien, aunque sobre lo del boceto, no entiendo muy bien a qué te refieres…

-A un grabado, un dibujo, vaya…

-¿Para qué quieres un dibujo teniendo una cámara?

-¿Cámara?

-Sí, de fotos, yo tengo una, me la regalaron mis padres hace tiempo, puedo cogerla en cuanto lleguemos.

El tan solo nombrar a la cámara despertó gran curiosidad en Sauron, y en cuanto llegaron a casa Twilight la estuvo buscando por el sótano hasta encontrarla.

-Mira, aquí está, ya sabía yo que la tenía por aquí-comentó ella en voz alta, aunque no demasiado alta, por si las moscas.

-¿Esa cajita negra es tal cámara?-inquirió Sauron, extrañado.

-Sí, captura imágenes y las graba en un carrete, luego se sacan sometiéndolas a un proceso de revelado en un cuarto oscuro para evitar que se velen.

-Oh…

-Mira, te haré una demostración.

Twilight enfocó a una vela encendida cercana y la hizo una foto, girando justo después la rosca para pasar a la siguiente foto.

-Hecho.

-¿Ya? ¿Y dónde está esa foto?

-Se ha quedado guardada en el carrete, aún tiene varias tiradas más, es mejor llenarlo antes de someterlo al proceso de revelado.

-Interesante, aunque no entiendo cómo funciona exactamente ¿me lo puedes explicar?

-El proceso es sencillo pero complejo al mismo tiempo, sencillo porque tan solo es apretar un botón y hacer correr el carrete, pero en cuanto a funcionamiento mecánico como tal es más complicado. Para explicarlo de forma sencilla te voy a poner un ejemplo, veamos… sabes cómo funciona un espejo ¿no?

-Sí, claro.

-Esto es algo parecido, el objetivo captura lo que tiene delante usando la propia luz y lo deja impreso en una lámina especial que retiene la imagen. Luego ésta se revela con una serie de sustancias químicas para que surja la imagen en cuestión.

-Fascinante… creo que lo entiendo, aunque me gustaría ver ese proceso de revelado.

-Tengo con qué, de hecho poseo un pequeño cuarto oscuro, vamos a llenar el carrete y ahora te enseño.

Salieron a la calle y Twilight estuvo haciendo unas cuantas fotos, dejando la última para el final.

-A ver si tu cuervo encuentra a esos dos.

-Descuida, en cuanto los vea vendrá a informarnos.

Nada más decirlo el ave apareció de improviso, dirigiéndose directamente a Sauron, como si realmente pudiera verlo, y dejando escapar unos cuantos graznidos.

-Los ha encontrado-anunció éste.

-¿Sí? ¿Acaso lo entiendes?

-No hace falta entenderle como tal para darse cuenta de ello. Guíanos-indicó Sauron.

El cuervo echó a volar de nuevo y lo estuvieron siguiendo, llevándolos a las afueras del pueblo, concretamente en el lado este; tras ocultarse tras unos matorrales llegaron a ver entonces a la máquina, junto a Flim y Flam, los cuales se encontraban acampados junto al río.

-Bien, ahí están, voy a hacer la última foto-susurró Twilight.

Sauron por su parte no dijo nada, observándola hacer; una vez que tuvo la foto corrió el carrete y el marcador llegó a cero, indicando que se había acabado el carrete.

-Ya está, podemos irnos.

-Espera ¿no te interesa lo que nos puedan decir esos dos?-inquirió en ese momento Sauron.

-¿El qué? Dudo que quieran decirnos nada al respecto de la máquina.

-Sí, pero me refiero sin que se enteren…

Fue entonces cuando comprendió lo que la decía, mirando al anillo colgado a su cuello; cierto era que se trataba de un momento único, tal vez incluso pudieran descubrir algo interesante acerca de la máquina o de ellos mismos. Twilight tan solo asintió, soltando el anillo y poniéndose sin más demora, haciéndose invisible.

Una vez más los colores a su alrededor se saturaron, viéndose apagados y oscurecidos, aunque el espectro de Sauron se veía más nítido que nunca.

-El anillo permite entrar al plano espectral, de ahí que parezca que hace invisible al que se lo pone, pero en realidad tan solo es un simple cambio de espacio-explicó entonces él, con su rango vocal aumentado.

-Entiendo…

-Cada vez que se entra al plano espectral mis nazgûl pueden detectar el poder del anillo y rastrearlo esté donde esté. Sin embargo, al estar en otro plano de realidad distinto, no notarán nada.

-¿Nazgûl? Espera, nazg… tiene la raíz de anillo, y ûl…

-Exacto, has discurrido bien, ûl es espectro en lengua negra, por lo que queda como espectros del anillo. Son nueve y están todos a mi servicio, antaño fueron los antiguos señores de Númenor, los cuales portaron los anillos de poder destinados a los hombres, y con ellos, y usando el poder del único, pude dominarlos a todos. Sin embargo, como he dicho antes, de nada sirve si no están aquí.

-Comprendo. Tienes una vena sádica terrible ¿lo sabías?-inquirió Twilight, algo amedrentada.

-Huy, si tú supieras…-murmuró Sauron, esbozando una siniestra sonrisita.

Ante eso la unicornio no dijo nada, prefiriéndose quedarse callada y sin pensar en nada, sólo por si acaso; tras eso echó un encantamiento amortiguador a sus patas para que sus pisadas no la delataran y se acercaron a ellos desde donde estaban.

Flim y Flam se encontraban relajados y comiendo algo frente a una fogata mientras hablaban tranquilamente, la conservación entre ellos resonó en el plano espectral bastante amplificada.

-Oh, hermano mío, estamos ante las puertas de un negocio redondo, lo veo.

-Desde luego, y si no lo veo no lo creo, pero aquí estamos, a punto de hacer historia ¿cómo lo ves?

-¡Lo veo aún mejor! aunque ¿y si esos simples campesinos dicen que no a nuestra oferta?

-Oh, lo harán, ya lo verás, sólo por simple honor lo harán, y cuando lo hagan no podrán hacer nada por ganarnos, porque tenemos con nosotros al futuro de esta tierra ¿no es maravilloso?

-¡Ya lo creo! ¡Y cuando todas esas hectáreas sean nuestras nadaremos en la abundancia, y seremos los más ricos de toda Ecuestria!

-¡Oh, qué alegría, qué ilusión, otro triunfo sin dilación!

Tras eso los dos se rieron confidentemente, seguros de su victoria, pero para entonces Twilight estaba lo suficientemente furiosa como para quitarse el anillo y darles a esos dos una buena lección a base de coces.

-Malditos peseteros ¿¡cómo se atreven?! ¡Quitarle así sin más a Applejack el trabajo de toda una vida! ¡Debería, debería…!

-Calma, enfureciéndote no harás nada, simplemente tenemos que desbaratarles como sea la máquina y así no podrán hacer nada al respecto-anunció entonces Sauron.

-¡Buena idea, haremos que se ahoguen en su propia codicia y entonces aprovecharemos para quitársela! ¡Y luego…!

Twilight se detuvo de improviso, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y asustándose de sí misma; nunca jamás en toda su vida le había deseado el mal a nadie, ni nunca antes había confabulado en contra de los intereses de otros a costa de los suyos propios, y el hecho en sí le asustó mucho más de lo que ella misma se hubiera esperado que lo haría.

-No, espera, yo no soy así, no puedo hacer eso, iría en contra de mis principios…-pensó entonces, sin darse cuenta.

-Sí, pero si no haces nada esos dos se quedarán con todo. ¿Realmente prefieres dejar que tu amiga se quede sin nada cuando tú misma tienes la oportunidad de evitarlo? Si realmente piensas eso entonces es que no eres tan buena amiga como dices ser…-murmuró Sauron, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Twilight abrió mucho los ojos, viendo que tenía razón y contestando al respecto.

-No, de eso nada, yo soy una buena amiga, Applejack me ha enseñado muchas cosas acerca del campo y sus labores que desconocía, además, su honestidad también me ha enseñado mucho…

-Entonces harás lo que sea necesario para protegerla ¿no?

-Sí, pero…

-En tal caso no deberías dudar, yo lo tendría bastante claro. Desbarata la máquina y no podrán hacer nada en su contra. Yo te ayudaré a hacerlo. Entre los dos salvaremos la granja de Applejack. ¿Qué me dices, Twilight? ¿Serás una buena amiga, o por el contrario dejarás que lo pierda todo sólo porque no es correcto?

Para entonces la mente de Twilight era un batiburrillo de pensamientos que se sucedían uno tras otro, chocando entre sí y sin dejarla pensar con claridad; por un lado quería ayudar a Applejack, tratar de protegerla, pero por otro encontraba malo el hecho de sabotear la máquina de esos dos ponis, por muy despreciables que fueran. Sin embargo llegó a un punto en el que todo bulló y, tratando de que parara, masculló.

-¡Está bien, está bien, lo haré, pero por Applejack!

Sauron tan solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisita satisfecha, murmurando de seguido.

-En ese caso pongámonos a trabajar. Necesitamos los planos de la máquina para saber qué teclas tocar o, si no, será demasiado evidente el sabotaje y tanto ellos como los demás sospecharán. Antes dijiste que había un lugar donde podríamos encontrarlos ¿Cuál era?

-La oficina de patentes en Canterlot…

-Vayamos allí pues.

Antes de ir allí Twilight reveló el carrete para conseguir la foto de la máquina, enseñándole además el proceso como tal a Sauron, el cual se quedó bastante asombrado ya que nunca antes había visto nada parecido.

-Fascinante, imágenes como tal en papel, es increíble…

-Sí, bueno, la fotografía como tal ya lleva un tiempo asentada en Ecuestria, aunque los primeros pinitos los hicieron unos grifos llamados Péckpce y Clawguerre hace ya varios años atrás. El primero experimentó con betún, y el segundo empezó a usar materiales más sofisticados como plata o tiza, obteniendo unos resultados más definidos.

-Interesante…

Una vez que tuvieron la foto el viaje hacia Canterlot en tren fue rápido, aunque Sauron se quedó aún más impresionado si cabía por el artefacto en sí, teniéndole que explicar cómo funcionaba, haciéndola el viaje algo más ameno, ya que por otro lado a Twilight la encantaba explicar la parte técnica de las cosas.

-Explicas bien, serías buena profesora…

-Me lo han dicho más de una vez, y no lo descarto en mi futuro, la verdad…

En cuanto estuvieron en la capital se dirigieron directamente a la oficina de patentes, siendo Twilight la encargada de buscar información al respecto usando la foto de la máquina.

-Buenas tardes, estoy buscando la patente y los planos asociados a esta máquina en concreto ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrarlos?

-La patente en sí puede buscarla en el archivo, aunque para los planos necesitará bajar a la cartoteca, la aconsejo que empiece por la patente, ya que ésta redirige a los planos mediante un código especial. El catálogo está a la derecha de la recepción nada más entrar al archivo, segunda planta.

-Vale, muchas gracias.

En un lugar como ese Twilight se movía como pez en el agua, llegando enseguida al archivo y haciendo mano del catálogo para buscarlo usando la foto como referencia. Sauron la observó hacer sin decir nada, aunque mostrándose bastante impresionado por la capacidad de la unicornio.

-Vaya, se nota que eres una entendida en todo esto…

-No hay nada que no pueda encontrar con una colección puesta a punto y un catálogo bien ordenado. Se encuentra rápido.

-Bien ¿lo encuentras?

-A ver, a ver… ah, aquí está, modelo de exprimidora mecánica, con émbolos, aspiradora y control de calidad automático. Aunque espera, se ve que tiene el armazón y nada más, no está montada sobre unos ejes de ferrocarril como la tienen esos dos…

-En ese caso eso debe haber sido un añadido suyo ¿dónde fue construida?

-Aquí dice que se fabricó un único modelo en los talleres Harpo & Co. de Trottingham… es plausible, Trottingham tiene una industria emergente importante, aunque ¿eso significa que Flim y Flam son de allí?

-Es posible, pero no hay tiempo para averiguarlo ¿qué hay de los planos?

-A ver… ah, aquí está el código, me lo voy a apuntar.

Apuntó dicho código en un pedazo de pergamino y, tras eso, se dirigieron a la cartoteca para buscarlo; al contrario que en una biblioteca más general, en la cartoteca se conservan documentos más específicos como por ejemplo mapas, documentos cartográficos y, en el caso que les atañía, planos. Mediante el código Twilight logró localizar rápidamente los planos en cuestión, estando guardados en un archivador junto con varios planos más de otras patentes, y separados entre sí mediante señaladores con el código apuntado en la parte superior de los mismos.

Una vez que los encontró los examinaron en una mesa de consulta cercana bastante amplia, viendo con claridad las partes de la máquina debidamente diferenciadas e identificadas. A Twilight le llamó la atención ciertos componentes.

-Vaya, por lo visto arranca mediante magia y tiene una batería adosada en la parte superior, junto a las chimeneas, y conectada con el motor que controla los émbolos y la bomba que saca la sidra de los depósitos…

-Podríamos tocar la batería, o bien soltar algunas de las piezas del motor, de esta forma en cuanto se ponga en marcha se desmontará y provocará una seria avería que hará imposible el usarla-sugirió en ese momento Sauron, mirando los planos.

-Es una opción, aunque también podríamos desmontar los ejes de los émbolos, así las manzanas exprimidas se podrían extender hacia otras direcciones y atascar otros elementos, incluyendo el propio motor, está justo al lado-comentó entonces Twilight.

-Podría ser lo más conveniente, recuerda que tiene que verse como si fuera una avería común…

-Sí, de hecho por lo que veo el motor está reforzado con una chapa metálica que actúa como base madre y que sostiene todo el armazón, sería algo cantoso si fuera eso lo que fallara. En cambio los ejes de los émbolos apenas están protegidos, incluso se encuentran un tanto expuestos, y teniendo en cuenta que son de los elementos que más fuerza mecánica utilizan no sería raro que, en un momento dado, fallaran.

-Sí, bien pensado, entonces hagámoslo así. Aunque ¿se podría hacer una copia de estos planos?-inquirió en ese momento Sauron.

-Sí, tan solo hay que pedirla.

Llevando el original a la oficina allí pudieron hacer una copia mediante el uso de un poco de magia y una prensa xilográfica, logrando sacar una copia exacta de los planos de la máquina. Sauron se mostró ampliamente impresionado por las nuevas técnicas que ante él se extendían, teniendo que admitir que, en ese sentido, los ponis eran bastante interesantes.

Regresaron a Ponyville a punto de anochecer y con la copia consigo, volviendo a mirarla de nuevo para asegurar el plan y contemplar otras alternativas por si las moscas.

-Bien, entonces iremos a por los ejes de los émbolos, aunque antes hay que asegurarse de que esos dos retarán a Applejack, quien sabe si al final se lo piensan mejor…-murmuró la unicornio.

-No creo, se veían muy seguros de sí mismos, y no hay nada más peligroso y amenazante que un hombre seguro de lo que hace, aunque sepa que está mal. Y, visto lo visto, esos dos no tienen escrúpulos a la hora de hacer las cosas.

Twilight se quedó pensativa rumiando las palabras de Sauron, pudiendo dar fe de las mismas, ya que pudo oírles esa misma mañana; aunque en un principio habían quedado en que harían esto sí o sí, algo en lo más profundo de la mente de Twilight trataba de imponerse ante la situación, tratando de hacerla ver lo correcto, aunque en cuanto sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia la posibilidad de ver a Applejack dilapidada y sin granja enseguida volvía a pensar en el plan original. No podía dejar que su amiga sufriera un destino terrible aunque ella pudiera haber hecho algo al respecto para impedirlo. De ninguna manera.

-Malditos usureros… lamentareis haber tratado de aprovecharos de mi amiga-pensó Twilight, al tiempo que esos rastreros de Flim y Flam volvían a su memoria, enfureciéndola un poco más.

Esa noche tardó un poco más en conciliar el sueño pensando en las posibilidades. Además tampoco volvió a visitar a Sauron en sus sueños, lo que la permitió descansar un poco más y mejor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, y tras un buen madrugón, la cola no era menos larga que la de ayer, aunque por suerte Twilight logró estar entre los treinta primeros junto con Spike y Rarity, sin embargo no vieron a Fluttershy ni a Rainbow por ninguna parte.

-Debe de haberse quedado dormida de nuevo. Esta poni nunca aprenderá…-murmuró Rarity.

-Espero que esta vez haya sidra suficiente para todos…

-Toca madera, querida, aunque me pregunto dónde estarán esos dos rufianes, si no fuera porque parecen salidos de un musical de Bridleway ni los tomaría en consideración.

Por su parte no dijo nada, quedándose callada al respecto; finalmente lograron llegar al puesto mientras aún quedaban algunos barriles, consiguiendo probar la sidra y deleitándose con su fuerte y consistente sabor.

-Vaya, qué buena es, se nota que está hecha por los Apple-murmuró Twilight.

-Desde luego que sí, querida, que embriagador aroma, y el sabor que tiene… de las mejores que he probado.

-Gracias, dulzuras, siempre la hacemos con mucho cariño y esfuerzo, para hoy hemos conseguido hacer un poco más, aunque no sé yo si va a dar para todos…-murmuró Applejack con gesto preocupado, mirando a la cola.

-¿Sigues preocupada por Flim y Flam?-inquirió Twilight.

-La verdad es que sí, por ahora no han vuelto a aparecer, y espero que no lo hagan…

Sin embargo, y en cuanto el ultimo barril se acabó, torturando un poco más a Rainbow Dash, Flim y Flam y su máquina reaparecieron, ofreciendo entonces su propia sidra a cambio, pero en un arrebato Applejack se negó y, de buenas a primeras, y por mediación de una machacona Apple Bloom, se estableció una apuesta en la que, quien produjera más sidra en una hora, ganaría el derecho exclusivo de vender sidra en Ponyville.

Nada más anunciarlo Sauron apareció de improviso, comentando.

-Están en un problema, es imposible que puedan competir con una máquina usando solo medios tradicionales, están abocados al fracaso, no lo conseguirán.

-Sí, está claro, la apuesta será mañana, en ese caso tendremos que sabotear la máquina esta misma noche.

-Sí, tendremos que estudiar bien los planos para entonces, hemos de tocar lo menos posible.

En cuanto todo el mundo se dispersó las demás se acercaron a Applejack, la cual se mostraba muy nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, Applejack, estoy segura de que no habrá nada de lo que preocuparse-murmuró la unicornio lavanda.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura, Twilight? ¿Es que no lo has visto? ¡Tienen una máquina capaz de doblar la producción en unos pocos minutos! ¡Jamás lo conseguiremos! ¡Vamos a perder todo lo que tenemos!-masculló la poni de tierra, aterrada.

-Tranquila, querida, estoy segura de que habrá una forma de superar este entuerto-murmuró Rarity, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-¡Sí, os estaremos animando, ya lo veréis!-aseguró Pinkie.

-¡Y sidra, por favor, un poco de sidra, o me volveré loca!-añadió Rainbow.

-Eso espero, chicas, realmente lo espero…-murmuró Applejack, con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

Para entonces Twilight no necesitó mucho más para terminar de convencerse. No podía permitir que Applejack perdiera su propio modo de vida a costa de unos ideales que, al fin y al cabo, sólo eran eso, ideales. La realidad era más dura y peligrosa, y no podía permitir que esos malnacidos se salieran con la suya.

-La sabotearemos en cuanto se ponga el sol-anunció Twilight a Sauron, con gesto serio y decidido.

Ante eso el señor oscuro no dijo nada, tan solo asintió levemente con la cabeza, esbozando una leve sonrisita.

El resto del día pasó de forma bastante lenta, o al menos esa fue la sensación que le dio a Twilight. En cuanto se puso el sol y la noche se echó sobre Ecuestria la unicornio se preparó para salir, cogiendo algunos materiales y llevando el anillo consigo.

-¿Estás preparada?-inquirió Sauron en ese momento, reapareciendo a su lado.

-Sí-susurró ella para evitar despertar a Spike, el cual ya estaba dormido en su canasto.

Tras eso se encantó los cascos y se puso el anillo, entrando en el plano espectral y saliendo por la ventana al amparo de la noche.

Ver el pueblo vacío en plena noche daba una extraña sensación, aunque Twilight ignoró esto y marchó a paso raudo hacia el sitio donde Flim y Flam paraban. Tan solo tenía un objetivo en mente, centrándose única y exclusivamente en él, nada más importaba salvo la importante misión de salvar a su amiga y su granja.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar lo estuvieron tanteando antes de avanzar, viendo que ambos unicornios ya se habían retirado a descansar, durmiendo a pata suelta en una tienda de campaña junto a la máquina.

-Perfecto, vamos-indicó Twilight.

Nada más llegar junto a ella hizo memoria de los planos, comentando de seguido.

-Vale, para acceder a los ejes habría que desmontar los émbolos puesto que van por dentro.

-Bien, empecemos por ahí.

Usando su magia, y varios destornilladores que había traído consigo, desmontó ambos émbolos, dejando a la vista los ejes que los sostenían y hacían girar.

-Vale, están atornillados a los travesaños, los aflojaré.

Usando de nuevo su magia aflojó todos los tornillos que mantenían fijos los ejes, volviendo a montar los émbolos como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo en ese momento Sauron comentó.

-Vamos a añadir algo más.

-¿El qué?

-El control de calidad, si lo desactivamos y hacemos ver que está activado se confiarán y más elementos nocivos se añadirán a la sidra, la cual probablemente llegue hasta el motor puesto que está al lado…

Twilight comprendió enseguida lo que Sauron sugería y esbozó una maquiavélica sonrisa casi sin darse cuenta, aceptando rápidamente y comentando de seguido con tono cruel.

-Oh, sí, va a ser muy divertido ver esto mañana…

-Ya lo creo que sí…-admitió Sauron, con la misma malicia.

Eso fue algo más laborioso, ya que hubo que desmontar la placa que sostenía las bombillas y el ventanal, manipulando ésta vez los cables para que el sistema diera el visto bueno a cualquier cosa que entrara por el embudo. Una vez que estuvo todo listo lo volvió a montar de nuevo y, en cuanto estuvo todo dispuesto, la unicornio se retiró dejando atrás la máquina recientemente saboteada y a unos ignorantes escamoteadores con ella.

En cuanto volvió a casa se quitó el anillo y volvió a ser visible, colocándolo de nuevo en su cadeneta y colgándoselo al cuello para tenerlo siempre consigo.

-Bueno, pues ya está hecho…

-Sí, mañana será un gran día… ya quiero verlo, la verdad.

-Sí, yo también…

Dejándose llevar por pensamientos negativos sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, Twilight se acostó y se dejó llevar por la emoción, durmiéndose enseguida y haciéndolo del tirón sin que Sauron volviera a manifestarse de nuevo en sus sueños. Una sombra planeó sobre ellos, pasando de largo rápidamente. Afuera Ecuestria dormía.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo el mundo se despertó pronto para ir a presenciar la competición entre los Apple y Flim y Flam, congregando a bastante gente en el proceso; incluso la alcaldesa y el doctor Hooves, el relojero local, contribuyeron para hacer al evento aún más distinguido y hasta oficial, haciendo la alcaldesa el papel de jueza y el doctor Hooves el de linier, marcando el tiempo de competición con uno de sus relojes de arena.

Por su parte tanto Twilight como las demás ocuparon la primera fila ante la valla blanca de madera, siendo Twilight la única que no se veía nerviosa por el hecho en sí.

-Te noto inusitadamente calmada al respecto de todo esto, querida ¿ocurre algo?-inquirió Rarity, extrañada.

-No, nada, simplemente creo que Applejack lo conseguirá, eso es todo.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura?-quiso saber Fluttershy.

Ante eso la unicornio tan solo se encogió de hombros, murmurando de seguido.

-Simple intuición.

-Bueno, pues espero que tu intuición vaya bien encaminada, querida…

-¡No pueden perder, si pierden dejaremos de probar esa deliciosa sidra y será sustituida por una sidra mecanizada! ¡Vamos, Applejack!-exclamó Pinkie.

En cuanto la alcaldesa dio la señal comenzó la competición; mientras que los Apple recolectaban las manzanas, las seleccionaban y luego las prensaban para luego almacenarla en barriles, Flim y Flam tan solo tuvieron que activar la máquina con su magia y ésta hizo el resto, comenzando a aspirar manzanas del árbol más cercano. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando Twilight comenzó a esbozar una siniestra sonrisita, al tiempo que Sauron reaparecía a su lado esbozando el mismo gesto avieso.

En cuanto la carga aspirada llegó a los émbolos estos comenzaron a girar para hacer la sidra, al principio no hubo ningún problema, pero en un momento dado los émbolos comenzaron a renquear y a agitarse, al tiempo que los ejes comenzaban a ceder haciendo cierto ruido en el proceso que alertó a los dos hermanos.

-Espera ¿Qué es eso? No suena bien…

-No, es… ¿Qué es?

-No lo…

Sin embargo Flam no pudo continuar, puesto que en ese momento los ejes terminaron de ceder, soltándose en el proceso y esparciendo restos de sidra, manzanas, ramas, tierra y piedras en todas las direcciones, colándose entre las planchas de la máquina y llegando a empapar y atascar el motor, el cual comenzó a renquear también. Fue entonces cuando los gemelos se alarmaron.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Apágala, rápido!

-¡Hay que cortar la corriente mágica, la batería, desenchúfala!

Sin embargo apenas tuvieron tiempo de nada, el motor comenzó a fallar, y la mezcla de la sidra y los restos llegaron a alcanzar la batería; hubo entonces un contacto y, al segundo siguiente, una súbita explosión tuvo lugar, al tiempo que Flim y Flam se apartaban por puro instinto. La máquina reventó entonces en mil pedazos, envuelta en una ardiente bola de fuego que la destruyó por completo.

Fue en ese mismo instante en el que tanto Sauron como Twilight remataron sus sendas sonrisas malvadas, al tiempo que la explosión se reflejaba en los ojos de la unicornio, la cual contempló extasiada el momento preciso y dejándose llevar por un torrente de emociones completamente nuevas para ella. Sin embargo no pudo durar mucho más, puesto que tuvo que expresar sorpresa y desconcierto para no levantar sospechas.

Todo el mundo presenció la explosión y los Apple detuvieron su producción, igual de chocados; en ese momento la alcaldesa anunció.

-¡Yeguas y sementales, me temo que se va a tener que suspender la apuesta por causas de fuerza mayor!

En cuanto Flim y Flam se levantaron y vieron los restos de su máquina dejaron escapar un grito desgarrador.

-¡No! ¡Nuestra máquina, perdida, era el único modelo producido!

-¡Miles de bits invertidos a la basura! ¡El trabajo de toda una vida! ¿¡Cómo ha podido pasar esto?!

Para entonces los gemelos se redujeron a un simple lamento en conjunto entre los dos, lo que ocasionó cierta desazón en Twilight al verlos, viendo por un instante los efectos más inmediatos del sabotaje e incluso llegando a sentir un poco de lástima por ellos; sin embargo en ese preciso instante Sauron reapareció comentando.

-¿En serio quieres sentir pena por los ponis que pretendían quitárselo todo a tu amiga? Te recuerdo que hemos evitado un desastre familiar.

-Sí, pero…

-¿De qué lado estás entonces? Pensaba que tu amiga te importaba…

-¡Y me importa! Es solo que…

-¿Qué?

Sauron guardó silencio, al tiempo que Twilight le imitaba, no del todo segura sobre qué decir al respecto; por un lado estaba aliviada de que la amenaza que se cernía sobre Applejack y su granja ahora había desaparecido, pero por otro lado sentía algo de pena por los hermanos, ya que esta vez eran ellos los que se habían quedado sin nada.

-Yo… yo…

-Yo creo que está bastante claro, aun así pareces dudar al respecto. Al final sí que va a ser cierto que no eres tan buena amiga después de todo…

Ese comentario fue desencadenante para Twilight, la cual exclamó.

-¡Ya basta, soy una buena amiga, si he hecho esto es por Applejack, y me alegro de haber evitado un desastre mayor!

-¿Entonces?

Miró en aquel momento a Flim y Flam, esbozando un seguro y confidente gesto en su cara, al tiempo que murmuró.

-No me importan. Allá se las compongan, se lo han buscado, que no hubieran amenazado a Applejack en primer lugar.

Ante eso Sauron esbozó una breve y satisfecha sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Eso ya tiene más sentido.

Tras el incidente se suspendió la apuesta y los Apple trataron de compensar un poco a los hermanos, pero estos rechazaron su ayuda y se fueron del pueblo cabizbajos y llenos de vergüenza. Tras eso los Apple retomaron su propia producción, ya que quedaba unas cuantas horas antes de que se terminara la temporada de sidra, logrando satisfacer la demanda del resto del pueblo, haciendo que ese año todo el mundo pudiera probarla.

* * *

Esa misma noche Twilight se encontró de vuelta en lo más alto de Barad-dûr junto con Sauron, con vistas a toda la meseta de Gorgoroth, el paso de Carach Angren y el Orodruin en la distancia. De cierta forma empezaba a aprenderse muchos de los sitios por mediación del propio Sauron, el cual más de una vez le había hecho un tour por todo Mordor para enseñarla los lugares más relevantes del país de la sombra.

-Qué paisaje más deprimente, no entiendo cómo te puede gustar tanto…

-Es cuestión de hacerse a él, después de todo ¿qué esperabas encontrar en el país de la sombra?

-También es verdad, el nombre habla por sí mismo.

-No te preocupes, enseguida comenzarás a apreciar la belleza escondida de Mordor…

-Lo dudo mucho, pero bueno, lo que tú digas, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo.

Ante eso Sauron la miró de arriba abajo, comentando de seguido.

-Noto cierta conformidad en tu voz, de alguna forma me esperaba que me fueras a rebatir algo…

-Lo haría, pero no me siento de humor, eso es todo…

-Interesante… ¿es por lo de hoy?-inquirió Sauron, curioso.

Twilight le miró de reojo, no muy segura de si contestarle o no, aunque de cierta forma al no hacerlo llegó a hacerlo como tal, dándose cuenta enseguida pero sin decir nada al respecto. El señor oscuro tan solo sonrió ante este hecho.

-Vaya, vaya ¿eso que siento en ti no es resignación?

-¿Y qué más quieres? Lo hecho, hecho está, aunque me moleste admitirlo…

-No me quejo, ni mucho menos, pero me choca de por sí, normalmente me hubiera esperado otra cosa viniendo de ti…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué?

-Pues negaciones varias, algo de cinismo, incluso un poco de ironía, pero ¿aceptación como tal? Me sorprendes Twilight Sparkle…

-Oh, sí, tu primer logro personal, me alegro por ti…

-Y yo me alegro de comprobar que empieces a ver las cosas a mi manera.

-No te confundas, Sauron, en ningún momento he dicho que vaya a ayudarte, simplemente no me apetece discutir contigo sobre eso, nada más.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

Esa pregunta cogió con la guardia baja a la unicornio, dándose cuenta que así era. De buenas a primeras había aceptado que Sauron se entrometiera en sus sueños, y de alguna forma no la había importado. Desde esa tarde se sentía apática por todo lo que había sucedido, pero no sabía en realidad que lo estuviera hasta ese punto.

Sauron esbozó una genuina sonrisita, pero en ese momento giró la cabeza, como si hubiera visto u oído algo, y miró hacia algún punto no definido más allá de las Ephel Dúath. Aguzó tanto la vista como el oído, como si estuviera tratando de localizar lo que fuera lo que le había llamado la atención, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir nada en concreto. Twilight notó su cambio de actitud y le observó con un gesto de extrañeza grabado en su cara, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Qué pasa?

Sauron no contestó de buenas a primeras, aunque finalmente murmuró.

-¿Sabes si alguien te vigila o algo parecido?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, noto como si algo o alguien nos vigilara desde otro plano muy distante, no es como si pudiera ver nada desde donde esté, puesto que mis recuerdos son muy difíciles de penetrar, pero eso no quita que pueda notar su presencia.

Sus palabras dieron que pensar a la unicornio lavanda, la cual también miró a su alrededor, aunque de alguna forma supo a qué se refería, más o menos. Aprovechó entonces ese instante para acercarse al borde de la torre, comentando.

-¿Sabes qué? Me apetece dormir, así que te voy a ir dejando por aquí.

-¿Te vas ya? Con lo que disfruto de tu compañía…

Ante eso Twilight tan solo esbozó un gesto de cordialidad fingida, dejándose caer inmediatamente después. Sauron no dijo nada, aunque al poco rato tan solo murmuró.

-Hasta más ver…

Tras eso siguió vigilando desde lo alto de Barad-dûr.

* * *

¿Canon? ¿¡Canon?! ¡Sg91 aplasta! XDDD sep, ¿qué es eso de canon? normalmente me suelo basar en el canon para escribir mis historias, pero esta vez he optado por algo completamente diferente ahora que Sauron está de visita en este nuevo mundo, y con un plan malvado en mente que tiene que ver con la propia Twilight. Y sí, esto para ella será un auténtico suplicio, a partir de aquí seguiré metiéndome con el canon de determinados episodios seleccionados, tengo unos cuantos más elegidos antes de meterme de lleno con la boda, ya veréis, ya, van a cambiar MUCHAS cosas, y esto tan solo es el principio.

Y eso es todo por ahora, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Libro I Cap 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Dudas**

Luna abrió los ojos, desperezándose de seguido mientras iba repasando mentalmente cómo fue la anterior noche. Había sido bastante tranquila de por sí, salvo un par de miedos nocturnos por parte de dos potrillos hermanos en un sueño compartido y sueños angustiosos ocasionados por el estrés por parte de un semental de mediana edad, Ecuestria había dormido bien en general.

Sin embargo había algo que no la terminaba de encajar; cada vez que entraba en el mundo onírico, como experta en magia de ese tipo era capaz de distinguir todos y cada uno de los sueños que los ponis tenían, teniendo además la capacidad de entrar y salir de ellos a placer sin ningún tipo de restricción. Este era un poder que usaba con responsabilidad, puesto que era consciente de los riesgos que entrañaba para con la intimidad de los ponis, y normalmente lo que solía hacer era echar rápidos y breves vistazos sin ni siquiera detenerse a mirar como tal, a no ser que fuera un mal sueño o algo parecido.

Sin embargo, y aunque lo intentó, le resultó imposible echar un vistazo al sueño de Twilight, el cual de alguna forma se encontraba "cerrado" sin posibilidad de abrirlo, cual puerta atrancada. No era algo que ocurriera así sin más, desde fuera el sueño permanecía inalterado y sin signos que mostraran que fuera un mal sueño ni nada parecido, pero el detalle en sí la extrañó bastante ya que no todos los días llegaba a suceder algo semejante.

Se levantó aún algo adormilada, dirigiéndose al baño para acicalarse un poco, poniéndose sus engalanes reales y yendo a desayunar; nada más salir al pasillo la recibió Kibitz, el mayordomo real y el que llevaba la agenda junto con Raven, la secretaria personal de ambas princesas.

-Buenos días, princesa Luna.

-Buenos días, Kibitz… ¿qué hay para hoy?

-Afortunadamente para usted tiene la mañana libre, pero luego por la tarde tiene una inauguración conjunta con su hermana, ya han terminado las obras del nuevo teatro de la parte baja de la ciudadela y lo van a abrir ya.

-Oh, estupendo… ¿qué hay del papeleo?

-Unas cuantas actas y proclamas para firmar y poco más.

-Qué bien, ya podrían ser así todos los días… en fin, me voy a desayunar.

-Su hermana la princesa Celestia la está esperando.

Nada más entrar en el comedor vio a su hermana sentada al otro lado de la alargada mesa, junto al amplio ventanal que iluminaba la espaciosa estancia; Celestia se encontraba leyendo un periódico y con las gafas de leer puestas, saludando a su hermana al verla.

-Buenos días, Luna…

-Buenos días, Tia… ¿algo relevante en el periódico?-murmuró ella, sentándose a su lado.

-No mucho, noticias varias, ya sabes, para estar informada de lo que va pasando.

-Bien… ¿y Cadance y Blueblood?

-Estarán al caer…

Nada más comentarlo los aludidos entraron en el comedor, saludándoles de seguido y sentándose con ellos, Cadance poniéndose al lado de su tía Luna y Blueblood a la siniestra de Celestia, justo enfrente de Luna.

-Buenos días, niños…

-Oh, vamos, tía Luna, ya no somos unos potrillos…-murmuró Cadance.

-Exacto, ni que fuéramos unos simples mocosos…-soltó Blueblood con prepotencia.

-Ya, ya lo sé, tan solo os picaba un poco… pero en el fondo siempre seréis nuestros niños, sobre todo para vuestra querida tía…-murmuró Luna, mirando a su hermana con gesto divertido.

Ante eso la alicornio blanca rodó los ojos, murmurando de seguido.

-Lo que tú digas, Luna…

-Pues claro que lo digo…

-Siempre has sido un poco chinche, tía Luna… pero se te quiere igual-añadió Cadance, divertida.

-Oh, gracias cielo.

Al cabo de una breve espera les trajeron el desayuno y estuvieron comiendo diligentemente, Blueblood y Cadance fueron los primeros en terminar, retirándose rápidamente para hacer sus cosas y dejando a sus tías allí. Una vez solas, Luna se dirigió a su hermana con voz queda.

-¿Puedo hablarte de algo, Tia?

-Sí, claro, dispara.

-Es acerca de tu alumna, Twilight Sparkle… ¿has notado algo raro en ella últimamente?

La pregunta dejó un tanto descolocada a Celestia, murmurando de seguido.

-¿Raro? ¿A qué te refieres con raro, por qué lo dices?

-No sé, es que anoche en el mundo onírico por alguna razón me fue imposible entrar en su sueño, como si estuviera cerrado, y me dejó ciertamente extrañada…

-Pues… hombre, sé que el mundo onírico es tu dependencia exclusiva, no sabría decirte, pero…

-¿Ha tenido problemas de algún tipo? Es que no se me ocurre otra cosa que cierre el sueño como tal…-murmuró Luna, pensativa.

Celestia se quedó pensativa por un momento, sopesando posibilidades, hasta que finalmente comentó.

-Bueno, hace poco que tuvo una prueba de tipo test y la salió bastante floja para lo que normalmente suele hacer. La di la opción de repetirlo y ella aceptó, no es propio de ella, de hecho nunca la había pasado, aunque bueno, supongo que todos fallamos alguna vez…

Ante eso la alicornio oscura se quedó callada, pensando en lo que su hermana la había dicho y sin volver a decir nada más al respecto. Sin embargo seguía habiendo algo que no terminaba de convencerla, y en ese sentido no se quedó del todo satisfecha.

Una vez que terminó de desayunar, y dado que tenía la mañana libre, decidió enseguida y se dirigió a uno de sus guardias lunares rápidamente.

-Que preparen mi carroza, nos vamos a Ponyville en treinta minutos.

-Ahora mismo, alteza.

Mientras esperaba se pasó por la biblioteca para coger prestados un par de libros sobre las propiedades fundamentales de los sueños y trastornos relacionados con los mismos; aunque era una experta en magia onírica no siempre lo llegaba a saber todo, y en ocasiones requería consultar algunas referencias al respecto. Muy pocos ponis habían llegado a trabajar ese campo de la magia, y en ese sentido Luna aunaba casi todo el conocimiento de varias generaciones seguidas en su colección.

-Debe de haber algo que explique por qué estaba cerrado el sueño a cal y canto-pensó ella mientras los ojeaba.

Sin embargo en ese momento un guardia lunar se presentó de improviso, cortando su tren de pensamientos.

-Alteza, el carruaje ya está listo.

-Ah, voy-murmuró Luna, dejando los libros en el carrito más cercano.

El viaje partiendo del patio de armas del palacio hasta el pueblo fue rápido, en poco menos de una hora se presentaron allí y aterrizaron junto a la biblioteca de Twilight; algunos ponis al verla llegar la saludaron reverenciándose cortésmente.

-No hace falta, pequeños ponis, podéis seguir con vuestras cosas.

Tras eso se acercó a la puerta y llamó, abriendo al poco rato un adormilado Spike que se terminó de despertar en cuanto vio a Luna.

-¡Princesa Luna! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-inquirió él, sorprendido.

-He venido de visita ¿está Twilight aquí?

-Ah, sí… ¡Twilight, tenemos visita!

Luna entró en la biblioteca, dándose entonces cuenta de que era la primera vez que entraba allí; de todos los lugares donde se imaginaba una biblioteca, un árbol era el último en el que hubiese pensado, sin embargo descubrió que en cuanto a espacio se refería encajaba perfectamente, contemplando la mayor parte de la colección visible ordenada en las estanterías siguiendo el sistema de clasificación decimal Neighwey, el cual agrupaba los libros por materias usando una serie de números y decimales para su clasificación sistematizada.

Mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a la sección de filosofía y psicología, la cual se agrupaba en el 100, oyó a Twilight exclamar.

-¡Princesa Luna! ¡Qué sorpresa, no la esperaba para nada! perdone por el desorden, no esperaba recibir visitas…

-Oh, no te preocupes. Qué colección más amplia tienes, no está nada mal…

-Ah, sí, bueno, es la que ya tenía la biblioteca cuando llegué, he estado trabajando con ella, ampliándola todo lo posible y haciendo un poco de expurgo también. Lo que ve aquí sólo es el 30% de la totalidad de la misma, el resto está abajo en el depósito.

-Nada mal…

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual Twilight aprovechó para comentar.

-Y bueno… ¿qué la trae por aquí, princesa?

-Oh, nada en especial, tan solo vine a verte… ¿está todo bien por aquí?

-Ah… sí, sí, por supuesto, nada especial hasta el momento…

Otro silencio, esta vez algo más denso que el anterior, se volvió a instalar entre ellas, sin saber muy bien qué decir a continuación tanto la una como la otra. Por su parte Luna trataba de desentrañar los pensamientos más profundos de la poni, sin embargo no parecía haber nada raro en su comportamiento, sin contar la incomodidad reinante. En un principio pensó que la visita podría arrojar un poco de luz al asunto, sin embargo pareció toparse con un alto muro imposible de franquear.

Sin embargo hubo algo en ella que la llamó la atención, y eso fue un anillo colgado de su cuello mediante una cadeneta dorada; su brillo la llamó ciertamente la atención, puesto que parecía resplandecer con luz propia, lo cual la extrañó al principio.

-Vaya, bonito anillo ¿es tuyo?

Twilight tardó un pelín en contestar, como si no se esperara ese comentario, pero finalmente murmuró.

-Ah, sí, fue una herencia de mi abuela, me lo cedió en su ajuar…

-Ya veo… tiene un algo peculiar… ¿puedo verlo?-inquirió Luna, alzando un casco.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de Luna, Twilight se apartó súbitamente en un gesto protector que extrañó sobremanera a la alicornio oscura, puesto que no se esperaba una reacción así por su parte. Sin embargo, y como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su propio error, la unicornio lavanda se retractó enseguida murmurando atropelladamente.

-Oh, sí, sí, claro, perdone princesa…

Se quitó entonces la cadeneta con su magia y se la pasó a Luna con algo de reticencia, la cual lo sostuvo con la suya propia y mirando a la joya atentamente. De buenas a primeras tan solo parecía ser una fina pieza de orfebrería exquisitamente tallada, puesto que su solo aspecto denotaba un acabado impecable. Sin embargo había algo más que, de alguna u otra forma, inquietaba a Luna de cierta forma que se le antojaba extrañamente familiar, como si hubiese algo más detrás de su hermoso aspecto.

El anillo colgaba de su cadeneta, balanceándose levemente mientras era observado por ambas yeguas, aunque Twilight lo miraba fijamente con un gesto difícil de desentrañar en su rostro. Luna notó esto e inquirió.

-¿Estás bien, Twilight?

De buenas a primeras no la contestó, tan solo se quedó mirando al objeto cada vez con gesto más y más perdido; preocupada por ella Luna alzó una pata para hacerla reaccionar, el súbito tacto de su enfundado casco sirvió para hacerla reaccionar como si se hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño.

-¡Ah, ah! Usted perdone, princesa Luna, me he ensimismado un poco… estoy un poco cansada…

-Oh… ¿no duermes bien? Si necesitas algo siempre puedo visitarte esta noche…

Ante esa idea Twilight reaccionó de seguido un tanto atacada, murmurando rápidamente.

-Oh, no, no hace falta, princesa, estaré bien, es sólo que he estado muy liada últimamente, eso es todo…

-¿Segura? Yo sólo me preocupo por ti, Twilight, después de todo hiciste lo mismo por mí…

-Lo sé, y se lo agradezco mucho, princesa, no crea que no, pero ya la digo, estoy bien…

Ante eso Luna la miró de arriba abajo, no del todo convencida por las palabras de la unicornio lavanda; sin embargo prefirió dejarla estar en vez de insistirla, murmurando de seguido.

-Sé que eres una buena poni, Twilight Sparkle. Me diste una oportunidad cuando nadie más estuvo dispuesto a dármela. Por eso sé que puedo confiar en ti, así como tú también puedes confiar en mí. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, tan solo dímelo ¿vale? te prometo que siempre voy a estar ahí.

Las palabras de Luna calaron hondo en Twilight, la cual llegó a murmurar sentidamente.

-Gracias por sus palabras, princesa…

Ante eso la alicornio la regaló una sonrisa, a lo que la unicornio repitió el gesto sin vacilar, devolviéndola el anillo.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que finalmente Luna tuvo que irse, despidiéndose de Twilight y volviendo a Canterlot en su carroza. Una vez sola, la unicornio lavanda se permitió borrar la sonrisa de su cara, sintiéndose extrañamente mal al respecto. El resto del día pasó lenta y pesadamente.

* * *

-Sospecha algo.

-¿Qué?

-Esa princesa tuya, la tal Luna… no me fío de ella, de alguna forma se huele algo, estoy seguro-murmuró Sauron, pensativo.

Ante eso Twilight no dijo nada, tratando de desviar la conversación comentando en ese momento.

-La verdad es que no me esperaba encontrar tanto verde aquí en Mordor… me ha sorprendido.

-Sí, Núrn es el único lugar donde hay tierra fértil en todo Mordor, aquí es dónde mi futuro ejército se abastecerá. Lo único malo es que se encuentra habitado por la tribu de Núrn, pero ya me encargaré de eso cuando llegue el momento.

Y es que en contraposición total de otros lugares como la meseta de Gorgoroth o el valle de Udûn, la vista de Núrn era completamente distinta; llanos valles con frondosa vegetación y alguna que otra elevación salpicaban las vistas, con fortalezas varias diseminadas en los alrededores y las orillas del mar de Núrnen, un gran lago interior regado por varios ríos provenientes de las montañas Éphel Duath y las Ered Lithui. El cielo estaba parcialmente despejado, lo que le daba una mayor iluminación al lugar, viéndose mucho más bonito y colorido que las oscuras, áridas y deprimentes mesetas del norte, donde imperaba unas negruzcas nubes de humo y cenizas provenientes del Orodruin.

-¿Dices que te encargarás? ¿Siempre te encargas de cosas?-inquirió Twilight en ese momento, pillando la indirecta.

Ante eso Sauron esbozó una divertida sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Por supuesto, nunca dejo ningún cabo suelto después de todo. Aunque nunca digo que no a mano de obra gratuita, los esclavos siempre son valiosos en ese sentido…

El gesto de Twilight se arrugó, visiblemente asqueada por la actitud de Sauron.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan… tan… ugh?

-Me halagas, querida…

-¡No me trates con tanta condescendencia, eres un vil negrero, Sauron!

-Por supuesto ¿qué te esperabas? Creía que ya empezábamos a conocernos mejor tú y yo…

-¡Para mi desgracia, no es como si tuviera elección después de todo! ¡Me asqueas!

-Sí, tengo ese efecto en la gente…

Twilight ahogó como pudo un gruñido desesperado y echó a andar hacia alguna parte con tal de perderle de vista. Se dirigió entonces a unas ruinas cercanas, las cuales estuvo explorando con curiosidad, pero salvo cuatro paredes medio caídas no vio nada remotamente interesante. Sin embargo en ese momento notó cómo el suelo comenzó a temblar, poniéndola en alerta.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Vaya, parece que algo se aproxima…-murmuró Sauron, apareciendo de improviso a su lado.

Se adelantaron subiendo un pequeño promontorio, donde vieron entonces de dónde procedían esos temblores.

-¿¡Qué es esa cosa?!

-Oh, vaya, un graug…

Dicha criatura era gigantesca, de al menos unos cinco o seis metros de alto, con abultadas extremidades, una piel que a todas luces parecía ser durísima, una deforme y pequeñísima cabeza en comparación con el resto de su cuerpo, con unos pequeños ojillos amarillos y una gran bocaza llena de afilados y curvados colmillos. Su cuerpo era tan grande y abultado que andaba encorvado, y poseía unas garras larguísimas tanto en pies como en manos.

-Es abominable… ¿qué hace aquí?-inquirió Twilight, cuidando para que no la viera.

-Es su hábitat, no hay graugs en otras partes de Mordor, se concentran en Núrn al ser en parte criaturas anfibias. Tiene la inteligencia de un troll, pero son muchos más fuertes, un cazador bien entrenado y que sepa lo que hace sería capaz de tumbarlo, pero requeriría de mucha pericia y sangre fría-explicó Sauron.

-Déjame adivinar ¿es otra de tus mascotas?

-No tanto, al menos en parte, ya había graugs aquí antes de que yo llegara por primera vez a Mordor…

-Son autóctonos entonces…-obvió Twilight.

-Exacto.

En ese momento oyeron entonces una serie de gruñidos y aullidos allí cerca, viendo entonces que se trataba de una manada de caragors que trató de enfrentar al graug rodeándole desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-Oh…

-Esos caragors son muy valientes… o unos simples insensatos. Pero bueno, tampoco les voy a pedir más a esos cerebros de mosquito…-murmuró Sauron, sin apenas inmutarse.

Entre varios de ellos trataron de auparse a su espalda mientras otros le distraían, pero el graug azotó sus manazas y golpeó a los que más cerca tenía, aplastándolos contra el suelo; un caragor que logró su objetivo se agarró a su dura piel, logrando hacerle algo de daño, pero el graug reaccionó echándose hacia atrás y dejándose caer al suelo de espaldas, haciéndole puré en el proceso. Twilight cerró los ojos, escrupulosa, pero Sauron sonrió, visiblemente entretenido.

Los pocos cargaros que quedaban se retiraron prudentemente, pero hubo uno que le echó valor y saltó sobre él; el graug azotó de nuevo su gran manaza y lo lanzó hacia el lado contrario, cayendo justo al lado de Twilight y Sauron. La unicornio lavanda chilló, asustada, pero Sauron ni se inmutó.

-¡Oh, no, haz algo!-exclamó ella.

-Bueno, podría, pero… no sería tan divertido. Haz tu algo para variar.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Me tomas el pelo?!

-Oh, vamos, sé de lo que eres capaz de hacer, sorpréndeme.

Twilight quiso replicar, pero para entonces Sauron ya no estaba. El caragor, al verla, se reincorporó y se preparó para atacarla, echándose sobre ella rápidamente. Al contrario que la última vez, Twilight reaccionó a tiempo y levantó un rápido escudo en forma de cúpula que detuvo en seco al caragor. En ese momento el graug aulló y cargó contra ellos, Twilight aprovechó ese momento para echar a correr y refugiarse en las ruinas.

Mirando a su alrededor, y buscando desesperadamente una salida, vio los pisos superiores de una torre y no se lo pensó dos veces, teletransportándose a lo más alto; por su parte el graug vio el destello de luz y cargó contra la torre, embistiéndola y haciéndola tambalearse peligrosamente. Twilight cayó sobre sus ancas, pero en ese momento vio que la pared contigua semi derruida de la torre se tambaleaba y no se lo pensó dos veces. Usando su magia, la empujó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que comenzó a ceder.

En ese momento el graug volvió a embestir la debilitada estructura, pero eso sirvió para que la pared terminase de ceder, cayendo sobre él y golpeándole con fuerza en su diminuta cabeza; el golpe hizo trastabillar al graug, lo que aprovechó entonces el cargador para tirarse a su cuello, dañándole considerablemente. El graug aulló con fuerza y se echó hacia delante, golpeando de lleno la torre de piedra con tanta fuerza que finalmente logró desestabilizarla, comenzando a caerse sobre ellos. La gran mole cayó de espaldas junto con el caragor y Twilight, rápida de reflejos, hizo levitarse a sí misma antes de que toda la estructura de piedra colapsara sobre ellos.

El golpe fue tremendo y miles de cascotes se derrumbaron sobre ellos, sepultándolos en parte hasta que no quedó casi nada de la torre. Aún algo atacada Twilight se acercó a los restos, ambas criaturas no parecía que se movieran, y de entre las piedras comenzó a brotar un reguero de sangre muy oscura, casi negra, que llegó hasta ella, manchando sus cascos y comprendiendo lo evidente. Se miró entonces los cascos, echándose a temblar por su sola visión.

-Lo… los he matado…-masculló ella, asustada.

-Bien hecho. Simple pero efectivo, ha sido un dos por uno, nada mal-murmuró en ese momento Sauron, apareciendo a su lado.

Twilight se quedó callada, sin decir nada al respecto y aún en estado de shock, observando los cadáveres de ambas criaturas delante de ella, llegando a musitar por lo bajo.

-Soy una asesina…

-No, no te confundas, simplemente te has defendido de dos temibles criaturas que te iban a matar si no hacías nada por evitarlo. Se le llama supervivencia, y todos la tenemos.

Ante eso Twilight no dijo nada más, mirando al suelo con gesto vacío y sin llegar a pensar en nada. Por su parte Sauron miró al cielo con expresión inquisitiva, murmurando de seguido.

-¿Sabes si esa tal Luna puede hacer más cosas aparte de inmiscuirse infructuosamente en asuntos ajenos?

La unicornio lavanda cerró los ojos, con expresión resignada, y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Cuéntame…

Las nubes se arremolinaron sobre sus cabezas, oscureciendo un poco más el ambiente de Núrn, al tiempo que la sangre se resbalaba colina abajo, tintando la hierba de un color rojo oscuro casi negro.

* * *

Vale, por fin consigo retomar este crossover. Termino dos crossovers seguidos para meterme en otro... cómo soy XD pero bueno, el caso es que en principio no sabía muy bien cómo continuar, ya que tenía pensado seguir metiéndome con el canon, pero entonces comprendí que no tengo por qué hacerlo todo seguido y, de buenas a primeras, este capítulo de transición apareció. No sucede gran cosa en él, pero al menos logro hacer que el hilo avance un poco, logrando además algo más de interacción nociva entre Twilight y Sauron. La presencia de Luna seguirá siendo relevante para futuros capítulos, y condicionará de cierta forma la trama en sí.

En un principio quería meterme con el episodio It's about time, pero al final después de volverlo a ver y pensarlo detenidamente, vi que no tenía casi material para desvirtuar, al menos en este capítulo, y preferí hacerlo así. En los siguientes capítulos sí que volveré a meterme con el canon, usaré un par antes de meterme de lleno con la boda, donde tengo intención de romper el canon de manera estrepitosa, ya veréis, ya...

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	7. Libro I Cap 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **La era de los dragones**

-¿¡Te has vuelto loco?! ¡No voy a dejar que te vayas así sin más, no es seguro, no sabemos casi nada de ellos!

-¡Precisamente, quiero saber más de ellos y de mí mismo! ¡Por favor, Twilight, déjame ir, necesito saber quién soy!

Por un instante Twilight se arrepintió profundamente de haber llevado a Spike a ver la migración generacional de dragones provenientes del norte, sin embargo por otro lado podía entender por qué insistía tanto. Aun así su instinto maternal la instaba a prevenir cualquier tipo de desastre que pudiera causarle algún tipo de daño, después de todo no dejaba de ser un bebé dragón.

-A ver, Spike, entiendo que quieras ir, de verdad, pero piensa por un momento ¿qué vas a hacer tú allí, sólo, y con unos dragones de los que no conoces de nada?

-Tiene razón, Spikey wikey, no es lugar para un pequeño bebé dragón-apuntó Rarity, que estaba con ellos.

-¡¿Y vosotras qué sabréis?! ¡Nada, después de todo sois ponis y no tenéis ningún problema de identidad, no como yo, que no conozco otra cosa! ¡Quiero ir, Twilight, déjame ir!

Las súbitas y concienzudas palabras del pequeño dragón cogieron desprevenidas a ambas yeguas, que por un instante no supieron qué decir. En ese momento Sauron reapareció de improviso al lado de Twilight, opinando al respecto.

-Estás siendo muy egoísta con él ¿no te parece? Si quiere saber más de su especie deberías dejarle ir, el viaje le hará crecer y madurar.

-No te he pedido tu opinión, Sauron, lárgate-le espetó Twilight mentalmente.

-Vaya, realmente no me esperaba esto de ti, Twilight Sparkle…

-¡No, no me vengas con esas porque no, Sauron, hago lo que es mejor para él!

-¿Lo mejor para él es alejarle de sus raíces y negarle su verdadera naturaleza? Vaya, qué cosas…

Las palabras de Sauron, aunque desdeñosas y manipuladoras, calaron en Twilight aun a pesar de sus intentos por no verse afectada, llegando a argumentar de seguido.

-¿Y lanzarle a lo desconocido así sin más es beneficioso? Yo no sé casi nada de dragones ¿tú sí?

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, sí, sí que sé algo…-anunció Sauron, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Con gesto sorprendido Twilight quiso preguntar al respecto, pero en ese momento la voz de Spike la trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

-¡¿Me estás escuchando, Twilight?!

-Ah, esto… sí, claro…-murmuró ella, algo atorada.

-¿¡Ah, sí?! ¿¡Qué he dicho?!

Apurada miró a Rarity de reojo, la cual negó con la cabeza, y, dejando escapar un suspiro, se dirigió a él de forma honesta.

-Mira, Spike, entiendo que quieras saber más sobre ti mismo y otros dragones, pero… no quiero que te pase algo que luego me haga arrepentir después. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti…

Sin embargo el dragón no dijo nada, tan solo se quedó callado y se marchó de allí a paso raudo; la unicornio lavanda esbozó una triste mirada, aunque en ese momento Rarity comentó.

-Ha sido duro, pero has hecho lo correcto, querida.

-¿Tú crees, Rarity? Entiendo por qué quiere hacerlo, pero…

-Pensaste en él y en su seguridad, si yo fuese tú hubiera hecho lo mismo. Puede que ahora no esté muy comunicativo, pero con el tiempo lo entenderá.

-Eso espero… gracias, Rarity.

-Oh, no es nada, querida. Te dejo, tengo asuntos que atender en la tienda.

La unicornio blanca se despidió y ella se quedó allí, sola; Sauron había desaparecido y el silencio posterior en la biblioteca era tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Trató de distraerse con otra cosa, pero apenas lograba concentrarse, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido.

Su desconocimiento acerca de los dragones como raza era una de sus principales preocupaciones, sin embargo había algo que la había llamado la atención y sin embargo no se había molestado en escuchar. Por un momento se negó a ello, pero muy en el fondo sabía que quería, necesitaba conocer más acerca de tan fieras pero interesantes criaturas. Se mordió los labios, sin querer llamarle como tal, pero al final sucumbió a la tentación y masculló por lo bajo.

-Sauron, por favor ¿estás ahí? Necesito hablar contigo…

Al punto el aludido reapareció a su lado en su forma espiritual, inquiriendo de seguido con tonito adulador.

-¿Llamabas, Twilight?

-Sí… antes dijiste que sabías algo sobre dragones…

-Así es, algo sé…

-¿Y qué sabes? ¿Hay dragones en tu mundo?

Sauron hizo una breve pausa antes de volver a hablar, comenzándose a explicar con detalle.

-Así es, hay dragones. Fueron creados hace muchos años atrás por el propio Morgoth como integrantes de su ejército, usándolos en numerosas batallas. Hubo muchos dragones, pero los que más destacaron fueron: Glaurung, Ancalagon, Scatha y Smaug. El primero destacó por ser, precisamente, el primero de todos, por lo que se le solía llamar el padre dragón; participó en las Grandes Guerras de Beleriand y aunque se decía que no tenía alas, tenía el poder de hechizar con su mirada. Murió a principios de la Primera Edad del Sol a manos de Turín Turambar, un hombre guerrero.

Sobre Ancalagon destacó por ser el más grande de todos los creados por Morgoth, era tan grande que se decía que era capaz de tapar la luz del sol por completo con su cuerpo. Participó en la Guerra de la Cólera, y fue muerto a manos del medio elfo Eärendil a finales de la Primera Edad del Sol.

El caso de Scatha el Gusano fue cuanto menos curioso, no se sabe mucho de él salvo el momento de su muerte a manos de Fram, un hombre de la raza de los Éothéod, durante la Tercera Edad del Sol.

Y en cuanto a Smaug es uno de los más célebres, sobre todo por ser uno de los pocos dragones conocidos aún vivos. Proveniente del Berzal Marchito, asaltó el reino enano de Érebor y se apropió de su gran tesoro, volviéndose fuerte allí. Hace años que no se le ha vuelto a ver, pero supongo que seguirá ahí, bajo la montaña Solitaria.

-Interesante, aunque… ¿armas? ¿Eran utilizados en guerras?-inquirió Twilight, preocupada.

-Sí, básicamente, después de todo era para lo que fueron concebidos después de todo…

-Ya, pero… yo me esperaba algo más descriptivo, no sé, algo que me dijera cómo son como tal…

-Tampoco hay mucho misterio: codiciosos por naturaleza, amantes del oro y todo lo que brilla, traicioneros, embaucadores, lisonjeros… ah, y un apetito insaciable, debo remarcar.

Ante semejante retrato la unicornio no pudo evitar que un escalofrío la recorriera todo el lomo, temiendo sobre todo por Spike.

-Es terrible… no puedo dejar que Spike se vaya así sin más…

-Bueno, ten en cuenta que estos son los dragones de mi mundo, no sé cómo serán los de aquí…

-Pues no sabría decirte con seguridad porque apenas sabemos casi nada de ellos… una vez hubo uno no muy lejos de aquí durmiendo y tuvimos que confrontarlo, por suerte la cosa no fue a mayores, pero aun así…

-Hablas de ese desconocimiento como si fuera un detalle menor, pero claramente es una debilidad. Si desconoces a tu enemigo, la derrota es segura. Y además, también está Spike…

-¿Cómo que también está Spike?-repitió ella, ceñuda.

-Sabes perfectamente por qué lo digo.

Ante eso Twilight no dijo nada, tratando de ignorar el tema, sin embargo Sauron volvió a la carga.

-Si realmente le quieres tanto como tú bien aseguras, le dejarás marchar.

-Sí, claro, para que se convierta en un cruel y sanguinario asesino… no, gracias-masculló ella, molesta.

-Tú me preguntaste si sabía algo sobre los dragones y te he dicho todo lo que sé sobre los dragones de mi tierra, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo son los de aquí, ni cómo se comportan ni nada por el estilo ¿qué más quieres que te diga? Pones de pretexto que no sabes nada sobre ellos, y sin embargo te niegas a que Spike crezca como tal, negándole a ser como es y dejando pasar una oportunidad de oro para saber más cosas sobre ellos. Cuando quieres eres muy egoísta…

-¡No, ni se te ocurra, Sauron, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para él, es como… como… mi hijo! ¡Antes muerta que exponerle al peligro!-exclamó Twilight, molesta.

-Una madre siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos, pero no le haces ningún favor sobreprotegiéndole así. Lo único que conseguirás es que le maten si alguna vez llega a salir de aquí.

-¿¡Y para qué querría salir de aquí?! ¡Aquí tiene todo lo que necesita, una madre y unos amigos que le quieren!

-Te retratas tú solita cada vez que abres la boca. Me sorprendes gratamente, Twilight Sparkle, no somos tan distintos al fin y al cabo…

Para entonces la cabeza de Twilight era un remolino de pensamientos diametralmente opuestos que empezaron a volverla loca por momentos; por un lado quería contestar a Sauron, demostrarle que no tenía razón, sin embargo por otro lado comenzaba a ver cierta razón en sus maquiavélicas pero sin embargo realistas palabras. ¿Qué era lo mejor para Spike? ¿Dejarle marchar con todo lo que ello conllevaba? Una parte de su cerebro se oponía totalmente, en un intento desesperado por protegerle, pero la otra la instaba a dejarle ir para saber más acerca de los dragones. Las palabras de Sauron seguían resonando en su cabeza, sobre todo egoísta, lo que la hacía dudar cada vez más.

-Yo no soy egoísta… ¿o sí? ¿Soy egoísta? No, claro que no, yo nunca… o tal vez sí… agh, maldita sea…

En ese mismo instante quiso responder a Sauron, sin embargo la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y Spike entró por ella con gesto triste y deprimido. Sauron volvió a desaparecer.

-Ah, Spike…

-Hola…-murmuró el aludido con tono plano.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Por ahí… pero bueno, estoy de vuelta, me pondré a hacer la comida ¿qué te apetece hoy?-inquirió él, con gesto neutro.

Twilight le miró preocupada, viendo que en el fondo Sauron tenía razón; se había acostumbrado tanto a vivir entre ponis que había estado negando su propia naturaleza en detrimento de verse mejor de cara a los demás. Pensándolo como madre más que como amiga pudo ver que realmente no le estaba haciendo ningún bien esa situación. Y, sin dudar mucho más, decidió.

-Spike, espera, tengo que hablar contigo…

El aludido la miró con gesto queda y ella se acercó a él, abrazándolo en el proceso y cogiendo con la guardia baja al pequeño dragón.

-Lo siento… yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, pero… he pensado que tal vez sí que necesites ir a esa migración después de todo.

-¿¡En serio?!

-Sí… no te hago ningún favor atándote para siempre en Ponyville, y necesitas saber más cosas de ti como raza. Quiero que estés bien contigo mismo, y que yo me sienta orgullosa de ti también. Por lo que creo que dejarte ir es lo mejor para los dos.

Las palabras de Twilight emocionaron de más al pequeño dragón, el cual abrazó con fuerza a la unicornio, musitando de seguido.

-¡Oh, Twilight, gracias, gracias, significa mucho para mí!

-Lo sé… perdóname, pensé en mi más que en ti cuando te prohibí ir. Lo siento…

-No pasa nada, entiendo que quisieras protegerme, pero necesito hacer esto, Twilight…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Vamos, te ayudaré a preparar algunas cosas para el viaje, no querrás ir de vacío…

Entre los dos lo estuvieron preparando todo, como un pequeño saco de dormir, una brújula para orientarse, un mapa de la zona suroccidental de Ecuestria y un buen puñado de gemas para comer, entre otras cosas.

-Vale, tienes todo lo necesario para un viaje en condiciones, no te separes del camino y, si te pierdes, usa la brújula y el mapa-le aconsejó ella.

-Bien, gracias Twilight.

Le acompañó hasta la puerta y, una vez allí, se despidieron dándose un fuerte abrazo; la yegua no pudo evitar dejar escapar un par de lágrimas.

-Cuídate mucho ¿vale?

-Descuida…

-Intenta aprender todo lo que puedas sobre ellos y sobre ti mismo, quiero que me lo cuentes todo cuando vuelvas.

-Eso está hecho.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un último abrazo, al tiempo que ella murmuraba.

-Te quiero mucho, Spike, recuérdalo…

-Yo también, Twilight…

Finalmente se separaron y Spike se marchó; ella le observó marcharse mientras le despedía con una pata, en ese momento Sauron reapareció a su lado comentando.

-Has hecho lo correcto.

-Sí…

En ese momento un cuervo que la era familiar apareció de improviso y se posó en el cartel de la biblioteca; Sauron le miró fijamente y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Spike, a lo que el ave respondió graznando y echando a volar hacia él, siguiéndole de cerca.

-Ah, espera, ese cuervo…

-Sí, es el mismo de la última vez, le seguirá de cerca y podremos ver en todo momento cómo le va.

Twilight se quedó gratamente sorprendida, puesto que no se esperaba para nada un gesto así por parte de Sauron.

-Gracias…-murmuró ella, con sinceridad.

Ante eso Sauron asintió, comentando de seguido.

-Tu preocupación es genuina, por lo que siempre viene bien algo de vigilancia. Cuando vuelva lo hará convertido en un señor dragón.

-Pero será un buen dragón, estoy segura-añadió ella rápidamente.

-Sí, por qué no…

Finalmente los dos se metieron en casa y dejaron pasar el tiempo, aunque la biblioteca se sentía algo vacía sin Spike. Sin embargo Twilight no dejó que eso la amedrentara, sino todo lo contrario. Si lo hacía, era por Spike. Y nada más importaba.

* * *

-¿¡Que has hecho qué?!

-¡Pero querida, si lo habíamos hablado! ¿¡Cómo le dejas ir así sin más?!

-¿Estás segura que ha sido una buena idea, dulzura? Porque si me lo preguntas a mi…

-No estoy segura de si eso es prudente… espero que no te importe…

-¡No estoy del todo segura de si eso es divertido o no, si te soy sincera!

Twilight se esperaba una reacción así por parte de sus amigas, por lo que tan solo se limitó a explicarlas lo que ella misma pensó.

-A ver, vale que puede parecer un poco extraño dejarle marchar, pero después de pensarlo mucho hice lo que consideré que era mejor para él…

-¿Lo mejor para él? ¡Lo mandas a lo desconocido, querida! ¿Eso es lo mejor para él?

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero… ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Después de todo él pedía respuestas y yo no se las podía dar, y quedándose tampoco las podía encontrar…

Ante eso las demás se miraron entre sí, no muy seguras sobre lo que pensar al respecto, aunque en ese momento Twilight aprovechó para comentar.

-Sé que parece precipitado, pero estoy segura de que después de este viaje Spike volverá siendo más maduro y mayor que antes, y probablemente le podrán dar las respuestas que él busca. Puedo entender vuestras dudas, y creedme que aun a pesar de mi decisión aún las tengo, pero no me arrepiento de haberla tomado.

-Bueno, si tan segura estás… sólo espero que Spike esté bien y vuelva sano y salvo-murmuró Rarity, preocupada.

-¡Seguro que sí! ¡Fuah, imaginaos cómo será cuando vuelva, igual lo hace convertido en un gran dragón escupe fuego!-comentó en ese momento Rainbow, emocionada.

-Rainbow…-le espetó Applejack.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso sería genial!-exclamó ella.

Por su parte Twilight no dijo nada, aprovechando para darle un sorbo a su té y llevándose un casco al anillo; Sauron en su día la comentó que siempre podría echar un vistazo a Spike usando el poder del anillo para ver lo que veía el cuervo y comprobar por si misma su viaje. Se vio tentada a usarlo allí mismo, pero prefirió esperar a usarlo en una ocasión más tranquila, ya que después de todo estaba con sus amigas. Probablemente a Spike le estaría yendo bien. Con toda seguridad.

* * *

-¡Vamos, pequeño poni, arriba! ¿O es que tienes miedo?

-¡Pobrecito pequeño ponicito que no se tiene en pie!

-¡Parece ser que criarse entre ponis lo ha ablandado!

-¿Y tú eres un dragón? ¡No me hagas reír!

De alguna u otra forma Spike se esperaba que, se encontrara con lo que se encontrara, no iba a ser fácil para él. Sin embargo no entraba dentro de sus expectativas que fuera a ser tan duro. Tras un viaje de casi una semana, finalmente llegó al extremo sureste de Ecuestria, al mismo borde de las fronteras ecuestrianas colindantes al océano imperecedero, las tierras baldías del sur y el reino de los dragones, situado mucho más allá de dicho océano. Había en esa pequeña porción de terreno, adscrito a tierras ecuestrianas, un lugar de paso para dragones con varios cerros volcánicos donde conoció a los dragones adolescentes con los que ahora mismo se encontraba: Baff, Clump, Vex, Fizzle y Fume, todos ellos comandados por Garble, el cual era el que más caña le daba.

-Ah… esto… ¿no podemos parar un rato? Me duelen las escamas…-masculló Spike, cansado.

-¡No hay tiempo para descansos! ¡Ser un dragón requiere de estar en constante actividad y moverse mucho! ¡Descansar no es una opción! ¡Vuelve a empezar!

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero si ya había hecho treinta flexiones!

-¡Pues otras treinta! ¡Y tras eso, cinco largos seguidos en las fumarolas de lava! ¡Vamos, pequeño Spike, vamos, vamos!

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos!-exclamaron los demás a coro.

Estaba agotado, pero aun así sabía que debía hacerlo; recordaba muy bien las palabras de Twilight antes de marcharse y no quería decepcionarla, por lo que hizo de tripas corazón y volvió a hacer otras treinta flexiones, aunque le costó sus buenos minutos.

-¡Y treinta!-masculló él, dejándose caer al suelo agotado.

-¡Bien, así me gusta, pero ya sabes lo que ahora toca! ¡Carrera hacia las fumarolas, el último es un dragón escocido!-exclamó Garble.

Los demás dejaron escapar varios gritos retadores y echaron a correr, por su parte Spike reunió fuerzas de debajo de las piedras y les siguió al poco rato hasta llegar a las fumarolas, donde todos se habían zambullido en la lava.

-¡Vamos, pequeño Spike, te toca ahora practicar la brazada! ¡Diez largos de punta a punta!-exclamó Garble en ese momento.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero antes dijiste cinco!

-Lo sé, pero tiendo a cambiar de opinión rápidamente ¿verdad, muchachos?

Los demás le apoyaron y rieron su gracia, lo cual frustró un poco más a Spike; sin embargo sus burlas y provocaciones no hicieron más que motivar al pequeño dragón, dispuesto a todo con tal de ganarse el respeto de sus camaradas dragones, por lo que hizo de tripas corazón e hizo todo lo que Garble le dijo que hiciera.

Finalmente, y tras una sesión muy intensiva de ejercicios, dieron por finalizada la jornada y descansaron comiendo un buen montón de joyas que los dragones llevaban consigo en todas sus migraciones.

-Bof, esto está mejor… ¿siempre lleváis todo esto con vosotros?-inquirió Spike en un momento dado.

-Sí, después de todo necesitamos provisiones, es un viaje largo desde las tierras del norte-explicó Garble.

-Entiendo… ¿por qué migráis exactamente? Yo pensaba que siempre vivíais en el mismo sitio…

-¿Tú qué crees? ¿Por qué migran las aves?

-Eh… ¿en busca de tierras más cálidas?

-¡Exactamente! Los dragones somos una raza de sangre cálida, no soportamos el frío, por lo que migramos al sur cuando en el norte empieza a refrescar, ya que luego viene tiempo de celo y cría, pero eso es para los dragones más mayores, aún no nos tenemos que preocupar por eso.

-Oh, ya…-murmuró Spike, cortado.

-Durante la migración se prueba el carácter de la gran mayoría de dragones adultos y jóvenes, templa el espíritu, por lo que es bueno para cualquiera. Has hecho bien en unirte a nosotros, no hacías nada en ese pueblucho poni…

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Desde luego! ¿Qué hacías ahí de todas formas, cómo acabaste viviendo entre ponis?-inquirió Garble en ese momento, ceñudo.

-¡Sí, buena pregunta, los dragones no nos acercamos para nada a esos tontos ponis!-exclamó Clump, igual de extrañado.

-¡Son una raza débil y aburrida, no entiendo por qué estás tan atado a ellos!-añadió Fume.

-Eh… bueno, el caso es que no lo sé, un día rompí el cascaron en una prueba mágica y la poni que me ayudó me adoptó…-murmuró Spike, sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto.

-Espera ¿me estás diciendo que esos ponis tenían un huevo de dragón? ¿Acaso lo robaron?

-¡No lo sé, simplemente lo tenían, y lo usaron para una prueba, nada más! No creo que lo robaran, igual sólo lo encontraron…

-¿Y con qué derecho se creen esos sucios ponis para coger un huevo que claramente no les pertenece? ¡Quizás se extravió en alguna migración! ¡No es justo, te separaron de los tuyos cuando ni siquiera habías nacido!-exclamó Garble, indignado.

-¡Sí, y vete a saber qué fue de tus padres! ¡Quizás podamos averiguarlo cuando volvamos a nuestras tierras!-comentó en ese momento Fizzle.

-Sí, podemos preguntarle al Lord dragón Torch, quizás él sepa algo…-murmuró Garble, pensativo.

-Quizás…-repitió Spike, con gesto confundido.

Aun a pesar de que había nacido y crecido entre ponis, nunca antes se había preguntado sobre sus padres biológicos, pero en ese momento miles de preguntas danzaban por su mente. ¿Cómo fue a parar su huevo a Canterlot? ¿Qué fue realmente de sus padres? como si fuera una bestia dormida que ahora despertaba de su letargo, las ganas de saber más sobre su pasado crecieron en su interior, dándole un motivo más para seguir con ellos.

-No te preocupes, Spike, ahora estás con los tuyos de nuevo, y entre todos haremos un gran dragón de ti-anunció Garble con gesto queda.

-¡Sí, que se enteren esos tontos ponis de quien eres en realidad!

Los demás vitorearon y agasajaron la idea, aunque Spike no dijo nada al respecto, no del todo seguro de todo esto. Sin embargo algo en su interior deseaba saber más sobre sí mismo y los demás dragones, por lo que decidió entre medias seguir con ellos al menos un tiempo más antes de retomar el viaje de vuelta hacia las tierras de los dragones. Muy a su pesar, Twilight tendría que esperar, pero estaba seguro que lo entendería. Eso por descontado.

* * *

-Está tardando mucho en volver, hace ya varias semanas desde que se marchó…

-Bueno, tal vez esté conociendo a más de su raza, déjale que se junte con ellos, le vendrá bien.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme…

-Bueno, ya sabes que siempre puedes echar un vistazo para ver qué está haciendo, usa el anillo, que para eso está.

Twilight miró al susodicho, no muy segura de si hacerlo o no. Hasta ahora no lo había hecho, ya que consideraba que no debía inmiscuirse en el viaje de Spike, pero después de todo ese tiempo sin él comenzaba echarle mucho de menos, y la falta de noticias comenzaba a ser preocupante. Por lo que finalmente decidió.

Asió el anillo con su magia y posó un casco sobre él mientras se concentraba; notó entonces un gran flujo de energía enorme proveniente del anillo, y en cuanto abrió los ojos vio un paisaje completamente distinto. Estaba en lo que parecía ser una extensa arboleda rodeada de vegetación, al fondo se podían ver varios riscos volcánicos y en un árbol cercano había un nido de fénix en el que se podían ver a una pareja en él.

Cerca de ese nido vio entonces a Spike acompañado de varios dragones más mayores que él, agazapados tras unos arbustos; quiso entonces escuchar lo que estaban hablando y el cuervo respondió en consecuencia acercándose un poco más, logrando captar retazos de su conversación.

-¿Lo has entendido entonces, Spike?-inquirió un dragón de escamas rojas.

-Sí, vale, yo me encargaré de distraerlos.

-Bien, entonces no tardes más, ve-insistió el dragón rojo, empujando a Spike y sacándolo de su cobertura.

Con gesto nervioso Spike se acercó al nido y trató de parlamentar con las criaturas, sin demasiado éxito, por lo que entonces optó por tirarles una piedra. Twilight se quedó de una pieza, pensando de seguido.

-¡No! ¿Por qué les tira piedras a esos pobres fénix?

Esta vez los fénix le hicieron caso y fueron a por él, al tiempo que Spike echaba a correr para que no le alcanzasen. En ese momento el resto de dragones aprovecharon la distracción para acercarse al nido, donde descubrieron que los huevos ya habían roto el cascarón. Las crías comenzaron entonces a causar gran alboroto burlando a los dragones, demostrando tener bastante maña aun a pesar de su pequeño tamaño. Alertados por sus gritos, los padres regresaron para protegerlos, llevándoselos de allí y logrando burlar a los dragones estampándolos contra un árbol.

-¡Maldición, han escapado!

-¡Qué mal, menuda mierda de asalto!

Sin embargo cuando Spike regresó donde estaba el nido, ahora destrozado, encontró un huevo de colores vivos y brillantes entre sus restos; al volver los demás se quedaron impresionados, siendo el dragón rojo el primero en hablar.

-¡Robaste un huevo! ¡Bien, al menos mereció algo la pena!

-Eh… ¡sí, genial!-exclamó Spike, contento.

-¡Ahora terminemos con esto! ¡Aplástalo!-anunció entonces el dragón rojo.

-¿¡Qué?! Pero tú dijiste que sólo los asaltaríamos…

-¡Sí, claro, para luego romper con todo, en eso consiste un asalto! ¡Venga, te dejo que hagas los honores, después de todo has sido tú el que lo ha conseguido!

-No… ¡no, no, no lo hagas, Spike!-masculló Twilight.

Por su parte el pequeño dragón parecía estar librando una seria batalla mental en su cabeza, ya que se quedó muy quieto y con un gesto inseguro grabado en su cara; el dragón rojo se impacientó, presionándole en ese momento.

-¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Rómpelo ya, cháfalo contra el suelo!

-¡Sí, venga, no tenemos todo el día, retomamos la migración hoy mismo!

-¡Eso, hagamos esto y volvamos a casa!

Las palabras de los dragones hicieron mella en Spike, el cual se debatía entre si chafar o no el huevo; por su parte Twilight lo veía todo sin poder hacer nada por tratar de prevenirle, temiendo por la integridad del huevo y del propio Spike.

-No… piensa, Spike, no lo hagas, por favor…-musitó la unicornio lavanda.

Aun a pesar de esto, el pequeño dragón alzó el huevo por encima de su cabeza y, por un instante, se quedó en esa pose. Los demás dragones le animaban y jaleaban, para que lo hiciera.

-No… ¡No, Spike!-exclamó Twilight.

Sin embargo, y para horror de la poni, vio como el bebé dragón lanzó el huevo contra el suelo, rompiéndose en el proceso y desparramando todo su contenido. Twilight se llevó los cascos a la boca en un gesto incrédulo, al tiempo que los demás dragones aupaban y vitoreaban a Spike, el cual se quedó callado y con expresión vacía en su rostro.

-¡Bravo, Spike, bien hecho!

-¡Spike, Spike, Spike!

-¡Impresionante, no estaba seguro de si lo harías, pero me has demostrado que tienes agallas! No quise decirte nada para no presionarte demasiado… ¡pero has superado la prueba de fuego y con creces! ¡Ahora eres uno de los nuestros!

Twilight estaba horrorizada, aún no podía creerse lo que había pasado, y sin embargo lo había hecho, Spike había aplastado el huevo y no había nada más que se pudiera hacer al respecto. El pequeño dragón permanecía en silencio y con gesto vacío, preocupándola un poco más.

En ese momento se oyó entonces un gran aullido que resonó por toda la zona, los demás dragones reaccionaron a esto.

-¡Es la primera señal, nos iremos dentro de nada! ¡Vamos, Spike!

-Ah, sí, id tirando vosotros, ahora voy…

Los demás dragones echaron a volar rápidamente, y una vez solo el pequeño dragón se dio el lujo de empezar a llorar.

-Spike…-musitó ella.

Por puro instinto comenzó a concentrar magia en su cuerno preparando un hechizo de teletransporte; gracias a la influencia del anillo lo tuvo listo en menos tiempo de lo esperado y, en cuanto estuvo preparada, visualizó su lugar de destino y lo ejecutó. Hubo un chasquido seguido de una detonación y, al segundo siguiente, se vio transportada a pocos metros de distancia de él.

En ese momento Sauron reapareció de improviso, dirigiéndose a ella.

-Espera ¿a dónde vas?

-¡Cállate, Spike me necesita! ¡Spike!-exclamó ella, corriendo hacia él.

El aludido, al verla llegar, no se cuestionó nada y la abrazó con fuerza mientras seguía llorando; la unicornio lavanda hizo todo lo posible para consolarlo y calmar su dolor, sin embargo la pena y la culpa seguían siendo muy grandes en él. En un momento dado Spike masculló.

-Lo siento… no quería hacerlo, pero… yo… quería…

-Lo sé, lo sé, te presionaron, no es culpa tuya…

-Pero aun así… yo sólo quería ser parte de ellos, pero no así… Y ahora, ahora… Twilight…

En ese momento hubo un segundo aullido que alarmó a la poni, la cual masculló.

-Escucha, Spike, esto no ha sido culpa tuya ni de nadie ¿vale? simplemente han sido las circunstancias, te coaccionaron a hacerlo, ni más ni menos, no eres más que una víctima…

A efectos técnicos y legales eso no era cierto del todo, pero tampoco quería hacerle más daño del que ya se le había sido infringido, por lo que prefirió dejarlo así.

-Lo siento… lo siento, Twilight, lo siento…

-No pasa nada, ahora salgamos de aquí, vamos…

Quiso tirar de él, pero para su sorpresa Spike no se movió, quedándose clavado en el sitio sin intenciones de irse.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Vamos, Spike, tenemos que irnos antes de que vuelvan!

-No… no puedo… no puedo, Twilight, no así, no después de esto…

-¿¡Qué dices?! ¡Oh, Spike, no es el momento, nadie tiene por qué saber esto, quedará entre nosotros, pero por favor, tenemos que irnos!

En ese momento se oyó la voz del dragón rojo resonando en las cercanías, llamándole.

-¡Spike! ¡Venga, colega, nos vamos ya!

Por un instante Twilight miró fijamente al aludido, el cual le devolvió una entristecida pero determinante mirada empapada en lágrimas; la yegua comprendió entonces lo que pasaba, musitando de seguido.

-No… Spike… por favor… ¿por qué?

-No puedo volver…

-Si es por esto te prometo que no diré nada, de verdad, tan solo…

-No, Twilight, es más que eso… me prometieron que buscaríamos a mis padres… mis padres biológicos…

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién te dio el huevo?

-Yo… no… no lo sé, me lo proporcionó la academia, no sé de dónde salió…

-¿Lo robaron?

-¿¡Qué?! No, nunca… no lo sé, yo… por favor, Spike, te lo suplico, vuelve conmigo y lo averiguaremos, por favor…-musitó ella, al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Spike! ¡Venga, Spike!

Hubo un breve y muy denso silencio que se sintió como si fuera una eternidad, ambos se miraron a los ojos, diciéndoselo todo en nada; aunque no parecía haber rencor o resentimiento en él, Spike parecía haber tomado la decisión mucho antes, lo que dejó completamente desarmada a la unicornio lavanda, la cual sintió que no podía hacer nada para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Dos lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su pelaje, imparables.

-Lo siento, Twilight… pero he de hacer esto. No sé cuándo volveré, pero… no puedo hacerlo ahora. Entiéndelo, por favor…

Ella no dijo nada, estaba demasiado impactada como para hacerlo, no pudo hacer nada más que asentir con la cabeza mientras lloraba en silencio. El dragoncito sostuvo un poco más su casco hasta que lo dejó marchar. Un tercer aullido resonó en la distancia.

-¡Spike!-llamó una vez más el dragón.

-¡Ya, voy, Garble!-exclamó entonces el aludido.

Miró una última vez a Twilight, diciéndole adiós con una garra, y se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás. La unicornio tan solo le observó marcharse, reuniéndose rápidamente con el tal Garble, el cual le aupó a su lomo, y echaron a volar para reunirse con el resto de dragones, los cuales empezaban a emprender el vuelo hacia el suroeste, comenzando a sobrevolar el océano imperecedero rumbo hacia la tierra de los dragones, al otro lado del mismo.

En cuanto el último dragón se perdió en la distancia, Twilight no pudo más y comenzó a sollozar con fuerza, dejando escapar todo lo que sentía. Se había ido. Realmente se había ido. Y había sido culpa suya, por dejarle marchar. En ese momento Sauron reapareció a su lado, comentando al respecto.

-Ha sido duro, pero el propio Spike ha tomado una decisión. Que chafara o no el huevo es lo de menos, ahora es un poco más mayor. Y, cuando vuelva, lo hará hecho todo un hombre. Será valiente y decidido, estoy seguro.

-¿¡Y tú como sabes eso?! ¿¡Cómo estás tan seguro?!-masculló ella, llena de ira hacia él.

Sauron la miró con gesto queda, murmurando de seguido.

-Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Es el último acto desesperado, el que nos hace abrir los ojos a la realidad y nos ayuda a tomar conciencia de la situación.

Las palabras del señor oscuro hicieron percatarse a la unicornio, viendo entonces los restos del huevo un poco más adelante y recordando su última visita a Mordor; por un instante juró que sus cascos seguían manchados, pero no era así, al menos físicamente. Twilight cerró los ojos, tratando de luchar contra tan despiadado pensamiento.

-Es cruel… no debería ser así…

-Sí… pero es lo que es. La muerte nos iguala a todos. Bueno… a unos más que a otros-murmuró Sauron, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Aun a pesar de esto no había consuelo para Twilight, la cual se sentía peor que nunca en toda su vida. Quien había sido lo más parecido a un hijo que había tenido nunca se había ido, sin saber siquiera cuando le iba a volver a ver. Y, muy en el fondo, comprendía por qué lo había hecho, por mucho que intentaba culpar a otra persona o al mismo Sauron.

-Está bien, tú ganas… estarás contento…

-Lo estoy, pero no por lo que crees. Cada uno se forja su propio camino. Y cada uno decide qué camino tomar. Spike ha decidido por sí solo. Y ya sólo por eso deberías estar orgullosa de él.

El lugar había quedado vacío y silencioso, ni siquiera los fénix de antes regresaron junto con sus crías. Twilight se dio la vuelta con la cabeza gacha, murmurando de seguido.

-Vámonos de aquí, por favor…

Sauron se dio la vuelta y se desvaneció, volviendo con ella. El cuerno de Twilight se iluminó y, al segundo siguiente, dejó de estar a la vista. Varias nubes se arremolinaban hacia el norte, amenazando con lluvia.

* * *

Je... je, je. Ja, ja, ja. Jua, jua, jua... MUAJAJAJAJAJA okyaparo XD vale, aunque suene extraño tengo que admitir que ha sido divertidísimo escribir este capítulo. Como bien ya os dije en su momento me voy a dedicar a romper el canon, cada cual de la forma más estrepitosa posible, pero ni yo me hubiera imaginado que acabaría así este capítulo. Y sí, semejante cambio trastoca multitud de cosas de cara a futuros capítulos, lo que me obligará a hilar más fino, pero bueno, veamos de qué más formas puedo romper la serie de arriba abajo...

Aunque eso sí, la partida de Spike condicionará de cierto modo el futuro de la trama, y no descarto para nada una posible reaparición. Ahora Twilight se queda sola, aunque con la encantadora y siempre agraciada presencia del señor oscuro y colega Sauron, el cual seguirá haciéndola compañía en los momentos más relevantes. Habrá un capítulo más en el que seguiré rompiendo el canon y luego me pondré con la boda, con la cual aún no tengo nada pensado, pero lo haré de la forma más escandalosa posible. Y, tras eso, la tercera temporada. Huy qué bien me lo voy a pasar...

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	8. Libro I Cap 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Que misterio habrá**

Los siguientes días fueron particularmente duros para Twilight, no sólo por tener que inventarse una excusa para justificar la marcha de Spike, sino por el hecho en sí también. Decir la verdad o contar lo que había pasado no era una opción, no sin manchar para siempre la reputación y el honor del pequeño dragón. Aun a pesar de lo que había hecho, ella quería seguir protegiéndolo, y no contar nada era lo mejor para él.

En cambio justificar su ausencia fue un auténtico dolor de cabeza que la mantuvo despierta durante toda la noche, tratando de buscar una solución al problema, pero sin encontrar nada al respecto. Ahora que Spike no estaba, Sauron aprovechó la situación para manifestarse constantemente junto a ella, lo que en parte molestaba a la unicornio.

-¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer, Sauron?

-Sabes que no, además, te noto muy alicaída, tan solo quiero hacerte compañía…

-Ya, claro, cuéntaselo a otro…

-Lo haría, pero sólo estás tú… y siendo la portadora…

-Ya, ya, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes…

El fuego crepitaba en el hueco de la chimenea, al tiempo que el canto de los grillos resonaba desde fuera; el reloj marcaba las tres y media de la madrugada, y los párpados de la unicornio luchaban por no cerrarse constantemente.

-Deberías dormir un poco…-sugirió él en ese momento.

-No me apetece volver de excursión a Mordor, Sauron… además, debo de pensar en algo para justificar la ausencia de Spike, pero no se me ocurre nada-masculló ella, con sueño.

Otro denso silencio condicionó todo lo demás, el señor Oscuro se quedó callado en actitud pensativa, al igual que Twilight, aunque entre estertores constantes de sueño. En un momento dado, Sauron murmuró.

-Recuerdo que una vez borraste los recuerdos de Spike y Rarity para que olvidaran el anillo… ¿y si haces algo parecido pero a una escala mayor?

En ese momento los ojos de la unicornio se abrieron de par en par, sin tardar mucho en opinar al respecto.

-Es una posibilidad, pero… tendría que abarcar no sólo Ponyville, sino Canterlot también para llegar a las princesas y el resto de ponis que también conocen a Spike… es una locura…

-¿Locura? Sabes tan bien como yo que eres capaz de eso y más…-murmuró Sauron, con gesto queda.

-Oye, soy poderosa, pero no tanto, un hechizo desmemorizante a tan larga escala… no se ha intentado, al menos que yo sepa, además, necesitaría una gran cantidad de energía mágica que yo apenas tengo.

-Pareces olvidarte de algo que condiciona muchas cosas…

Las palabras de Sauron la hicieron comprender, mirando al anillo que colgaba de su cuello; el señor Oscuro aprovechó para volver a hablar.

-Creé el anillo no sólo como un instrumento de control, sino como un potenciador para cualquier tipo de magia. Quien lo porte verá intensificado su poder… y a la larga repercute en la técnica y destreza también. Eres una unicornio muy capaz, Twilight. Si puedes ejecutar satisfactoriamente el hechizo de la forma más simple posible, entonces podrás hacer esto, junto con el poder del anillo.

-No soy tan poderosa, deja de darme jabón…

-No es jabón, son hechos, yo mismo pude sentir ese poder latente dentro de ti, estás destinada a hacer grandes cosas, aunque no seas consciente de ello.

-No suena convincente, Sauron…

-Lo creas o no, es lo que es. Está claro que, digas lo que digas, no va a sonar lo suficientemente convincente, Spike siempre ha estado atado a ti, y como consecuencia que los demás te vean sin él será del todo inconcebible. La duda siempre estará ahí. A no ser que la gente olvide su existencia.

Twilight odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Si Spike nació en su día fue gracias a ella. Siempre había estado a su lado, y cualquier cosa que dijera no sería suficiente como para justificar su ausencia durante un tiempo indefinido. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que había vuelto a su hogar? Si ni siquiera sabía nada sobre sus padres biológicos o su hogar, ni siquiera la princesa sabía nada cuando la preguntó en su día. Daba igual lo que dijera, nada podría justificar una ausencia tan destacable.

-Yo… no sé si seré capaz… nunca lo he intentado…-murmuró ella, dudosa.

-Entonces inténtalo ahora. Tienes el anillo contigo. Serás capaz de hacer esto y más. Estoy seguro.

Las palabras de Sauron sonaban convincentes e incluso alentadoras, por lo que sin pensárselo mucho más cogió el anillo y se lo puso. Al punto se vio transportada de nuevo al mundo espectral, donde vio a Sauron de forma mucho más definida y esperando a verla en acción. A su alrededor se extendían sombras y luces apagadas, representando los ponis que había a su cerca, siendo capaz de ver a toda la población de Ponyville e incluso más allá. Pudo ver incluso a todo Canterlot, incluyendo a las princesas Luna y Celestia dormitando en sus respectivos dormitorios. Hasta vio a sus padres en su habitación, en algún lugar de la ciudadela. Lo veía todo. Y notaba a su magia más viva y poderosa que nunca.

-Bien, ahora… concéntrate…-murmuró Sauron.

Así a ojo, debía de cubrir un área aproximada de unos cincuenta o setenta kilómetros a la redonda, lo suficiente como para albergar a todo Ponyville y Canterlot por igual. El cuerno de Twilight comenzó a brillar mientras iba preparando el hechizo; el hechizo como tal le resultó particularmente sencillo, lo complicado vino después, delimitar el área. Conforme lo iba haciendo su cuerno brillaba más y más, mientras iba abarcando mayor terreno, buscando y encontrando a los ponis que recordaban de alguna forma u otra a Spike. Prácticamente todo el pueblo le conocía, puesto que tampoco era tan grande, por lo que prefirió cortar por lo sano y abarcar a todo el mundo por igual. Eso hizo que su cuerno se cargara un poco más, notando como una gran presión se echaba sobre ella.

-¡Agh! ¡Son demasiados ponis!-masculló Twilight.

-¡Ya casi lo tienes, no desistas, ahora ve a Canterlot!-la animó Sauron.

Haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, logró alcanzar a la población de Canterlot; para su buena suerte no tanta gente le conocía allí, lo que la ayudó a acotar más terreno y seleccionar sólo a unos cuantos, pero la carga extra hizo mella en ella de forma inevitable. Un poco más de presión se añadió a la ya existente, logrando resistirla aunque a duras penas.

-¡Oh, dulce Celestia, siento como si mi cuerno fuera a estallar!-musitó Twilight.

-¡Usa el poder del anillo, apenas lo estás usando, puedes liberarte un poco a través de él!

En un principio no quería apoyarse tanto en el anillo, pero dado que la presión comenzaba a ser insoportable no tuvo otra opción y lo hizo, percibiendo cómo gran parte de esa presión se levantaba. Respiró aliviada, notando cómo su poder se incrementaba de golpe y sintiéndose capaz de todo y más.

-¡Ah, sí, ahora sí, lo tengo, los veo a todos!-exclamó entonces ella, sintiéndose pletórica.

-¡Eso es, bien hecho! ¡Ahora ejecuta el hechizo!

Sin esperar mucho más, todo se concretó y, soltando un grito, Twilight lanzó el hechizo. Al punto, una gran cúpula brillante se echó sobre Ponyville y Canterlot, cubriendo a ambas localidades por completo; acto seguido, los recuerdos de Spike de todos y cada uno de los ponis que lo conocían abandonaron sus cabezas y fueron alzándose hacia arriba, encontrándose en un solo punto y formando una gran bola de recuerdos que se fue haciendo más y más grande con cada segundo que pasaba. En un momento dado alcanzó cierto tamaño y dejó de crecer. Entonces, y de golpe y porrazo, el hechizo hizo el resto y deshizo todos los recuerdos, los cuales se desvanecieron en el aire como si nunca hubieran existido.

Por su parte Twilight dejó escapar un seco jadeo y se detuvo, notando como las fuerzas la abandonaban y derrumbándose por completo en el sofá. Debido al golpe el anillo se retiró de su cuerno y volvió a quedar colgando de su cuello, volviendo a ser visible otra vez.

-Ya está… lo he conseguido… lo he hecho…-musitó ella, incrédula.

-Sí… sabía que lo conseguirías…-asintió Sauron, satisfecho.

Sin embargo un extremo cansancio se echó sobre la unicornio lavanda acto seguido, notando cómo sus párpados caían sin que pudiera evitarlo siquiera.

-Tengo… mucho… sueño…

Sin darse cuenta siquiera la yegua acabó durmiéndose de seguido; por su parte Sauron se retiró y no se metió en su cabeza, prefiriendo dejarla descansar. Afuera, Ponyville también dormía.

* * *

-¡Twilight, querida! ¿Estás en casa?

-¡Dulzura, abre, por favor, estamos preocupadas!

-¡Hey, Twilight, abre un momento, tengo algo para ti que te va a encantar!

-Twilight, por favor, abre… si no te importa…

-¡Eh, cabeza de huevo, o nos abres la puerta o la abro yo, decide!

La unicornio lavanda se revolvió en el sofá, notando como si su cuerpo pesara un quintal mientras se iba desperezando; se sentía terriblemente cansada, y notaba fuertes dolores en el lomo, como si hubiera dormido en una mala postura.

Se puso en pie lentamente mientras las voces de sus amigas seguían sonando al otro lado de la puerta, insistentes; en un momento dado masculló en voz alta.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Entre bostezos y medio dormida, se acercó a la puerta y abrió de seguido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Al fin! Pero bueno, querida ¿estabas dormida?-inquirió Rarity.

-Sí…

-¿Aún?

-Sí… ¿Qué hora es?

-Las doce y media de la mañana…

Al oír eso la unicornio lavanda reaccionó de seguido, confirmándolo de seguido y abriendo muchísimo los ojos; hace cinco horas que la biblioteca debía estar abierta. Y detrás de sus amigas había varios usuarios esperando.

-¡Ay, no, no, no, qué mal, me he dormido!-masculló ella, entrando de seguido.

-Ya lo vemos, ya… ¿a qué hora te acostaste?-inquirió Rarity.

-Me quedé leyendo hasta muy tarde, serían… las tres y media, creo…

-¿¡Tres y media?! ¡Eso es tardísimo!

-Ya ves, si me acostara a esa hora sería imposible rendir luego por la mañana, no se podría cosechar así…-asintió Applejack.

-¡Es tarde incluso para mí, vaya!-admitió Pinkie.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que… ayudadme, por favor, ni he comido…-pidió Twilight, sintiéndose mal al respecto.

-Yo te preparo algo rápido-se ofreció Rarity.

-Te ayudo-añadió Fluttershy.

-Vale, Dash, Pinkie y yo nos encargaremos de atender a estos ponis-comentó Applejack.

-Gracias, chicas…

Entre todas lograron que la biblioteca volviera a estar abierta rápidamente, Twilight fue al baño para despejarse enseguida mientras que las demás ayudaron a atender a los usuarios más inmediatos; Fluttershy y Rarity prepararon un rápido y frugal desayuno tardío para Twilight, consistente en varias piezas de fruta, leche con un poco de pan duro para ablandarlo y algo de bollería del día anterior. La unicornio se lo tomó todo con tanta celeridad que casi se atraganta.

-¡Tranquila, querida, con calma, no te precipites!

-Toma un poco de agua-murmuró Fluttershy, llenando un cazo del barril principal.

Consiguió pasar el resto sin mayor dificultad, murmurando de seguido.

-Perdonad, chicas, es que me sabe muy mal haberme dormido…

-No pasa nada, querida, estamos aquí, tómatelo con calma…

Una vez que estuvo todo arreglado, y los ponis se marcharon con sus libros prestados, Twilight se dio el lujo de suspirar algo más tranquila.

-Menos mal… ya lo siento por las molestias, en serio…

-¿Qué dices, cabeza de huevo? Te ayudamos sin problemas ¿verdad, chicas?-inquirió Rainbow.

-Desde luego…

-Una mala noche la tiene cualquiera.

La unicornio lavanda sonrió, agradecida por su ayuda, aunque en ese momento la voz de Pinkie exclamó.

-¡Ahí va! ¿Y este quién es?

Las demás se giraron y vieron que la poni rosada sostenía una de las fotos del salón, viendo entonces a quien se refería; al verlo todas se mostraron asombradísimas, comentando de seguido.

-¡Ostras, es verdad! ¿Quién es?

-Esperad un momento ¿es un dragón?

-¡Sí, es verdad, es un dragón! ¿De dónde ha salido? Esta foto es de la fiesta de bienvenida de Twilight ¿no, Pinkie?

-¡Sí, recuerdo haberla sacado, pero no había ningún dragón! ¿Qué es esto, Twilight?

Las demás miraron a la aludida con la sorpresa dibujada en sus caras; ella tan solo las miró con gesto algo triste, confirmando la efectividad del hechizo. Ya nadie se acordaba de Spike. Nadie podría preguntarle acerca de su paradero, puesto que ya no existía para ellas. Y si ellas no se acordaban, probablemente ni el resto de ponis en Ponyville y Canterlot lo harían, ni siquiera las princesas. El hechizo había sido un éxito total. Y, como tal, Twilight no tuvo más remedio que aparentar que tampoco lo conocía, lo que la dolió mucho más de lo esperado.

-Pues estoy igual que vosotras, no sé quién puede ser… ¿cómo ha aparecido aquí?

-Pues si no lo sabes tú…

-Qué extraño, no puede haber aparecido así sin más…

-¡Quizás sea un espíritu o algo así, ya sabéis, en plan fantasma!-sugirió en ese momento Pinkie.

-Oh, eso no es muy alentador…-murmuró Fluttershy, algo asustada.

-Vamos, Pinkie, no digas tonterías, tiene que haber alguna explicación… ¿no, Twilight?-inquirió Applejack, mirándola ceñuda.

Las demás la miraron igual de extrañadas, a lo que ella salió rápidamente con algo.

-Ah, sí, claro, debe ser algún tipo extraño de impronta producto del revelado, al menos es lo que se me ocurre así a bote pronto…

-Está muy definido para ser una huella ¿no?-inquirió Rarity, extrañada.

-Sí, bueno, es extraño, qué duda cabe, quizá se coló de alguna otra foto al usar el mismo fijador…

-Pero ¿no sueles revelarlas tú?-recordó en ese momento Rainbow.

-Ah, sí, pero es que con este último carrete se me acabó el fijador y preferí llevarlo al estudio de aquí, debió de ser allí, igual el encargado sumergió varias fotos a la vez y de ahí surgió la impronta…

La explicación satisfizo más o menos a las demás, que no hicieron más preguntas para suerte de la unicornio; echar más fotos en un mismo baño no era una práctica común ni recomendable, pero su desconocimiento acerca del proceso jugó a su favor.

-Debe ser, aunque me llama la atención que sea un dragón, no hay dragones por aquí, al menos que yo sepa…

-Ciertamente, aunque debo admitir que se ve adorable con esos mofletitos-comentó Rarity.

-¿Verdad que sí? se ve tan pequeñín e indefenso, nunca antes había visto un bebé dragón, es muy mono…-asintió Fluttershy, igual de interesada.

Twilight hizo todo lo posible por no mostrar su estado de ánimo, aunque no fue sencillo. Finalmente las demás se fueron retirando, ya que habían venido alertadas por el detalle de que la biblioteca aún estuviera cerrada, despidiéndose de Twilight y volviendo a sus quehaceres.

Una vez sola de nuevo, la unicornio lavanda se quedó mirando la foto, sin poder evitar dejar escapar un par de lágrimas; se sentía fatal por tener que fingir que Spike no existía, cuando desde el principio era culpa suya toda esa situación.

-Lo siento, Spike… lo siento tanto…-musitó ella, contemplando la foto mientras se empapaba por sus lágrimas.

-Ha sido un éxito total-comentó en ese momento Sauron, reapareciendo a su lado.

-Sí… ya nadie se acuerda de él… como si nunca hubiera existido…

-Es duro, sí, pero cuando vuelva podrás restaurar sus recuerdos de él.

-¿Y qué te dice que volverá? No puedes saberlo… y yo tampoco…

-Solo resta esperar-admitió Sauron.

Twilight cerró los ojos con gesto triste, cogiendo el resto de fotos en las que él salía y guardándolas todas para evitar más preguntas incómodas; las que conservaba en su casa de Canterlot también las tendría que guardar, confiaba en que su madre no volviera a entrar en su habitación, aunque una visita a Canterlot no estaría de más.

El tiempo fue pasando muy lentamente, al menos para Twilight. La costó mucho habituarse a la ausencia de Spike, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo a la idea de que no volvería a verle en un largo tiempo, aunque le doliese. De forma automática, y como si hubiese sido un efecto rebote, Sauron comenzó a tomar su lugar, hablando más de seguido con él y habituándose a su mayor presencia cuando estaba en casa. De forma completamente fortuita, Twilight le dejó entrar en su vida como si fuera uno más, quizás por debilidad después de tantos varapalos, o quizás porque se sentía demasiado sola en casa. De todas formas el propio Sauron parecía saber esto, y de alguna forma se tranquilizó al respecto de sus malvados y oscuros planes, dejándolos más de lado por estar y hacer compañía a Twilight, hablando con ella de muchas cosas e incluso aconsejándola en los momentos más oportunos.

Hablaban sobre todo de magia, ya que era lo que más en común tenían, explicándola muchas cosas acerca de la magia de la Tierra Media y cómo funcionaba allí.

-En su día, Arda se formó a partir de la magia que emanó de la música de los Ainur, unos seres espirituales que nacieron de la mente y los pensamientos de Ilúvatar, el cual era llamado Eru, el único, del que nació todo lo demás y dio forma a Eä.

-¿Eä?-repitió Twilight, extrañada.

-Significa _El mundo que es_ en quenya, la lengua élfica, y por medio de la Llama Imperecedera le dio forma. Pero todo lo demás provino de la música de los Ainur que Ilúvatar les pidió que tocara, y de lo que esta música evocó en los Ainur, surgió Arda y, junto con ella, la magia en sí.

-Entiendo…

-La magia estaba en todas y cada una de las cosas que habitaron Arda, desde la naturaleza, animales, criaturas e incluso en los hijos de Ilúvatar, los hombres y los elfos, pero fue en estos últimos donde la magia adquirió un mayor poder y presencia.

-Entonces, ese tal Ilúvatar… ¿es una especie de dios?

-Sí, es un ser supremo del cual proviene todo lo visto y creado.

-Entiendo… aunque espera, dices que mediante la Llama Imperecedera se dio forma a Eä ¿es esta tal llama el origen de la magia en sí?

Sauron no pudo evitar esbozar una divertida sonrisita, murmurando de seguido.

-Muy sagaz… exacto, la Llama Imperecedera es de dónde proviene la magia en sí, los mortales y otras razas la denominan magia, pero es más bien un poder divino que procede del mismo Ilúvatar y que sólo Él posee y guarda.

-Claro, querría protegerla de algo más poderoso…

Ese comentario cogió desprevenido a Sauron, el cual miró a Twilight con gesto sorprendido, aunque ella comentó.

-¿De qué te sorprendes? Si la guardaba con él no creo que fuera porque sintiera que estuviera a salvo ella sola…

-Chica lista… así es, había alguien tras ella.

-¿Quién era?

Sauron miró a Twilight fijamente, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

-Sí, tengo curiosidad…

-Muy bien… verás, cuando los Ainur comenzaron a tocar para Ilúvatar, hubo uno que no siguió la canción y empezó a tocar notas discordantes, rompiendo con el ritmo. Este fue Melkor, el cual llegó a tocar tres veces seguidas mal. Hubo algunos que le siguieron, pero el resto no acompasó, e Ilúvatar propuso cambiar de tema las tres veces que Melkor rompió la enarmonía. En un principio Ilúvatar no lo tuvo en cuenta, pero luego mostró a los Ainur su obra creada mediante la música, Arda, y Melkor, supuestamente arrepentido, pidió bajar con los demás para crear…

-Pero no quiso crear…-asumió Twilight.

-No. Quería tener Arda para sí, por lo que una vez allí, se enfrentó a los otros Valar…

-¿Valar?

-Sí, cuando los Ainur descendieron a Arda se dividieron en dos clases: los Valar y los Maia. Los Valar fueron los espíritus superiores, por así decirlo, siendo un total de quince, mientras que los Maia eran espíritus de inferior rango que servían de asistentes a los Valar. Yo en su día fui un Maia.

-Ya veo…

-Cómo iba diciendo, Melkor bajó a Arda para crear junto a sus colegas Valar, pero en realidad buscaba la Llama Imperecedera…

-Y por eso Ilúvatar se quedó con ella.

-No.

-¿No?

-No, en vez de quedarse con ella la escondió en el centro de Eä-reveló Sauron.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué dejarla tan a la vista? Melkor podría haberse hecho con ella-obvió ella.

-Ah, pero es que no es el centro que tú piensas…

Twilight se quedó pensativa durante un buen momento, llegando a pensar en voz alta entre medias.

-Espera, si la escondió en el centro pero aun así Melkor bajó a Arda… ¿no es un centro físico?

-Exactamente. Muchos elfos y pensadores de las edades antiguas han especulado al respecto, pero personalmente creo que Ilúvatar escondió la Llama Imperecedera en el interior de cada una de todas las cosas que dan forma a Eä, de ahí a que se dijera que la escondió en el mismo centro.

-En ese caso todos la portarían…

-Sí y no, puesto que Melkor nunca fue capaz de hacerse con ella. Sin embargo la cambió a su antojo, la dio forma a través de su propio mal, y entonces plantó una semilla en la tierra de Arda, para que así éste perdurara a través de los tiempos. Un plan brillante, debo decir, pero… no pudo evitar ser capturado y confinado en el Vacío Intemporal.

-Ya veo… y luego tú pensaste en acabar su "obra". Eres peor que Melkor entonces… ¿o debería decir Morgoth?-inquirió ella, ceñuda.

Para entonces Sauron esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Eres brillante, Twilight Sparkle, aunque no quieras verlo. Melkor, también llamado Morgoth, también lo era, y bueno, no es por echarme flores ni nada parecido, pero ser capaz de continuar su obra, como tú bien dices, no es algo que cualquiera podría hacer así sin más…

-Ya, claro, qué condescendiente… me das asco, Sauron.

-Me halagas…

Sin embargo, Twilight siguió hablando con él aun a sabiendas de su maligna naturaleza, como si fuera algo secundario o no le diera tanta importancia. Aunque en realidad tenía sus motivos.

Tras todo ese tiempo conversando, y teniendo en cuenta los deseos del Maia, consideraba que volver a Arda o a Eä estaba fuera de toda posibilidad, al menos para ella, por lo que en ese sentido fue capaz de tolerar a Sauron, convencida de su incapacidad de recuperar todo su poder. Después de todo lo que residía en el anillo tan solo era una pequeña parte del mismo, estando el resto en Arda en forma de sombra, lo que limitaba en gran medida las acciones de Sauron. Y siendo ella la portadora del anillo se sentía capaz de doblegar todo ese poder a su voluntad, y no a la de Sauron, por lo que la situación en sí era un empate técnico. O al menos eso pensaba ella.

Aun y con todo el tiempo siguió pasando lentamente, la vida continuó sin mayores contratiempos y Twilight, eventualmente, se fue aclimatando a la situación. Sin embargo, de forma paulatina y sin ser consciente de ello, la actitud de la unicornio comenzó a cambiar. Al principio las demás no notaron nada, pero al cabo de un tiempo comenzaron a percibir un aumento de cinismo y soberbia en la actitud de Twilight. Al principio no eran más que comentarios sueltos aquí y allá, lo que hicieron que no les diera mayor importancia, sin embargo su comportamiento sí que empezó a mostrar signos de rebeldía.

Durante la temporada de suministro de agua para Cloudsdale, Twilight colaboró en el encargo de Rainbow Dash para llevar el agua usando un tornado, requiriendo una potencia de setecientos noventa y cinco alas para ello. Aunque en un momento Fluttershy no quiso participar, la pegaso multicolor la obligó a ello ya que necesitaban toda la potencia posible, sin embargo la tímida pegaso apenas podía volar lo suficientemente fuerte como para dar potencia necesaria al tornado. Esto enervó de cierta forma a Twilight, echándoselo en cara a Rainbow.

-¡Maldita sea, Fluttershy, así va a ser imposible, cuando llegue el día haremos el ridículo en frente de Spitfire!

-¿¡Eso es lo que más te preocupa, Rainbow, hacer el ridículo frente a tu ídolo?! ¡Dala un respiro, maldita sea, no está acostumbrada a este ritmo!

-¡¿Y tú qué sabes, cerebrito?! ¡Si ni siquiera eres una pegaso!

-¡¿Crees que sé menos por ser una unicornio!? ¡No te atrevas a ningunearme, Rainbow, sería capaz de darle la potencia suficiente al tornado usando sólo mi magia!

-Eh… chicas, por favor…

-¡Ja, pues claro, siempre con lo mismo, los unicornios siempre os creéis tan chulos y prácticos sólo porque sois capaces de usar magia! ¡Así cualquiera lo haría! ¡Nosotros tenemos más mérito, usamos nuestras alas, la magia lo arregla todo rápidamente!

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?! ¿¡Te piensas que esto es una broma?! ¡Te recuerdo que vosotros también usáis magia para volar! ¡¿Crees que con esas alas tan pequeñas seríais capaces de volar como lo haría un águila o un cormorán?! ¡Esa misma magia que tanto ninguneas es la que os ayuda a surcar los cielos!

-¿¡De qué vas?! ¡Esta es nuestra fuerza, no la tuya!

-¡Chicas, por favor, ya basta, no os peleéis!-exclamó entonces Fluttershy.

Tras esa discusión hubo una gran tensión entre ambas ponis, las demás trataron de mediar al respecto, pero tanto Twilight como Rainbow se mostraron inflexibles al respecto.

-¡No, Rarity, que se disculpe ella por tratarnos como si fuéramos basura!

-¡Pero querida, en ningún momento ha dicho nada de eso! Además ¿desde cuando eres tan orgullosa? Somos todos iguales, Twilight…

-¿¡Ah, sí?! ¡Pues si tan iguales somos no nos tacharía de oportunistas! ¿¡No crees?! ¡Despierta, Rarity, nos ningunea porque nos tiene envidia!

-¿¡Pero qué dices?! Twilight, querida, me estás asustando, hablas como si fueras una supremacista, tú no eres así…

Las palabras de Rarity hicieron reaccionar un poco a Twilight, quedándose callada y murmurando al poco rato.

-No… no sé, Rarity, es que… la vi que atosigaba demasiado a Fluttershy, y eso me hizo enfadar, yo…

-Twilight, tranquila, te entiendo, Rainbow a veces puede llegar a ser muy echada para adelante, pero sabes tan bien como yo que no es mala poni. No eches a perder vuestra amistad por una tontería así…

Gracias a sus palabras Twilight consiguió serenarse un poco, sin embargo en el fondo aún conservaba esas palabras y esos pensamientos que nacieron en los rincones más profundos de su mente, preocupada y, al mismo tiempo, indiferente al respecto.

-No… ¿dije yo eso? No puede ser, yo nunca diría algo así… ¿o sí?-se preguntó ella, insegura.

-Si me preguntas a mi hay algo de sentido en lo que dices. Me llamó la atención eso de que la magia ayudaba a los pegasos a volar, el detalle de las alas es cierto, son demasiado pequeñas como para mantenerlos en el aire siquiera…-argumentó Sauron en ese momento.

-Sí, bueno, a ver, la magia está presente en todas las razas de ponis, sólo que cada uno la usa de forma distinta. Los unicornios como yo la canalizamos a través de nuestros cuernos, dándola forma y usándola como tal, mientras que los pegasos la usan para volar y los ponis de tierra la usan para cultivar la tierra y ayudar al crecimiento de las plantas y árboles.

-Entiendo, es como la Llama Imperecedera, se manifiesta en todos los seres vivientes, los elfos son los que más la usan como lo haces tú, mientras que los enanos o los medianos la usan para labores físicas y de labranza. No somos tan diferentes al fin y al cabo ¿no crees?

-No realmente. Pero… ¿significa eso que Rainbow tiene razón? ¿Tan orgullosa fui?-inquirió ella, preocupada.

-No hay nada de malo en el orgullo, después de todo es lo que nos mueve a hacer las cosas, ser capaces de ver nuestros propios logros y sentirnos bien por ellos. Que fueses orgullosa o no es indiferente, tienes motivos para sentirte así, que Rainbow se enfadara sólo porque no llegaran a la fuerza requerida es cosa suya. Además, en comparación contigo, ella lo es mucho más.

-Eso es cierto, de hecho siempre lo ha sido…

-Razón de más entonces para defender tu propio honor ¿no crees? No tiene derecho a colgarse todo el mérito si es cosa de todos. Además, todos tenemos nuestros límites, y Fluttershy es el mejor ejemplo.

-No quiero pensar en Fluttershy como alguien débil, pero aun así…

-Fluttershy es fuerte, pero se trata de otro tipo de fuerza, no física, sino más espiritual. Rainbow se pasa de la raya forzándola a hacer algo que, en el fondo, no desea. Y eso lo has visto tan bien como yo.

Twilight no pudo evitar estar más de acuerdo con Sauron en ese aspecto. Desde el principio Rainbow exigió a Fluttershy que fuera parte del equipo, cuando en cualquier momento podría haber pedido ayuda a otro poni más fuerte que ella.

-Es cierto. No ha hecho más que usar a la pobre Fluttershy… ni siquiera ella pidió esto para empezar.

-Exacto. Si te soy sincero nunca me ha gustado su actitud. Es insolente y soberbia. No le hace ningún bien a Fluttershy.

Las palabras de Sauron resonaron claras y poderosas en la mente de Twilight, ayudándola a aclararse las ideas. Un gesto convencido y serio cruzó por su cara, murmurando de seguido.

-La daré al menos una oportunidad. Si veo que pone en peligro a Fluttershy, y por extensión a los demás, actuaré.

-Una actitud bien noble por tu parte, Twilight Sparkle-la alabó Sauron.

La aludida tan solo asintió con seguridad, sin decir nada más. Estaba del todo claro, nunca antes lo había estado tanto. Tan solo restaba esperar.

El día en el que llegó el momento de crear el tornado, Twilight estuvo presente junto a Spitfire para controlar la potencia en todo momento mientras que la líder Wonderbolt lo supervisaba.

-Espero ver una gran actuación en equipo-comentó en ese momento la pegaso.

-Sí… yo también-pensó ella, seriamente.

Una vez que todo el mundo estuvo listo, Rainbow se unió a ellos y comenzaron a volar en círculos para crear el tornado; Fluttershy iba con ellos con un gesto inseguro, pero aun así se unió a los demás. Los primeros minutos transcurrieron con normalidad, aunque en cuanto la fuerza comenzó a aumentar las cosas se complicaron. Rainbow mantuvo en todo momento a los demás fuertes.

-¡Vale, vamos allá, mantened el rumbo y seguid volando como en las practicas, sabéis lo que hay que hacer, no os paréis bajo ningún concepto!

Sus palabras animaron al resto, pero no a Fluttershy, la cual comenzó a volar erráticamente y sin apenas control; esto lo vio la pegaso multicolor y se dirigió a ella para alentarla.

-¡Vamos, Fluttershy, no cejes, puedes hacerlo, estás aquí y ahora, y eso significa algo!

-¡No sé, Rainbow Dash, no estoy segura!

-¡Eso no me vale! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo y lo harás! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Vamos, adelante!

Esas palabras hicieron dudar a Twilight, comenzando a desistir de intervenir; tal vez no fuera a ser necesario después de todo.

Sin embargo en un momento dado se llegó a romper parte de la formación debido a la fuerza aplicada, a lo que Rainbow trató de enderezarla.

-¡No, no os retiréis, volved, tenemos que hacer esto!

Fue entonces cuando el pensamiento de Twilight volvió a torcerse, sintiendo una incipiente furia creciendo dentro de ella, llegando a musitar por lo bajo.

-Maldita sea, Rainbow Dash…

-No están bien coordinados, podrían fallar-masculló en ese momento Spitfire, poniéndose en guardia.

Twilight evaluó rápidamente la situación, viendo que si no hacían nada pronto acabarían fallando y la fuerza centrífuga del tornado terminaría arrastrando a todos, poniéndolos en peligro. No podía consentirlo. Sin embargo decidió esperar un poco más para ver qué hacía Rainbow.

-¡Manteneos firmes, debemos hacer esto, lo haremos, demostraremos de lo que somos capaces!

Eso para ella fue más que suficiente, comenzando a hacer brillar su cuerno; acto seguido el tornado se descontroló y muchos comenzaron a salir despedidos, Spitfire fue a socorrerlos, pero en ese momento, y haciendo uso del anillo, Twilight comenzó a hacer magia y fue capaz de controlarlo todo a la vez. Asió rápidamente a los que salían volando sin control, al tiempo que teletransportaba a los demás fuera del peligro y tomaba el control del tornado; su cuerno centelleó y el tornado concretó su giro, alcanzando la fuerza suficiente sin mucha dificultad y moviéndolo hacia la charca donde estaba el agua. Ésta se alzó por efecto del tornado, llegando así hasta Cloudsdale y completando la tarea ella sola.

Twilight respiró más tranquila, pero en ese momento la voz de Rainbow retumbó por todo el lugar dirigiéndose a ella.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¿¡Qué te has creído, maldita unicornio?! ¡Esta era nuestra misión y nos la has robado!

-¡No, he evitado una catástrofe, los estabas llevando al desastre, Rainbow! ¿¡Es que no lo ves?!

-¡Lo único que veo es a una unicornio soberbia que se cree la única capacitada para esto y para cualquier cosa!

-¡Ja! ¿¡Estás hablando de mi o de ti?! ¡Porque me suena más a ti que a mí!

-¿¡Yo, yo?!

-¡Sí, sí, joder, tú, sí, maldita loca!

Antes de que la cosa fuera a mayores Spitfire se interpuso.

-¡Basta, las dos! ¡La unicornio ha actuado con sensatez, gracias a ella se ha evitado que muchos salieran heridos, y tú, Dash, no he visto a un grupo más mal coordinado en toda mi vida! ¡Los estabas poniendo en peligro con tu imprudencia!

Ante esas palabras Rainbow no fue capaz de rebatir ni responder, a lo que la Wonderbolt añadió.

-Informaré de esto al consejo de Cloudsdale, eso por descontado. Buenos días.

Tras eso la pegaso se marchó volando y Rainbow se quedó en el sitio, con la cara desencajada; sin embargo al poco rato su gesto se torció por la ira, mirando fijamente a Twilight y mascullando de seguido.

-Tú… especie de… lo has echado todo a perder… ¡yo te mato!

La pegaso multicolor trató de agredir a Twilight, la cual se vio dispuesta a defenderse si hacía falta, sin embargo en ese momento Fluttershy se interpuso para pararlas.

-¡No, no, por favor, chicas, no os peleéis, por favor!

En el forcejeo un casco de Rainbow rasgó el aire y, sin darse cuenta siquiera, se encontró con la cara de Fluttershy, golpeándola de seguido tan fuerte que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Fluttershy! ¡Oh, no, Fluttershy!-exclamó Twilight, yendo a socorrerla.

Al ver lo que había hecho inconscientemente Rainbow se detuvo en seco con gesto desencajado, los demás la miraron con sendos gestos incrédulos grabados en sus rostros. La había golpeado tan fuerte que la había hecho un moratón en su ojo izquierdo, Twilight la sostuvo con su magia y se dirigió a ella con furia.

-¡Ya está, ya lo has conseguido! ¿¡Era esto lo que querías?! ¿¡Estás contenta?!

Incapaz de mirar a su amiga más cercana a la cara, Rainbow cerró los ojos con fuerza y se marchó volando lejos de allí. Por su parte Twilight la ignoró y cargó con Fluttershy para ir a curar su herida, dejando al resto atrás.

Tras ese incidente Twilight y Rainbow dejaron de hablarse. E incluso aun a pesar de los intentos de la propia Fluttershy por volverlas a juntar, ninguna de las dos estuvo dispuesta a ceder, en especial Twilight. Las demás también lo intentaron pero con resultados dispares.

-Pretende ir de buenas después de golpear a Fluttershy y poner en peligro a los demás… habrase visto semejante desfachatez.

-¡Pero querida, lo de Fluttershy fue un desgraciado accidente!

-¡Oh, entonces también fue un accidente el que intentara golpearme, vaya, qué mal por mi parte, y yo pensando que sólo me quería acariciar!

-¡Twilight, ya basta de tanto cinismo, estás siendo irracional! ¿Por qué no lo habláis? No solucionáis nada ignorándoos…

-¡No hay nada de lo que hablar! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡No me digas qué es lo que tengo que hacer!

Ante ese exabrupto Rarity no dijo nada más, dejando tranquila a la unicornio, aunque algo afligida al respecto.

Por otro lado Rainbow tampoco se mostró muy comunicativa.

-¡Oh, vamos, dulzura, no hagas las cosas más difíciles, simplemente háblalo con Twilight de buenas y ya está!

-¡No! ¡No después de cómo me ha tratado! ¡Nos robó nuestro trabajo, Applejack, y no se lo voy a consentir!

-¿Qué trabajo? ¡Sólo era un simple encargo que a Ponyville le tocó este año! ¡Despierta, dulzura, no todo gira a tu alrededor!

-¡Pues parece ser que ahora gira en torno a esa buena para nada unicornio a la que sólo la importa destacar!

-¡Oh, por favor, ya vale, todos sabemos aquí a quien le gusta destacar! ¡Si fallaste no pasa nada, tan solo admite que hiciste las cosas mal!

-¿¡Mal?! ¿¡Mal?! ¿¡Pero tú de que bando estás?!

-¡De ninguno, yo sólo cuento lo que veo, y aunque las dos hicisteis cosas mal debéis hablarlo!

-¡Y una mierda! ¿¡Me oyes?! ¡No pienso rebajarme a su lugar ni muerta! ¡Que se retracte ella primero!

-¡Agh, maldita sea, Rainbow, eres peor que una potrilla!

Ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a negociar, una situación así era medio entendible con Rainbow de por medio, pero por parte de las demás sí que las chocó sobre todo el cambio de actitud de Twilight, cosa que Fluttershy la remarcó un buen día.

-Si te soy sincera me esperaba que Rainbow reaccionara así, pero no por tu parte. Has cambiado, Twilight, tú antes no eras así…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que he cambiado?

-Sí, tú nunca antes habías gritado tanto ni te habías puesto tan orgullosa… no es propio de ti…

Las palabras de Fluttershy la hicieron pensar al respecto, ya que consideraba que ella seguía siendo la misma de siempre, pero aun así la duda persistía en ella.

-¿Realmente he cambiado? Yo no he notado nada, sigo siendo la misma de siempre… ¿no?

-No te conozco a fondo, por lo que no sabría decirte con seguridad, pero si me lo preguntas a mi yo veo a una yegua inteligente y muy capaz, lo has demostrado ya varias veces-murmuró Sauron.

El gesto de la unicornio se torció entre turbada y algo molesta, murmurando de seguido.

-Agh, para ya, ni siquiera soy tan capaz… ¿sabes quién fue verdaderamente impresionante?

-No ¿Quién?

-¡Starswirl el Barbudo!

-¿Starswirl el Barbudo?-repitió Sauron, extrañado.

-¡Sí, fue el mayor mago de la era preclásica de todos los tiempos! ¡Compuso multitud de hechizos nuevos, cultivó grandes áreas del conocimiento y estuvo al servicio de las princesas Luna y Celestia durante los primeros años de su reinado! ¡Él sí que fue increíble!-exclamó ella, emocionada.

-Entiendo… pues visto lo visto puede que sigas su mismo camino…

-¡Agh, en serio, déjalo ya, Sauron, tu obvio jabón no te va a servir de nada!

-Eres tú la que piensa que es jabón, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Si así lo deseas dejaré que pienses eso, pero cuando estés en lo más alto recuerda mis palabras…

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas…

El asunto del cambio de actitud de Twilight quedó relegado por un tiempo, la pelea entre ella y Rainbow se concretó y, tras mucha insistencia entre todas las demás, consiguieron que ambas yeguas capitularan y se volvieran a hablar de nuevo, aunque muy a regañadientes.

El tiempo siguió pasando y eso Twilight lo fue notando cada vez más, aunque no de la forma esperada, rápida y sinuosa, sino todo lo contrario; por alguna extraña razón las horas y los minutos se alargaban y estiraban cual chicle mascado, y aunque para los demás se sentía un instante, para ella parecía una eternidad. Extrañada debido a esto, lo consultó con Sauron.

-Oye, Sauron ¿no sientes como si el tiempo pasara más lento?

-¿Más lento?

-Sí, es una sensación extraña, lo normal es sentir que pasa muy rápido, sobre todo cuando te haces mayor, pero esto…

El Maia se quedó pensativo por un momento hasta que finalmente habló al respecto.

-Bueno, es normal que eso pase, después de todo eres la portadora del anillo…

-Ah, entonces… ¿es cosa del anillo?

-Así es, entre muchos de sus poderes también destaca el de alargar la vida al que lo porta, permitiéndole vivir de forma más pausada, por así decirlo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que vuelve inmortal al que lo posee?

-No inmortal, más bien longevo… sí, esa es la palabra adecuada. Estira el tiempo para que se sienta más lejano. Y permite vivir más de lo normal.

Twilight miró asombrada a la joya, parecía mentira que un objeto tan simple e insignificante fuera tan poderoso, pero ella misma podía notar cómo ese poder fluía a través de su interior e incluso su propio cuerno, notándose incluso más poderosa. Tal vez Sauron sí que tenía algo de razón después de todo, incluso comenzaba a ver con buenos ojos el anillo, el cual le comenzaba a ser muy preciado. Siempre pensó que se veía estupendo en su cuello, y el frío toque de su superficie la reconfortaba sobremanera cuando se estresaba o se encontraba preocupada por algo. No se lo quitaba para nada, siempre lo llevaba consigo y ya no concebía ir a ningún sitio sin él colgado a su cuello. Sí, era suyo, sólo suyo y de nadie más. Su pequeño tesoro.

* * *

Esa misma noche, y tras acostarse, se vio de vuelta una vez más en Mordor, aunque en un lugar que no la sonaba de nada. El ambiente era oscuro y lúgubre, como acostumbraba a ser en el país de la sombra, aunque se asomaba algo de luz desde el oeste, llegando incluso a vislumbrar en la distancia y desde donde estaba la figura de una ciudad blanca enclavada en las montañas que la resultaba familiar.

Sin embargo, y frente a ella, se alzaba otra mucho más oscura y ominosa, con un aspecto simplemente aterrador y sombrío. Dos estatuas de unas horribles criaturas que parecían haberse escapado del mismísimo Tártaro precedían a un angosto puente de piedra que llevaba hasta las puertas de una gran fortaleza, configurada de forma muy parecida a la ciudad blanca del fondo, pero mucho más comprimida. Una alta torre se alzaba sobre varios niveles amurallados en forma de estrella, con bordes altos y muy picudos, y toda la figura del edificio emitía un resplandor verdoso siniestro. Twilight no pudo evitar que un escalofrío la recorriera el lomo al mirarla, apartando incluso la vista. Tras ella un camino de piedra serpeaba entre un estrecho desfiladero que parecía abrirse paso entre las Ephel Dúath, cuyos muros de piedra se veían altísimos e infranqueables; sin embargo en partes de la escarpadísima ladera juró haber visto una larga y sinuosa escalera casi vertical tallada en la propia roca que parecía llevar a alguna parte, aunque no se veía a dónde desde allí.

Sin embargo la fortaleza verdosa robaba toda la atención, intimidando a la unicornio de formas que ni ella creía que era posible hacerlo. Parecía que algo horrible iba a salir de allí en cualquier momento, y el anillo en su cuello se sentía casi tan pesado como un martillo pilón. Incluso podía oír en los rincones más recónditos en su cabeza una aguda y terrorífica voz llamándola para ir a su encuentro, dejándose atraer por ella sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Comenzó a atravesar el puente en dirección hacia la puerta, sin embargo Sauron apareció en ese preciso momento y la detuvo, al tiempo que volvía a sus sentidos, como si se hubiese despertado de un mal sueño.

-Ah, ah… ¿qué? ¿Qué fue eso?-masculló ella, algo atolondrada.

-No te preocupes, es normal, el poder del anillo es atraído por Minas Morgul.

-¿Minas Morgul?

-Así es, antaño perteneció a Gondor, pero cayó bajo mi control a mediados de la segunda edad del Sol. Es el hogar de mis nazgûl, los cuales están comandados por el Rey Brujo de Angmar. Es por eso por lo que el anillo posee una gran atracción al sitio, aunque sólo sea un simple recuerdo.

Desde donde estaban la presencia y el resplandor de Minas Morgul era incluso más terrorífico que antes, dando la sensación de que algo se revolvía en su interior, pero nada sucedió. Twilight miró hacia atrás, observando la escalera vertical.

-¿A dónde llevan esas escaleras?

-Es un paso secreto hacia Cirith Ungol, se construyó para acortar distancias desde la torre hasta aquí, aunque apenas se usa…

Sin poder volver a evitarlo, Twilight volvió a posar su mirada en Minas Morgul, como medio hechizada por su aterrador resplandor verdoso que tanto la atraía.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿De todos los sitios en Mordor tenías que traerme a este? Preferiría estar en medio de Gorgoroth o de Udûn antes que aquí…

-El caso es que no elijo donde traerte, mis recuerdos vagan libres por mi mente… aunque a mí también me llama la atención que hayamos acabado aquí. Es como un presagio-murmuró Sauron, observando el lugar.

-¿Presagio?

-Sí, este sitio no suele ser utilizado como tal a no ser que se desplieguen los nazgûl o vaya a haber una batalla contra Gondor. Puede que haya una batalla pronto…

-¿Batalla? Eso es absurdo ¿cómo quieres que haya una batalla en tus propios recuerdos? En todo caso sería una ya pasada, y no otra que esté por venir…

-No estoy diciendo que sea aquí…

El ceño de Twilight se frunció, comentando de seguido.

-¿Cómo? ¿En la realidad? ¿¡En Ecuestria?!

-Sí ¿dónde más si no? Minas Morgul no siempre está así de brillante, algo se aproxima… yo que tú le diría a tu princesa que incrementara sus defensas, por si las moscas.

-Oh, venga ya, es absurdo, ¿sólo porque este horrible sitio esté encendido significa que va a pasar algo? Permíteme dudarlo…

-Duda si quieres, pero es lo que es. Sé cuándo se aproxima una guerra, he vivido muchas. Por muy idílico o pacífico que parezca, todo país es susceptible de ser atacado si otro se fija en él por los motivos que sean. Y Ecuestria no es ninguna excepción.

Aun a pesar de esto, Twilight se mostró muy escéptica al respecto, prefiriendo guardar silencio. Sin embargo en ese mismo instante un pavoroso chillido rompió con el silencio de Minas Morgul, fue tan fuerte y agudo que la poni se tuvo que cubrir las orejas en el proceso. En cuanto alzó la vista de nuevo, la vio.

Una enorme criatura alada, con largo cuello, cabeza pequeña, enorme bocaza con afilados colmillos, dos grandes patas, una larga cola y un buen par de alas de murciélago aterrizó enfrente de ellos, soltando otro poderoso rugido.

El gesto de Twilight se torció, lleno de miedo, y musitando de seguido.

-¿¡Qué es esa cosa?!

-¡Una bestia alada, una de las monturas de los nazgûl!-exclamó Sauron.

-¡Pues qué bien! ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Sin embargo en ese momento el otro extremo del puente cedió debido al peso y cayó al abismo, dejándolos incomunicados e impidiendo la huida.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma!-exclamó Twilight.

-¡Tendrás que enfrentarla!-anunció Sauron.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Te has vuelto loco?!

-¡Tú verás, va a por ti, no a por mí, yo soy su señor al fin y al cabo!

La bestia alada alargó su cuello y trató de atrapar a Twilight con sus fauces, pero ella fue más rápida y se apartó a tiempo.

-¡¿Y qué hago?! ¡Dudo mucho que pueda hacerle algo con mi magia!

-¡Es la montura de un nazgûl, debe tener armas consigo, mira en su grupa!

Como bien dijo Sauron, vio entonces que junto a una silla de montar en su lomo había una serie de hojas y espadas por lo que, echándole valor, Twilight se teletransportó en un visto y no visto a su grupa, dándola acceso a las hojas. Cogió una sin dudar con su magia y se preparó, pero en ese momento la bestia alada se encabritó en un intento por apearla y ella reaccionó apartándose instintivamente, volviéndose a teletransportar justo enfrente de ella. La bestia, al reubicarla, volvió a atacarla estirando su cuello, por lo que la yegua vio entonces una oportunidad de oro. Cada vez se acercaban más y más al borde, por lo que en la siguiente acometida debía de hacerlo o no lo contarían. Esperó un poco más y, en cuanto la bestia se movió, ella también.

Dio un rápido salto hacia atrás que la permitió esquivar el bocado, blandiendo tras eso la espalda y dándola un tajo en la boca; la bestia aulló con dolor y trató de alcanzarla de nuevo, pero ella se hizo a un lado a tiempo y, tras eso, bajó el filo hacia su cuello. No tenía la fuerza suficiente como para cercenarla la cabeza, pero el corte fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la bestia lo notara, comenzando a sangrar profusamente. Un líquido negruzco y nauseabundo brotó del cuello de la bestia, Twilight contuvo como pudo unas fuertes arcadas y le asestó otro tajo que profundizó un poco más en la herida. La bestia cabeceó, llegando a perder el equilibrio y cayendo a lo más profundo del abismo aullando débilmente hasta que desapareció en las tinieblas.

La yegua jadeó con cansancio y soltó la hoja, la cual se deshizo en el aire tras su uso, quedando tan solo la empuñadura.

-Muy bien, has luchado con mucho valor… no todos hubieran hecho lo mismo…-la felicitó Sauron.

Twilight no dijo nada, tan solo se quedó ahí con expresión cansada y mirando los restos de sangre de la bestia, notando cómo se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Lo último que vio fue el resplandor verdoso de Minas Morgul antes de caer rendida.

* * *

¡Muajajajajajajaja! ¡Más canon, traed más canon, es la guerra! XDDD oyoyoyoy, tengo que admitir que me está divirtiendo MUCHO esto de romper el canon. Al principio no sabía muy bien cómo enfocar este capítulo, ya que tenía intención de tocar sólo el episodio "MMMistery on the friendship express", pero al final salió "Hurricane Fluttershy" junto con un popurrí de escenas más a lo MLP y algo de lore de Mordor, saliéndome un capítulo de lo más completito. Además, en comparación con "Hurricane Fluttershy" el otro no tenía casi nada relevante que pudiera cambiar, por lo que preferí dejarlo así.

Para el siguiente capítulo tocaré por fin la boda, y como me siento bastante inspirado no creo que tarde mucho. Voy a dejar macerar un poco Amor de madre para empezar a pensar el siguiente capítulo, aviso desde ya que muy probablemente acabe recortando capítulos y le de carpetazo en dos, por lo que el final incluso llegará un poco antes.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	9. Libro I Cap 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Marcha nupcial **

-Pero, pero… ¿¡cómo se atreve?! ¿¡Por qué no me avisa él mismo de algo tan importante?! ¿¡Qué se cree que es esto?!

Ni en todos los días de su vida Twilight se esperaría algo semejante, y mucho menos sentirse tan enfadada como se sentía en ese momento. En un momento pensó que tan solo sería algo pasajero, pero la realidad era mucho más cruel que eso, haciéndola sentirse aún peor consigo misma y dándola más motivos para enfadarse al respecto. Las demás la miraban ceñudas y sin saber muy bien a qué venía todo eso, Rarity decidió pronunciarse al respecto.

-Esto… querida, vale que estás enfadada, pero… ¿Quién se casa exactamente?

-¡Mi hermano! ¡Shining Armor es mi hermano!

Eso cogió desprevenidas a todas las demás, que no se esperaban para nada algo semejante.

-¡Anda! ¿Tienes un hermano, dulzura?

-No nos dijiste nada…

-¡Hasta ahora, cuando se vuelve relevante de repente! ¡Y encima se casa con una tal Mi Amore Cadenza que a saber quién es! ¡Muy bonito, es todo muy bonito!-masculló Twilight, arrugando la carta.

-Oh, vamos querida, entiendo que estés molesta, pero tal vez él mismo tenga sus motivos…

-¿Motivos? ¿Y qué puede motivarle a no decirle nada a su hermana al respecto? ¿Es que acaso ya no importo para él? ¡Siempre hemos estado muy unidos! Y ahora… ahora…

En un arrebato de furia, y usando su magia, Twilight quemó la carta y hundió una pata en el suelo, dejando escapar un grito de frustración.

Las demás la miraron un tanto asustadas por su reacción, incluso Fluttershy se hizo a un lado echa una bolita. Al ver esto la unicornio lavanda trató de serenarse, murmurando de seguido.

-Perdonad, chicas, es que… me frustra tanto que…

-Lo entendemos, dulzura, pero es eso, seguro que tu hermano tiene sus razones, y hasta que no vayamos allí no podremos averiguarlo…

Ante eso Twilight tan solo asintió, sin decir nada más; no obstante muy en el fondo seguía enfadada con su hermano, aunque se afanó todo lo posible por conservar la calma.

Tras recibir la invitación todas se prepararon para asistir a la boda, yendo a hacer el equipaje, puesto que estarían un tiempo alojadas en Canterlot. Mientras recogía sus cosas Sauron aprovechó para hablar con Twilight al respecto.

-Desconocía que tuvieras un hermano…

-De nuevo, tampoco es para tanto, simplemente no vi relevante anunciarlo, eso es todo…

-Ya, bueno, aunque me llama la atención… Shining Armor… ¿qué es exactamente?

La pregunta cogió desprevenida a la unicornio, la cual comprendió enseguida a qué se refería y murmurando de seguido.

-Sí, vale, es el capitán de la Guardia Real de Canterlot ¿contento?

-Interesante, realmente, entonces sí que tenéis ejército…

-Obviamente, de hecho hay dos Guardias, la Solar y la Lunar, la primera está al cargo de la princesa Celestia y la segunda al de la princesa Luna.

-Entiendo… me gustaría verlas-anunció Sauron, con interés.

-Bueno, cuando lleguemos las verás, esta mañana me llegó una misiva urgente de la princesa para informarme de que se han incrementado las defensas en toda la ciudadela con motivo de la boda-explicó Twilight, mientras cerraba su maleta.

Dado que ahora Spike no estaba, y era su única conexión directa con ella, sus cartas ahora las recibía por correo certificado urgente que tardaba mucho más en llegar salvo las realmente urgentes, que eran entregadas en casco por un guardia que se encargaba exclusivamente de hacérselas llegar, como fue el caso de esa misma mañana, cuando recibió la carta junto con la invitación.

-Oh, bien, en tal caso pongámonos en camino-animó Sauron.

-Sí, vamos, nos esperan en la estación-anunció ella, poniéndose sus alforjas.

Cerrando tras de sí la puerta de la biblioteca con llave, Twilight y Sauron cruzaron parte del pueblo hasta llegar a la estación de tren, donde las demás la esperaban.

-Ya estoy aquí ¿habéis sacado los billetes?-inquirió Twilight, dejando su maleta junto al resto.

-Sí, toma, querida, el tuyo.

-Gracias Rarity ¿Cuánto te debo?

-Cinco bits.

Le devolvió a la unicornio lo acordado mientras esperaban al tren, el cual llegó al poco rato, llevándolas a todas de camino a Canterlot; el viaje transcurrió lenta y pesadamente, a menos para Twilight, la cual estuvo apartada de las demás y mirando por la ventanilla con gesto melancólico. En un momento dado Rarity se acercó para hablar con ella.

-¿Está todo bien, querida?

-Sí, supongo… ah, a quien pretendo engañar. Sigo sin comprender a cuento de qué mi hermano no me diría él mismo que se va a casar. Mi tiempo en Canterlot cuando era pequeña fue duro, pero gracias a él se hizo más llevadero. Y ahora mira cómo me lo paga…-masculló ella, aún molesta.

-Oh, vamos querida, ya hemos hablado de esto, estoy segura de que tendrá sus razones, y en cuanto lleguemos te lo podrá decir él mismo.

-Más le vale… pero aun así…

-Entiendo tu enfado, querida, no creas que no, después de todo es algo tan importante y relevante como una boda, pero aun así no deberías guardarle tanto rencor, es tu hermano después de todo.

-Sí, ahí tienes razón… gracias, Rarity-murmuró ella, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

-Oh, ni lo menciones, querida.

La unicornio blanca volvió a su sitio y, en ese momento, Sauron reapareció sentado a su lado.

-Me resulta curioso…

-¿El qué es curioso?-inquirió ella en su cabeza.

-El hecho de que cuando estáis todas juntas vuestro poder se incremente notablemente. Es como si vuestra magia estuviera hecha para combinarse entre sí…

Twilight le miró con gesto obvio, viendo enseguida a qué se refería exactamente y comentando de seguido.

-Sí, bueno, es lo que tiene ser parte de los elementos de la armonía…

-¿Los qué?-inquirió Sauron, extrañado.

-Es una larga historia, deja que te la resuma…

En poco menos de un cuarto de hora Twilight le contó toda la historia rápidamente de forma sencilla y dinámica, una vez que estuvo informado Sauron comentó al respecto.

-Suena todo tan cursi y ñoño… pero aun así me llama la atención ¿tienes esos elementos contigo?

-No, los guarda la princesa Celestia en la torre más alta de su palacio, sólo los usamos en caso de extrema necesidad.

-Entiendo… aunque tenerlos tan a mano es claramente una desventaja…-opinó Sauron.

-No realmente, la cámara donde se guardan está sellada y sólo las princesas Celestia o Luna pueden abrirla, así que están a buen recaudo.

-¿Y si las pasa algo a las princesas?

Esa pregunta cogió desprevenida a Twilight, al tiempo que Sauron la miraba con gesto evidente. Sin embargo la unicornio respondió rápidamente.

-Oh, vamos, no por nada son las princesas ¿sabes?

-Ya, claro ¿y sólo por eso te piensas que son inmunes o algo parecido? Hasta yo he tenido que rebajarme en ocasiones e incluso humillarme con tal de salir del paso…

-¿En serio? ¿El gran Sauron, precursor de la "obra" de Melkor, humillándose? Venga ya…

-Me halagan tus palabras, pero en serio tuve que hacerlo. En torno a mediados de la segunda edad del Sol, cuando mi poder y hegemonía eran indiscutibles, los únicos que se oponían a mí eran los Numenorianos, una raza de hombres que se caracterizaban por haber sido bendecidos en su día por los Valar, otorgándoles parte de sus poderes a cambio de vasallaje y veneración a Ilúvatar. En consecuencia se hicieron fuertes en su isla en medio del Gran Mar Belegaer, pero con el tiempo se fueron volviendo más y más orgullosos, y se creyeron con el derecho de hacerme capitular a mí so pena de destruirme.

-¿Y tú capitulaste?-inquirió ella, sorprendida.

-Sí, desde luego, me dejé capturar y humillar por Ar-Phârazon, el último rey de Númenor, y me llevaron preso a su isla.

-Pero... es absurdo, podrías haber acabado con ellos en un pestañeo-obvió la poni.

-Sí, pero… ¿qué hubiera sido eso de divertido? Los muy insensatos, cegados por su orgullo, creyeron que podrían someterme aun a pesar de que tenía el anillo conmigo, y se creyeron todas y cada una de mis palabras. Durante mi tiempo en Númenor fui embaucando a todos y cada uno de ellos, aprovechándome de su miedo a la muerte, aun a pesar de la longevidad que los Valar les confirieron, y les convencí de atacar Valinor, revelándose contra ellos. Ante esto Ilúvatar les castigó destruyendo su ejército y hundiendo la isla de Númenor en el Gran Mar. De esta forma me deshice de ellos de la forma más sutil posible, sin que ellos mismos se percataran de que se dirigían a su perdición. Pobres idiotas…

Ante esa historia Twilight se quedó ciertamente asombrada; aun a pesar de su obvia naturaleza malvada, Sauron había demostrado una inteligencia y astucia bastante agudas, lo que en parte asombró a la poni. No quería admitirlo, pero en ciertos aspectos el Maia era bastante inteligente, y muy en el fondo la unicornio comenzaba a admirar poco a poco esa inteligencia, ya que era algo que tenían en común.

Aun así lo dejó estar, ya que la conversación había dado de sí como para paliar el resto del camino, viendo que ya llegaban a Canterlot.

Sin embargo en ese momento se toparon de frente con una barrera mágica que atravesaron de golpe y porrazo, dejándolos un poco confundidos durante unos breves segundos.

-Vaya, que me aspen si hemos atravesado un poder bastante considerable…-murmuró Sauron, impresionado.

-Sí, debe de ser parte de las medidas de las princesas… quien haya levantado esa barrera es bastante poderoso-asintió ella.

Llegaron finalmente a la estación y, en cuanto bajaron, vieron una extensa tropa de Guardias Reales vigilando todos los rincones del lugar, lo que dejó bastante asombradas a las demás. Aunque el que más interesado era Sauron, el cual no se perdió ni un solo detalle de las tropas, observándolas como si las estuviera evaluando concienzudamente.

-El número es aceptable teniendo en cuenta el lugar, aunque el detalle de que no están agrupados por raza me parece un grave error-comentó en ese momento.

-¿Y eso por qué?-inquirió Twilight, ceñuda.

-Es simple, no puedes mezclar en un solo batallón a los arqueros, los lanceros y a los guerreros, esto es lo mismo, mezclar pegasos, unicornios y ponis de tierra es un serio error. Yo pondría en primera línea a los ponis de tierra, detrás a los unicornios para que cubran el mayor terreno posible con su magia y detrás, y desde el aire, a los pegasos para cubrir la retaguardia. De esta forma se cubren todos los flancos-explicó Sauron con gran detalle.

-Entiendo, visto así hasta tiene sentido…

-Por supuesto que sí ¿Quién es el zote que ha organizado estas tropas? Estas cosas me enervan…-masculló Sauron, molesto.

-Ya veo, ya…

-Odio el desorden, además, si vas a hacer las cosas en ese caso hazlas bien.

Escoltadas por un buen número de guardias reales las llevaron hasta el palacio, donde fueron recibidos ni más ni menos que por el mismísimo Shining Armor; al verle Twilight se adelantó, dirigiéndose a él y notando como el enfado volvía a invadirla.

-¡Usted, señor mío! ¿Qué se ha creído que es esto?

Al punto los guardias que le rodeaban se pusieron en guardia, alzando sus lanzas, sin embargo él les detuvo en seco al verla.

-¡Descansen, soldados! ¡Twily, me alegro tanto de volver a verte!-exclamó Shining, dirigiéndose a ella.

Sin embargo la yegua le apartó el casco de un golpe y le espetó con voz queda.

-¿¡Cómo no me dijiste tú mismo que te casabas?! ¿¡Qué te crees que es esto?!

Ante esa diatriba Shining esbozó un gesto comprensivo, murmurando de seguido.

-Comprendo que estés enfadada, pero entiéndelo, la princesa Celestia me ha confiado la seguridad del evento y he estado tan ocupado organizándolo todo que apenas he tenido tiempo…

-¿En serio, y esto es lo máximo a lo que puedes llegar? Menudo chiste…-soltó Sauron con desprecio.

Aun así Twilight le ignoró y, aún enfadada, murmuró.

-¿Y aun así no tienes un momento para escribirme algo y decírmelo aunque sólo sea por carta? ¿Tú sabes lo que me ha dolido acaso? Me he sentido desplazada…

-Lo siento, de verdad, no era mi intención… ¿quieres que demos un paseo y lo hablemos? Haré que mis hombres se encarguen de vuestras cosas…

-¿En serio, ahora son criados en vez de soldados? ¿Qué clase de ejército es éste?-inquirió Sauron, alucinado.

Una vez más Twilight le ignoró y, a una señal de Shining, varios unicornios cogieron el equipaje de las ponis, guiándolas a las habitaciones. Sauron rodó los ojos con gesto exasperado mientras seguía de cerca de Twilight y Shining, los cuales comenzaron a hablar más en privado.

-De nuevo, entiendo que estés enfadada, de verdad, pero esta semana ha sido muy larga, además, no sólo organizo la defensa, sino que tengo un cometido aún más importante…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es?-inquirió ella, dudosa.

-Observa.

En ese momento Shining cargó energía en su cuerno para luego lanzarla hacia arriba, reforzando el campo mágico que había sobre la ciudadela; esto sorprendió tanto a Twilight como al propio Sauron, el cual observó interesado al unicornio mientras éste dejaba escapar un quejido.

-Ugh…

-Hey ¿estás bien?-inquirió ella, preocupado por su hermano.

-Sí, sí, es que mantener en pie la barrera requiere de mucho esfuerzo mental y a veces me dan unas migrañas muy fuertes. Es por eso por lo que apenas he tenido tiempo de nada…

Ante esa situación Twilight se calmó un poco, al tiempo que Sauron comenzaba a observar con otros ojos al semental. Estuvieron paseando por las murallas exteriores un rato para luego pasar a las interiores, viendo gran parte de los destacamentos desde un puente que interconectaba dos áreas del palacio. Por el camino se encontraron con un soldado medio dormido del cual Shining apenas se percató, pero Sauron sí, poniendo el grito en el cielo al respecto.

-¡Dormido en plena guardia! ¡Esto es inaudito!

Aun así Twilight no lo tuvo en cuenta y siguió hablando con su hermano, abordando ésta vez el tema de la boda en sí.

-Bueno, tal vez tuvieras una razón, pero eso no es excusa para que te vayas a casar con una poni que ni siquiera conozco… ¿Quién es esa tal Mi Amore Cadenza? Qué nombre más repipi…

Ante ese comentario Shining se rió, murmurando de seguido.

-¿Es que ya no te acuerdas? La cosa es que ese nombre apenas lo usa, pero en realidad es Cadance, tu antigua niñera.

Ese anuncio cogió totalmente por sorpresa a Twilight, la cual exclamó.

-Espera ¿¡Cadance?! ¡¿La mejor niñera del mundo?!

-Supongo…

-¡Oh, esto es genial, hace años que no la veo, era tan buena, dulce y cariñosa conmigo! ¡Y te vas a casar con ella, genial!

La unicornio se sintió mucho más tranquila tras saber esto, ya que al principio no la gustaba que su hermano se fuera a casar con una poni que ella no conocía. En ese justo momento alguien apareció de improviso y, al verla, Twilight exclamó.

-¡Cadance, eres tú!

Antes de que la aludida dijera nada más, se acercó a ella y empezó a entonar una cantinela.

-¡Brilla, brilla el sol, la mariquita ha despertado, choca los cascos y mueve la grupa!

Sauron se la quedó mirando con gesto inexpresivo, como si no quisiera pronunciarse al respecto, al igual que Cadance, que tras unos breves segundos murmuró.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Extrañada ante tan pasiva reacción, Twilight se dirigió a ella comentando.

-¡Cadance, soy yo, Twilight!

La aludida la miró de arriba abajo como quien mira a un extraño, murmurando al poco rato.

-Ah, sí… me alegro de verte, Twilight…

La unicornio lavanda se quedó un tanto chocada ante tan fría reacción, ya que se esperaba otra cosa; cuando la cuidaba de pequeña, Cadance había demostrado ser una poni amable, gentil y muy cariñosa, sin embargo ahora todo eso parecía ser parte del pasado, puesto que veía a una yegua más fría y distante. Tal revelación cogió con la guardia baja a Twilight, que no supo muy bien qué decir a continuación.

Sin embargo Cadance se puso al lado de su prometido, el cual aprovechó para comentar.

-Bueno, el caso es que dado que estás aquí y es una ocasión muy especial, quería pedirte si quisieras ser mi padrina de boda.

-¡Ah! ¿En serio?-inquirió ella, sin esperarlo.

-¡Por supuesto! No se lo pediría a nadie más…

-¡Ah, claro, sin dudar! Aunque…

Sin embargo Shining se adelantó comentando.

-Bueno, tengo que dejarte, he de volver a mi guardia, Cadance estará supervisando los preparativos así que tendréis tiempo para charlar. Lo cierto es que estamos muy emocionados de que estés aquí con nosotros ¿cierto, cariño?

-Por supuesto…-murmuró Cadance, sonriendo dejadamente.

Aun así a Twilight no la pareció una sonrisa sincera ni por asomo, sintiendo que algo había mal con ella.

Durante el resto del día estuvieron supervisando los preparativos de la boda, en los cuales la propia Twilight y el resto de sus amigas ayudaban también. Ella se encargaba de la parte organizativa, asegurando que estaba todo en orden, lo que la permitió estar en contacto casi permanente con Cadance. Trató de reconectar con ella en todo momento, sin embargo la vieja Cadance que ella conocía parecía haberse esfumado por completo, habiendo en su lugar una yegua malhumorada, altanera, estirada y bastante marimandona. En todo momento exigía que se la llamara por su nombre de pila, supervisaba los preparativos sin pena ni gloria, como si no tuviera ganas de hacerlo ni de estar ahí, y trataba a sus amigas de forma despótica y casi tiránica.

Esa misma noche, y durante el descanso mientras tomaban algo en una cafetería, Twilight habló con sus amigas al respecto.

-Esta no es la Cadance que me cuidó cuando era una potrilla ¿habéis visto cómo os trató?

-Oh, querida, no seas tan dura con ella, se va a casar después de todo, los nervios pueden con cualquiera-murmuró Rarity, sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Nervios, Rarity? ¿En serio?-inquirió ella, incrédula.

-¡Perfectamente! Vale que ha sido un poco mandona y todo eso, pero… ¡es una princesa! ¡Que se casa! No deberías ser tan dura con ella, querida…

-¿No eres tú la que está algo nerviosa, dulzura? No sé, desde esta mañana estás algo apagada…

-¿Verdad? He estado ocupada organizando la recepción y aun así he podido notar que estás un pelín estresada, Twilight…-murmuró Pinkie.

-¿Estresada? Yo no estoy estresada…

Las demás la miraron ceñudas, sin comprar para nada esa afirmación, y ante las inquisitivas miradas de sus amigas finalmente acabó cediendo, mascullando de seguido.

-¡Agh, sí, vale, estoy que me subo por las paredes! ¡No me puedo creer que Cadance se haya convertido en una poni tan estúpida y superficial, y menos aún me puedo creer que mi hermano se vaya a casar con alguien así!

Ante semejante arranque las demás se miraron entre sí, extrañadas, aunque en ese momento Rainbow murmuró.

-Esto… no quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero… ¿acaso te mola tu hermano?

-¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué dices, Rainbow?!-masculló Twilight, encendida.

-Hombre, no sé, pregunto porque te estás comportando cual colegiala despechada, y eso da que pensar…

-A ver, Dash, tampoco es eso, pero sí es cierto que estás siendo un pelín posesiva con tu hermano, dulzura…-apuntó Applejack.

Las demás asintieron con gesto queda, lo que dejó atónita a Twilight, la cual respondió de seguido exclamando.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no lo entendéis, joder! ¡Vosotras no conocéis a Cadance, ya os digo yo que esa no es la Cadance que conocí, y mi hermano no debería casarse con ella!

-¡Debería casarse conmigo!-exclamó Rainbow con voz de falsete, imitándola.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Rainbow!-gritó ella, procurando de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre ella.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Cómo quieres que me tome todo esto?! ¿¡Qué crees que me sugiere tu actuación!? ¡No haces más que quejarte del supuesto mal comportamiento de la princesa, pero tú no te estás diferenciando mucho de ella ahora mismo!

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?! ¡Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para mi hermano!

Antes de que la cosa fuera a mayores las demás intervinieron para evitar que se volvieran a pelear.

-¡A ver, a ver, haya paz, por favor!-exclamó Rarity.

-¡Eso, no querréis pelearos de nuevo por otra tontería!-añadió Applejack.

-Por favor, chicas, no os peleéis de nuevo…-murmuró Fluttershy, preocupada.

-¿¡Tontería, Applejack?! ¿¡Te parece todo esto una tontería?!-masculló Twilight, dirigiéndose a ella.

-¡Pues sí, mira, dulzura, qué quieres que te diga! ¡Estás siendo absurdamente posesiva con tu hermano, no te hacía así, diablos, desde hace tiempo actúas de forma muy extraña!

-¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Ahora resulta que yo soy el problema?!

-No, a ver, lo que Applejack quiere decir es que tu actitud ha estado cambiando mucho últimamente, querida…

-Eso es cierto… respondes mucho más, te enfadas con facilidad…-asintió Fluttershy.

-Sí, también te has vuelto muy posesiva y bastante orgullosa-añadió Pinkie, pensativa.

-Parece ser que Cadance no es la única que ha cambiado, visto lo visto…

-Rainbow Dash…

Ante toda esa avalancha de información que Twilight no pudo evitar ver como acusaciones, la unicornio lavanda se quedó callada por un momento. ¿Realmente había cambiado tanto? ¿O sólo lo decían por decir? ¿O había algo más?

-No… no, no lo entendéis… no entendéis nada…-masculló Twilight, indecisa.

-¡Eres tú la que no entiende nada! ¡Despierta de una vez, Twilight, no todo gira a tu alrededor! ¡Realmente has cambiado, y no para bien!-exclamó Rainbow, con casco acusador.

Ante esa exposición de realidad Twilight se cerró en banda, harta de toda esa situación, por lo que se levantó exclamando.

-¡Muy bien, en ese caso haced lo que os dé la gana, me da igual que no me creáis, en tal caso lo haré yo sola! ¡Ten amigas para esto!

Ante ese exabrupto las demás se quedaron calladas, visiblemente dolidas por sus palabras; por su parte Rainbow terminó de cabrearse y la espetó.

-¡En ese caso lárgate ya, no te quiero ver! ¡Así te pudras!

Antes de que la cosa fuera a más Twilight cogió y se marchó pisando fuerte, harta de todos y de todo. En un momento dado Sauron reapareció de seguido a su lado, a lo que ella se despachó a gusto con él.

-¡El nervio, Sauron, el puto nervio! ¡Intento confiarlas mis preocupaciones y ellas me ignoran! ¡Es increíble!

-No puedo hablar por ellas ni mucho menos, y tampoco sobre esa tal Cadance, ya que ni siquiera la conozco, pero sí es cierto que su comportamiento es extraño per se. Lo único que tengo es tu palabra…

-¡Y así es! ¡Conozco muy bien a Cadance, Sauron, sé muy bien cómo es, y de alguna forma u otra esa no es Cadance!-insistió Twilight.

-La gente cambia, ya sea para bien o para mal, y bien podría ser esto y nada más, pero…

-¡Aun así! ¡Tiene que haber algo que me ayude a demostrar todo esto!

-Lo hay, lo tienes colgado al cuello-anunció Sauron con voz queda.

Twilight miró entonces al anillo, viendo a qué se refería Sauron exactamente y esbozando una grata sonrisa.

-¿Sabes dónde vive tu hermano?

-Sí, no muy lejos de aquí…

-En ese caso vamos a hacerle una visita.

Apenas tardaron unos pocos minutos hasta llegar allí, Twilight fue a llamar a la puerta por instinto, sin embargo Sauron la detuvo a tiempo.

-No es un acercamiento sigiloso si anuncias tu llegada.

-Oh, claro…

Sacó el anillo de la cadeneta y se lo puso en el cuerno, haciéndose invisible de seguido e insonorizando sus cascos para que sus pasos no la delataran; para abrir la puerta bastó con un poco de magia concentrada en la cerradura, forzándola de esta forma.

-Vaya, nada mal ¿dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?

-Los libros cuentan muchas cosas-murmuró ella, con orgullo.

-Nada mal…

Entraron entonces en la casa, la cual vista desde el mundo espectral era mucho más oscura y sombría; sin embargo una ventaja que tenía era que podía ver incluso a través de las paredes la silueta de los ponis a su alrededor, viendo desde donde estaba a Shining y Cadance. Se acercó entonces hasta la puerta, entornándola débilmente para ver mejor. Y lo que vio la dejó de piedra.

Shining estaba allí, sentado en el suelo con gesto perdido, sin embargo donde debería estar Cadance había una especie de insecto muy alto con forma de poni pero con una piel negra y escamosa, ojos verdes y alas de insecto. Sus patas estaban agujereadas cual queso gruyere, y portaba consigo una pequeña corona con aristas lobuladas. Tanto Twilight como Sauron se quedaron impactados al verlo, siendo el señor oscuro el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?

-No lo sé, jamás había visto algo semejante… aunque espera, eso significa…

-Un impostor… eso explica que haya cambiado, es que realmente ha cambiado, no es quien dice ser.

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando Twilight se sintió arder de pura rabia, queriendo entrar de seguido y atacar a la impostora, sin embargo Sauron la detuvo a tiempo.

-¡Espera, no te precipites!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, que me quede de patas cruzadas? ¡Es una impostora!

-Ya lo sé, yo también lo he visto, está claro que no es quien dice ser. Pero fíjate bien, no sabemos nada de ella, ni quién es ni qué es.

-¿¡Y qué?! ¡Vayamos a por ella!-insistió ella.

-¡No! ¡Atacar sin conocer a tu enemigo es un grave error! ¡Si hacemos eso la daremos un amplio margen de victoria sean cuales sean sus intenciones! Primero hemos de investigar al respecto y luego formular un plan de ataque…

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré, si algo sé es planear ataques mejor que nadie. Pero antes hemos de averiguar a qué nos estamos enfrentando ¿sabes dónde puede haber información al respecto?

Ante esa pregunta la unicornio esbozó una obvia sonrisita, murmurando de seguido con retintín.

-Por supuesto ¿dónde si no? Pensaba que aprendías a mi lado…

-La biblioteca…

-¡Muy bien, Sauron!

-Guarda ese tono, señorita, o no te ayudaré.

-Está bien, está bien, después de todo tienes razón… ¡vamos!

Salieron de casa de Shining rápidamente y se dirigieron hacia el lugar en busca de respuestas; una luna llena alumbraba la noche, adquiriendo un tono rosa pálido debido al escudo protector.

* * *

La guardia desde la torre más alta resultaba pesada y un tanto agotadora, pero debían de estar alertas, ahora más que nunca. Luna sabía muy bien cuanto se jugaban, y no debían tomárselo a la ligera. Después de todo se trataba de un asunto de máxima seguridad.

-¿Cómo vas, hermana?-inquirió en ese momento Celestia, poniéndose a su lado.

-Sin movimientos aparentes desde aquí. La guardia no ha reportado nada raro tampoco.

-Bien… aunque no puedo evitar preocuparme…

-Sí, yo también…

Ambas alicornios se quedaron calladas por un momento, sin embargo Luna murmuró al poco rato.

-¿Qué tal las preparaciones?

-Bien, sin incidentes, Twilight y sus amigas han estado ayudando…

Al oír ese nombre, la alicornio oscura se quedó un tanto pensativa e inquieta; y no era para menos, puesto que desde la última vez que habló con ella no había vuelto a saber nada, ni siquiera de sus sueños, los cuales seguían siendo tan impenetrables como el primer día. En un momento prefirió dejarla algo de espacio por si era precisamente su presencia la que la cerraba tanto, sin embargo tras un tiempo velando desde la distancia quedó convencida de que no se trataba de eso. Algo estaba interfiriendo con ella. Y, de alguna forma, esto la preocupaba.

-Twilight Sparkle… hay algo raro en ella últimamente pero no sé lo que puede ser…

-¿Raro? ¿A qué te refieres? Yo no he notado nada raro…

-¿Segura? ¿No ha habido algún tipo de cambio en ella? Sus sueños siguen cerrados desde hace ya un tiempo, no creo que sea ningún tipo de fase, algo la debe ocurrir…

Las palabras de Luna dieron qué pensar a Celestia, la cual se quedó pensativa durante un buen rato hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-No realmente, tras el fracaso anterior de la última prueba repitió el examen y consiguió sacarlo con nota, por lo que en ese sentido no hay ningún problema…

-¿Y qué me dices de su actitud? ¿No percibiste ningún tipo de cambio?

-No, no realmente… fue tan recta y respetuosa conmigo como de costumbre… ¿por qué dices todo esto, Luna? ¿Crees que hay algún problema con ella?

-No lo sé, no estoy segura, es sólo que… me extraña que no pueda acceder a sus sueños como antes, es como si… algo me lo impidiera. Es extraño…

El ceño de Celestia se frunció, no muy segura de qué pensar al respecto.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, trataré de averiguar algo por mi cuenta y te contaré. Descansa un poco, no creo que ocurra nada, está muy tranquilo.

-Está bien. Buenas noches, Tia.

-Buenas noches, Luna.

Las dos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, dejando la torre vacía y solitaria. Una solitaria nube llegó a tapar parte de la luna, sumiendo a la ciudadela en una súbita oscuridad.

* * *

-¿Has encontrado algo?

-Estoy en ello, dame un momento…

Entrar en la biblioteca de noche cerrada y forzando la cerradura se había sentido extrañamente emocionante para la unicornio. No es algo que haría así sin más, pero debido a la naturaleza de la situación tampoco lo había visto tan transgresor, ya que era urgente de por sí. Sin embargo el simple hecho de hacerlo la había dado un subidón de adrenalina que ni ella misma se había esperado, encontrándose con que la sensación en sí no estaba tan mal.

Una vez dentro encendieron un candelabro para alumbrarse y buscó por la sección de criaturas alguna referencia que les pudiera dar alguna respuesta. Miró enciclopedias, anexos e índices, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado nada. Sin embargo en ese tomo sobre criaturas de más allá de Ecuestria parecía haber algo al respecto, encontrando lo más parecido a lo que vieron cerca del final.

-¡Ah, creo que tengo algo!

-Bien ¿de qué se trata?-inquirió Sauron.

-Según esto todo apunta a que es un changeling, son ponis con aspecto de insecto que tienen la habilidad de convertirse en otros seres vivos a voluntad. Se alimentan del amor y la alegría del ambiente, lo que les obliga a moverse constantemente en busca de una fuente renovable de alimento. Se clasifican como criaturas altamente peligrosas y ofensivas, parece ser que en el pasado otras razas tuvieron problemas con ellos.

-Ya veo, es un enemigo a tener en cuenta entonces… ¿dice algo sobre su capacidad armamentística o militar?

-No mucho, pero según el libro aprovechan su numerosidad para hacer frente hasta el más poderoso de los ejércitos, y suelen infiltrarse en ellos para minarlos desde dentro.

-Entiendo, en ese caso si hay uno infiltrado aquí deben de haber más, no creo que lo haya hecho sola, además ¿viste que llevaba una corona? Tal vez sea de un alto rango-murmuró Sauron, pensativo.

-Es posible…

Hubo un breve silencio durante el cual ambos reordenaron rápidamente sus ideas, aunque en ese momento Sauron comentó.

-Espera, si ellos están dentro eso significa que los demás deben estar fuera…

-Sí pero… ¿cómo?-inquirió ella, insegura.

-Salgamos de dudas, ponte el anillo.

Sin tardar mucho más, Twilight se puso el anillo y, entonces, lo vio. Un numerosísimo e ingente ejército de changelings esperaba oculto al otro lado de la montaña, contándose sus soldados por miles. El gesto de Twilight se arrugó, asustada por la grave situación.

-Oh no… esto es malo, es muy malo…

-Desde luego, así a ojo debe haber más de diez mil individuos, y teniendo en cuenta lo mal organizadas que están las Guardias no van a tener ninguna oportunidad-añadió Sauron.

-Oye…-le espetó ella, molesta.

-¿Qué? Lo siento si te molesta, pero tu hermano no es precisamente el mejor estratega, déjamelo a mí y te organizo una buena defensa en una hora.

-Lo que tú digas, pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer? Son demasiados…

Sauron observó la situación sin decir nada hasta que finalmente se pronunció.

-Está claro que nosotros solos no podremos con todos. En tal caso necesitaremos apoderarnos de sus fuerzas.

-¿Apoderarnos de sus fuerzas? ¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso?

-Fácil, usando el anillo.

-¿Qué? ¿El anillo?-repitió ella, incrédula.

-Sí, claro, después de todo es un instrumento de dominación y comando, usando su poder de forma específica podremos hacernos con sus capitanes y caudillos si los marcamos y les hacemos luchar por nuestra causa y no por la suya propia.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

-Debemos acercarnos a sus superiores de forma sigilosa y marcarlos, yo te ayudaré, conozco la técnica, la aprendí de los elfos, aunque voy a tener que fundirme contigo para hacerlo-avisó Sauron.

-¿Fundirte conmigo? ¿Qué significa eso?

-No te asustes, no es nada malo, simplemente te guiaré un poco, nada más. Aunque antes debemos localizar e identificar a los superiores, mira a ver.

Usando el poder del anillo, cerró los ojos y peinó la ciudadela de arriba abajo, llegando a distinguir aparte de la reina cuatro changelings más ocultos y logrando identificarlos como tal, descubriendo entonces que eran los caudillos de las tropas que esperaban a atacar al otro lado de la montaña.

-Ah, así que caudillos. Estupendo, si los dominamos todos los capitanes y soldados a su mando serán nuestros, es perfecto, haremos que se maten entre ellos-anunció Sauron, esbozando una gélida sonrisa.

-Sí, vale, pero ¿qué hay de Cadance? Esa impostora se hace pasar por ella, pero la verdadera debe estar en alguna parte…

-Eso lo debe saber la propia reina, pero acercarnos a ella sin antes dominar a los caudillos sería una imprudencia. Debemos de jugar nuestras cartas primero, vamos a por ellos.

-Vale.

Twilight devolvió el libro a su estantería y salió de allí rápidamente, yendo a por el primer caudillo, el cual no estaba muy lejos de allí, unas calles más arriba. Vieron entonces que estaba disfrazado de un poni de tierra vagabundo, el cual al verla se dirigió a ella haciendo teatro.

-Una limosnita, por favor, estoy hambriento…

-Esta es la nuestra, no te asustes-anunció Sauron.

-¿A qué te…? ¡Agh!

En un visto y no visto notó cómo un calor intenso se apoderaba de ella, sintiendo sus ojos arder; al segundo siguiente su voluntad actuó por si sola, abalanzándose sobre el caudillo y posando su casco en la cara, al tiempo que un resplandor rojizo envolvía su casco y la cara del poni falso. Fue entonces cuando la voz amplificada de Sauron retumbó en su cabeza, logrando ver a través del disfraz y mascullando de seguido junto a él.

-¡Acalla tu mente!

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando pudo ver y leer los pensamientos del changeling, cambiándolos y moldeándolos como si fueran de arcilla y apoderándose de él. Sus ojos brillaron en un resplandor rojizo y la marca de su casco del mismo color sólo visible para ella quedó grabada en su cara. El changeling no dijo nada y se quedó en esa pose con mirada perdida.

-Ya está, lo hemos dominado, ahora podremos comandarlo nosotros cuando queramos-anunció Sauron dentro de su cabeza.

-Agh, qué… qué… ¿dónde estás? No te veo…-masculló Twilight, algo mareada.

-Estoy aquí, contigo… soy parte de ti ahora-anunció Sauron.

En un charco cercano vio entonces su reflejo, observando que sus ojos eran ahora de un color rojizo intenso, el mismo color que ahora resplandecía en la cabeza y ojos del changeling caudillo.

-Me siento… más ligera…

-Sí, eso es debido a mi presencia, he mejorado tus capacidades físicas y motoras, prueba a correr un poco.

Twilight corrió y sintió más bien como si volara, llegando al otro lado de la calle en menos de cinco segundos incluso.

-¡Uauh, increíble!

-Y eso no es todo, ahora eres más ágil, salta a ese tejado.

La poni flexionó sus patas y, en un visto y no visto, dio tal salto que se vio de pie sobre el tejado más cercano sin apenas darse cuenta; la cabeza de Twilight dio vueltas, sintiéndose más poderosa y capaz que nunca.

-Oh, vaya…

-Impresionante ¿eh? Busquemos a los otros caudillos, ve con sigilo.

Con semejante velocidad, agilidad y fuerza la fue particularmente sencillo moverse a grandes velocidades por toda la ciudadela, haciendo uso también del anillo para que no la vieran y localizar más deprisa a los caudillos restantes.

El siguiente en ser marcado fue un caudillo que se hacía pasar por un jornalero borracho, siendo particularmente sencillo marcarlo con la ayuda de Sauron. De nuevo posó su casco encendido en su cara, al tiempo que los dos gritaban al unísono.

-¡No te resistas!

Aun a pesar de su aspecto y fiereza, ninguno de los caudillos pudo hacer nada por luchar contra la influencia oscura de Sauron y el propio anillo, el cual brillaba en su cuerno y con las inscripciones grabadas en su canto centelleando intensamente. En la cabeza de Twilight resonaba también cánticos que entonaban los versos del mismo, llegando a musitarlos por lo bajo en lengua negra sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, repitiéndolos constantemente.

-Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul…

El siguiente en caer fue otro caudillo que se había disfrazado de una yegua que hacía la calle, abordándola por detrás y posando su casco en llamas en su cara, al tiempo que musitaban al unísono.

-¡Súfreme!

Pudo notar cómo durante el marcado la mente del changeling era sometida a la fuerza, experimentando en el proceso un gran dolor, pero era tal el poder que se canalizaba a través del anillo que la yegua lo notaba como un gran subidón de energía y adrenalina que incluso la llegaba a excitar. Y lo mejor o peor de todo, aunque en esos momentos apenas lo distinguía, era que la gustaba. El resto de versos del anillo resonaban en los rincones más recónditos de su mente, recitándolos de seguido como si se los supiera de memoria.

-Ash nazg thrakatulûk… agh burzum-ishi krimpatul…

Finalmente el ultimo caudillo cayó cerca del palacio, disfrazado de guardia real para pasar desapercibido, pero gracias al anillo lo pudo identificar, placándole de golpe y sometiéndole con la misma técnica que antes.

-¡Eres mío!-aullaron Sauron y Twilight mientras lo marcaban.

Una vez que estuvieron todos marcados y dominados Sauron se desvinculó de Twilight, la cual cayó al suelo fatigada.

-Ya está, los tenemos todos.

-Estoy agotada…-musitó ella, sin apenas poder tenerse en pie.

-Me lo imagino, ha debido de consumirte mucha energía… venga, volvamos…

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Atacamos?-inquirió la unicornio, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse y andar.

-No, primero debemos esperar para ver qué hace nuestro enemigo. A estos gusanos podremos activarlos cuando queramos, pero antes debemos ser precavidos y esperar al momento oportuno. Mañana había algo ¿no?

-Sí, un ensayo general de la boda…

-Bien, en ese caso esperaremos al ensayo y, entonces, atacaremos. Por ahora descansa.

La yegua hizo un esfuerzo por volver al palacio sin que la vieran llegar, metiéndose en la cama de seguido y durmiéndose casi al instante. Mañana podría ser un día decisivo. Y debía estar descansada.

* * *

Murmullos lentos y apagados resonaban en la distancia, para luego encontrarse en una inmensa cacofonía que parecía no terminar; gritos de guerra y una gran algarabía se mezclaba con el chasquido de las armas, acompañando así al sonido de la guerra. Alguien la llamaba desde la distancia, sin apenas darse cuenta.

-Twilight… Twilight…

Apenas lograba distinguir gran cosa entre el tumulto, aunque la voz se concretó hasta oírse por encima del ruido infernal de la batalla.

-¡Twilight!

En ese justo momento la aludida se despertó, reincorporándose de golpe y aún algo atacada; comprobó entonces que se trataba del propio Sauron, el cual se dirigió a ella con voz apremiante.

-¡Vamos, Twilight, arriba!

-Agh… ¿Qué pasa?-inquirió ella, aún algo adormilada.

-¡El ensayo! ¿No era hoy?

Esas palabras alertaron a Twilight, botando encima de la cama y exclamando.

-¡Oh, es cierto! ¿Qué hora es?

-¡No lo sé, pero muévete!

Dado que ni siquiera daba tiempo a desayunar, Twilight se dirigió directamente a la sala donde se iba a dar el ensayo, por el camino estuvo hablando con Sauron sobre cómo proceder.

-Vale, entonces ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Atacamos o esperamos?

-Esperamos, a ver qué hace esa impostora. Ten a mano el anillo.

-Descuida-murmuró ella, posando un casco sobre él.

Finalmente llegó al lugar, donde los demás ya estaban en pleno ensayo, llegando tarde al mismo.

-¡Twilight, aquí estás! Venga, justamente te iba a tocar a ti…-murmuró Shining.

-Perdón, me he dormido…

Miró a sus amigas, las cuales apenas la prestaron atención, aun así no lo tuvo en cuenta y ocupó su lugar como padrina, entregando los anillos a su hermano. La Cadance falsa actuó con diligencia y haciendo su papel, por lo que no había nada sospechoso en su comportamiento. En ese momento Celestia anunció.

-Si alguien tiene algo que decir acerca de esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Era una mera formalidad de la propia ceremonia, de hecho ni siquiera era la boda como tal, sin embargo algo dentro de Twilight se revolvió, ávida de responder a esa frase. Sauron lo vio y la previno.

-Espera, aún no…

-No… no me puedo quedar callada…

-No ha hecho nada relevante, espera un poco, seguramente baje la guardia en algún momento.

Aun así apenas hizo algo en ella sus palabras, sucumbiendo finalmente al deseo de desenmascararla y mascullando acto seguido.

-Yo tengo algo…

Esa frase cogió desprevenida a todo el mundo, mirando todo el mundo a Twilight atónitos excepto la novia, la cual la miró con furia.

-¿¡Pero qué dices, Twilight?!

-¡Dulzura! ¿Qué haces?

Aun así ella los ignoró, plantándose frente a la falsa Cadance y mirando a su hermano fijamente.

-No puedes casarte con ella.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?! ¿¡A qué viene esto?!-inquirió él, enfadado.

La aludida miró a Cadance fijamente, al tiempo que empezaba a preparar su cuerno asiendo al mismo tiempo el anillo.

-Fácil, porque no puedes casarte… ¡con alguien que no es quien dice ser!

Acto seguido lanzó de sopetón una fuerte descarga mágica que envolvió a Cadance y pilló a todo el mundo por sorpresa; antes de que nadie dijera nada más la descarga pasó y entonces, en lugar de Cadance, se vio a quien la estaba suplantando, dejando a todos aún más atónitos si cabía. Los guardias cercanos se pusieron en guardia y Celestia, al verla, exclamó.

-¡La reina changeling! ¡Imposible!

La aludida, con una mueca de furia que no la cabía en su cara, soltó.

-¡Maldita seas! ¡Mi plan maestro a hacer gárgaras! ¡No lo pienso tolerar!

A una velocidad endiablada, cogió por sorpresa a Twilight y, tras un súbito fogonazo verde, tanto ella como la unicornio lavanda desapareciendo de la vista, dejando atrás a los demás.

Acto seguido Twilight notó cómo la empujaban hacia delante, cayendo de bruces al suelo en un lugar frío y oscuro; iluminó su cuerno y descubrió entonces que estaba en amplia y espaciosa cueva, y de la reina no había ni rastro, sin embargo oyó su voz resonar por ella.

-¡Maldita sea, esto no debería haber acabado así! ¿¡Cómo me has descubierto?!

-Je, secreto profesional…-murmuró ella, esbozando una desafiante mirada.

-¿¡Te crees en disposición de burlarte de mí?! ¡Pagarás cara tu osadía, y la princesita también!

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Dónde está Cadance?!

-¡Ja, sigue soñando, no pienso decirte nada! pero antes voy a divertirme un poco… ¡salid!

Al punto cuatro ponis aparecieron del otro lado de la cueva, sin embargo tras un fogonazo revelaron su verdadera identidad, viendo que se trataban ni más ni menos que de los caudillos changeling. Al verlos Sauron reapareció y exclamó.

-¡Los caudillos! ¡Ahora, actívalos!

Twilight notó cómo Sauron volvía a unirse a ella y, alzando el anillo, exclamaron al unísono.

-¡Servid a la Sombra!

Sus marcas resplandecieron en sus caras y sus ojos brillaron como brasas, uniéndose de esta forma a ella; Twilight les miró con gesto decidido, mascullando de seguido.

-Llevadme hasta ella.

Los caudillos obedecieron sin rechistar y la llevaron hasta una cámara cercana donde se encontraron con ella; al verles llegar se quedó de una pieza, mascullando de seguido.

-¿¡Qué hacéis aquí?! ¡Os dije que la matarais!

-¿Y si les ordeno que te maten a ti?-masculló entonces Twilight, apareciendo tras de ellos.

Esto sorprendió incluso aún más a la reina, la cual soltó una carcajada, mascullando de seguido.

-¡No me hagas reír, sucia poni! ¡Vosotros, matadla!

Sin embargo, y para su eterna incredulidad, comprobó que sus propios caudillos no la obedecían, comprendiendo entonces que algo ocurría.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?! ¿¡Qué les has hecho?!

Ante esa situación Twilight sonrió con malicia, murmurando de seguido.

-Secreto profesional… ¡matadla!

Al punto los caudillos se movieron y rodearon a la reina, sin embargo ésta reaccionó de seguido armándose con una espada de doble filo cuyas puntas se encontraban empapadas de una extraña sustancia verde.

-¡No dejaré que me cojáis viva, malditos traidores!

Para sorpresa de la poni, la reina changeling luchó contra ellos sin ningún tipo de reparo, manejando con una soltura impresionante la doble espada y despachándolos rápidamente en menos de cinco minutos. Oyó en ese momento la voz de Sauron resonando en su cabeza mientras comentaba.

-¡Es muy diestra en la lucha, no me lo esperaba! ¡Tendré que ayudarte con esto también!

-Te lo agradecería, sí…-murmuró ella, algo intimidada.

Trató de hacerse con una de las armas de los caudillos, pero la reina las apartó con su magia y la enfrentó.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, eh? No sé qué tipo de magia habrás utilizado en su contra pero no te funcionará conmigo, vas a caer… ¡y tras eso tomaré Ecuestria por la fuerza!

Esas palabras encendieron a la unicornio, la cual masculló de seguido.

-¡Jamás! ¡Antes muerta que dejar que invadas mi hogar!

La reina blandió la espada, pero usando su nueva agilidad se echó hacia atrás y logró esquivar a tiempo la acometida; en ese momento masculló mentalmente.

-¡Necesito un arma!

-No te preocupes, yo te proveeré-anunció Sauron.

Al punto una oscura y tosca espada apareció de improviso proveniente del plano espectral, Twilight la cogió con su magia y la blandió en el aire en actitud desafiante.

-¡Una espada espectral, sacada directamente de mis recuerdos, mis nazgûl la usan para luchar! ¡Toda tuya!

-¡No sé cómo has hecho para materializar algo así, pero me da igual! ¡Te destruiré yo misma!-exclamó la reina.

-¡Mucho hablar pero poco morder!-la espetó ella.

Eso provocó a la reina y la atacó con un rápido mandoble, pero ella lo bloqueó a tiempo; en ese momento Sauron anunció.

-¡Cuidado con las puntas, están impregnadas con una sustancia que desconozco!

Twilight no comprendía del todo de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza y cómo hacía para manejar una espada que, a efectos prácticos, no sabía usar. Aunque dado que tenía consigo el anillo y Sauron la estaba ayudando, prefirió dejar las preguntas técnicas de lado y centrarse en el combate.

-¡La clave está en atacar y defender al mismo tiempo, si combinas bien estos movimientos serás lo suficientemente flexible en combate! ¡Si te atacan tienes dos opciones: o bloqueas o esquivas, pero luego has de contraatacar inmediatamente después! ¡Ataca ahora que está desprotegida!-indicó Sauron.

Haciendo uso de su velocidad y fuerza, Twilight se acercó a ella y la asestó un mandoble, logrando golpearle de refilón con la hoja, pero la reina contraatacó inmediatamente después; la unicornio optó por atacar, bloqueando al mismo tiempo, y tras eso se apartó.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Lo ves? Si atacas, bloqueas; si bloqueas, atacas. Es acción-reacción, prueba a atacar de nuevo.

Esta vez atacó mediante un doble golpe que hizo tambalear a la reina, pero entonces blandió el arma hacia abajo, logrando cortarla un poco la pata y obligándola a hincar la pata en el suelo, estando a su merced.

-¡Bloquea, va a atacar!

Antes de que llegara a alcanzarla, interpuso la espada y logró detener el golpe a tiempo, evitando que la ensartara; acto seguido se repuso enseguida ignorando el dolor y contraatacó directamente, pero la reina la esquivó a tiempo.

-¿¡Sabes una cosa?! ¡Me encantó tomar el lugar de esa tonta princesa, fue tan sencillo! ¡Y cuando te mate a ti ella será la siguiente!-exclamó en ese momento la reina changeling.

Twilight quiso contestarla, encolerizada, pero en ese momento Sauron intervino.

-¡No caigas en su juego, sólo quiere provocarte! Si te dejas llevar por la ira tu lucha se verá afectada y no rendirás bien en combate, ignórala.

Twilight decidió seguir su consejo y al ver que su pulla no daba resultado, la reina atacó girando su espada como una hélice; al ver que no podría bloquear semejante ataque, Twilight optó por rodar por el suelo para esquivarlo, acabando justo detrás de ella.

-¡Eso es, bien pensado! ¡Ahora, ataca!

Sin vacilar, Twilight describió un limpio tajo hacia delante y la reina acabó herida en uno de sus costados, dejando escapar un quejido adolorido; trató de contraatacar con un seco golpe hacia atrás, pero Twilight lo bloqueó fácilmente, obligándola a girar el filo y asestándole otro corte en el otro costado, haciéndola un poco más de daño.

-¡Agh, maldita poni, te arrepentirás!

-¡No, serás tú quien se arrepienta por haber venido aquí a hacernos daño!-masculló Twilight.

Acto seguido trató de atacarla de frente, pero la reina bloqueó a tiempo y luego trató de alcanzarla con una de las puntas, pero Twilight giró la cabeza a tiempo y evitó ser ensartada.

-¡Por los pelos! ¡No te arriesgues tanto!-la reprendió Sauron.

La unicornio lavanda volvió a intentarlo, pero la reina la bloqueó, para acto seguido lograr cortarla un poco el lomo con una de las puntas. Twilight dejó escapar un leve grito, pero entonces comenzó a notar un molesto ardor extendiéndose por toda su grupa.

-¡Lo que me temía, es veneno! ¡Hemos de contrarrestar su efecto, rápido, el anillo, entra en el plano espectral!

Antes de que la reina se percatara de ello, cogió el anillo y se lo puso en el cuerno, haciéndose invisible. Al ver esto la changeling se quedó muy confusa, aunque no bajó la guardia en ningún momento.

-¿¡Pretendes confundirme con trucos baratos?!

Desde el mundo espectral pudo notar cómo el veneno remitía mientras la vigilaba desde las sombras, la reina no dejó de moverse en ningún momento mientras blandía constantemente la espada para evitar que se acercara. Comprendió enseguida que no podría atacarla así, por lo que optó entonces por un acercamiento más directo teletransportándose tras ella y lanzándose sobre ella mientras se quitaba el anillo. Sin embargo la reina la vio venir y la bloqueó de seguido, tratando de atacarla girando una de las puntas, pero Twilight lo esquivó a tiempo rodando hacia un lado, reincorporándose de seguido,

La reina entonces cargó hacia delante hacia ella, por lo que ella la imitó, bloqueándose mutuamente; acto seguido blandió de nuevo la espada para tratar de alcanzarla hasta que logró rozarla levemente el cuello. La reina silbó amenazadoramente y ella aprovechó para asestarla un seco golpe en la cabeza con la empuñadura, dejándola levemente mareada.

-¡Ahora, ataca directamente!-indicó Sauron.

Apartó entonces la doble espada con un rápido toque y, a continuación, y con un gesto de furia indómita grabado en su rostro, blandió hacia delante la hoja de la espada dejando escapar un gran grito, hundiéndola en su pecho. La reina dejó escapar un grito atroz de dolor, soltando la doble espada y cayendo a su lado. Twilight la miró fijamente a los ojos sin ningún atisbo de nada en su rostro, matándola con la mirada, y apartó la doble espada con su magia, lanzándola al otro lado de la estancia.

La reina cayó al suelo arrodillándose ante ella y dejando escapar un gemido lleno de dolor; Twilight dibujó una vil mueca de satisfacción en su rostro y, girando la espada sobre sí misma, la sacó del pecho de la gravemente herida reina, la cual se tambaleó y cayó al suelo entre estertores de agonía, comenzando a manchar el suelo de un rojo muy oscuro aunque con un tono verdoso.

-Se acabó, insecto. Gano yo-musitó Twilight, con la voz tomada.

La reina no dijo nada, tan solo siguió debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte mientras se iba desangrando rápidamente; la poni se deleitó en la vista, sonriendo cruelmente, aunque en ese momento se agachó ante ella y masculló.

-Sólo te lo voy a preguntar una vez… ¿dónde está Cadance?

Tardó un poco en contestar, pero finalmente anunció.

-Al… al otro lado de las cuevas… cerca de la salida…

-Muy bien.

Tras eso se dio la vuelta y fue a marcharse sin mayores contemplaciones; sin embargo en ese momento, y haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, la reina cogió una daga de uno de sus caudillos y trató de clavársela a Twilight por la espalda con su magia, pero ella se percató a tiempo y, con un rápido movimiento, la desarmó para luego asestarla un rápido corte directamente a su cuello, decapitándola en el proceso. La unicornio lavanda clavó una espantosa mirada en ella mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa, musitando de seguido.

-Muy lenta…y muy estúpida también.

Finalmente Sauron salió de ella y miró al cadáver, comentando de seguido.

-Vaya, eso ha sido… inusitadamente cruel. Me gusta.

Twilight no dijo nada, aún algo turbada por el efecto de su unión con Sauron, aunque en ese momento la espada desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido.

-No ha estado nada mal para tu primer combate, pero vamos a arreglar un poco esto… acerca ese cuerpo aquí… y esta espada aquí, junto a la cabeza.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Sauron, prepararon la escena para que diera la sensación de que había sido cosa de sus propios caudillos.

-Así está bien, no es la mejor preparación del mundo, pero si alguien baja aquí y lo ve atará cabos enseguida.

Twilight tan solo asintió, comenzando a andar hacia el otro lado de la caverna, siendo seguida por Sauron.

A mitad de camino distintos pensamientos comenzaron a bullir en la mente de Twilight, llegando a comentar en voz alta.

-Iba a matarme…

-¿Qué?-inquirió Sauron.

-La reina iba a matarme, y a Cadance después… hice lo que tenía que hacer… tan solo me defendí… protegí a mi país… lo hice por todos…-masculló ella, con tono desesperado y auto convenciéndose al respecto.

Sauron comprendió entonces sus palabras, añadiendo de seguido.

-Por supuesto ¿Qué ibas a hacer si no? ¿Dejarla que dominara toda Ecuestria? Has hecho lo correcto, Twilight, no pienses lo contrario porque no es así. Se mire por donde se mire eres una heroína, has evitado el desastre. Y ahora, sin caudillos ni reina, ese ejército tras la montaña no tiene nada que hacer, será carne de cañón hasta para las mediocres tropas de tu hermano.

Ante sus serenas y conciliadoras palabras, la poni tan solo asintió con gesto solmene, sintiéndose mucho más tranquila. Sí, había matado a alguien. Pero había sido por el bien mayor, por proteger a los suyos. Esa reina había demostrado, y con creces, que era cruel y no iba a tener ninguna consideración, ni siquiera con Cadance, por lo que matarla había sido lo mejor para todos. Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia. No había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Finalmente, y tras un largo paseo, encontró a Cadance en una de las tantas cavernas de por allí, estaba hecha unos zorros, pero al menos estaba viva; al verla llegar exclamó.

-¡Twilight! ¿¡Eres tú de verdad?!

-¡Cadance! ¡Sí, soy yo!

-¡Oh, gracias al cielo!

Las dos yeguas se fundieron en un gran abrazo y la unicornio pudo comprobar, sin ningún atisbo de duda, que se trataba de la verdadera Cadance. Y es que sólo la buena, cariñosa y amorosa Cadance la daría un abrazo tan fuerte y lleno de sentimiento como ese.

-¡Espera! ¿Y la reina? Estaba por aquí, si nos encuentra…

-No te preocupes más por la reina, ahora salgamos de aquí.

Cerca de allí, y como bien aseguró la reina, encontraron la salida y se dirigieron directamente al palacio, que no estaba muy lejos de donde salieron. Por toda la ciudadela las tropas de Shining corrían buscando desesperadamente a Cadance y Twilight, al tiempo que combatían a los changeling, los cuales parecían haber atacado entre medias, pero desconocían por completo el estado de sus caudillos y su reina. Como bien aseguró Sauron, sin unas cabezas pensantes que les comandaran eran poco menos que pollos sin cabeza, por lo que neutralizarlos era particularmente sencillo. Por alguna extraña razón, Twilight sintió unos impulsos casi irrefrenables de salir a combatir y ayudar a las Guardias, pero al final acalló esa furia y fue con Cadance para ponerla a salvo.

En cuanto se presentaron ante Celestia y sus amigas, que seguían juntos, respiraron mucho más tranquilas. Tía y sobrina se abrazaron con fuerza y los novios también, al tiempo que las demás hacían lo propio mientras se disculpaban.

-¡Oh, querida, lo sentimos tantísimo, debimos haberte escuchado!

-¡Sí, lo sentimos, dulzura, qué susto nos dimos!

-¡Twilight, menos mal que estás bien!

-Gracias al cielo…

-Me alegro de verte… cabeza de huevo…

-No pasa nada, chicas. Ya está. Ya pasó todo…-murmuró ella, aceptando sus disculpas.

Ahora sí que estarían bien, y la boda podría celebrarse sin mayores complicaciones. Aunque antes quedaban algunos changeling que derrotar.

* * *

-Al final tenías razón… sí que hubo una batalla.

-Te lo dije, pero no me quisiste escuchar…

-Ya, ya. Oye, Sauron…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias… gracias por todo, sin ti hubiera sido imposible…

El Maia esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa sin decir mucho más al respecto, diciéndolo todo en nada. Desde ese nivel de Barad-dûr se podía ver muy bien el paso de Carach Angren y la irregular orografía de Gorgoroth, con el cielo totalmente encapotado por el denso humo que soltaba el Orodruin.

-Ah, no ha sido nada, después de todo has demostrado una lealtad admirable hacia los tuyos. Valoro mucho eso. Y que hayas estado dispuesta a todo con tal de defender tu país te honra a muchos niveles, Twilight Sparkle.

-Ah, no es para tanto…

-No le quites importancia, después de todo tu poder incluso se ha incrementado con esta experiencia, de aquí a un tiempo serás aún más poderosa de lo que ya eres, poco a poco tus acciones te acercan cada vez más y más a esa gloria que te aguarda.

-Agh, para ya con eso, en serio… no soy tan poderosa ni estoy llamada a grandes cosas, simplemente soy yo misma… Twilight Sparkle.

Ante eso Sauron no dijo nada, entrando en la altísima torre; la poni le siguió por su interior, el cual era más espacioso de lo que parecía a simple vista desde fuera, aunque por el camino llegaron a encontrarse con un área de entrenamiento, lo que llamó gratamente la atención a Twilight. Se acercó entonces al armario de las armas, donde vio una espada espectral idéntica a la que usó contra la reina, cogiéndola con su magia y blandiéndola hacia los lados.

-Vaya, parece que le has cogido el gusto…-murmuró Sauron, entrando tras ella.

-Sí, bueno…

El Maia sonrió, cogiendo entonces otra él y dirigiéndose a ella.

-Venga, enséñame lo que haces.

-¿Eh? ¿Contra ti?

-Sí, venga, a ver cómo te desenvuelves…

Antes de que Twilight pudiera decir o hacer nada más Sauron la atacó, pero ella lo bloqueó a tiempo, para luego contraatacar con un rápido sablazo que el Maia bloqueó fácilmente.

-Bien, pero no pierdas el ritmo o te cogeré la delantera.

Dicho eso dio un par de estacadas hacia delante tan rápido que la poni no le dio tiempo a interceptar, por lo que optó por esquivarlas haciéndose a un lado.

-Eso es… ¿y qué pasa si hago esto?

Al punto el Maia cargó contra ella levantando su espada, a lo que la poni respondió atacando de frente, para luego bloquear de seguido y contraatacando después para propinarle un buen mandoble, logrando alcanzarle y rozándole con la hoja.

-Vaya, nada mal… pero aún te falta práctica.

En un visto y no visto, Sauron blandió su arma y, antes de que se diera cuenta, Twilight se vio desarmada y con la punta de la espada del Maia en su garganta; sin embargo bajó el arma de seguido, envainándola de seguido comentando.

-Nada mal, la última vez te ayudé puesto que no tenías experiencia, pero al parecer has aprendido una cosa o dos del enfrentamiento contra la reina. Sigue practicando y te volverás más diestra en el arte del combate.

De alguna forma Twilight se sentía más segura e incluso más confidente consigo misma ahora que empezaba a saber manejar una espada; el hecho en sí la hacía restar importancia a lo ocurrido en las cavernas, valorándolo como tal puesto que la había ayudado a crecer. Y, de igual forma, lo aceptó junto con todo lo demás. A partir de ahí tan sólo podía seguir creciendo. Y eso la reconfortaba sobremanera.

Afuera las densas nubes y el humo del Orodruin decoraban el paisaje de Mordor, como era habitual.

* * *

¿Canon? ¿¡Canon?! ¡Que le corten la cabeza! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! XDDDDD ¿sorprendidos? ¿sí? genial, porque es que hasta yo lo estoy... uauh, ni en todos los días de mi vida me hubiera esperado que saldría con algo así, pero ahora que lo he hecho es como... vale, muy bien, siguiente XDD dios, en serio ¿es normal que sienta una extraña satisfacción? Será porque lo estoy haciendo bien, pero vamos, es que es muy jarto, voy a tener que cambiar desde ya el rating a M, para cuando leáis esto ya estará cambiado, pero vamos, totalmente ¿sabéis?

En cuanto a la historia en sí seguiré rompiendo cánones como quien rompe juegos de porcelana, puede que me centre más en la acción, puesto que he de preparar el terreno para el libro II. Y sí, voy a hacer como lo hacía Tolkien en las novelas, separaba los acontecimientos en "libros", por lo que yo haré algo parecido. Esto significa que todo lo que estoy contando hasta ahora es del libro I, y es así como la primera parte de toda la historia en su conjunto. Tranquilos que no será muy larga, pero quiero hacerlo así para dividirlo bien.

Sobre personajes en sí decir tiene que Twilight está en un estado avanzado de corrupción por parte de Sauron, que como habréis visto es un maestro manipulador excelente. Considero que sigo fielmente su maldad, y me estoy informando previamente de todas sus "aventuras" en el Silmarillion, por lo que no escribo con desconocimiento de causa ni mucho menos.

Sobre la parte de acción se refiere me he basado más en lo que se ve en el juego de la Tierra Media Sombras de Mordor, del cual además la historia comparte título. Aunque el juego en sí no forma parte del canon Tolkeniano ni mucho menos, tiene elementos interesantes que quiero emular para hacer a la historia más variada y entretenida. Mucho se ha hablado al respecto de este detalle del juego, y aunque los más puristas tolkenianos lo odian debido a los cambios e inclusiones, personalmente los encuentro sumamente interesantes.

En el siguiente capítulo haré un poco de transición para no amontonar mucho los acontecimientos, y tras eso me meteré de lleno en la premiere de la tercera temporada, donde habrán muchos metachistes y muchas coñas por obvias razones. Ya veréis, ya...

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	10. Libro I Cap 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **No es lo que parece**

-¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Por ahora nada, alteza, seguimos investigando para clarificar los hechos, aunque todo apunta a que fue un motín. Suponemos que debieron de discutir sobre cómo proceder en un momento determinado, la reina no estuvo de acuerdo y todo lo demás se desencadenó en consecuencia.

Aun a pesar de ese planteamiento, Celestia tenía sus dudas acerca de ese escenario. Tras observar detenidamente las fotos de la escena del crimen, la cual se la antojó dantesca, dudaba ampliamente de que esos caudillos decidieran matar a su reina. ¿Por qué iban a traicionarla así sin más, para empezar, después de todas las molestias que se tomaron para infiltrarse en la ciudadela? Lo encontraba demasiado contradictorio, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cuáles eran los planes de la reina.

-Si me lo pregunta a mí, teniente, dudo mucho que se tratara de un motín, pero por ahora dejaremos encima de la mesa todas las posibilidades. Que sigan investigando mientras tanto, manténgame informada.

-Alteza-murmuró el teniente, cuadrándose ante ella antes de salir.

Una vez sola, Celestia se permitió el lujo de dejar escapar un quejumbroso suspiro; los últimos días habían sido un no parar, tratando de poner orden tras la batalla y remitiendo un sinfín de cartas de disculpa a los diferentes estamentos de la alta nobleza, además de incrementar la seguridad en Canterlot y otras ciudades importantes. Después de semejante debacle la seguridad había quedado en entredicho, y debían reparar cuanto antes esa brecha para evitar otros posibles peligros.

-Pareces preocupada-murmuró en ese momento una voz familiar.

-Sí… aunque ¿cómo quieres que esté, Luna?

-Cierto, perdona, no era mi intención ¿quieres que te ayude con algo?

-No, tranquila, lo tengo controlado… por ahora.

La alicornio oscura se puso al lado de su hermana, echando un vistazo a la pila de papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

-¿Estás segura, Tia? Sabes que no me importa compartir un poco de trabajo…

-Sí, tranquila, ya me las apañaré ¿cómo van los entrenamientos de la Gurdia Lunar?

-Progresando, ya la he dicho a mi capitán que les meta caña a los cadetes, no podemos dejar que esto vuelva a ocurrir, hemos hecho el ridículo, Tia…

-No me lo recuerdes, por favor, todavía me pesa… no me puedo creer que fuera incapaz de distinguir que esa no era mi sobrina-masculló la alicornio blanca, molesta consigo misma.

-Bueno, después de todo la reina jugó muy bien sus cartas…

En ese momento vio las fotos de la escena del crimen en las cavernas y se quedó muy quieta observándolas, sin poder evitar que un escalofrío la recorriera el lomo y las alas.

-Qué horror… morir decapitado…

-Sí, aunque todavía sigo dándole vueltas a la cabeza, no me cuadra que sus propios caudillos la traicionaran así sin más ¿qué motivos podría haber?

-Sí, yo también lo he pensado, dudo mucho que se retractaran así sin más o algo parecido, debió de haber pasado algo más-murmuró Luna, ceñuda.

-¿Alguna idea? Porque no se me ocurre ninguna…

-Puede…

Luna miró de nuevo las fotos, observando sobre todo los cadáveres de los changeling caudillos; el ceño de la alicornio se frunció, pensando en probabilidades, aunque en ese momento murmuró.

-¿Qué hicieron con los cadáveres?

-Los llevaron a la morgue del hospital para hacerles la autopsia, murieron por múltiples incisiones combinadas con un potente veneno anticoagulante que también paralizó sus extremidades, el mismo veneno que impregnaba la espada de doble filo de la reina. En cuanto a ella la causa de la muerte es evidente, aunque parece ser que la llegaron a ensartar en el pecho antes de decapitarla… quien quiera que lo hizo no mostró ninguna compasión con ella, sólo los más fríos asesinos cometerían algo semejante-murmuró Celestia, algo apurada.

Luna tan solo asintió, aunque en ese momento anunció.

-¿Y qué hay de Twilight?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Según tú la reina se la llevó a las cavernas, quizás vio algo ¿has hablado con ella?

-Sí, lo hice después de la boda, me explicó que después de aparecer en las cuevas trató de confundirla y la perdió de vista hasta encontrar a Cadance, saliendo de allí rápidamente.

-¿Y ya está? ¿No vio ni oyó nada más? ¿Ni siquiera la reina trató de acabar con ella ni nada parecido?

-No, al parecer la dejó marchar…

-¿Y no te parece eso extraño?

-Sí, yo también lo pensé, pero quizás fue después cuando sus caudillos la interceptaron…

Aun así Luna no pareció del todo satisfecha con esa explicación, volviendo a observar las fotos y fijándose sobre todo en sus rostros, notando algo extraño al respecto.

-Hay algo que me escama, pero no sé qué puede ser. Voy a echar un vistazo a esos caudillos, quiero asegurarme.

-Está bien, ya me contarás qué tal, yo tengo que seguir con esto.

Luna se puso en movimiento a no más tardar, dirigiéndose al hospital acompañada de un par de guardias lunares; una vez allí solicitó hacer una inspección de los cadáveres y una enfermera unicornio la acompañó hasta el depósito de cadáveres, abriendo los cuatro compartimentos para ella. Los changeling se conservaban en una cámara de frío herméticamente cerrada y dentro de una bolsa térmica.

-Aquí están esos bichos…

-Gracias.

-La espero fuera, me da cosa verlos ahí tan tiesos.

Luna agradeció el gesto, ya que después de todo quería hacer sus propias averiguaciones ella sola sin que nadie se entrometiera; cuando los vio en las fotos la dio la sensación de que tenían una extraña marca en su cara, apenas perceptible con la luz, sin embargo quería comprobar esto ella misma a través de sus propios medios. Al punto encendió su cuerno y, mediante un hechizo revelador, confirmó sus sospechas al ver una marca roja con forma de casco que se extendía por toda su mejilla derecha.

-Lo que me suponía… ¿qué es esto?-se preguntó Luna, extrañada.

Nunca antes había visto una marca como esa, aunque la llamó poderosamente la atención el detalle de que tuviera forma de casco, como si alguien le hubiese propinado un golpe o algo parecido. En los otros changelings permanecía la misma marca rojiza, como si fuera una prominente quemadura, y exactamente en el mismo sitio que el primero.

-Curioso… parece obra de un mismo poni.

Buscó más signos en ellos, pero salvo las heridas que los mataron no encontró nada más que evidenciara otra cosa. Buscó en otros cadáveres changelings que no fueran los caudillos marcas similares, pero no encontró nada, lo que no hizo más que acrecentar sus dudas. Cerró las bolsas sin poder hacer nada más al respecto y llamó a la enfermera para que cerrara los compartimentos, regresando de seguido al palacio donde puso al corriente a su hermana acerca de su descubrimiento.

-¿Marcas rojas?

-Sí, con forma de casco y en el mismo sitio de la cara, todo apunta a que fue el mismo poni el que se las infringió.

-Extraño marcado… quizás sea algo propio de los changelings-supuso Celestia rápidamente.

-Improbable, los cadáveres de otros changelings caídos durante la batalla no tenían nada similar, lo he comprobado también.

-Ya veo… en ese caso no sé qué puede ser…

-Me inquieta si te soy sincera, me da la sensación de que no todo es como parece… ¿segura que Twilight no vio nada más ahí abajo?

-No, al menos por lo que me dijo… si quieres preguntarla, adelante-la animó su hermana.

-Tal vez lo haga…

Twilight Sparkle volvió entonces a su memoria, frunciendo el ceño en el proceso. Desde la última vez no había vuelto a intentar entrar en sus sueños, lo que la inquietaba gratamente, comenzando a temer que algo malo la estuviera pasando. La duda la reconcomía, y sentía que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente dura en ese aspecto. Por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho más, decidió hacerla una visita.

El carruaje tardó un poco en ser preparado, pero el viaje fue rápido, llegando a Ponyville en quince minutos justos; aterrizó junto al árbol y llamó a la puerta vigorosamente, al abrirse la propia Twilight se quedó de una pieza al ver quien era.

-¡Princesa Luna! Qué sorpresa ¿a qué ha venido? Pase, pase…

-Seré breve, tengo algo de prisa-murmuró la aludida, quitándose su capa de viaje.

-Oh, bueno, pues usted me dirá… ¿quiere algo de beber?

-No, gracias…

Las dos se pusieron cómodas junto a la mesa de lectura central y Luna la comenzó a explicar.

-Desde lo que pasó en la boda, mi hermana y yo estamos hasta arriba de trabajo.

-Ya, me lo imagino, se debe haber montado un buen revuelo…

-Ni te lo imaginas, nos llegan cartas de protesta de todos los lados, la nobleza alta está que se sube por las paredes, y las ciudades más importantes reclaman más y mayor seguridad. Hacemos lo que podemos…

-Vaya… ¿necesitan ayuda con algo?-se ofreció Twilight rápidamente.

-No de momento, sin embargo yo me encuentro investigando lo ocurrido en las cuevas, mi hermana me dijo que habló contigo, pero espero que no te importe que contestes unas preguntas.

-Ah, no, no, por supuesto que no…-murmuró Twilight, tratando de aparentar toda la normalidad posible.

-Bien, el caso es que he estado investigando a esos caudillos y no me entra en la cabeza por qué traicionarían a su reina así sin más.

-Eh… sí, es raro…

-Mi hermana cree que fue por discrepancias con su reina, pero yo creo que hay algo más. Twilight ¿viste algo o alguien más ahí abajo?

Hubo un brevísimo silencio entre las dos antes de que Twilight contestara, como si estuviera pensando a toda velocidad su respuesta y conservando en la mayor medida de lo posible una cara de póker.

-No, no realmente, la reina tenía intención de dejarme allí tirada para que me pudriera, según palabras textuales, pero no me ablandé y busqué a Cadance hasta dar con ella. Quise alejarme de ella por miedo a lo que me pudiera hacer.

-Sí, bueno, es lógico, pero… ¿no viste a nadie más? ¿Te encontraste con los caudillos?

-No, por suerte… ¿por qué lo pregunta, princesa?-inquirió ella, curiosa.

La aludida se quedó callada por un momento, pero finalmente decidió compartirlo con ella, después de todo eran amigas y no veía razón para no informarla de sus recientes descubrimientos.

-Verás, me pareció ver algo extraño en las fotos de los cuerpos de los caudillos y fui a echarles un vistazo, descubriendo que todos poseen la misma marca roja con forma de casco en la mejilla izquierda. Pensé que tal vez sólo fuera cosa de los changelings, pero ningún otro las tenía, por lo que he llegado a la conclusión de que ha sido cosa del mismo poni. Por eso había pensado en preguntarte a ti, ya que fuiste tú quien estuvo ahí abajo…

-Y Cadance-murmuró en ese momento Twilight.

-¿Cómo?

-Estuvimos yo y Cadance, aunque no sé yo si te podrá decir gran cosa, la encontré en una de las cuevas más alejadas, cerca de la salida.

-Oh, claro, no lo pensé… entonces ¿no viste a nada ni a nadie más?

-No, si lo hubiera hecho te lo diría, eso por descontado-murmuró Twilight, sin ningún atisbo de nada en su rostro.

-Sí, lo sé, gracias de todas formas, Twilight…

Hubo un silencio entre las dos un tanto incómodo, sobre todo por parte de la unicornio lavanda, aunque en ese momento la alicornio decidió retomar la conversación comentando.

-A todo esto ¿cómo estás? Tras la boda apenas hemos hablado…

-Ah, ya… bien, como siempre…

-Debió de ser duro.

-Sí, bueno, un poco, pero al final me sobrepuse, busqué a Cadance y salimos de allí.

-Bien… y por lo que veo pareces estar más descansada-añadió Luna, observadora.

-Ah, sí… claro…

-Me alegro… de nuevo, si tienes algún problema, el que sea, no dudes en consultarme ¿vale?

-Sí, por supuesto, gracias princesa…

-Oh, no hace falta que seas tan formal, llámame Luna.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que la alicornio oscura se fue, ya que después de todo aún tenía trabajo pendiente y no se podía quedar mucho.

Una vez sola Twilight soltó un suspiro de puro alivio, como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración largo tiempo, y mascullando de seguido.

-Lo sabe… ¿lo sabe? No, no lo parecía, aunque… sospecha…

-Sí, ya lo creo que lo hace, pero por suerte has estado precavida-murmuró Sauron, reapareciendo en ese instante.

-Oh, por todos los ponis, espero que no descubra nada… me siento tan mal por mentirla…

-Bueno, puedes probar a decírselo…-murmuró el Maia, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿¡Te has vuelto loco?! ¡No puedo hacer eso!

-Ya, ya lo sé, tan solo te estaba probando, eso es todo.

-No tiene gracia…

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual ambos parecían pensar en lo mismo a toda velocidad, sin embargo Sauron murmuró.

-Creo que sospecha principalmente por el detalle de los sueños, me dijiste que tenía esa capacidad ¿verdad?

-Sí…

-Bien, el caso es que la he estado rechazando durante todo este tiempo para que no nos molestara, aunque… tal vez la deje entrar esta noche…

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Hablas en serio?! ¿¡Qué quieres, hacer un tour por todo Mordor para ella?!

-No exactamente. No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí.

No estuvo muy segura de cómo tomarse eso al respecto, pero prefirió dejarlo estar mientras trataba de distraerse con otra cosa.

* * *

-¿Hablaste con Twilight?

-Sí, y me dijo que no vio nada, aunque…

-¿Aunque?

Esa cena estaba resultando ser bastante tranquila, Cadance y Shining se encontraban de luna de miel en un viaje por toda Ecuestria, y Blueblood comía pausadamente pensando en sus propias cosas, sin apenas prestar atención a sus tías.

-No sé, pero me ha dado la sensación de que algo la pasa y no me quiere decir el qué… es como si estuviera ocultando algo, algo importante.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-inquirió Celestia, extrañada.

-No estoy segura, pero aun así… noto algo extraño en ella, como si algo la molestara, pero no consigo averiguar lo que puede ser-trató de explicar Luna lo mejor posible.

-¿Está relacionado con lo de que no puedas entrar en sus sueños? Recuerdo que me lo comentaste…

-Es posible, aunque no lo he vuelto a intentar… quizás debería volver a hacerlo…

-Prueba a ver, ya te digo que yo no he notado nada raro en su comportamiento.

Las palabras de Celestia convencieron de cierta forma a Luna, la cual decidió rápidamente volver a mirar; de nada servía quedarse apartada sin saber con certeza si podría volver a entrar, y por una vez estuvo de acuerdo con su hermana, por lo que no se lo pensó más y se fue a la cama temprano.

Entrar en el mundo onírico la daba una sensación con la que sólo ella se encontraba familiarizada; y no era para menos, puesto que era una de las pocas expertas en magia onírica en todo Equus. Era una rama de la magia tan antigua, milenaria y poco conocida que sólo unos pocos sabían cómo manejarla, siendo ella la practicante más joven de todas, y también la última, puesto que no se había vuelto a transmitir desde hacía varias generaciones. Eso le daba más valor a su conocimiento, pero al mismo tiempo era delicado, puesto que si algo la pasara, lo que fuera, ese conocimiento se perdería para siempre. Estuvo un tiempo rumiando seriamente el instruir a alguien acerca de tan ancestral magia, siendo la propia Twilight una de las opciones que barajó, sin embargo al final lo dejó correr debido a otras obligaciones que eventualmente fueron surgiendo.

Encontrar el sueño de Twilight fue sencillo, lo difícil fue entrar en él, no porque siguiera cerrado, lo cual ignoraba, sino porque no estaba segura de si podría hacerlo. Sin embargo, y después de pensarlo un rato más, finalmente venció sus miedos y se aventuró. Y, para su sorpresa, consiguió entrar. Una fuerte luz la envolvió y, al segundo siguiente, se vio dentro.

Lo que vio la dejó, de cierta forma, mucho más tranquila. Se encontraba sobrevolando un hermoso prado verde, con una serie de casitas enclavadas en las propias colinas y dentro de la propia tierra, con puertas redondas, pequeñas ventanas y junto a un amplio lago, todo ello rodeado de una frondosa vegetación; un estrecho y sinuoso camino de tierra conectaba las casitas con un pequeño núcleo poblacional algo más grande y alto al otro lado del lago, dando a todo el valle una estampa preciosa en su conjunto.

-Vaya… es precioso…-pensó Luna, encantada.

Sabía muy bien que Twilight era una ávida lectora, con una imaginación desbordante, sin embargo no se esperaba para nada un despliegue artístico de tal magnitud. Bajó la mirada y vio entonces a Twilight junto al lago, observando el paisaje, y aterrizó justo a su lado.

-Hola, Twilight.

-¡Princesa Luna! Ah, esto no…

-Oh, no, no tienes que explicarme nada, he de decir que es fantástico… qué casitas más monas…

-Ah… claro…-murmuró la unicornio, como aceptando el cumplido.

-Aunque son muy pequeñas como para que un poni viva en ella ¿no?

-Sí, bueno, quise probar con algo diferente…

-Nada mal…

Se quedaron calladas por un momento, siguiendo contemplando tan hermoso paisaje, aunque en un momento dado la alicornio inquirió.

-¿Cómo has estado? Tras la boda, digo…

-Oh, bien, fue un poco duro, pero ya lo voy superando.

-Ha sido un golpe duro para todos, sobre todo para mi hermana y para mí. Hemos estado muy ocupadas incrementando la seguridad y haciendo todo lo posible por que todo vuelva a la normalidad. No ha sido fácil, y aún seguimos ahí, al pie del cañón…

-Si necesitáis ayuda con algo…-se ofreció Twilight.

-Gracias, Twilight, pero no hace falta, al menos por ahora. Me quedo más tranquila, además…

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por estar aquí, contigo. Como estuve un tiempo sin poder entrar aquí pensaba que había algo mal contigo, que algo se me escapaba, estaba preocupada, sobre todo por ti, pero visto lo visto creo que puedo respirar tranquila.

Ante esa súbita confesión Twilight se quedó un tanto cortada, sin poder evitar murmurar al respecto.

-Princesa… lo siento, yo…

-No, no te preocupes, no tienes nada de qué disculparte, fui yo, que me preocupé demasiado. Sé que eres fuerte e independiente, Twilight, no necesitas que alguien esté constantemente encima de ti.

La unicornio lavanda no dijo nada, demasiado halagada como para hablar, aunque sin poder evitar sentirse un poco mal al respecto; por un instante quiso sincerarse ella también, como Luna había hecho con ella, sin embargo algo en su interior la detuvo en seco, sabiendo que hacerlo no era ninguna opción. El peso del anillo en torno a su cuello se lo recordó, lo que hizo que pesara un poquito más.

-Gracias por sus palabras, princesa… no creo que sea para tanto…

-Oh, no te infravalores tanto, después de todo ya has demostrado que eres muy capaz. Y mi hermana tiene motivos para pensarlo también, la que más, de hecho.

Ante eso Twilight no dijo nada, sin evitar sentirse un poco mal al respecto. Estuvieron hablando un rato más mientras disfrutaban de las vistas hasta que la alicornio oscura se retiró, ya que debía seguir patrullando el mundo onírico.

Una vez sola Sauron reapareció a su lado, comentando de seguido.

-Un problema menos…

-¿Dónde estamos?-inquirió Twilight, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-En Hobbiton, un poblado de La Comarca en medio de Eriador. Lo poco que sé de este lugar es por chivatazos y poco más, normalmente no lo rememoraría así sin más, pero lo necesitaba. Tanto verde me empalaga…

-Pues es bonito…

-Sabía que dirías eso.

Al punto las colinas y el verdor de Hobbiton se diluyeron hasta desaparecer, siendo sustituidas por el usual color gris cetrino del país de las Sombras, en plena meseta de Gorgoroth.

-Mucho mejor…

-Será para ti, qué tristeza de paisaje…-murmuró Twilight con gesto apenado.

-Algún día serás capaz de apreciar la belleza oculta de Mordor…

-Lo dudo…

Ante ese comentario Sauron no dijo nada, tan solo miró de reojo a la unicornio, llegando a esbozar una muy leve y casi imperceptible media sonrisa. Por su parte Twilight no volvió a hablar, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

El humo del Orodruin se extendía sobre ellos como amenazantes nubes de tormenta, oscureciendo un poco más el ambiente.

* * *

Bueno, ha tardado un poco en salir, pero aquí está por fin. Como podréis ver este capítulo es más de transición que otra cosa, básicamente para poder separar apropiadamente dos eventos tan grandes e importantes entre sí, cuya sucesión se ve drásticamente cambiada por la presencia de Sauron. Y sí, esperad algo tan burro como lo de la boda para el imperio de cristal o incluso más, vais a flipar con lo que tengo pensado hacer, todo lo visto hasta el momento se va a quedar corto en comparación. Y de la tercera temporada en adelante va a ser un despropósito.

Pero bueno, tampoco quiero adelantar acontecimientos, he aprovechado también para enseñar un nuevo lugar de la tierra media, no es un sitio que Sauron recordaría así sin más, ya que le causaría mucha indiferencia e incluso asco, pero dado que tiene muchos espías y sirvientes bajo su mando, he pensado que no sería tan descabellado que supiera de la existencia de La Comarca, siendo parte de la propia Tierra Media.

Y eso es todo por ahora, intentaré que el siguiente no se demore mucho (estúpido e inspirador Volgrand). Comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	11. Libro I Cap 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **El señor de los cristales**

-¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga?

-No estoy de humor, Sauron…

-Noto inseguridad en tu voz… ¿es por la tarea encomendada?

-¡Por supuesto que es por la tarea encomendada! ¿¡A ti que te parece?! Que recupere el imperio de Cristal, así sin más… no sé qué esperar de todo esto si te soy sincera…

-Bueno, me has demostrado que eres capaz de enfrentar todo tipo de situaciones, no veo cómo ésta pudiera ser distinta… te recuerdo que lograste vencer a la reina changeling.

Ante eso la unicornio lavanda no dijo nada, resoplando por lo bajo y mirando por la ventana del tren que avanzaba hacia el norte; los últimos meses habían sido extraños para la unicornio lavanda, ya que el aburrimiento y la monotonía se habían ido asentando en su vida de un tiempo a esa parte, y no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto. Rara vez se apalancaba, ya que la gustaba estar siempre lo más activa posible, ya fuera con sus estudios o el trabajo en la biblioteca, sin embargo algo parecía haber cambiado en ella tras la boda, y aún no estaba del todo claro qué era exactamente.

-¿Estás bien, querida?

Giró la cabeza y vio a Rarity mirándola con gesto preocupado, a lo que ella enseguida contestó.

-Ah, sí, más o menos…

-¿Estás segura? No te veo yo muy convencida…

-Estoy bien, Rarity, es sólo que… estoy cansada, eso es todo.

-Oh, vamos ¿seguro que es sólo por eso? A mí no me engañas, Twilight…-murmuró la unicornio blanca, sentándose a su lado y mirándola seriamente.

Ante eso la aludida tan sólo suspiró, murmurando al poco rato.

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-Un poco, aunque… ¿es por la misión encomendada?

-Sí, no te voy a mentir, lo cierto es que estoy un tanto insegura, es decir… ¿qué espera la princesa Celestia de mí con todo esto? Ni siquiera conozco a fondo el imperio de Cristal, no sé, es todo tan confuso…

-Entiendo que tengas dudas, pero no te preocupes, querida, hasta ahora hemos salido airosas de todos los problemas ¿qué puede salir mal esta vez? Anímate, además, estoy segura de que ardes en deseos de saber más acerca del imperio…

-Sí, bueno, ya me conoces…

-Ah, sí, ahí está la Twilight que yo conozco-murmuró Rarity, guiñándola un ojo.

La unicornio lavanda esbozó una gratificante sonrisa a su amiga, la cual se ausentó un momento; Sauron aprovechó el inciso para reaparecer a su lado.

-Vaya, por lo que veo tú y Rarity os lleváis bastante bien…

-Sí, bueno, es con la que mejor me entiendo, no lo voy a mentir, supongo porque es una unicornio como yo, sin ánimo de despreciar a mis demás amigas, claro está.

-Es lógico pensar que entre dos miembros de una misma raza hayan lazos de afecto más fuertes, pasa en cualquier parte, incluso en Arda. Creo recordar que los enanos son los que más arraigados tienen este concepto, por eso me fue imposible doblegarlos con los anillos de poder.

-¿Y qué fueron de esos anillos?

-Intenté recuperarlos, cuatro se perdieron por culpa de los dragones, por lo que tan solo pude recuperar tres, el último se lo arrebaté a Thráin II, último rey de Erebor antes de que ésta cayera bajo el control del dragón Smaug. Sí, no logré doblegarlos, pero al menos potencié una innata debilidad en ellos…

-¿Qué fue?

Sauron la miró con gesto divertido, murmurando de seguido.

-La codicia, siempre fueron muy dados al oro y las riquezas, lo cual les llevó eventualmente a su perdición.

Ante eso Twilight no dijo mucho más, ya que de cierta forma comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la cruel y retorcida personalidad de Sauron; antes la daba mucha repulsión, pero con el tiempo lo fue obviando, pasando de un profundo asco a una simple indiferencia. Dijera lo que le dijera sabía que nada iba a cambiar, y él se vanagloriaría por ello, por lo que optó por dejarlo estar.

El viaje siguió transcurriendo sin mayores incidentes hasta llegar a las montañas de Cristal, atravesando un angosto puerto de montaña y entrando de lleno en los helados páramos del norte; nada más hacerlo una intensa ventisca se echó sobre ellos, obligando al tren a reducir la marcha para evitar descarrilar y avanzando más lentamente mientras enfrentaba a la nieve. La pala frontal iba apartando la misma conforme iba avanzando, resoplando con fuerza y comenzando a echar un humo más negruzco y denso de su chimenea.

-Vaya, la máquina no está quemando bien el carbón…-observó Twilight al echar un vistazo por la ventana.

-¿Y qué diferencia hay?-inquirió Pinkie, curiosa.

-No mucha, pero contamina más y es más arriesgado para el maquinista y el fogonero ya que pueden inhalar gases tóxicos, espero que lleguemos enseguida…

-Cómo no, menuda cabeza de huevo estás hecha…-murmuró Rainbow, rodando los ojos.

-Dash…-la increpó Applejack.

-Oh, venga Rainbow, tengamos la fiesta en paz-añadió Rarity.

Twilight no dijo nada más para evitar males mayores, ahogando como pudo un suspiro airado y un tanto molesto. Era típico de Rainbow tacharla de cerebrito sólo porque sabía cosas que otros no, cosa que, en el fondo, enervaba a la unicornio.

-Desprecia el conocimiento como si fuera algo inferior, en realidad la débil es ella, prefiere quedarse en la comodidad de la ignorancia mientras que tú sabes un poco más. No se trata de superioridad, es simple apatía, ella misma lo ha elegido, y como tal es triste. Una tipa extraña…-murmuró Sauron.

-Bah, es igual, paso de discutir…

El resto del viaje se palió rápidamente hasta llegar a su destino; una solitaria y helada estación en medio de ninguna parte destacaba enseguida, notándose que hacía mucho tiempo que no se usaba, aunque nada más llegar fueron recibidas por el propio Shining Armor, a quien Twilight saludó con mucho afecto.

-¡Twily, aquí estáis! Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha antes de que la ventisca empeore.

Los siete comenzaron a caminar entre la nieve, la cual alcanzaba los quince centímetros de altitud; el aullido del viento se entremezclaba con el de la nieve al caer, sin embargo algo más resonaba en la distancia, y eso lo notó hasta Sauron, el cual reapareció al lado de Twilight y murmurando de seguido.

-Alguien nos sigue, no estamos solos aquí…

-Sí, por alguna extraña razón yo también lo he notado…

Nada más decirlo oyeron esta vez un mucho más claro aullido que resonó por las cercanías, alarmando a todos por igual; Shining Armor les urgió entonces.

-¡Hay que correr, ahora!

Aun así Twilight se quedó un tanto parada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sin embargo Sauron salió al paso enseguida comentando.

-Adelántate con los demás, luego me veré contigo.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de frenar lo que sea que está viniendo… ¿o te piensas que no soy capaz?

Unicornio y maia se miraron fijamente sin ningún atisbo de duda, a lo que finalmente ella terminó aceptando.

-Está bien…

Tras eso Twilight echó a correr y Sauron, con mirada determinada, echó a andar mientras comenzaba a cambiar su apariencia, volviendo a verse con su intimidante y puntiaguda armadura y rematándola con su enorme maza de combate. No tardó mucho en encontrarse con lo que les estaba persiguiendo, logrando entrever entre la nieve un humo negro reptando por el suelo como si de una miríada de serpientes se tratara.

-¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate!-exclamó Sauron con la voz cambiada a una más aguda e intimidante.

El humo negro como la noche se concretó en un solo punto, surgiendo entonces de él un par de profundos ojos de pupilas verdes e irises rojos que se clavaron en él, al tiempo que una profunda y grave voz inquiría.

-¿Quién o qué diablos eres tú? ¿Cómo te atreves a interponerte en mi camino?

-Soy Sauron, el señor oscuro de Mordor que habrá de reclamar estas tierras en su poder… ¿y tú quién eres, si se puede saber?

-Yo soy el rey Sombra, soberano de estas tierras, y estás muy equivocado si crees que puedes venir aquí y reclamarlas así sin más, porque ya son mías…

-¿De veras? ¿Y qué hace su graciosa majestad en un páramo helado y reptando por el suelo cual vil reptil? Algo me dice que ya han dado buena cuenta de ti antes…

Ante ese comentario el gesto de los ojos de Sombra se agrió, mascullando de seguido.

-No tientes a la suerte, extranjero, soy mucho más poderoso de lo que crees, tan solo necesito recuperar mis cristales y todo volverá a ser como antes…

-¿Cristales? ¿En serio? menuda ridiculez…

-¡No sabes de lo que hablas! ¡Estas tierras poseen en su interior un poder natural inimaginable! ¡Jamás entenderías su alcance real! ¡Soy y siempre seré el señor de los cristales!

-¿Me hablas de poder a mí, a Sauron, el señor oscuro? El poder oscuro absoluto radica en saber manipular y obtener los recursos necesarios a toda costa. Noto un poder considerable en ti, pero si has acabado como has acabado no debes ser tan duro como aparentas…

-¡Silencio, miserable engendro salido de ninguna parte! ¡No tienes autoridad aquí, lárgate o me desharé de ti yo mismo!

Ante esas palabras Sauron blandió su enorme maza, dispuesto a combatir contra él.

-Inténtalo si puedes, cristalitos…

De golpe y porrazo ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, al tiempo que Sombra hacía aparecer una larga y oscura lanza y la usaba para detener a tiempo la enorme maza de Sauron; las dos armas impactaron la una contra la otra y, aun a pesar de lo débil que parecía la lanza de Sombra en comparación, ésta logró detener en seco el ataque de Sauron, contraatacando inmediatamente después con un rápido tajo hacia delante.

-¿Eso? ¿Crees que me puedes parar con eso? No me hagas reír…

-¡Esto no es nada comparado con lo que podré hacer cuando recupere todo mi poder! ¡A un lado, monicaco!

Sauron respondió de seguido blandiendo hacia delante su maza, lo que hizo a Sombra apartarse; ésta impactó en el suelo, lanzando nieve hacia todas las direcciones, lo que aprovechó entonces Sombra para atacar. Pero antes de que le pudiera alcanzar, Sauron alzó la otra mano libre y le detuvo a tiempo, sosteniéndola de golpe y apoyándose en ella para luego asestarle un seco golpe con la punta de su maza, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Maldición! ¡El imperio de Cristal es mío!-rugió Sombra, encolerizado.

-Débil y despreciable… ¿el señor de los cristales? Por favor, si pareces una insulsa y poco inspirada copia mía…

-¡Veremos quien ríe el último, especie de mono bípedo! ¡Te haré comer tus palabras!-rugió Sombra.

Fueron a retomar el combate, sin embargo en ese momento oyeron un ruido como de succión y, un poco más adelante, vieron como una especie de campana traslúcida comenzaba a echarse sobre una extensa pradera donde la hierba verdeaba y el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo; ambos tuvieron el impulso de echar a correr, sin embargo Sauron fue más rápido y, tras un rápido golpe con su maza en el suelo, levantando nieve y polvo, confundió a Sombra para luego echar a correr.

-¡No! ¡Son míos, mis cristales, mis preciosos cristales!-masculló Sombra, deslizándose rápidamente por el suelo.

-¿Qué viene ahora, mis tesoros? Por favor…-murmuró Sauron, rodando los ojos tras la voluptuosa máscara.

Dado que la pesada armadura le ralentizaría, el maia se deshizo de ella y volvió entonces a su forma anterior, lo que le permitió esprintar para alcanzar lo antes posible la pradera antes de que la barrera les cerrara el paso. Hubo un instante en el que Sombra logró ponerse a la par, sin embargo Sauron aprovechó para burlarle una vez más.

-¡Eres muy lento, cristalito!

-¡Ja, habló el mono lampiño, lo vas a lamentar! ¡En cuanto ponga una pata en el imperio me apoderaré de su magia y la iré corrompiendo por dentro como una fruta fresca, los cristales me darán fuerzas!

-¡Gracias por la información, señor vanidoso!

-¡No importa, es cuestión de tiempo, no me podrás detener!

En cuanto estuvieron a unos pocos metros Sauron aprovechó entonces para impulsarse empujando a Sombra a un lado y dando un salto rodando hacia delante antes de que la barrera terminara de bajar; pudo oír el rugido encolerizado de Sombra antes de ser ahogado mientras rodaba por el suelo, poniéndose en pie rápidamente y mirando a su alrededor. Todo era tan colorido y brillante que empalagaba e incluso hacía daño a la vista, sin embargo el paisaje era bastante impresionante. Grandes extensiones de terreno precedían a una gran ciudad circular, con un alto y brillante palacio acristalado justo en el centro del gran círculo concéntrico que formaba la localidad. Por el camino había grandes cristales incrustados en el suelo, y todos ellos irradiaban una energía natural desbordante que Sauron pudo notar enseguida.

-Bof, qué asco de luz. Aunque he de admitir que es ciertamente interesante…

Echó a andar hacia la ciudadela, donde no vio a nadie por las calles hasta entrar en el palacio, donde se encontró a Twilight y sus amigas deliberando en un cuarto de la forma menos convencional posible: cantando.

 _A los ponis de cristal unidas vamos a salvar_

 _Porque juntas su historia vamos a estudiar_

Sauron arrugó el entrecejo, dirigiéndose directamente a Twilight inquiriendo.

-¿¡Pero esto qué es?!

-Ahora no, Sauron, estamos teniendo nuestra performance, espérate un rato-le espetó ella mentalmente y sin dejar de cantar siquiera.

-Oh, por favor, esto es ridículo…

Aun así tuvieron su canción mientras iban trabajando en algo que Sauron apenas entendía, ya que no se molestó en escuchar lo que cantaban, pero en menos de media hora habían montado en las calles del imperio una especie de feria con puestos de todo tipo. El maia contempló atónito todo el proceso, sin poder evitar alabar en ese sentido la eficiencia de esos ponis de colores.

-Son insoportables cuando cantan sin venir a cuento, pero he de admitir que trabajan muy eficientemente… podría conseguir mucho de ellos…

Una vez que terminaron y el festival comenzó, Sauron se dirigió a Twilight.

-¿Qué, te has quedado a gusto?

-La verdad es que sí, lo necesitaba, estoy más animada…

-Genial, pues a ver si te anima esto: Sombra está ahí fuera.

La noticia fue recibida por parte de la unicornio con algo de cautela, aunque no pudo evitar mostrarse algo nerviosa al respecto.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Y tanto, me enfrenté a él, el tipo es un mierdecilla sin cerebro, pero según él los cristales le dan el poder. Es cuestión de tiempo que la barrera caiga teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias…

-Sí, lo sé, Cadance no podrá aguantar eternamente, es por eso por lo que decidimos montar esta feria, para elevar el espíritu del imperio, pero no sabemos si nos dará tiempo-masculló la unicornio lavanda.

-Podemos sentarnos a esperar o bien tratar de atajar esto rápidamente ¿qué prefieres?

-Prefiero la segunda opción, si te soy sincera.

-Bien, vamos pues.

Entraron en el palacio mientras iban hablando entre sí y pensando a toda prisa.

-Vale, entonces ¿qué podemos hacer? ¿Alguna idea?-inquirió el maia.

-Puede, durante mi investigación acerca del imperio descubrí un detalle en concreto, al parecer utilizaban una especie de corazón de cristal que colmaba los corazones de los ponis del imperio y lo imbuían con su magia, pero no estoy segura de a qué se refiere exactamente-explicó Twilight sosteniendo un libro con su magia.

-Por cómo lo ponen debe de ser alguna especie de artefacto o recipiente-asumió Sombra, mirando la página.

-Sí, Applejack talló uno fijándose en un antiguo grabado, pero no sé yo si será suficiente o incluso si serviría. En caso de ser lo que tú dices, debe de tener algo más… y estar en alguna parte.

-En ese caso podemos buscarlo.

-Ya, pero ¿dónde puede estar escondido?

En ese momento pasaron al lado de la sala del trono, nada más verla Sauron se detuvo y miró al susodicho con ojos escrutadores y pensantes.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió ella.

-Dime una cosa, si fueras una gobernanta tiránica sedienta de poder…

-¿Como tú?

-Más quisieras, pero si lo fueras ¿dónde guardarías algo tan valioso y delicado?

Ante esa pregunta Twilight se quedó callada, sopesando las palabras del maia y murmurando al poco rato.

-Bueno, en ese caso lo guardaría en un lugar donde tuviera fácil acceso para mí y donde poder controlarlo bien sin moverme mucho…

Fue entonces en ese instante cuando la unicornio lavanda lo comprendió, echando a andar rápidamente hasta quedar justo delante del trono, fijándose sobre todo en su forma y la parte superior del mismo.

-Pues claro… tiene sentido.

-Debe de haber alguna forma de abrir la puerta, pero seguramente tan sólo responderá a magia oscura…

Ante eso Twilight se quedó callada, como si sopesara algo, hasta que finalmente asió el anillo con su magia, murmurando de seguido.

-Vale, voy a intentar algo…

Al punto comenzó a cargar magia en su cuerno, sin embargo, y para sorpresa de Sauron, el aura fue cambiando de color hasta tornarse negra y sombría, disparando entonces una sola vez hacia el cristal superior. Nada más hacerlo el trono brilló en un resplandor oscuro y la sombra que proyectó hacia delante abrió un camino justo enfrente del mismo, en forma de unas escaleras en espiral que bajaban.

-Vaya, vaya, así que has estado toqueteando con la magia negra…-murmuró el maia con tono de circunstancia.

-No te confundas, Sauron, es un truquito que me enseñó la princesa, nada más, jamás iría más allá de un simple cambio de polaridad de la magia-contestó ella rápidamente.

-Ya…

Sauron miró por una ventana cercana y vio entonces un resplandor negruzco a la altura de donde él entró, entrecerrando los ojos y pensando rápidamente.

-Será mejor que nos movamos.

-Ah, sí…

La bajada fue larga y sinuosa, parecía que nunca iba a acabar, sin embargo tras varios minutos más de trayecto finalmente llegaron hasta el fondo del pozo, donde una solitaria puerta con extraña apariencia descansaba. Tanto Sauron como Twilight miraron a la susodicha con el ceño fruncido, comentando la unicornio rápidamente.

-Vale, esto es raro.

-Desde luego, huele a trampa a kilómetros… ¿qué piensas hacer?

Tras observar detenidamente la puerta durante unos breves segundos, Twilight decidió rápidamente.

-Voy a entrar.

-¿Segura? No sabes lo que tiene preparado Sombra…

-No, pero no avanzaremos si nos quedamos aquí parados, tenemos que cruzar.

-Está bien.

Sin mayor dilación, asió el pomo con su magia y la abrió hacia dentro, encontrándose entonces en una estancia completamente diferente; Twilight frunció el ceño más ampliamente al ver que se encontraba en el salón del trono del palacio de Canterlot, sin embargo una voz llamó su atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Nada más darse la vuelta se encontró con la propia Celestia, la cual la daba la espalda mientras firmaba unos pergaminos; su voz era distante y lastrada, como si lo dijera con desgana.

-¿Princesa Celestia?

-Sí, esa soy yo, pero la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-inquirió ella con apatía.

-Pues eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo… ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Ah, no sé, dímelo tú…

-¿Debería?

Celestia dejó entonces de escribir, mirándola entonces severamente y espetándola de seguido.

-Por la cuenta que te trae…

Conservando en todo momento su inquisitiva y desconfiada mirada, Twilight se acercó a ella y murmuró.

-Está bien… supongo que no salió bien…

-Ah ¿supones? Qué gracia, lo supone…

-Entonces no salió bien…

-¡Por supuesto que no salió bien! ¡Fallaste la prueba, Twilight! ¡Derrotada, humillada! ¡Debería darte vergüenza volver por aquí después de semejante despropósito! ¡No solo vuelves con los cascos vacíos sino que encima lo haces a las puertas de una guerra con el corrompido imperio de Cristal! ¡Maravilloso trabajo el tuyo, mi "querida" estudiante! ¡Ah, no, espera, que ya no lo eres! Y menos mal…

Para entonces la situación era más que evidente. Twilight conocía lo suficientemente bien a Celestia como para darse cuenta de que esa no era su verdadera maestra. Y, por lo tanto, toda esa situación no era más que una ilusión. Una muy bien lograda ilusión, pero al menos no para ella.

-Entonces… ¿debería irme?-inquirió Twilight, aparentando normalidad.

-¡Más bien! ¡Fuera de mi vista!-masculló Celestia.

Ante eso Twilight tan solo esbozó una tonta sonrisita, a lo que la falsa Celestia inquirió.

-¿¡Qué es tan gracioso?!

-Acérquese y se lo diré…

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No juegues conmigo, Twilight Sparkle, o haré que te detengan por desacato! ¡Al calabozo que vas!

-Vale, vale, pero ¿en serio no quiere oírlo? Se lo digo y me voy…

La falsa Celestia la fulminó con la mirada, como si se lo estuviera pensando, hasta que finalmente cedió y agachó la cabeza para ponerse a su altura; fue entonces cuando, en un visto y no visto, y asiendo el anillo, Twilight materializó una hoja de Morgul con su magia y le asestó un rapidísimo y muy limpio corte en la garganta de la falsa princesa, que ni siquiera lo vio venir.

Celestia dejó escapar un grito gutural, al tiempo que la herida salpicaba una sangre negra y descolorida, evidenciando su verdadera naturaleza; Twilight, con un brillo intenso en sus ojos y esbozando una sádica sonrisita, masculló.

-¿Te creías que me tenías? Iluso…

Al punto la figura de Celestia se oscureció, al tiempo que su voz cambiaba y se dirigía a ella con furia reprimida.

-Vaya, qué inesperado contratiempo… eres lista, sin embargo no tienes nada que hacer, mi regreso es inminente…

-Muy bien, pues aquí te espero, ven a por mí si quieres-le espetó ella, con furia.

-Oh, el nervio, el arrojo… me gusta, he de decir. Pero sigue siendo fútil, no me queda nada para entrar, y cuando lo haga… mi poder será terrible.

-Ya, qué cliché y conveniente es todo… a ver si es verdad.

Sombra quiso responderla, sin embargo en ese momento se detuvo, como si hubiera algo raro y notando como empezaba a perder el control del cuerpo de la Celestia falsa.

-Espera, qué… ¿qué me has hecho? ¡No puedo moverme!

-Oh, sí, bueno, el caso es que he usado una hoja de Morgul, la cual está encantada…-murmuró ella como quien no quiere la cosa y alzando la susodicha, la cual se descompuso rápidamente hasta quedar sólo el mango.

Sombra se tambaleó, casi sin control, mientras ella seguía explicando.

-… y todo lo que toca finalmente lo ata al reino de las sombras. Práctica ¿verdad?

Aun a pesar de esto, Sombra se rió tontamente, mascullando entre medias.

-Buen intento pero esto es sólo una proyección, así que no te servirá de nada…

-Sí, ya lo supuse, pero así es más divertido ¿no crees?-inquirió ella, esbozando una siniestra sonrisita.

La Celestia ensombrecida dejó escapar un rugido de furia mientras se iba desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer; al mismo tiempo la ilusión también se fue desvaneciendo hasta acabar en el mismo sitio donde empezó, frente a la ahora normal y corriente puerta. Sauron reapareció a su lado, comentando de seguido.

-Bien jugado, aunque… ¿soy sólo yo o le estás cogiendo gusto a cortar cuellos?

-¿Demasiado sorprendido, Sauron?-inquirió ella, divertida.

-Más bien intrigado, pero sí, muy bien jugado.

-Más de diez años bajo su cuidado hacen que la conozca bien, Celestia no sería tan desconsiderada y altanera, y menos aún conmigo que soy su ojito derecho…

-Oh, entonces lo admites…

-Nunca he dicho que no lo fuera.

-También es verdad.

Traspasaron la puerta rápidamente, dispuestos a lo que fuera. Al otro lado descubrieron qué nuevos y horripilantes horrores les esperaban.

-¿En serio? ¿Más escaleras? Qué decepción, Sombra…-murmuró Twilight con gesto aburrido.

Por su parte Sauron no dijo nada, observando unas largas escaleras de caracol que subían y subían sin aparente fin; en un momento dado, comentó.

-¿No te extraña que sean precisamente escaleras? Parece diseñado expresamente ¿no crees?

Las palabras del maia dieron que pensar a Twilight, quien volvió a echar un vistazo a las susodichas; visto así tenía cierto sentido e incluso se volvían altamente sospechosas, a lo que ella inquirió.

-¿Crees que podría ser otra ilusión?

-Es posible, aunque… tal vez solo quiera frenarnos.

Ese comentario dio que pensar a Twilight, la cual volvió a mirar las escaleras, sobre todo la parte trasera, la cual era tan lisa como el propio cristal. Fue entonces cuando algo saltó en su cabeza, murmurando de seguido.

-Se me ha ocurrido algo.

Antes de que Sauron pudiera decir nada, la unicornio lavanda subió los primeros escalones, deteniéndose acto seguido y comenzando a hacer magia. Por un momento no hubo nada, pero al segundo siguiente la gravedad pareció haber dado un salto y, acto seguido, la propia Twilight cayó al techo y comenzó así a deslizarse hacia arriba. Al ver esto el maia se mostró impresionado, esbozando una media sonrisa y desapareciendo acto seguido.

Gracias a este cambio gravitatorio, el subir las escaleras fue mucho más rápido y cómodo, aunque igualmente largo ya que la longitud era la misma y le llevó sus buenos minutos, pero finalmente llegó a lo más alto, desactivando de seguido el hechizo y volviendo todo a la normalidad. Por su parte Sauron reapareció justo a su lado.

-Muy inteligente debo decir…

-Sí, bueno, es lo que tiene el cristal, y es un hechizo relativamente sencillo, así que…

Nada más darse la vuelta comprobó entonces que se encontraban en lo más alto del palacio y, justo delante de ellos, se encontraba ni más ni menos que el corazón de cristal. Se encontraba perfectamente tallado y aristado y brillaba con una refulgente luz que parecía extenderse hacia todas las direcciones, envolviendo los alrededores en el proceso. Twilight lo contempló maravillada y Sauron hizo lo propio con gesto interesado.

-Vaya… curioso artefacto…

-Es precioso…-murmuró Twilight, perdiéndose en su brillo.

Casi de forma inconsciente se acercó a él, pero nada más poner un pie en el círculo que lo albergaba algo pareció activarse y, en un visto y no visto, un grueso muro de cristal se alzó para proteger el corazón.

-¡Cuidado!-exclamó Sauron.

Twilight saltó por puro instinto y logró esquivar por los pelos el muro, cayendo hacia dentro junto con el corazón; la unicornio lo cogió con su magia y trató de salir de allí, sin embargo el muro parecía contener mágicamente el corazón y la fue imposible huir con él.

-¡No puedo salir de aquí con el corazón!-exclamó Twilight.

-¡Espera, voy a intentar algo!

Al punto Sauron recuperó su forma gigantesca ensutada en la gruesa y picuda armadura, maza incluida, y con ella comenzó a tratar de quebrar el muro por todos los medios; éste resistía las fuertes embatidas, pero comenzó a resquebrajarse poco a poco, por lo que el maia siguió insistiendo.

Sin embargo en ese momento la barrera cayó y vieron un mar de nubes oscuras arremolinándose sobre el imperio, al tiempo que la seseante voz de Sombra retumbaba por todo el valle y las calles.

-Mis esclavos de cristal…

Abajo los ponis de cristal comenzaron a dejarse llevar por el pánico y, entre el tumulto, las amigas de Twilight hacían todo lo posible por mantener la calma. Sombra se dirigió la ciudadela, notando la presencia del corazón, y subió entre cristales oscuros que iban surgiendo de las paredes y el suelo hasta donde se encontraban Sauron y Twilight. Nada más llegar vieron entonces que había recuperado su cuerpo, envuelto en una tosca armadura y una capa roja que le confería un aspecto intimidante.

-Oh, vaya, pero si es una triste imitación…-masculló Sauron, blandiendo su maza.

-Oh, vaya, pero si es un extranjero bocazas…-hizo lo propio Sombra, fulminándole con la mirada.

Los dos se enzarzaron en un duelo de miradas, esperando algún movimiento por parte del otro, sin embargo en ese momento Twilight exclamó.

-¡No es por nada, pero soy yo quien tiene el corazón!

Sombra giró la cabeza y la vio tras el muro, musitando de seguido.

-¡Eso es mío!

-¿Ah, sí? pues ven a cogerlo…-masculló ella, en actitud retadora, mientras hacía aparecer una espada espectral asiendo el anillo.

El rey gruñó, contrariado, y sin saber muy bien a quién atacar, si a Twilight o a Sauron. El maia aprovechó entonces para atacar, blandiendo su maza hacia delante, pero Sombra se movió a tiempo e interpuso un muro de cristales oscuros entre él y el arma, cubriéndose así. La maza destrozó parte de los cristales, pero el rey aprovechó para atacar y le asestó a su rival un fuerte golpe usando los propios cristales como dagas, lanzándole hacia atrás.

-¿Lo ves, necio? ¡Ahora soy mucho más fuerte!-exclamó Sombra, extasiado.

-Bien por ti, pero yo también lo soy.

-¡Inútiles esfuerzos, caeréis ante mí! ¡El corazón es mío!

-¡Ni muerta te lo daré!-masculló Twilight.

-En ese caso… ¡haré realidad tu deseo!

En un visto y no visto, usando su magia Sombra retiró el muro y se abalanzó sobre ella, pero antes de alcanzarla ésta se desvaneció de golpe junto con el corazón; el rey se quedó desconcertado, sin saber muy bien qué había pasado, pero Sauron supo entonces lo que había ocurrido, esbozando una sonrisita tras la gruesa máscara. Vio entonces a Twilight haciendo magia con el anillo puesto, creando entonces una réplica casi exacta del corazón, y teletransportando al verdadero varios metros abajo del palacio, directamente al salón del trono.

-Llévaselo a Cadance-oyó entonces la voz de la unicornio lavanda en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Hazlo, ahora, yo entretendré a esta sabandija! ¡Tú tienes que ser el que lleve el corazón a su sitio!

-¿¡Y cómo quieres que haga eso?! ¿Me presento ante ella y tus amigas en plan petit comité?-inquirió Sauron con sorna.

-¡No hay tiempo, hazlo ya, compóntelas como puedas! ¡Después de todo eres el Señor Oscuro! ¿No?

Ante esas palabras el aludido se creció un poco, murmurando antes de desaparecer.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces…

Al ver que Sauron se marchaba, Sombra inquirió.

-¿Qué pasa, soy demasiado para ti? Señor Oscuro, ya, claro ¡yo soy el único Señor Oscuro aquí!

-¡En ese caso ven a por mí!-exclamó Twilight, reapareciendo justo enfrente de él y tratando de asestarle un tajo.

Sin embargo Sombra se cubrió a tiempo con cristales oscuros, transformándolos acto seguido en una alargada espada corva con la que la hizo frente.

-¡Devuélveme lo que es mío!

-¡Nunca!

Ambas espadas chocaron entre sí, tratando de alcanzarse mutuamente; Twilight giró la suya hacia abajo para apartar la de Sombra, obligando al rey a apartarse, el cual contraatacó inmediatamente después, por lo que ella lo bloqueó de seguido.

-Luchas bien para ser una simple unicornio… además, puedo sentir un gran poder manando de ti. Pareces estar destinada a grandes cosas. Únete a mí y haré que tu destino sea aún más grande.

-¡Otro, qué manía! ¡Vete al tártaro!-masculló Twilight, asestándole un rápido mandoble que logró bloquear.

-Es una pena… ¡en ese caso, muere!

Sombra se echó hacia delante y blandió su espada para golpearla, pero ella bloqueó de nuevo, contraatacando inmediatamente después con varios tajos seguidos, logrando alcanzarle ligeramente. Fue un corte limpio, rematándolo inmediatamente después con una coz que le alejó de ella.

-¡Argh, me estoy cansando!-musitó Sombra, haciendo uso de su magia.

Al punto una serie de afilados cristales oscuros aparecieron de improviso, precipitándose sobre la unicornio lavanda, pero ella interceptó todos y cada uno de ellos con su espada, agitándola frenéticamente y haciéndolos añicos. Acto seguido ella también hizo uso de su magia, reuniéndola en un casco y estampándolo contra el suelo, creando una onda expansiva mágica que alejó a Sombra aún más.

* * *

Por su parte Sauron regresó enseguida al salón del trono, donde encontró el corazón de cristal descansando sobre el mismo. Enseguida se zafó de su enorme armadura para volver a presentar su aspecto de hombre, acercándose al artefacto y mirándolo atentamente con una innata curiosidad.

La brillante luz que emitía lucía reconfortante, notándose enseguida que se trataba de un objeto claramente benigno; sin embargo, y como bien sabía Sauron, hasta los más puros artefactos pueden ser corrompidos por la oscuridad, y seguramente ese corazón no sería ninguna excepción. Trató de cogerlo y, para su sorpresa, comprobó que no sólo le permitía tocarlo, sino que parecía adaptarse a él y a sus más oscuros deseos. Una siniestra sonrisita apareció en la cara del maia, pensando a toda velocidad, sin embargo prefirió dejarlo como estaba. No era el momento. No ahora, con todo ese revuelo, y menos aun teniendo en cuenta que ese intento de señor oscuro iba tras él. Primero debía de quitarse de en medio cualquier posible obstáculo. Y, después, asegurar que Twilight respondía bien a sus intentos por moldearla. Hasta ahora no había ningún problema, todo iba viento en popa, la unicornio confiaba cada vez más en él y ayudarla a derrotar a Sombra era, en esos momentos, su mejor baza. Pero debía de ser precavido, no debía mostrarse ante sus amigas, por lo que para entregar el corazón a Cadance optó por llevárselo adoptando la forma de un cuervo más grande de lo normal. Cogió el corazón con sus garras y echó a volar hacia fuera, buscando a la alicornio rosada.

* * *

En lo alto del palacio, la lucha entre Twilight y Sombra continuaba, sin embargo en ese momento el unicornio oscuro notó la presencia del corazón moviéndose, aun a pesar de que éste permanecía junto a la unicornio lavanda.

-¿¡Qué?! Un momento…

Varios cristales oscuros se acercaron hasta el corazón, pero éste se desvaneció en cuanto lo tocaron.

-¿¡Una ilusión?! ¿¡Cómo, cuándo?!-masculló Sombra.

-Secreto profesional…-murmuró ella esbozando una sonrisita, mientras el anillo se balanceaba en su cuello.

Sin embargo ahora el corazón estaba expuesto, y en ese sentido Sombra no lo dudó en ningún instante y marchó a por él, aunque no sin antes encerrar a Twilight en una barrera de cristales negros que la inmovilizaron por completo. Extendiendo una marea de cristales oscuros allá por donde pasaba, Sombra buscó el corazón hasta encontrarlo, siendo llevado por un Sauron transformado.

-¿¡A dónde vas?! ¡Dame eso, ahora!

-¡Olvídalo, nunca será tuyo, le pertenece a este pueblo!

-¡No me vengas con esos aires ahora, sé lo que pretendes, jamás te harás con el imperio! ¡Es mío!

Eventualmente Sombra alcanzó a Sauron y trató de arrebatarle el corazón, pero en el zarandeo éste acabó siendo lanzado por los aires; Sombra, al verlo, hizo a un lado a su rival y se lanzó a por él relamiéndose y sintiéndose ganador.

-¡Sí, sí, al fin, es mío ahora!

Sin embargo, y antes de que pudiera asirlo con su magia, algo rosado pasó zumbando justo delante de él y, al segundo siguiente, el corazón ya no estaba.

-¿¡Qué?!

Giró la cabeza y vio entonces a la alicornio rosa volando a gran velocidad y con fuerzas recuperadas sosteniendo el corazón, regresando acto seguido hasta la base del palacio y destrozando el corazón falso en el proceso.

-¡El corazón de cristal ha regresado! ¡Usad el poder en vuestros corazones para asegurar que el rey Sombra no lo haga!

Acto seguido el corazón acabó siendo colocado en su correspondiente lugar, activando un mecanismo que surgió del mismo palacio, al tiempo que los ponis de cristal depositaban todo su poder en el suelo, el cual se fue reuniendo en un solo punto mientras que el corazón brillaba con mucha intensidad. Tanto Sombra como Sauron contemplaron el suceso desde el aire, aunque Sombra era el único que se mostraba preocupado.

-No… ¡no! ¡Deteneos!

Sin embargo el proceso ya era irreversible, toda la luz se concentró en el corazón y, al segundo siguiente, hubo una intensa explosión de luz que la extendió hacia todas las direcciones. Al ver esto Sauron miró a Sombra, el cual le devolvió la mirada con furia y dedicándole unas últimas palabras.

-¿Cómo era? Quien ríe… ah, sí. Ja, ja, ja.

La ira de Sombra era tal que apenas le cabía en la cara, sin embargo en ese momento la luz le alcanzó, comenzando a agrietar todo su cuerpo hasta cubrirlo casi por completo; fue entonces cuando emitió un profundo aullido antes de acabar explotando en mil pedazos. Todos los cristales oscuros fueron destruidos, liberando a Twilight en lo alto del palacio, y tanto ella como el resto de ponis fueron cristalizados, adquiriendo un aspecto mucho más brillante y elegante. El palacio emitió una luz blanca hacia arriba y hubo una explosión de colores que despejó por completo el día, extendiendo una aurora boreal que se reflejó más allá de las montañas de Cristal hacia Ecuestria.

Sauron lo contempló todo desde el aire, mostrándose ciertamente impresionado por todo lo que esa extraña reliquia era capaz de hacer.

-Sí… definitivamente merecerá la pena hacerse con este sitio-pensó el maia, satisfecho.

Desde lo alto del palacio Twilight cristalizada contempló del todo aliviada las vistas, murmurando al poco rato.

-Buen trabajo, Sauron.

* * *

-Bueno, pues otra batalla más ganada, sólo espero que no te vuelva a dar otra crisis existencial…

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso… aunque si lo piensas aquí el verdadero héroe eres tú, Sauron.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sí, relegué en ti el devolver el corazón a Cadance, si no hubiera sido por tu actuación Sombra se habría apoderado de él, eres el héroe del imperio de Cristal…

-No digas tonterías, no soy ningún héroe, en todo caso la victoria te pertenece a ti y a los tuyos.

-Aun así ayudaste… gracias, Sauron.

-Un placer.

Esa noche el Orodruin parecía estar más tranquilo que de costumbre, por lo que el ambiente no estaba tan oscuro y cargado como otras veces; aun a pesar de que seguía mostrando actividad, el cráter apenas emitía humo y cenizas, dejando entrever algo de luz en el taponado cielo de Mordor.

-El Orodruin parece ocioso, apenas suelta ceniza…-observó Twilight.

-Tiene sus momentos, aunque siempre reacciona ante mi presencia. Cuando estuve fuera estuvo inactivo un largo tiempo, pero tras mi regreso volvió a activarse, erupcionando de vez en cuando.

-Lo dices como si estuviera vivo…-murmuró la unicornio, ceñuda.

-Pues casi, casi, aunque siempre me ha resultado ciertamente curioso. Su fuego me ayudó a forjar el anillo, por lo que le debo mucho.

-Aún me sigue pareciendo increíble que algo tan pequeño contenga tanto poder…-admitió ella, mirando al susodicho.

-Sí, y fueron las artes de los altos elfos lo que lo hicieron posible. Sin embargo no deberías subestimar algo así, hasta los objetos más simples e insignificantes pueden llegar a hacer grandes cosas. Como el corazón de cristal, por ejemplo. He de admitir que me sorprendió…

-Sí, lo cierto es que fue impresionante, tiene un poder natural sorprendente. Tal vez Sombra tuviera razón después de todo, es normal que ansiara tanto su poder.

-Yo que tú no le daría tanto crédito a ese fantoche, ahora está muerto y tiene lo que se merece.

-Sí, ahora el imperio está a salvo, y menos mal. Al final sí que estuve a la altura después de todo…

-Por supuesto, aún sigo sin comprender por qué te infravaloras de esa forma, sigo sosteniendo que eres muy poderosa y que estás destinada a grandes cosas, y una vez más lo has vuelto a demostrar. Deberías confiar más en ti misma y tus capacidades, después de todo te han llevado a la victoria, y una bien merecida.

Las palabras de Sauron dieron qué pensar a la unicornio lavanda, ya que hasta el propio Sombra la dijo exactamente lo mismo; igual sí que podría haber algo de razón en sus palabras, aunque no podía evitar pensar que seguían exagerando.

-No sé, nunca me he considerado alguien poderosa, simplemente me gusta saber más, eso es todo…

-Sí, pero eso no quita que seas menos capaz porque no lo eres. La grandeza proviene de las pequeñas cosas, Twilight Sparkle. El anillo es buena prueba de ello.

Ante eso Twilight asintió esbozando una orgullosa sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco mejor consigo misma y mucho más capaz. A partir de ese momento se tomaría las cosas más en serio y confiaría más en sus aptitudes. Sólo así sería capaz de progresar.

Mientras tanto el Orodruin vigilaba las vastas y secas llanuras de Mordor, con Barad Dûr a escasos kilómetros de distancia.

* * *

¿Canon? ¿¡Canon?! Eeerhm, a medias XD y sí, sé que apenas ha variado en cuanto a acontecimientos se refiere, pero si lo he hecho así ha sido por una buena razón. Para el Libro 2 el imperio de Cristal tendrá un papel importante en el devenir de la trama, y condicionará muchas cosas de cara a acontecimientos futuros, por lo que he preferido dejar íntegras la gran mayoría de situaciones, aunque con un abordaje ligeramente distinto teniendo en cuenta todos los cambios realizados hasta ahora. En cuanto a Sombra he tratado de darle algo más de chicha teniendo en cuenta los precedentes, pero lo cierto es que se trata de un personaje tan infrausado que apenas da juego, al menos en este capítulo. Igual hago algo con él más adelante, no lo sé, pero por ahora prefiero dejar su estatus en "por todas partes" XDDD

A partir de aquí entramos de lleno en la tercera temporada, donde usaré un par de capítulos importantes para romper un poco más de canon antes de pasar al Libro 2 y el plato fuerte de este crossover. Esperad muchas cosas, todas ellas nada halagüeñas para Ecuestria.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	12. Libro I Cap 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **La ley del más fuerte **

Tras el rescate del imperio de Cristal, Twilight se fue recuperando poco a poco de su súbita depresión, volviéndose más seria, confidente e incluso fuerte, tanto física como mágicamente hablando. Siguió entrenando su habilidad con la espada en compañía de Sauron, al principio lo hacían sólo en sueños, pero al poco tiempo tras el regreso la propia Twilight tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a entrenar estando despierta en el sótano de su biblioteca, materializando una espada espectral usando el anillo y bajo la supervisión constante del maia, el cual observaba con gran interés los progresos de la unicornio lavanda.

-Estás cogiendo gran soltura con la espada, eso es bueno, pronto no habrá enemigo que se te resista y podrás defenderte bien sin mi ayuda.

-Oh, vamos, te recuerdo que pude enfrentarme a Sombra sin problemas, y no tuviste que estar dándome indicaciones de ningún tipo.

-Sí, pero no me vas a comparar a ese pelele con cualquier otra amenaza similar o incluso mayor, diablos, si hasta la reina changeling dio más cancha que ese mamarracho.

-Eso es cierto…-murmuró Twilight, sorprendida.

-Pero a donde quiero llegar a parar es que realmente has aprendido a manejarte por ti misma, y eso es bueno, sobre todo para ti misma.

-Sí, lo cierto es que me siento más fuerte y segura de mí misma… gracias, Sauron, sin ti hubiera sido imposible.

Junto a esta mejora de su confidencia vino también un cambio de actitud bastante pronunciado que las demás también notaron enseguida. Ahora en las conversaciones mostraba como tal su nueva y mejorada autoestima, haciéndose notar enseguida y, al mismo tiempo, imponiéndose cada vez que hablaba, notándose sobre todo durante la crisis de la laguna espejo que la propia Pinkie desencadenó.

-¿¡Que has hecho qué?!

-¡Pensé que sería divertido, ya sabes, además, necesitaba más como yo para poder estar con todas, yo sola no podía con todo!

-¡Si serás inconsciente! ¡Ya verás tú que rápido arreglo yo esto!

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir nada al respecto, Twilight hizo magia y reunió a todas las copias de Pinkie en un solo punto en el aire hasta hacerlas estallar como si fueran globos, dejando a las demás anonadadas.

-¡Arreglado! ¡Y no vuelvas a cometer estupideces así, Pinkie, contigo tenemos más que suficiente!

Ese comentario dolió de cierta forma a la poni rosada, la cual murmuró tristemente.

-Pero… no era mi intención… yo sólo quería…

-¡No que te veo venir! ¡Ha sido una estupidez, Pinkie, lo mires por donde lo mires, y punto!

Pinkie esbozó entonces una mueca de tristeza en su cara, ante eso Rainbow saltó enseguida al verla así de abatida.

-¡Eh, Twilight, ya basta, vale que no ha sido la idea más brillante de Pinkie, pero tampoco justifica que la trates de ese modo!

-¡Tú cállate, Rainbow, que no eres precisamente la más indicada!-exclamó Twilight con tonito.

La pegaso multicolor quiso responderla, súbitamente enfadada, pero antes de que la cosa fuera a mayores Rarity decidió intervenir.

-A ver, a ver, tranquilidad, sé que esto ha sido una locura, pero Rainbow tiene razón, querida, no seas tan dura con la pobre Pinkie, sabes que no lo hace a malas…

-Sí, puede que cometa errores, pero es nuestra amiga y la queremos… ¿por qué eres tan dura con ella? Tú antes no eras así, Twilight…-comentó entonces Fluttershy.

-Eso es cierto, dulzura, has cambiado mucho, antes no eras tan temperamental…

-¡Ya ves, y luego soy yo la echada para delante! ¡Pues anda que tú, te subes más a las barbas que yo antes!-añadió Rainbow, metiendo cizalla.

La única que no dijo nada fue Pinkie, la cual seguía igual de dolida que antes, incluso su pelo se había tornado más lacio y no tan esponjoso como de costumbre. Por su parte Twilight no supo muy bien cómo tomarse todo eso, mascullando de seguido.

-¿Que yo he cambiado? ¿Esa es vuestra excusa? ¡Pinkie necesita disciplina, nunca la ha tenido, si no fuera tan cabeza loca no nos metería cada dos por tres en problemas! ¿Os vais a atrever a negarme eso?

Esta vez nadie contestó enseguida, viendo que realmente tenía cierto punto ahí; Twilight aprovechó entonces para seguir argumentando.

-Ya, eso mismo pensaba yo. Y sobre que he cambiado ¿y qué si lo he hecho? ¿Esperabais que me quedaría siendo la misma poni tonta y retraída de siempre?

-¡Nosotros no hemos dicho nada semejante!-exclamó Applejack, molesta.

-¡Exacto, no inventes, Twilight, eso lo acabas de decir tú!-apostilló Rainbow, igual de molesta que Applejack o incluso más.

-Yo sólo dije que habías cambiado, nada más…-murmuró Fluttershy débilmente.

-No es malo cambiar, querida, pero si no es precisamente para bien, pues…

La unicornio lavanda dejó escapar un seco aspaviento, como si la cosa no fuera realmente con ella hasta que finalmente masculló.

-Muy bien, pues si queréis pensar eso adelante, me da igual, pero luego no me vengáis pidiéndome nada.

Tras eso la unicornio lavanda se marchó pisando fuerte y las demás se quedaron allí, algo molestas y, al mismo tiempo, preocupadas por la actitud de su amiga.

-¿Por qué se comporta de ese modo? No lo entiendo…-murmuró Fluttershy, esbozando una triste mirada.

-Ni tú ni nadie, dulzura… algo la pasa, eso desde luego-comentó Applejack, frunciendo el ceño.

Por su parte, y una vez sola, Twilight se dirigió a Sauron con gesto serio.

-Que he cambiado… ya, claro, menuda excusa… ¿y qué si he cambiado? ¿Acaso es malo cambiar?

-Para nada, todo el mundo cambia en mayor o menor medida, y en tu caso ha sido un cambio para bien. ¿Fuiste dura con Pinkie? Quizás, pero como tú bien dijiste lo que esa poni necesita es mano dura, la permiten demasiado.

-Desde luego, sé que no es mala poni, pero entre sus manías y payasadas a veces puede llegar a ser un tanto cargante…

-Aunque hay algo que me llama la atención, dijo que utilizó algo llamado laguna espejo ¿qué es eso?-inquirió Sauron, curioso.

-Ah, sí, es una vieja leyenda, se creía que era eso, una simple leyenda, pero…

-Me gustaría verla…

Twilight miró hacia el bosque Everfree, frunciendo el ceño y pensando en posibilidades hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Sí, vamos a echar un vistazo, a mí también me llama la atención.

Normalmente su sentido común la hubiera detenido en seco, argumentando que entrar así sin más en el bosque Everfree no era lo más sensato, sin embargo su temor inicial y su prudencia habían sido puestos a un lado desde que empezó a entrenar, sintiéndose mucho más valiente y decidida en ese aspecto. Entró en el bosque sin apenas inmutarse y siguieron el sendero. A simple vista no podían saber la ubicación exacta de la laguna, sin embargo en ese momento Sauron murmuró.

-Si se trata de seguir un rastro más o menos reciente, el mundo espectral puede revelarte muchas cosas. Prueba a ponerte el anillo.

Sin dudar siquiera, Twilight lo sacó de su cadeneta y se lo puso en su cuerno; al punto los colores saturaron a gris oscuro y azules pálidos, viéndose el bosque con un aspecto muy distinto al usual. Al principio no vio nada, pero al poco rato una serie de numerosas huellas hicieron acto de presencia brillando con luz propia, acercándose a ellas y estudiándolas.

-Son huellas de cascos, y muy numerosas… tienen pinta de ser de los clones de Pinkie.

-Entonces deben de haber pasado por aquí, sigámoslas.

Siguieron el sendero durante unos pocos minutos hasta que las huellas giraron bruscamente a la derecha, internándose en la densidad del bosque; Twilight y Sauron las siguieron hasta llegar a una abrupta hondonada donde vio un pequeño agujero excavado en el suelo, de donde salían las pisadas.

-Debemos estar cerca…

La unicornio asomó la cabeza por el agujero, viendo entonces una profunda sima por la que se podía bajar; se quitó el anillo para poder ver mejor, alumbrando con su cuerno, y tras una corta pero intensa bajada la encontró.

En medio de una amplia caverna se encontraba la laguna, la cual parecía brillar con luz propia sus alrededores. Tanto Sauron como Twilight se acercaron a la misma, observándola atentamente.

-¿Y entonces esta agua permite replicar lo que refleja?-inquirió el maia.

-Según la leyenda, sí, y tras lo que hemos visto hoy está más que claro. Aunque lo que me choca es cómo pudo saber Pinkie la forma de usarla…

Sauron quiso decir algo al respecto, pero en ese momento oyeron un grave gruñido que resonó por toda la caverna; al darse la vuelta vieron entonces una fiera e intimidante mantícora que tenía su vista fija en ella, con pintas de querer abalanzarse sobre la unicornio. Sin embargo Twilight, lejos de amedrentarse, puso cara seria y, asiendo el anillo con su magia, volvió a materializar una espada espectral que usó para poner distancia entre ella y la mantícora.

-Lárgate-la espetó ella, con voz queda.

Sin embargo el animal, lejos de largarse, la gruñó con fuerza, tratando de darla un zarpazo, pero ella saltó hacia atrás para evitarlo. Sauron observaba la situación sin decir nada y con gesto curioso.

-¡Te he dicho que te largues! ¡No me hagas tener que matarte!-exclamó la unicornio, enfadándose.

Aun así la mantícora soltó un rugido retador, lo que terminó de enfadarla, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Tú lo has querido!

Acto seguido trató de asestarla un tajo directo, pero la mantícora latigó su cola y trató de desarmarla con ella; sin embargo, en un visto y no visto, Twilight giró la espada, logrando zafarse de su agarre, y la asestó un limpio corte que sirvió para cercenársela. La mantícora rugió con dolor, tratando de darla una dentellada, pero ella se movió a tiempo y contraatacó, dándole un tajo en el hocico. La sangre brotaba a borbotones de éste y de su cola cortada, manchando el suelo, pero Twilight apenas prestó atención a este detalle, centrada en la lucha. Furiosa con ella, la mantícora la embistió con fuerza, empujándola varios metros hacia atrás y cayendo sobre el lomo.

El animal aprovechó entonces para abalanzarse sobre ella, pero Twilight, ni corta ni perezosa, interpuso a tiempo la espada y la mantícora acabó empalada en ella, aullando con gran dolor. Más sangre brotó de la herida, cayendo entonces sobre la unicornio y manchándola en el proceso, pero ignorando el detalle flexionó entonces sus patas traseras y, con una fuerza que desconocía que tenía, lanzó hacia atrás al monstro, el cual cayó sobre su lomo al otro lado de la caverna y con la espada aún ensartada en su vientre.

Twilight se levantó y se acercó a ella, observándola cómo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, mientras que la mantícora la miraba con una furia y un odio infinitos.

-Te dije que te largaras… pero no quisiste. Es culpa tuya por tentar a la suerte. Estúpido animal…-la espetó ella, con dureza.

En un último esfuerzo el animal trató de arañarla, pero Twilight se apartó y, usando su magia, terminó de hundir la espada en él. La mantícora aulló débilmente, retorciéndose, hasta que finalmente se detuvo por completo hasta caer muerta.

-Por fin…

Sin mayor dilación sacó de una tacada la espada de su vientre, salpicando más sangre en el proceso, y sacudiendo el filo en el aire para limpiarlo un poco. Por su parte Sauron no dijo nada, tan solo observó a la poni esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-A ver, por dónde iba…-murmuró la yegua, haciendo desaparecer la espada.

-La forma de hacer funcionar la laguna, creo.

-Ah, sí, eso. Pinkie debe saber cómo hacerlo puesto que lo hizo, puedo intentar hablar con ella…

-¿Después de regañarla así?

-Sí, bueno, voy a tener que disculparme… aunque no lo sienta tanto, pero bueno-murmuró Twilight, con desgana.

-Eres terrible, Twilight Sparkle…-murmuró Sauron con sorna.

-Ja, y me lo dice el señor oscuro, el digno sucesor de Morgoth-añadió ella con igual sorna.

-No estás a mi nivel, lo siento.

-O igual sí…

Por un momento maia y unicornio se miraron fijamente sin decir nada durante unos breves pero intensos segundos, pero finalmente ella esbozó una tonta sonrisita, murmurando de seguido.

-Relájate, Sauron, te estoy tomando el pelo.

-Qué graciosa, al final Rainbow va a tener razón, te subes mucho a las barbas tú…

-¿Y qué si lo hago? ¿Te molesta?

-Un poco…

-Ah, pues bien…

Antes de volver a Ponyville Twilight se lavó a conciencia en un arroyo cercano, ya que había acabado bastante cubierta de sangre, y una vez que estuvo más presentable se dirigió directamente al Sugarcube Corner para hablar con la poni rosada, la cual estaba en la cocina trabajando pero a un ritmo más lento y decaído, mostrando así su estado de ánimo. Twilight suspiró, comentando de seguido.

-¿Se puede?

Pinkie se dio la vuelta y, al verla, murmuró con voz apagada.

-Ah, hola Twilight…

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Supongo…

-Mira, Pinkie, lo he estado pensando y creo que he sido demasiado dura contigo, yo…

-No, espera-la cortó entonces ella.

Twilight la miró ceñuda, al tiempo que la poni rosada volvía a hablar.

-Yo también lo he estado pensando, y… realmente fue muy tonto por mi parte hacer lo que hice. Yo sólo quería estar con vosotras y pasar más tiempo juntas, pero si no soy yo misma quien está ahí ¿qué sentido tiene haberme replicado? Realmente se me fue de los cascos, lo siento, tienes razón, fue una estupidez.

La unicornio lavanda la miró con gesto sorprendido, sin esperarse del todo una disculpa tan sentida por parte de la poni rosada, aunque aprovechó la situación para comentar.

-Me alegro de que lo veas con más perspectiva, aunque perdona si fui demasiado dura contigo, yo sólo quería que lo vieras, eso es todo.

-No, no es nada, de cierto modo sí que necesito un poco de casco duro, si te soy sincera.

Twilight esbozó una alegre sonrisa, y Pinkie la abrazó con todo el cariño que sólo ella sabía dar. Ella la devolvió el gesto rápidamente, esbozando una satisfecha sonrisa, y decidiendo aprovechar entonces para abordar el tema en cuestión.

-Aunque he de admitir que estoy asombrada de que pudieras utilizar la alguna espejo ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-Oh, fue sencillo, mi abuela conocía muy bien la leyenda y me recitaba la rima que hay que decir para que surta efecto todas las noches antes de irme a dormir-reveló ella como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿De veras? ¿Y cómo es esa rima?

-Es muy sencilla, dice así: _Y en su propio reflejo miró, anhelando a alguien cuyo reflejo compartió, y juró solemnemente no tener miedo, ante la perspectiva de ser doblemente cuerdo_.

-Oh… curioso…

-¿A que sí? mi abuela conocía un montón de leyendas, y me las contaba siempre ¿no es genial?

-Sí, lo cierto es que sí…

Estuvieron hablando un ratito más hasta que finalmente la unicornio se marchó, esbozando una satisfecha sonrisita y pensando en posibilidades, muchas y muy variadas. El anillo tintineaba en su cuello al andar, brillando bajo la radiante luz del sol de Ecuestria.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas fueron pasando anodinamente, aunque un buen día sucedió algo que rompió con la monotonía de su existencia; mientras practicaba su magia, potenciada notoriamente gracias a la influencia del anillo, permitiéndola acceder a hechizos más avanzados, su sesión se vio abruptamente interrumpida por Rainbow, la cual entró por una ventana como un elefante en una cacharrería.

-¡Twilight, tenemos una emergencia!

-¿Qué pasa, Rainbow? Estoy ocupada…-masculló la aludida, molesta por la interrupción.

-¡Deja estar tus cosas de cerebrito y ven ahora mismo a la plaza, no te vas a creer quién ha venido!

Extrañada por el comentario acompañó a Rainbow hasta la plaza, donde alguien encapuchado no dejaba de disparar hechizos por doquier dañando el mobiliario urbano y humillando a los ponis más cercanos. Al ver esto Twilight esbozó un gesto molesto y exclamó.

-¡Eh, tú, ya basta!

Al oír la voz la figura encapuchada se detuvo, murmurando de seguido.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es… Twilight Sparkle.

Nada más decirlo reveló entonces quién era, sorprendiendo a todos por igual.

-¿Trixie? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-inquirió ella, extrañada.

-¿Quién es esa?-quiso saber Sauron, apareciendo de seguido.

-Una mamarracha arrogante que se cree grande y poderosa cuando en realidad es una mindundi cualquiera. La puse en su lugar hace tiempo ¿a qué habrá venido?

-¿A ti que te parece? ¡La gran y poderosa Trixie ha venido para vengarse por lo que la hiciste! ¡La humillaste y pusiste en evidencia delante de todos, y desde entonces no ha podido despegar allá donde iba! ¡Pero ahora todo es distinto! ¡Ahora la gran y poderosa Trixie es realmente grande y poderosa, y te lo va a demostrar aquí y ahora! ¡Te reto a un duelo!

Ante eso Twilight esbozó una burlona sonrisita, queriendo contestarla de seguido, pero ante de que pudiera contestar Sauron la detuvo.

-Espera un momento, hay algo extraño en esa poni.

-¿El qué? Siempre es así de molesta y presuntuosa realmente, no hay ninguna diferencia…

-Sí, bueno, esa tercera persona es insoportable, ni siquiera yo soy así de arrogante, pero yo me refiero a su poder ¿no notas algo raro en ella?

Las palabras de Sauron la dieron qué pensar, observándola entonces un poco mejor; salvo su capa nada había cambiado en ella realmente, sin embargo vio algo en su cuello que la llamó poderosamente la atención. Parecía ser una especie de colgante con una forma extraña que apenas alcanzaba a distinguir, a simple vista parecía ser un simple abalorio, sin embargo podía notar algo siniestro en su forma, como si tuviera conciencia propia. Incluso el anillo en su cuello se sacudió, como si presintiera algo.

-¿Qué es eso que lleva puesto?

-No lo sé, pero dudo mucho que sea algo bueno…

En ese momento Trixie exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Responde a la gran y poderosa Trixie, Twilight Sparkle! ¿Aceptas mi duelo o quizás soy demasiado para ti?

Esta vez la aludida se lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar; no sabía muy bien qué era lo que llevaba consigo, pero ella también llevaba algo poderoso, por lo que no dudaría en usarlo si las cosas se ponían feas. Ni corta ni perezosa finalmente anunció.

-¡Está bien, Trixie, acepto tu reto!

-¡Con una condición!-anunció entonces ella.

El ceño de Twilight se arrugó, al tiempo que Trixie anunciaba.

-¡Si ganas tú, la gran y poderosa Trixie se marchará para no volver nunca más! ¡Pero si la gran y poderosa Trixie gana, serás tú la que se marche para no volver más!

Las demás se mostraron escandalizadas por esa condición, sin embargo Twilight no se amilanó.

-¡Muy bien, lo que tú digas!

-¡No, Twilight, eso es ruin, no la permitas algo semejante!-exclamó Rarity.

-¡Es una condición injusta, no merece la pena arriesgarse!-añadió Applejack.

-Sí, pero la única diferencia es que no me voy a arriesgar a nada. Voy a ganar esto. A toda costa-masculló la unicornio lavanda.

Esto extrañó a las demás, sin embargo Twilight se puso en guardia, esperando un movimiento por parte de Trixie; en un visto y no visto, la unicornio celeste disparó entonces un súbito rayo rojo que impactó en una carreta cercana y la mandó a volar, estando a punto de caer sobre la multitud, pero Twilight la detuvo a tiempo y la apartó. Acto seguido Trixie hizo levitar varias tartas y se las lanzó, al tiempo que ella se escudaba para que no las salpicara.

-¿Qué es esto, un número de comedia? Me esperaba otra cosa…-murmuró Sauron, visiblemente decepcionado.

-Sí, yo también… ¡eh, Trixie! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, trucos de magia baratos? Qué decepción…

Esa provocación caló hondo en Trixie, sus ojos centellearon de furia al tiempo que un aura rojiza los envolvía, lo que llamó la atención tanto de Sauron como de Twilight.

-¿Has visto eso?

-Sí, ese brillo no augura nada bueno, creo que proviene del colgante.

-Con toda seguridad… ve con cuidado, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos.

-¿¡Trucos baratos?! ¡Lo vas a lamentar! ¡Snips, Snails, un paso al frente!

Los dos potrillos se acercaron con miedo a la unicornio celeste, la cual ni corta ni perezosa los cogió con su magia y revertió su edad a la de un potrillo recién nacido con Snips y un anciano decrépito con Snails. Twilight alzó una ceja con gesto pobre, murmurando de seguido.

-¿Un hechizo de edad? ¿En serio?

-¡¿Acaso te parece poco?! ¡Es magia avanzadísima, Trixie está segura de que serás incapaz de replicarlos!-exclamó la aludida, ofendida.

-Por favor, eso no es nada…

-¡Ya, claro, lo dices por decir, está claro que no puedes igualar a la gran y poderosa Trixie!

-Puedo y lo haré, eso y más-aseguró la unicornio lavanda, con convicción.

-¡Pura palabrería, no puedes ni…!

Sin embargo Twilight la detuvo en seco en cuanto enfocó su magia en Snips y Snails, al tiempo que asía el anillo con su magia y usándolo para potenciar sus hechizos, empezando a hacer unos cuantos a la vez. Primero los revertió a su estado original, tras eso los volvió a hacer crecer, para acto seguido cambiar algunas de sus facciones, haciendo que se vieran mucho más musculosos y atractivos de lo que realmente eran. Muchas yeguas adolescentes que veían el duelo suspiraron, encantadas, mientras que algunos sementales esbozaban envidiosas miradas. Tras eso volvieron una vez más a su estado normal y Twilight sopló hacia arriba para arreglarse un poco el flequillo. Trixie se quedó boquiabierta, incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de ver.

-No… no, no puede ser, es imposible, es… no…

-Pues va a ser que sí, he ganado, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-murmuró Twilight con voz queda.

Lo único que quería era volver a sus prácticas y olvidarse de todo ese penoso asunto, sin embargo Trixie no parecía estar por la labor. Al principio tan solo se quedó ahí parada, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y mascullando algo por lo bajo apenas inteligible, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo fue cada vez aumentando más y más el volumen.

-No… no, no, no… ¡no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Me niego! ¡Trixie no puede aceptarlo, no puede! ¡Maldita seas, Twilight Sparkle, te odiamos, te odiamos por siempre!

Ese último grito aumentó en crescendo, al tiempo que un nuevo brillo rojizo inundaba sus ojos, los cuales se volvieron completamente rojos; tanto Twilight como Sauron lo vieron, alarmándose de seguido, pero al segundo siguiente hubo entonces una súbita explosión que cogió a todo el mundo desprevenido.

Al segundo siguiente se pudo ver a una Trixie completamente cambiada, sus ojos eran completamente rojos, una mueca de furia y odio se dibujaba en su cara y su aspecto había cambiado también, viéndose mucho más oscura y amenazante. El colgante en su cuello resplandecía junto a sus ojos, dando a entender lo evidente.

-Oh, no…-masculló Twilight.

Trixie gritó, comenzando a disparar grandes rayos rojizos en todas direcciones; el tejado del ayuntamiento salió ardiendo, las fachadas de las casas más cercanas salieron dañadas y el suelo se abrió como si un volcán bajo sus patas estuviera entrando en erupción. Los ponis entraron en pánico, comenzando a correr hacia todas direcciones y huyendo de allí.

-¡Parece poseída! ¡Sea lo que sea ese colgante la está controlando!-exclamó Sauron.

-¡Sí, tenemos que quitárselo como sea! ¡Atrás todo el mundo, refugiaos!-exclamó Twilight.

-¡Déjanos ayudarte, Twilight!-anunció en ese momento Applejack.

-¡Sí, entre todas podremos con ella!-exclamó Rainbow.

-¡No, es muy peligroso, hay algo raro en todo esto, dejádmelo a mí!

-Pero…

-¡Marchaos, poned a salvo a los demás!

Ante la insistencia de la unicornio lavanda las demás se marcharon mientras que ella encaró de frente a Trixie, la cual no dejaba de lanzar rayos por doquier; al verla clavó entonces su vista en ella, aullando de seguido.

-¡Twilight Sparkle!

-¡Trixie, detente, no sabes lo que haces! ¡Quítate el colgante!

-¡Jamás! ¡Si Trixie no puede superarte, entonces te destruirá ella misma!

Nada más decirlo, y usando una magia poderosísima, hizo aparecer una enorme guadaña roja con el filo rojo y el reverso negro, con la cual la presentó batalla; sin dudar, Twilight hizo mano de una espada espectral y la desafió con ella.

-¡Vamos a tener que luchar para acercarnos a ella!

-¡Sí, no queda otra!

Trixie fue la primera en atacar, tratando de darla un rápido tajo para partirla en dos, pero Twilight fue rápida y lo bloqueó a tiempo, teniendo que volver a hacerlo al ver que volvía a cargar contra ella. Lograba bloquear a duras penas, puesto que los golpes eran tremendamente fuertes, pero la espada espectral aguantaba el tipo sin muchos problemas.

-¡Es muy agresiva, pero podemos aprovechar esto a nuestro favor! ¡En algún momento bajará la guardia!

Los siguientes tajos fueron casi seguidos, Twilight se vio obligada a hacerse un lado al ver que no podría bloquearlos todos, pero al hacerlo la guadaña se quedó clavada en el suelo, dejándola entonces desprotegida.

-¡Ahora, es tuya!

Twilight se adelantó, asestándola un golpe en el mango de la enorme arma para hacer que la soltara, y luego la propinó un súbito golpe en la cara con la empuñadura; Trixie se tambaleó, aturdida, y ella aprovechó para contraatacar con varios tajos seguidos, rasgándola la capa, propinándola varios cortes e intentando por todos los medios de quitarla el colgante, pero la fue imposible.

Entonces Trixie recuperó de nuevo su arma desclavándola del suelo y golpeando a Twilight con el alargado mango, empujándola hacia atrás para poder tenerla a tiro.

-¡No puedo acercarme a ella sin que me vea! ¡Voy a intentar algo!

Antes de que la llegara a atacar, Twilight hizo mano del anillo y se lo puso, volviéndose invisible; Trixie se detuvo en seco, gruñendo como un animal y chillando de seguido.

-¡No te escondas, Twilight Sparkle! ¡Sal y enfréntate a tu destino! ¡Trixie se encargará de ti como tuvo que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo!

Entonces, en un visto y no visto, la aludida reapareció justo delante de ella, asiendo entonces el colgante de su cuello y tirando de él para arrancárselo; pero, para sorpresa de la unicornio lavanda, comprobó entonces que resultaba prácticamente imposible arrebatárselo, como si estuviera pegado a ella como una lapa. Trixie, al ver sus intenciones, esbozó una burlona sonrisa y, usando su magia, cogió por el cuello a Twilight y comenzó a apretar. La unicornio lavanda trató de zafarse de ella, pero Trixie la sujetó bien y siguió estrangulándola, al tiempo que musitaba por lo bajo.

-¿Qué se siente, Twilight Sparkle? ¿Qué se siente al saber que arruinaste la vida a Trixie? ¿Y qué se siente ahora cuando es Trixie quien va a hacerte pagar? ¿Con tu vida?

Un escalofrío recorrió el lomo de la aludida, tratando por todos los medios de zafarse de ella, pero apretaba demasiado y empezaba a quedarse sin aire, notando cómo su vista empezaba a nublarse.

Sin embargo, en ese justo momento, una enorme maza apareció de improviso y golpeó a Trixie en un costado, obligándola a soltarla; tosiendo y boqueando, Twilight giró la cabeza y vio entonces algo que la sorprendió.

-¡¿Sauron?!

-¡Vamos, muévete, no podré mantenerme en este plano por mucho tiempo más!

El susodicho se encontraba allí, de pie, con aspecto físico y ensutado en su gigantesca armadura que le confería un aspecto de lo más intimidante y atroz, sujetando entre sus manos su enorme maza; Trixie se levantó, algo mareada, y al verlos juntos exclamó.

-¿¡Qué es eso?! ¿¡Está contigo, Twilight Sparkle?! ¡No te servirá de nada, acabaré con los dos!

-Vaya, eso sí que ha sido gracioso…-murmuró Sauron, divertido.

-Pues yo no diría tanto, no se lo he podido quitar, parece que sólo ella puede hacerlo-anunció Twilight con voz queda.

-En ese caso tendremos que obligarla.

-¿Cómo?

-Usando el anillo, domínala como la última vez con esos changeling y oblígala a quitárselo.

Antes de que Twilight dijera algo más, Trixie blandió su arma, manteniéndola alejada para que no se volviera a acercar.

-Eso si me deja antes…-murmuró Twilight, contrariada.

-No tiene caso, vamos a tener que luchar primero, quebrántala y luego domínala.

Sin mayor dilación los dos se echaron sobre ella y Trixie trató de golpearles con su arma, Sauron blandió su enorme maza para bloquearla a tiempo y luego Twilight contraatacó directamente asestándola unos cuantos tajos hacia delante mientras la hacía unas cuantas incisiones y laceraciones. La capa acabó del todo destrozada, pero el colgante siguió ahí, indemne, brillando con un poco más de fuerza. Los ojos de Trixie brillaron en consonancia, dejando escapar un alarido de furia, y se olvidó de Sauron para centrar todos sus esfuerzos en alcanzar a Twilight.

-¡Maldita seas, Twilight Sparkle, Trixie te matará aunque sea lo último que haga!-chilló la yegua como una posesa, tratando de ensartarla.

-¡Estás desquiciada, Trixie, no sabes lo que dices!-exclamó la aludida, bloqueando a tiempo.

El siguiente golpe no fue tan afortunado, logrando tumbar a la unicornio lavanda, aunque antes de que llegara a alcanzarla Sauron interpuso a tiempo su maza, deteniéndola en seco.

-¡Aparta del camino de Trixie, monstruo! ¡Es de Trixie!

-¡Agh, cállate ya, por el amor de Morgoth!

Acto seguido la asestó un fuerte golpe con su maza que la empujó hasta el otro lado de la plaza, cayendo duramente al suelo con toda la frente y parte de la cara ensangrentada. El maia quiso seguir, pero en ese momento reculó y masculló.

-¡Agh, no puedo aguantar más en este plano, el resto depende de ti!

Y. tras eso, Sauron desapareció, dejando a Twilight sola, quien se reincorporó rápidamente y alzó su espada; Trixie la imitó y preparó su guadaña, esperando un movimiento por parte de su rival. Al segundo siguiente las dos cargaron la una contra la otra, encontrándose en el medio de la plaza y chocando sus armas con todas sus fuerzas. Varias chispas saltaron de los filos mientras las dos comenzaron a hacer fuerza, los ojos rojos de Trixie se la salían de las órbitas mientras que Twilight apretaba los dientes con todas sus fuerzas. Parecían estar muy parejas en cuanto a fuerza se refería pero, en un visto y no visto, Twilight concentró magia en un casco y, sin que la viera, asestó a Trixie un rápido golpe con él que la dejó momentáneamente paralizada. Acto seguido Twilight giró su espada, obligándola a bajar el filo, y con un rápido movimiento de su magia la desarmó, para luego comenzar a darla repetidos y continuos golpes y cortes con el filo y la punta de su espada, rematándolo entonces con un seco y rápido toque en el cuerno con la empuñadura, resquebrajándose en el proceso. Trixie gritó, tambaleándose hacia atrás y mostrándose vulnerable, fue entonces cuando oyó la voz de Sauron exclamar.

-¡Está quebrantada, ahora, es tuya!

Moviéndose como una gacela, Twilight se acercó a Trixie y, usando el poder del anillo, posó un casco en su cara y musitó.

-¡Súfreme!

La miró a los ojos y un brillo rojizo no tan intenso como el de Trixie se reflejó en los suyos; Twilight, sintiéndose totalmente en control sobre ella y sus emociones, musitó.

-¡Quítate el colgante, ahora!

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, Trixie musitó.

-No… Trixie no quiere…

En ese momento Sauron masculló.

-¡Trata de resistirse, ese colgante es más fuerte de lo que parece, incide, rápido!

-¡Me da igual que no quieras, quítatelo, ahora!

-No… no…

Ante esa tesitura Twilight se vio obligada a tomar cartas en el asunto, mascullando rápidamente.

-¡Si no te lo quitas por tu cuenta tendré que matarte, te volaré la cabeza! ¡Elige, vivir o morir!

Trixie parecía estar en una encrucijada, musitando de seguido.

-Es mentira… no puedes matar a Trixie…

-¡Puedo y lo haré, ahora mismo soy más poderosa de tú y que mil unicornios juntos, incluso más poderosa que Luna y Celestia combinadas, así que si deseas seguir viviendo quítate eso ya!-musitó Twilight, cansada de esa situación.

La unicornio celeste dejó escapar un gruñido gutural, susurrando de seguido.

-No…no es posible…

-¡Nada es imposible para el poder del señor oscuro! ¡Ash nazg durbatulûk!-musitó Twilight, cogiendo a Trixie con los dos cascos.

El anillo brilló con tal intensidad que las inscripciones en su canto volvieron a ser visibles, al tiempo que los ojos de Twilight brillaban con el doble de intensidad; sus cascos dejaron marca en las mejillas de Trixie, como si se las estuviera quemando, y la yegua chilló con dolor. Finalmente, y con algo de reticencia, Trixie se llevó una pata al colgante y se lo quitó, al hacerlo el aura oscura que la recubría se levantó y la yegua se derrumbó en el suelo exhausta. Twilight lo dejó a un lado con su magia y también se dejó caer al suelo, igual de cansada que ella o incluso más.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos Trixie se reincorporó, mirando a Twilight con un miedo profundo y musitando con un hilillo de voz.

-Sparkle… ¿Quién… qué eres?

La aludida clavó sus ojos en ella con tal gesto que Trixie fue incapaz de sostenérselo, bajando la mirada aterrada. En ese momento Sauron reapareció reflejado desde el mundo espectral con su aspecto original, anunciando de seguido.

-Me temo que ha sido expuesta demasiado tiempo al poder del anillo.

Trixie dio un bote al oír esa voz, viendo a Sauron y exclamando de seguido.

-¡Ah, un fantasma!

-¿¡Puedes verlo?!-masculló Twilight, preocupada.

-Ahora sí, como he dicho la exposición directa y prolongada al poder del anillo ha provocado esta situación, tuviste que emplear gran parte de su poder para dominarla y doblegar a ese extraño colgante, y debido a esto ahora ella puede verme al ser imbuida por gran parte de ese poder.

La explicación hizo comprender rápidamente a Twilight que ahora Trixie era un peligro, ya que podía desvelar su secreto; por lo que, rápidamente, decidió. En un visto y no visto, tanto ella como Trixie y el colgante desaparecieron de la vista, dejando a la plaza vacía y solitaria.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, y en pleno bosque de Everfree, se alzaban las ruinas del antiguo castillo homónimo, donde las princesas Celestia y Luna vivían antes del destierro de esta última. Un súbito destello se sucedió justo delante del puente de madera, reapareciendo allí Twilight y Trixie junto con Sauron.

-¿Dónde estamos?-inquirió el maia, curioso.

-En un lugar seguro. Vamos, levanta y camina-masculló Twilight, pateando a Trixie.

-No… por… por favor, Sparkle, Trixie no dirá nada, pero por favor…-musitó la yegua, muerta de miedo.

-¡Cállate ya y camina, esa tercera persona me tiene harta!

A trompicones y tropezando debido al miedo, Trixie caminó hasta la entrada del castillo, entrando en él y dirigiéndose a donde Twilight la indicaba; bajaron directamente hasta el calabozo, donde había una serie de celdas con gruesos y oxidados barrotes. Twilight eligió la más alejada de todas, metiendo ahí a Trixie de una coz y cerrando con la llave que ya estaba puesta en la cerradura, sacándola y guardándosela.

-¡No! ¡Espera, por favor Sparkle, no hagas esto a Trixie, te lo suplica, no puedes!

-¡Sí que puedo, y lo haré, sabes demasiado como para que vayas por ahí, y mucho menos después de lo que has hecho!

-¡No era realmente su intención! ¡Tan sólo quería el amuleto alicornio para ser más poderosa, pero éste se fue apoderando de Trixie! ¡No pude controlarme, por favor, Twilight, te lo suplico, no me dejes aquí!-musitó Trixie, abandonando la tercera persona y comenzando a llorar.

-¿Amuleto alicornio?-inquirió Twilight, extrañada.

-¡Sí, oí hablar de él en un viejo grabado y le seguí la pista hasta encontrarlo, en el grabado decía que otorgaba al portador un gran poder, pero no decía que cuanto más se usaba más se apoderaba de ti! ¡Por favor, Twilight, lo siento, lo siento, perdona si te he hecho daño, tienes que entenderme!

-Ya veo… un artefacto oscuro, magia negra-murmuró Sauron.

-¡Exacto! ¡Al principio todo estaba bien, me otorgaba todo el poder que quería, podía hacer muchas cosas, pero poco a poco se fue apoderando de mi mente! ¡Me obligaba a hacer cosas horribles! ¡Traté de quitármelo, pero también se adueñó de mi voluntad, fue horrible! ¡Lo siento, sé que no debí, pero me tentó, y ahora… ahora…!

Tras eso la unicornio celeste no pudo más y rompió a llorar, resonando sus sollozos por todo el calabozo. Twilight miró ceñuda a dicho amuleto, mirando acto seguido a Sauron con gesto inquisitivo, a lo que el maia murmuró.

-A mí no me mires, haz lo que consideres oportuno con él…

La unicornio lavanda suspiró, evaluando la situación; aunque Trixie pudiera haber sido una víctima de un artefacto oscuro ahora sabía demasiado, la había visto usando el poder del anillo y ahora era capaz de ver y oír a Sauron, lo cual la dejaba en una posición muy delicada. Si tuvo suerte en la boda fue porque no hubo testigos de ningún tipo, sin embargo ahora todo cambiaba. No podía dejar que Trixie la delatara. Y, ante la duda, mejor era la prisión que la muerte. No tenía realmente motivos para matar a Trixie, aun a pesar de que ésta trató de matarla a ella primero aunque lo hiciera bajo el influjo del amuleto alicornio. Lo mejor sería dejarla allí durante un tiempo. Después de todo, nada quitaba lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento, Trixie, pero no puedo dejarte ir. Te quedarás aquí.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No, no por favor, no diré nada, lo prometo, pero no me dejes aquí!

-No puedo arriesgarme, por el momento te quedarás, luego ya veré qué hago contigo-murmuró Twilight, impasible.

-¡No! ¡No, no, por favor, te lo suplico, te lo imploro! ¡Creía que eras buena poni!

Ante ese comentario los ojos de Twilight se clavaron en ella, al tiempo que brillaban intensamente en un halo de furia; Trixie se achicó al ver esa expresión en su cara, al tiempo que la unicornio lavanda musitaba.

-Sí… casi tanto como tú.

Tras esas duras y frías palabras la unicornio lavanda se dio la vuelta, llevándose la llave y el amuleto consigo y desapareciendo escaleras arriba en compañía de Sauron. Los gritos y lloros de Trixie siguieron resonando por toda esa parte del castillo hasta apagarse conforme se alejaban. Mientras volvían al pueblo Sauron comentó.

-¿No temes que pueda escaparse usando su magia?

-No, resquebrajé su cuerno, y cuando eso pasa la magia de los unicornios falla y se queda casi inutilizada, si intenta forzarlo sólo conseguirá resquebrajarlo más hasta el punto de acabar roto, y cuando eso sucede… se acabó-explicó ella, esbozando una cruel sonrisa.

-Ya veo… que cruel eres, Twilight Sparkle…-murmuró Sauron, divertido.

-¿Quieres comparar? Te dejo…

-No hace falta, ya sabemos quién es aquí el más cruel…

-Sí… por ahora.

Los dos se alejaron del castillo, dejando el sitio vacío y solitario. Los gritos de Trixie dejaron de oírse varios minutos después.

* * *

¿Canon? ¿¡Canon?! ¡Súfreme! XD oh, sí, ya os dije que la cosa se pondría intensa, y como habréis visto así ha sido. ¿Notáis eso? ¿esa cosica que le sube y le sube a Twilight hasta dejarla totalmente obnubilada? sí, señores, es la maldad, y por cortesía del amigo y colega Sauron. Te saca de apuros, te salva la vida, te enseña a combatir con espada, se vuelve tu mayor y más cercano confidente, salva un imperio y todo ello por el cómodo y módico precio de tu inocencia y bondad. ¿No es maravilloso? XDDD me encanta, simplemente me encanta, lo cierto es que Twilight malvada tiene un algo, un puntito, un no se qué que llama gratamente la atención ¿no creéis?

Pero bueno, a partir de aquí la corrupción de Twilight entrará en su recta final, en tres capítulos más terminará la tercera temporada y el Libro II dará comienzo. Sobre Trixie no voy a decir nada, pero puede que vuelva a aparecer más adelante, quien sabe. Mientras tanto sentaos, pillad palomitas y seguid observando mientras sigo rompiendo ese bueno para nada canon. Sucio y apestoso canon... ¡lo odiamos! ¡Lo odiamos por siempre! XD

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	13. Libro I Cap 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **Sospechosamente caótico**

-¿¡Que tenemos que hacer qué?!

-Sé que puede parecer imposible, pero estoy segura de que su magia puesta en buen uso podría ayudarnos mucho. No os estoy pidiendo que lo hagáis sí o sí, si veis que, por lo que sea, no hay manera, simplemente usad los elementos y volved a encerrarle en piedra.

Aun así había algo extraño en todo ese asunto que inquietaba sobremanera a Twilight. No entendía qué podía llevar a Celestia a pensar en algo así, sin embargo supo que debía de haber alguna razón oculta. Quiso preguntarla al respecto, sin embargo la princesa se excusó enseguida y se marchó de vuelta a Canterlot más rápido de lo que se decía caos. El ceño de la unicornio lavanda se frunció, pensando en posibilidades.

-Qué tía, nos deja un recado semejante y se larga tan ancha…-murmuró Rainbow, alucinada.

-Oh, vamos, querida, sus razones tendrá, si ella cree que es posible redimirle…

-La cuestión aquí sería ¿es siquiera posible?-inquirió Applejack, ceñuda.

-No estoy segura de si podré, la verdad… no es por negarme a hacer lo que la misma princesa me ha pedido, pero…-murmuró Fluttershy, insegura.

Era en momentos como ese en los que las demás solían consultar a Twilight, pero prefirieron no decirla nada por cómo se lo podría tomar. Y es que, tras el incidente con Trixie, la unicornio lavanda saltaba a la mínima y hacía valer su punto rápidamente y sin margen alguno de actuación. Si antes podían notar que algo había cambiado en ella, ahora ese cambio era tan pronunciado y palpable que directamente se abstenían de mencionárselo, puesto que el hacerlo podía llegar a tener consecuencias impredecibles. Y es que esa era, quizás, la palabra que mejor definía a Twilight en esos momentos. Completamente impredecible.

-Vale, está bien. No las tengo todas conmigo, pero hagamos lo que Celestia nos pide-anunció en ese momento ella con voz queda.

-¿Segura, Twilight?-inquirió entonces Rainbow.

Antes de que las demás pudieran decir o hacer algo, la aludida respondió abruptamente y con gesto queda.

-¡Sí, segura, segurísima, nunca antes había estado tan segura en toda mi vida! ¿Contenta?

El gesto que la lanzaba fue tal que la pegaso multicolor no dijo nada más, con gesto resignado; se colocaron los elementos y, haciendo uso de los mismos, desconvirtieron a Discord, el cual salió aullando y exclamando.

-¡Auch, el calambre, la piedra, los dolores, por fin, que agonía! ¡Muy buenas, chicas! ¿Me echabais de menos?

-No mucho…

-No era precisamente mi plan de fin de semana…

-Un encargo es un encargo, querido, así que…

-Huy, sí, ya estoy enterado, hace que me parta de la risa ¿habéis visto?-inquirió el caótico ser, partiéndose literalmente mientras que sus extremidades se marchaban riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?-inquirió Rainbow, ceñuda.

-Estar convertido en piedra no me impide escuchar lo que Celestia dice, además, la posición en la que me deja es una harto compleja…

Por un momento Discord dirigió su mirada hacia Twilight, la cual le miraba con gesto ceñudo, murmurando de seguido.

-¡Oh, pero qué me ven mis ojos, si es nada más ni nada menos que la talentosa y sin par Twilight Sparkle! Nos lo pasamos muy bien la última vez ¿verdad?

-Corta el rollo, Discord, si sabes por qué vuelves a estar moviéndote como la víbora pendenciera que eres entonces deberías guardarte tus comentarios jocosos que no hacen gracia a nadie-le espetó entonces ella con una frialdad apabullante.

Las demás no dijeron nada, algo temerosas por cómo reaccionaría, sin embargo Discord lo notó enseguida, comentando de seguido.

-Huy, madre mía, Twilight, te noto algo tensa, necesitas relajarte, pensar en otra cosa, focalizar tus chacras… bonito anillo, por cierto.

Aun así el gesto de la unicornio permaneció inalterado, mirando al draconeequs con gesto cansado y murmurando de seguido.

-Entonces… ¿qué vamos a hacer, Discord? ¿Harás esto por las buenas o te tengo que volver a convertir en piedra aquí y ahora? Así nos ahorramos las molestias…

-¿Y contradecir los designios de tu querida princesa? Oh, Twilight, querida, no te veo yo haciendo tal cosa…

-Mi paciencia tiene un límite, Discord…

-Vale, vale, muy bien, haremos esto a la manera de Celestia… nos lo vamos a pasar en grande ¿verdad que sí?-inquirió entonces él, dirigiéndose a una intimidada Fluttershy que tan solo pudo musitar.

-Oh, cielos…

Tanto Fluttershy como Discord se fueron a la cabaña de la pegaso mientras que las demás corrían en desbandada, no sin antes quedar en ayudar a Fluttershy si las cosas se torcían; una vez sola regresó de nuevo a la biblioteca, donde murmuró con voz queda.

-Sauron ¿estás ahí?

Sin embargo la nada la respondió con un adusto silencio, cosa que extrañó gratamente a la unicornio lavanda; desde que Celestia llegó con Discord aún convertido en estatua, pudo notar como si el poder del anillo se desvaneciera hasta desaparecer por completo, como si nunca antes hubiera existido. Tampoco notó la presencia de Sauron, confirmándolo en esos mismos instantes y dejándola aún más extrañada si cabía. Se quitó la joya y se la puso, comprobando entonces que no la volvía invisible, preocupándola aún más.

-¿Qué está pasando? Esto no tiene por qué suceder…

Y aun así estaba sucediendo, de alguna u otra forma el anillo había perdido su poder y Sauron se había esfumado; si algo así hubiera sucedido mucho antes se hubiera alegrado gratamente, sin embargo ahora no podía sentir más que rabia, preocupación y frustración ante la pérdida del poder del anillo. Con él siempre notaba su poder mágico borbotear vivamente en su interior, fortalecido especialmente por la influencia de la joya, sin embargo ahora su poder había quedado reducido a una pequeña cantidad insignificante en comparación con la de antes. Necesitaba recuperar el poder del anillo, ansiaba volver a sentir su magia latir con fuerza en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Maldita sea, Sauron, esto no tiene ninguna gracia… ¿a dónde has ido?

Comenzó a pensar a toda velocidad en posibilidades, en algo que explicara esa abrupta y tan extraña situación, hasta que finalmente se percató del detalle en sí. Antes de recibir la carta que la avisaba de la llegada de Celestia, podía sentir consigo el poder del anillo y el suyo propio, sin embargo en cuanto la alicornio blanca llegó acompañada del draconeequs de piedra ese poder se desvaneció. ¿Significaba eso que la presencia de Discord tenía algo que ver? En cierto modo tenía sentido puesto que al ser una criatura de gran poder, casi omnipotente y omnipresente, podría haberse percatado de la presencia de Sauron y el poder del anillo. En tal caso ¿se estaban escondiendo de él?

-No te hacía tan asustadizo, Sauron, aunque tal vez sea sólo prudencia. En cualquier caso no voy a poder confirmar nada si ese espantajo sigue por aquí molestando como siempre. Tengo que librarme de él como sea, volver a convertirle en piedra, pero para eso necesito una excusa convincente. Seguramente baje la guardia en algún momento, y cuando cometa un error… yo y las demás lo convertiremos en piedra.

Era la única opción disponible. Tan solo restaba esperar, acallando sus ansias de poder.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron someramente, siendo un auténtico suplicio para Twilight; la ausencia del poder del anillo la afectaba a niveles casi insospechados, tal era su ansia que la daban arrebatos de furia que sólo podía apaciguar si rompía algo, estando en ese sentido todo su mobiliario en peligro. Para evitar males mayores se teletransportaba a un lugar apartado y dejaba escapar toda la rabia y frustración que sentía rompiendo todo lo que tenía cerca de ella, ya fueran árboles, piedras o vallas de madera. Lo único que tenía en su mente, la única cosa que lograría calmarla por completo, era que el poder del anillo regresara. Y, junto a él, Sauron. De cierta forma comenzaba a echar en falta su presencia y compañía, al menos antes tenía con quien hablar, ahora ni eso.

Por otro lado, Discord comenzó a vivir con Fluttershy, la cual llevaba sorprendentemente bien su presencia y parecían estar congeniando bastante entre los dos, lo que chocaba gratamente a las demás. De alguna forma el draconequus se estaba comportando como era debido, precisamente lo que a Twilight menos la convenía para convertirle de nuevo en piedra. En un principio podía parecer que realmente tuviera intención de hacer las cosas bien, sin embargo algo decía a Twilight que no se trataba simplemente de eso.

-Qué raro que todo un señor del caos como tú se controle de esa manera, me esperaba algo más de reticencia por tu parte…

-Qué le voy a hacer, así soy yo, Fluttershy me está ayudando a ver mis errores y siento que realmente puedo hacer esto… por cierto, bonito anillo ¿te lo he dicho ya?

El ceño de la unicornio lavanda se fruncía al extremo cada vez que oía esas palabras, sintiendo que no las decía por decir. Sospechaba algo. Definitivamente algo sabía. Y, debido a esto, comprendió mejor por qué Sauron se retiraría de esa forma.

Aparte de todo eso, debía además atender a su más reciente prisionera; antes de que todo se pusiera patas arriba por culpa de Discord, se evitaba tener que llevar a Trixie ella misma su comida teletransportándola directamente hasta su celda sin tener que moverse de casa. Ahora, sin el anillo, su poder no llegaba a tanto nivel como para lograr una teletransportación de ese calibre, teniendo que teletransportarse a ella misma junto con la comida hasta delante de las puertas del ruinoso castillo y bajar a los calabozos bandeja en magia y sin ninguna gana de estar allí. No había vuelto a ver a Trixie como tal desde que la encerró, y esa vez tuvo la oportunidad de verla en persona. La yegua estaba hecha un auténtico desastre, tanto su crin como su cola y su pelaje estaban bastante sucios, su aspecto estaba bastante demacrado y unas marcadas ojeras decoraban los ojos de la poni. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, a Twilight no podía importarla menos. O quizás sí, pero sus ansias de volver a tener de vuelta el anillo opacaban todo lo demás.

Dejó la bandeja en el suelo y la empujó hacia dentro de la celda, el ruido despertó a Trixie, la cual masculló con la voz tomada.

-Twilight… por favor, Twilight… por favor…

Ante esas súplicas la yegua no dijo nada, tan solo se dio la vuelta para irse, sin embargo en ese momento notó un casco sosteniendo una de sus patas traseras, al tiempo que Trixie musitaba.

-Te lo suplico… no me dejes aquí… por favor, Twilight…

Su única respuesta consistió en una abrupta coz que casi dislocó el casco de la poni, marchándose rápidamente y haciendo oídos sordos de sus lloros y súplicas. Realmente no tenía ganas de estar allí, teniendo que llevarla la comida ella misma, pero las circunstancias así lo requerían.

-Maldita sea…estúpido Discord con su estúpida redención y estúpida Celestia por querer redimirlo. Tengo que librarme de él ya mismo, pero si no se comporta caóticamente ¿cómo demonios voy a justificar una nueva conversión en piedra? Dudo mucho que quiera hacerlo voluntariamente…

De alguna manera, algo la decía que el propio draconequus era consciente de la situación, de ahí a que se comportara tan adecuadamente. Por un momento Twilight se serenó y pensó fríamente en toda esa situación. Debía de idear algo, abordar de otra forma la situación y, por un momento, pensó como lo haría Sauron.

-Veamos, si fuera Sauron ¿qué podría hacer al respecto?

Repasó mentalmente todas sus peripecias y aventuras que la contó a lo largo de la primera y segunda edad del Sol, recordando entonces lo que hizo con los Númenoreanos; se rebajó y se dejó capturar para poder acercarse a ellos y así corromperlos con sus viles pero aun así efectivas artimañas. ¿Y si hiciera ella algo parecido?

-Mmmh, por intentarlo nada pierdo… veamos si puedo acercarme a él.

Durante uno de sus tantos paseos con Fluttershy por el pueblo, Twilight aprovechó un instante en el que los dos se separaron para acercarse y hablar con él.

-Buenas, Discord…

-Oh, pero si es Twilight Sparkle, la amiga de mi querida amiga Fluttershy. En ese caso eso te convierte también en mi amiga ¿no es así?

-Así es… veo que realmente pasar tiempo con ella está dando sus frutos.

-Por supuesto que sí, es amable, atenta y cariñosa conmigo, me da espacio y me deja ser yo ¿no es algo maravilloso?

-Ya veo… está haciendo un trabajo excelente, de eso no cabe ninguna duda, aunque me llama gratamente la atención la naturaleza de tus poderes ¿cómo conseguiste algo así? Siempre me lo he preguntado…

-Oh, vaya, ahora tienes curiosidad ¿verdad? ¿Hay alguna razón en concreto detrás de este repentino interés?

-Bueno, he pensado que ahora que te estás reformando sería interesante conocerte un poco mejor, ya sabes, para estrechar lazos… después de todo así es como se construye una buena amistad.

-Entiendo, entonces eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no? Bueno, en ese caso tendré que saciar tu curiosidad…

Antes de que la unicornio lavanda pudiera decir nada más, Discord chascó sus garras e hizo aparecer una pequeña nube de algodón de azúcar que hacía llover chocolate blanco, al tiempo que el draconequus empezaba a hablar.

-El caos es un elemento más de todos los que componen la realidad, la da forma y, al mismo tiempo, la moldea y la corrompe dependiendo de cómo se use. Al contrario de lo que seguramente te habrán hecho creer, sin el caos no existiría el orden y viceversa, se complementan entre sí como en una reacción química. Es como la naturaleza en sí misma.

-Interesante…

-En un principio el caos no se regía por nada ni por nadie, pero entonces mi raza, los draconequus, empezó a experimentar con él e investigar formas de atarlo, modificarlo e incluso controlarlo. En un principio no había más que buenas intenciones detrás de estas investigaciones, pero en lo que nadie se paró a pensar es si el caos podría tener conciencia propia o que incluso permitiría experimentar con él así sin más.

-Ya veo, entonces sí que tenía conciencia propia…

-Exactamente, es caos después de todo, espera lo inesperado, y por aquel entonces no se conocía lo suficiente acerca de él como para prever algo así.

-Y entonces ocurrió lo inesperado…

-Eso es, o quizás sería más apropiado decir que ocurrió lo más esperado, aunque fuera totalmente ajeno a los draconequus. El caso es que al caos no le hizo mucha gracia que experimentaran con él y, como es tan temperamental, le dio entonces por castigar a esos ingenuos draconequus.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Lo inesperado. En un intento por salvar a los suyos, hubo uno en concreto que lo dio todo con tal de que los demás sobrevivieran. Y ese draconequus quedó imbuido por completo por el caos, dominándolo y haciéndolo suyo…

Ante esa información Twilight se quedó de una pieza, comprendiendo al instante lo que la quería decir y mascullando de seguido.

-Espera… ¿fuiste tú? ¿Salvaste a los tuyos?

-¡Ta-da, sorpresa! ¡Menudo giro! ¿Eh? Seguro que no te lo esperabas…

-Pues no… pero espera, entonces… si fuiste tú quien se sacrificó, en ese caso… ¿eres tú realmente el Discord que conocemos o… hay algo más?

Ante esa pregunta el draconequus esbozó una amplia y enigmática sonrisa, acercándose a ella y murmurando por lo bajo.

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sí… tal vez no… esperado lo inesperado, Twilight Sparkle. Qué bonito anillo…

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, diciéndoselo todo en nada, la yegua con un gesto entre sorpresivo e intimidado y él con una divertida y contemplativa sonrisita. Antes de que alguno dijera nada más, en ese momento llegó Fluttershy.

-Estoy de vuelta… ah, hola Twilight ¿qué tal?

-Ah, hola, Fluttershy, estaba… hablando con Discord…

-Ha mejorado un montón ¿a que sí? al final Celestia sí que iba a tener razón sobre ti, vas a poder aprender sobre la amistad después de todo…

-Oh, por supuesto, querida, estoy dispuesto a darla una merecida oportunidad, aunque aún tengo mucho que aprender…

-No te preocupes, con nosotras serás todo un entendido en poco tiempo… nos volvemos ya a casa, Twilight ¿quieres acompañarnos?

-Ah, no, mejor no, tengo cosas que hacer…

-Está bien… hasta luego.

-Sí, hasta luego, Twilight Sparkle…

Les observó alejarse calle abajo y, una vez sola, masculló para sí misma con rabia.

-Maldita sea, sabe algo, pero… ¿por qué no hace nada al respecto? Es como si jugara conmigo… es extraño.

Sin poder hacer mucho más al respecto, ya que después de todo tampoco pudo convencerle de hacer algo caótico, regresó a casa con los cascos vacíos y con ganas de volver a romper algo, aunque esta vez por razones ligeramente distintas. Jamás se había sentido tan rabiosa e impotente en toda su vida. Se sentía en una situación de estancamiento total, de la que no sabía muy bien cómo salir. Era en esos momentos cuando más echaba en falta la presencia de Sauron, puesto que de seguro sabría cómo proceder en una situación así. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podría convencer a Discord de hacer algo caótico? Sin embargo en ese momento recordó sus palabras, altas y claras.

 _Es como la naturaleza en sí misma_

-Espera… ¿y si por un casual…?

A bote pronto no parecía que fuera una opción, sin embargo tenía algo de sentido. En ese caso ¿y si dejaba que la naturaleza siguiera su curso? ¿Fallaría Discord así sin más?

-Suena como algo muy improbable, pero aun así… ¿qué otra opción tengo?

La "solución" era lo más parecido a agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo se perfilaba la situación no tenía mucha más opción de por sí. Por lo que, resignándose en ese sentido, hizo de tripas corazón y esperó.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron pesadamente, dándola la sensación de que la espera no serviría de nada; sin embargo, un buen día algo rompió la monotonía de su existencia en forma de una alteradísima Applejack, la cual se dirigió directamente a ella sin muchas más opciones.

-¡Twilight, tienes que ayudarme, tenemos una emergencia en la granja!

-¿Por qué, qué pasa?

-¡Mis manzanos, se ahogan, hemos amanecido con una inundación tremenda y no sabemos qué hacer, por favor, te necesito!

Intrigada debido a tan inusual situación, la unicornio lavanda decidió ayudarla y comprobó por sí misma el estado de los campos, siendo bastante malo de por sí. Al menos tres cuartas partes de las hectáreas se encontraban inundadas, y aunque el agua no llegaba más allá del tronco de los árboles era más que suficiente como para ahogarlos y echar a perder la cosecha.

-¡No entendemos cómo ha podido suceder, ni siquiera llovió anoche!

-Esto no es cosa de lluvias torrenciales, eso desde luego… busquemos dónde se concentra el agua.

Siguiendo el caudal del improvisado pantano, llegaron finalmente al otro lado de la vaguada, donde encontraron el causante de esa situación.

-Lo que suponía, castores, sólo ellos podrían levantar un dique lo suficientemente resistente en tan poco tiempo.

-¿¡Qué?! Pero ¿¡por qué harían algo así?!

Antes de que Twilight pudiera responder, oyeron entonces un ruido a sus espaldas y, al darse la vuelta, vieron entonces a Discord haciendo esquí acuático al tiempo que dos castores más le arrastraban con una fuerza sobrehumana.

-¡Buenos días, señoritas! ¡Applejack, tienes unos terrenos ideales para el ocio y esparcimiento! ¿Has pensado en diversificar? Te podría dar algunos consejos si quieres…

Tanto la poni de tierra como la unicornio lavanda estaban patidifusas, pero especialmente Twilight, la cual veía abrirse una nueva ventana delante de sus narices junto a la solución de su problema. Esbozó entonces una sonrisita triunfal, al tiempo que mascullaba.

-¡Oh, sí, te la has cargado a base de bien, Discord, esto sí que no!

-Oh, vamos, tienes que entrarle al ambiente, Twilight Sparkle, no sabes divertirte…

Sin embargo la aludida no dijo nada, tan solo se concentró un poco mientras hacía magia, haciendo aparecer al acto los elementos junto con sus correspondientes portadoras; Pinkie apareció con un delantal puesto y una batidora de varillas en la boca, al tiempo que Rarity lo hacía con sus gafas de coser y un metro colgado al cuello, Fluttershy rodeada de pajarillos y Rainbow con su uniforme de la fábrica del clima.

-¿Y la tarta? ¡Estaba con el glaseado, se me va a cortar!

-¡Las puntadas, he perdido el hilo, voy a tener que empezar de nuevo!

-¡Estaba en pleno turno de mañana, se me va a caer el pelo!

La única que no dijo nada fue Fluttershy, demasiado confusa como para hablar, pero al ver el panorama y descubrir quién era el causante puso el grito en el cielo.

-¡Discord, no! ¿Que estás haciendo? ¡Acordamos que nada de caos hasta que terminara la rehabilitación!

-Oh, Fluttershy, querida, lo sé, pero qué quieres que te diga, el caos es algo tan caprichoso y voluble que a veces no puedes evitar ceder a sus designios…

-¡Pero íbamos tan bien! ¿Por qué, Discord, por qué?

Antes de que el draconequus respondiera, Twilight se adelantó mascullando.

-¿Qué más dará eso? ¡Ha desobedecido nuestras reglas! ¡Los elementos, ahora!

-¡No, espera, Twilight, déjame hablar con él, tal vez pueda convencerlo para que arregle todo esto!

-¿¡Después de lo que ha pasado?! ¡Le dimos un voto de confianza y él ha decidido tirarlo a la basura! ¡Que sufra las consecuencias!

-¡Pero tiene que haber una razón, no entiendo a qué viene todo esto, por favor, déjame hablar con él!

-¡No, Fluttershy, estoy cansada de esta situación, él se lo ha buscado! ¡Preparadas!

-Pero…

-¡He dicho que no!

Ese último grito fue tan potente y demandante que la pegaso se encogió de puro miedo, llegando incluso a vislumbrar fugazmente un intenso brillo en los ojos de la unicornio. Las demás tampoco pusieron pegas al respecto por simple miedo, por lo que sin decir nada más los elementos se activaron, preparando así el rayo multicolor que volvería a convertir a Discord en piedra una vez más.

Por su parte Twilight miró al susodicho con expresión triunfal, sin embargo el draconequus apenas parecía estar intimidado ante la situación, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Fue entonces cuando, en ese momento, oyó la voz de Discord reverberar en su cabeza.

-Una pena que me vaya a perder lo interesante, pero qué le vamos a hacer… saluda a Sauron de mi parte.

Una mueca de furia se dibujó entonces en el rostro de Twilight, al tiempo que el rayo multicolor rasgaba el aire en dirección hacia él, convirtiéndolo en piedra y cayendo al agua en el proceso. La sonrisa de la unicornio lavanda se pronunció un poco más en cuanto notó cómo el poder del anillo regresaba con ella, murmurando para sus adentros.

-He ganado yo…

Ahora todo estaba bien. Mejor que nunca.

* * *

-Temía que no supieras reaccionar a tiempo, pero por suerte lo entendiste a la primera. Menos mal…

-Sí, supuse que hiciste una retirada táctica y traté por todos los medios de deshacerme de él, y menos mal, puesto que él sabía que estabas ahí…

-Sí, fue demasiado repentino y no me pude ocultar a tiempo, pero no podía estar cerca de él y exponerme demasiado, por lo que preferí retirarme igualmente. Al menos ahora hay vía libre.

Nunca antes se había alegrado tanto de volver a ver a Sauron y estar de vuelta en Mordor, comenzando incluso a apreciar de cierta forma su aspecto oscuro y deprimente; el Orodruin humeaba con fuerza, como si celebrara la vuelta del señor oscuro, y el sol se ocultaba tras la densa columna de cenizas que se desprendía del cráter.

-Aunque hay algo que me extraña, si sabía de tu existencia ¿por qué no hizo nada al respecto? Y sobre todo ¿por qué hizo lo que hizo a sabiendas que terminaría encerrado en piedra? Aún le sigo dando vueltas…-murmuró Twilight, un tanto extrañada al respecto.

-No sabría decirte, puesto que después de todo no le conozco, aunque he de admitir que nunca antes había visto ni sentido un poder semejante antes. El caos es lo que nosotros mismos provocamos y esparcimos con nuestros actos, concebirlo como un poder absoluto separado de la existencia misma es, cuanto menos, curioso y arriesgado. Hubiera sido interesante tenerlo de nuestro lado, pero teniendo en cuenta su naturaleza no sé yo hasta qué punto hubiera sido leal-murmuró Sauron, pensativo.

-Sí, demasiado impredecible si me lo preguntas a mí…

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos durante el cual estuvieron contemplando los vastos terrenos de la meseta de Gorgoroth, al tiempo que Twilight jugueteaba con el anillo colgado a su cuello; volver a tenerlo de vuelta la calmaba enormemente y la confería una sensación de satisfacción tremenda, como si se volviera a sentir segura de nuevo después de un periodo de tiempo de lo más convulso.

-Pero bueno, ya no hay nada que temer ahora… todo está bien-murmuró Twilight, satisfecha.

-Sí… muy bien-añadió Sauron, mirándola de reojo y esbozando una satisfactoria y siniestra sonrisita.

El Orodruin seguía soltando humo y cenizas, envolviendo un poco más a Mordor en oscuridad.

* * *

¡Y estoy de vuelta tras el parón por vacaciones! Me ha venido hasta bien y todo, puesto que el otro día, mientras volvía, se me ocurrió una forma de abordar la problemática planteada en este capítulo sin trastocar demasiado la lógica interna, y eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo que publique. El final del Libro I está muy cerca, a tan sólo dos capítulos de distancia, por lo que esperad cosas intensas. En cuanto a este capítulo en concreto era inevitable abordar el problema que presenta en sí mismo Discord, sé que podría haber sido una adición interesante, pero digamos que para la futura contienda que habrá me interesa que Sauron esté en ventaja amplia con respecto a las demás, puesto que es una de las razones que moverá en gran medida la trama del Libro II, tampoco quiero adelantar acontecimientos, ya lo veréis, ya. Y, por supuesto, a la mierda el canon, claro está XD ah, es tan maravilloso...

Ahora seguiré con otras cosas que requieren mi atención, trataré de no tardar demasiado, puede que haga doblete y todo, a ver cómo de inspirado me encuentro. Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	14. Libro I Cap 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **Una promesa vacía**

-Bueno ¿y cómo ha ido al final lo de Discord? ¿Ha funcionado?

-Me temo que no, aun a pesar de sus intentos no han logrado reformar a Discord… una pena, a decir verdad.

De alguna forma se esperaba que fuera así, sin embargo el hecho en sí pareció hacerla recordar algo aparentemente olvidado en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos. Luna cabeceó, dándola una extraña sensación.

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto entonces?

-Seguir con el plan original, claro, esperaba que diera resultado, pero supongo que las pedí demasiado. No pasa nada, aun así está preparada.

-Ya, pero…

-¿Pero? Pensaba que me apoyabas en esto, Luna…

-Sí, y lo hago, es sólo que… ¿estás segura de esto, Tia?

Celestia miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido, no muy segura de a qué venía eso, a lo que finalmente murmuró.

-Claro que sí ¿a qué viene esto, Luna? Te conté lo que iba a hacer y te pareció bien…

-Sí, sí, de nuevo no me opongo a esto, pero no sé… por alguna extraña razón tengo un mal presentimiento.

Ambas hermanas se miraron fijamente, Luna con expresión cautelosa y Celestia con gesto inquisitivo y no muy seguro. Finalmente la princesa del día dejó escapar un seco suspiro y comentó.

-Bueno, si quieres que me lo piense mejor puedo hacerlo…

-No se trata de eso, es sólo que…

-¿Sí?

-Ah… es igual, no importa.

Antes de que Celestia dijera algo más Luna decidió retirarse, dejando a su hermana con la palabra en la boca y un tanto extrañada, sin embargo no le dio mayor importancia ya que tenía asuntos que atender. Por su parte la alicornio oscura regresó a su despacho con dudas persistiéndola.

No era por llevar la contraria a su hermana, ni mucho menos, pero no podía evitar pensar que había algo raro en todo ese asunto. Que la rehabilitación de Discord fallara era algo completamente esperable, sin embargo el hecho en sí le daba más valor a las palabras que el propio Discord la había dicho varias noches atrás. Aún recordaba esa visita fortuita, al menos para ella, y en esos momentos los recuerdos de la misma invadían su mente tras conocer los resultados del intento de rehabilitación.

* * *

Estaba siendo una noche como otra cualquiera, Luna patrullaba los sueños de los ponis de toda Ecuestria desde el mundo onírico, estaba todo bastante tranquilo, sin embargo, y de entre dos espacios diametralmente opuestos, surgió una presencia que Luna no se esperaba encontrar allí para nada.

-Diablos, qué difícil es colarse aquí…

-¿¡Discord?! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

-¡Ah, ahí estás, Luna lunera! ¡Qué noche más agradable estamos teniendo! ¿Verdad?

-¡No te vayas por las ramas y responde a mi pregunta, se supone que nadie más puede entrar aquí salvo yo!

-Oh, vamos, vamos, querida, relájate, sólo he venido a hablar, a estrechar lazos, unir puentes… después de todo ahora somos amigos ¿no?

-¡Sí, pero los amigos no se cuelan en casas ajenas!

-¿Ah, no? Vaya, debe ser porque soy nuevo en esto de la amistad, como estoy aprendiendo…

-Ya, claro… ¿a qué has venido? ¿A molestar?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Sólo porque soy el señor del caos crees que puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana?

Ante eso el ceño de Luna se arrugó, al tiempo que inquirió.

-¿Es una pregunta trampa?

-Oh, cuantos prejuicios… pero bueno, no voy a hacer leña del árbol caído, después de todo he venido en son de paz-recordó él, agitando una bandera blanca.

Luna tan solo rodó los ojos mientras comenzaba a caminar entre las burbujas que daban forma a los sueños de los ponis; con su magia reunió un buen grupo de ellas y las fue pasando delante de ella como quien ojea un álbum de fotos, pudiendo ver los sueños como en una película y viendo a los ponis que en ellos salían. En ese momento Discord murmuró.

-Muy flaco… muy gordo… muy bajito… hala, menudos cascos…

-Discord…

-¿Qué?

-¡Un poco de respeto, son los sueños de muchos ponis!

-¡Y tú los estás cotilleando! ¿Quién es el culpable aquí?-inquirió él, ceñudo.

-¡Yo no cotilleo, tan solo vigilo que todo el mundo tiene unos sueños placenteros! Voy buscando malos sueños y pesadillas para desterrarlas o bien cambiarlas por cosas más agradables…

-¿Y si hay algo más… cómo decirlo… sugerente?-inquirió Discord, divertido.

-No me seas vulgar-le espetó ella.

-No soy vulgar, sólo contemplo todas las posibilidades…

-¡En ese caso no hago nada! ¡Agh, Discord, ya vale, si sólo estás aquí para eso puedes largarte por donde has venido!

-Oh, vamos, relájate, estás muy tensa, eres un poco aburrida, te pareces a Celestia…

Antes de que Luna pudiera contestar a eso, el draconequus echó a volar y comenzó a buscar algo en concreto; la alicornio oscura le observó, ceñuda, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy buscando algo, algo raro, algo… agh, cuanto orden, qué dolor… con tu permiso.

Al punto Discord chascó sus garras y todos los sueños se reagruparon de golpe; Luna se quedó anonadada, ya que se suponía que ella era una de las pocas expertas en magia onírica en todo Equus. Quiso preguntarle al respecto, pero en ese momento Discord cogió un sueño mientras comentaba.

-Ah, aquí está… ¿qué opinas de esto?

La lanzó entonces un sueño que cogió al vuelo con su magia, pero al hacerlo en vez de encontrarse con una burbuja transparente se encontró con lo más parecido a una esfera negruzca que no emitía brillo alguno y con el que apenas podía interactuar.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿De quién es este sueño?-inquirió ella, ceñuda.

-No sé, mira a ver…

Lo acercó hasta ella pero no vio nada, se lo puso en una oreja y tampoco oyó nada saliendo de él. Era como si se hubiera sellado.

-¿Qué le has hecho? No puedo hacer nada con él.

-Yo no he hecho nada, estaba así cuando lo encontré, buscaba algo raro y finalmente lo he encontrado.

-¿Y por qué buscabas algo raro?

-¿Presentimiento tal vez? Resulta extraño ¿no crees?

Eso era cierto. Después de todos esos años practicando la magia onírica nunca antes había visto nada semejante. En ese sentido nada se la escapaba, sin embargo ese sueño sellado probaba todo lo contrario.

-Bueno, es posible sellar un sueño por fuera, pero… yo no haría nada parecido, eso por descontado-murmuró Luna, seriamente.

-¿Y por dentro?-inquirió entonces Discord.

Hubo entonces un breve minuto de silencio en el cual Luna se quedó pensativa, ya que no había sopesado en esa posibilidad; antes de que dijera nada, Discord apartó el sueño con un toque de su garra y se adelantó.

-Veo que pensamos igual… ¿qué opinas acerca de lo que quiere hacer tu hermana?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes tú…?

-Oh, vamos, Luna, ahórrame todo eso, me gustaría saber qué piensas al respecto.

Aun a pesar de su sorpresa inicial enseguida aparcó sus pensamientos, ya que después de todo se trataba de Discord, y optó por un acercamiento más prudente.

-Bueno, si se puede hacer ¿por qué no? Además ha demostrado varias veces que está preparada y… pero espera ¿qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

-¿Qué sabes de la magia, Luna?-inquirió entonces el draconequus, ignorando su pregunta.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-respondió ella, extrañada.

-No vale contestar a una pregunta con otra pregunta.

-¡Aplícate el cuento entonces!

-Las yeguas primero-murmuró él, cortésmente.

Luna ahogó como pudo un dejado suspiro, un poco harta de los donaires del dios del caos, pero finalmente murmuró.

-Bueno, no sé qué quieres que te cuente que ya sepas, pero la magia forma parte de nosotros mismos y nuestras vidas, la damos forma y creamos con ella…

-Ajá… ¿qué más?-inquirió Discord, con curiosidad.

-Eh… puede existir en varios estados, desde el gaseoso, pasando por el líquido y hasta el sólido.

-¿Y?

-Pues… existen diferentes tipos de magia dependiendo para lo que se use, en ese sentido se distingue entre la magia blanca y la magia oscura…

Luna quiso seguir, pero entonces hubo algo que saltó en su cabeza, deteniéndola en seco y mirando al sueño sellado con gesto inquisitivo y un tanto incrédulo; miró entonces al draconequus, el cual alzó las cejas mientras murmuraba.

-Buena charla, sin duda alguna, pero me temo que no tengo más tiempo…

-¿¡Qué?! Espera un momento, acabas de… no es posible.

-Todo es posible en este mundo, Luna, ya deberías saberlo. Pero recuerda que nada es inmutable, ni siquiera los ponis. Puede que yo ya no esté cuando todo se desencadene, pero has de saber algo: hasta las almas más puras son vulnerables a la oscuridad.

Antes de que Luna dijera algo más Discord desapareció, dejando a la alicornio oscura nadando en un mar de dudas y suposiciones. No entendía del todo a qué venía eso, sin embargo un horrible presentimiento comenzaba a nacer en lo más profundo de su mente. Miró entonces al sueño, cogiéndolo con su magia y decidiendo rápidamente. Trató entonces de penetrar en él para mirar en su interior, pero se topó de lleno con un muro imposible de franquear. Aun así no se rindió y comenzó a hacer fuerza con su magia para traspasarlo como fuera. Costaba mucho más de lo esperado, por lo que incidió cada vez más y más, sin embargo cada vez que ponía más esfuerzo el muro parecía responder en consonancia dificultándola cada vez más sus intentos por penetrarlo, como si tuviera vida propia. Algo saltó en la cabeza de Luna, comprendiéndolo un poco mejor, y, al segundo siguiente, vislumbró por unos brevísimos instantes una especie de ojo envuelto en llamas mirándola fijamente antes de apagarse. Luna soltó el sueño y éste rodó por el suelo mientras alejaba de ella.

-No puede ser… ¿qué es esto?

Ese algo que crecía en su mente era cada vez más grande, alarmándola cada vez más. No podía hacer nada desde el mundo de los sueños, pero tal vez pudiera hacer algo desde fuera. Por lo que despertó y se dirigió a Ponyville volando ella misma y a no más tardar.

Debido a anteriores experiencias, Luna no era ajena a la corrupción que toda alma podía llegar a experimentar, ya fuera por múltiples y variadas causas; en cuanto a su caso se refería la envidia que una vez llegó a sentir por su hermana la fue consumiendo por dentro hasta dejarse dominar por completo por ella, naciendo de esta forma Nightmare Moon. Y aun a pesar de que ya dejó esa parte de su pasado atrás, ella sabía mejor que nadie que la oscuridad siempre dejaba una pequeña huella en el interior de cada uno que nunca se iría por mucho que ella lo deseara. Y, en el caso de Twilight, no entendía qué podía motivar semejante situación.

-No tiene sentido ¿Twilight experimentando envidia? No puede ser, es la poni más humilde que he conocido jamás, debe haber otra razón…-pensaba Luna, tratando de sacar una explicación para tan extraña situación.

Llegó al pueblo enseguida, una noche cerrada arropaba el pueblo y la ausencia de luna hacía que la oscuridad fuera mayor, sin embargo eso no fue problema para Luna, alumbrando el camino con su cuerno. Se acercó a la biblioteca y se asomó por la ventana que daba a la habitación de la unicornio, viendo que dormitaba tranquilamente sin signo alguno de que nada perturbara su sueño. Optó entonces por otro tipo de acercamiento, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal y llamando con celeridad. Costó un poco que la abriera, pero con insistencia y algo de fuerza, finalmente la unicornio lavanda la abrió la puerta con cara adormilada y con una bata de franela puesta.

-¿Princesa Luna? ¿Qué hace usted aquí a estas horas?

-No te molestaría así sin más, pero he de asegurarme de una cosa-mumuró Luna, entrando en la biblioteca.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué me habla?

-Twilight, necesito que seas sincera conmigo ¿de acuerdo? Estoy preocupada por ti…

-¿Preocupada por mí? ¿Por qué razón iba a estarlo? Estoy bien…

-¿Segura? ¿No has estado experimentando algún tipo de sensación negativa últimamente? No sé, algo relacionado con los celos o la envidia…

-¿Qué? ¿Celos, envidia? No, para nada… princesa ¿qué ocurre? Me está asustando…

Ante eso Luna se quedó extrañada, mirando detenidamente a la aludida con gesto analítico y, de cierto modo, desconfiando de sus palabras; no parecía estar mintiéndola, al menos aparentemente, su crin despeinada y cara adormilada no parecía transmitir nada más salvo sueño acumulado e interrumpido. Por un lado se sintió un poco mal por ella, pero por otro debía de asegurarse bien de todo esto.

-Mira, no es que dude de tu palabra, pero… ¿me permitirías asegurarme?

-¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Tengo razones para creer que ocurre algo extraño contigo, Twilight, pero no consigo averiguar de qué se trata… si tú me lo permitieras, podría hacer un rápido barrido de memoria contigo y así comprobar si mis sospechas son infundadas o no.

Ante esas palabras la unicornio lavanda comprendió mejor lo que la estaba proponiendo, abriendo mucho los ojos y exclamando de seguido un tanto indignada.

-¡Princesa Luna! ¿En serio me está sugiriendo algo semejante? ¿Cómo puede dudar de mí? ¿Qué razón podría tener para mentirla?

-¡Lo sé, lo sé, sé que es algo serio, pero compréndelo, Twilight, necesito asegurarme!

-¿Asegurarse de qué? ¡Princesa, si tiene algo que decirme dígamelo sin rodeos y déjese de evasivas! ¡No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando!-exclamó la aludida, alucinada.

Ante eso Luna se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada; comprendía perfectamente el arrebato de la poni, después de todo lo que la estaba sugiriendo era demasiado atrevido como para andarse con sutilezas, pero si quería llegar al fondo de todo ese asunto debía de forzar la situación por muy arriesgado que fuera de por sí.

-Mira, Twilight, sé que es una locura… pero entiéndelo, estoy preocupada por ti, no sé qué es lo que te pasa, y no quiero que cometas los mismos errores que cometí yo en el pasado…

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡De qué me habla?! ¡Dígame ya lo que está pasando!

-Creo… creo que tú…

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Qué cree?! ¡Déjese de monsergas y dígamelo, ahora!-chilló la poni, enfadada.

-¡Creo que te estás corrompiendo!

Luna no quería gritarla, pero era tal la presión a la que estaba siendo sometida que no vio otra salida; ambas yeguas se miraron fijamente, Twilight la lanzó tal mirada incrédula que, por un instante, la alicornio se arrepintió de haberla acusado así sin más. Y, por su parte, la unicornio se apresuró a contestar al respecto.

-Corrompiendo… ¿yo? ¿Qué? ¿Se ha vuelto loca? ¿Cómo puede decir algo semejante? No… no lo entiendo… esto… esto no…

-Lo siento, Twilight, no era mi intención acusarte, pero necesito saber si…

-¿¡Saber qué?! ¿¡Si estoy loca?! ¿¡Así sin más?! ¡Muy bien, hagámoslo a su modo! ¡Mire todo lo que quiera! ¡Y luego ya me dirá usted si tenía razón o no!

Muy nerviosa, y sintiéndose muy mal al respecto, Luna no perdió más tiempo, iluminó su cuerno y lo juntó con el de Twilight para empezar a ahondar en sus recuerdos y memorias. Sin embargo, y para consternación de la alicornio, no encontró nada. Absolutamente nada. No había nada sospechoso, nada que evidenciara una corrupción o algo parecido. Antes de que pudiera seguir comprobando más cosas, notó cómo Twilight la rechazaba y desunieron sus cuernos. La unicornio lavanda miró a Luna con gesto enfadado e incluso con algo de desprecio, espetándola de seguido.

-¿Está contenta? ¡Ya tiene lo que quiere! ¿Algo más que decir?

-Twilight, yo… lo siento, no pretendía, es sólo que… no tiene sentido…

-Mire ahí usted tiene razón: no tiene sentido que la princesa corregente venga aquí en medio de la noche, me despierte, me acuse de que me estoy corrompiendo y todo ello para que luego se quede en evidencia. Qué decepción…

Luna notó entonces cómo se corazón se encogía, dolida en lo más profundo; lo último que quería era dañar la buena relación que había entre ellas, pero ahora todo eso parecía desaparecer como si nunca antes hubiera existido. Trató de disculparse, decir algo al respecto, pero no salió nada de su boca, demasiado consternada como para hablar.

-Bueno, ya está ¿no? Puede largarse, no pinta nada aquí-masculló Twilight, sin mirarla a la cara.

-Twilight, yo… lo siento…

-Fuera de mi casa-musitó ella con furia reprimida.

Con las orejas planas, y sintiéndose peor que nunca en toda su vida, Luna se marchó de allí para no volver jamás. Herida en lo más profundo.

* * *

Recordar todo lo que ocurrió esa noche reabría una herida en lo más profundo del alma de Luna, por lo que trató de desterrar esos pensamientos sin que apenas diera resultado. Desde esa noche los sueños de Twilight dejaron de estar presentes en el mundo onírico, y no volvió siquiera a ponerse en contacto con ella, ignorándola por completo. Para entonces no sabía qué más hacer, y todo parecía perder sentido. Aún seguía dándole vueltas a ese ojo llameante que llegó a vislumbrar brevemente cuando trató de entrar en el sueño, y en sus propios sueños volvía a aparecer ante ella, como advirtiéndola, recordándola lo que vio. Pero estaba demasiado apenada por lo sucedido, y no se atrevía a hacer otro acercamiento sin que Twilight se molestara o la echara de mala manera. No podía hacer nada. Y, tras un tiempo tras superar lo sucedido con su hermana, volvió a llorar pero esta vez por otra razón diferente. Había perdido la amistad de la poni que más la ayudó desde que regresó. Y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

* * *

¡Y retomo esta historia que llevaba un tiempo sin tocar! Y aprovecho ahora el cambio en el formato de publicación para darla el impulso que necesita y continúe por buen camino. No queda nada para terminar con el Libro I y los acontecimientos se precipitan hacia su aciago final. Puede que algunas cosas no queden del todo claras, pero todo se revelará en el siguiente episodio porque enseguida lo tendré listo, ya que estoy on fire, literal tanto figuradamente hablando XD si es que cuando esa zorra se le pone ahí inspirarme luego no hay quien me pare. Pero bueno, mejor para vosotros y mejor para mí también, que bastante tengo aún por delante, aunque procuraré que el libro II no se extienda demasiado.

En cuanto a este capítulo en concreto, como podréis haber observado Twilight está a punto de caramelo, tan solo esperad lo que estoy preparando. Voy a soltar la bomba. Esperad y veréis.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	15. Libro I Cap 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **Cura mágica forzosa**

-Maldita sea…

-¿Quieres calmarte? Con esa actitud no resolveremos nada.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Con los elementos patas arriba y el caos más absoluto ahí fuera ¿cómo quieres que me tome todo esto? Maldito hechizo y malditos elementos, mal rayo les parta…

Y es que la situación no podía ser peor. Después de recibir un paquete de la princesa con un antiguo hechizo inacabado de Starswirl el Barbudo junto con un encargo de terminarlo, las cosas se habían torcido de manera exponencial y totalmente insospechada. De la noche a la mañana, los elementos de la armonía habían cambiado sus colores y sus amigas sufrieron un cambio en sus destinos y sus talentos, sumiendo al pueblo en el caos más absoluto. Aún no comprendía qué podía haber provocado algo semejante, sin embargo la inquieta mente de la unicornio comenzaba a elucubrar una posible explicación.

-El hechizo, tiene que haber sido el hechizo… lo pronuncié en voz alta y no pareció tener efecto, pero sí que lo tuvo, y ahora estamos así… no tiene maldito sentido.

Por su parte Sauron no dijo nada, observando atentamente los elementos con gesto curioso; aún a pesar de sus simples formas podía sentir un gran poder surgiendo de ellos, un poder casi ilimitado que parecía emanar de las propias joyas y con una fuente incierta.

-Curiosas alhajas… ¿cuál es el alcance de su poder?

-Pueden mantener a raya todo mal sellándolo en piedra, así como otras muchas cosas que no vienen al caso-murmuró Twilight, molesta.

-Oh, vamos, estoy tratando de entender cómo funcionan para poder ayudarte, dame un respiro…

Ante eso la unicornio lavanda dejó escapar un dejado suspiro, murmurando de seguido.

-Es sencillo, simplemente reaccionan ante las cualidades de sus portadoras y necesitan estar todos juntos para poder funcionar, resuenan entre sí para despertar todo el poder latente en ellos.

-Curioso…

-Cada elemento representa una cualidad: generosidad, risa, amabilidad, honestidad, lealtad y magia. Con ellos puestos nuestras habilidades se incrementan.

-Oh, ya veo, como mi anillo…

-Sí, algo parecido… curiosamente parecido-murmuró Twilight, ceñuda.

Aun a pesar de todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento, la tiara que representaba el elemento de la magia brillaba con fuerza y sin ningún otro cambio estético relevante. Los ojos analíticos de la unicornio lavanda estudiaban cada detalle de su forma, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

-En ese caso podríamos hacer algo por revertir esta situación si usamos el anillo-sugirió en ese momento Sauron.

-¿Cómo?-inquirió Twilight, ceñuda.

-Es simple, si los elementos funcionan tal y como tú me has explicado, podríamos potenciar las cualidades de tus amigas.

-Te recuerdo que tienen sus talentos intercambiados, así es imposible…

-Y yo te recuerdo que tienes contigo un instrumento de dominio y posesión poderosísimo ¿me sigues?

Por un momento la unicornio lavanda se quedó pensativa, rumiando las posibilidades, hasta que en un momento dado inquirió.

-¿Crees que funcionará?

-No perdemos nada por intentarlo ¿no crees? Si los elementos están imbuidos de esas cualidades, en ese caso forzar a que aparezca la cualidad correcta debería ser más que suficiente. El hechizo podemos dejarlo de lado, está claro que no nos ayudaría a arreglar el entuerto.

Sin poder hacer nada más al respecto, Twilight acabó aceptando la propuesta de Sauron, cogió los elementos y salió a la calle para buscar a sus amigas; yendo todo recto por la calle principal llegó a ver a Fluttershy comprando unos billetes para un viaje en globo, lo cual alarmó a la unicornio lavanda.

-¿Fluttershy? ¿Te vas?

-Sí, no sé qué me pasa, Twilight, pero no consigo hacer reír a nadie, por lo que me vuelvo a Cloudsadle, no tiene sentido que siga aquí…

-¡No puedes irte! ¡Te necesito ahora mismo! ¡Ven conmigo!

Antes de que la pegaso pudiera decir nada, Twilight la arrastró hasta un callejón cercano y allí la cercó para que no se escapara.

-¡Twilight! ¿Qué haces?-inquirió la pegaso, asustada.

-Ponte esto-ordenó ella con voz queda, sacando su elemento.

-¿Para qué quiero yo eso? No puedo hacer honor a mi elemento, soy un fracaso…

-¡Porque no es tu elemento! ¡Ya póntelo, maldita sea!

-¡Twilight, espera, me haces daño, para!

Sin embargo ella hizo caso omiso a sus suplicas, obligándola con su magia a ponérselo y, acto seguido, posar su casco en la cara de la poni amarilla y mascullando de seguido.

-¡Sométete!

Al punto los ojos de Fluttershy se achicaron, notando cómo su mente se acallaba y sometiéndose a los designios de la poni lavanda; el anillo en su cuello refulgió con fuerza, al tiempo que sus ojos centelleaban en un fulgor rojizo y mascullando de seguido.

-¡Recuerda quién eres!

-¿Qué? Esto… no está bien… duele… por favor, Twilight, para, me duele…

-¡No me seas blanda y recuerda! ¡Tienes que recordar, esta no eres tú! ¡Fluttershy!

Nadando entre un mar de dolor y suplicas, los pensamientos de la poni comenzaron a reordenarse de acuerdo a los designios de Twilight, la cual notaba sus poderes más vivos e intensos que nunca. Finalmente, y tras un abrupto fogonazo, el elemento brilló y regresó a su color original, al tiempo que la marca de belleza original de Fluttershy volvía a su sitio. La unicornio lavanda la soltó y la pegaso cayó al suelo, al tiempo que sus recuerdos se reordenaban y olvidando así lo que acababa de suceder.

-Agh, mi cabeza… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Twilight? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Ha funcionado? ¡Ha funcionado! ¡Sí, eso es!

-¿El qué ha funcionado? ¿Qué está pasando Twilight?

-Escúchame, Fluttershy, tengo que verme con las demás, ve a la biblioteca y espérame allí, cuando haya terminado os lo explicaré todo.

-Ah… vale, está bien…

Más sumisa que nunca, Fluttershy se marchó tambaleándose y haciendo eses, una vez sola Sauron reapareció a su lado.

-Te lo dije.

-Ha funcionado… no me puedo creer que haya funcionado, tenías razón.

-Es una simple supresión de recuerdos, nada que el anillo no pueda revertir si las obligamos a recordarlo todo. Menudo desastre de hechizo, ese tal Starswirl no era muy agudo…

-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, era un grande de Ecuestria, no me esperaba esto de él, la verdad…

-Y ahora tú arreglas su desaguisado, a ver quién es ahora el grande… vamos con las demás.

La siguiente en forzar a recordar quien era fue Rainbow Dash, la cual estaba teniendo un mal día con los animales de Fluttershy al ser incapaz de entenderlos y controlarlos; la sacó de la cabaña antes de que se la llegaran a comer viva.

-Uf, gracias Twilight, es imposible, no estoy hecha para esto…

-Por supuesto que no, ahora ponte esto y mírame a los ojos.

-¿Qué? Pero…

Antes de que dijera nada más la puso el elemento y la sometió; esta vez la costó un poco más el hacerlo, teniendo que incidir un poco más.

-¿Qué haces, Twilight? ¡Me duele, para!

-¡Cállate y recuerda quien eres!

-¡No, para, me estalla la cabeza! ¿Qué me estás haciendo? ¡Twilight!

-¡Argh, siempre he odiado esto de ti, Rainbow! ¡Recuerda!-masculló la unicornio lavanda, con la voz tomada.

La pegaso celeste aulló con dolor hasta que finalmente se sucedió el destello, volviendo todo a la normalidad; la empujó hacia abajo y borró sus más recientes recuerdos, olvidando así lo sucedido y mandándola con Fluttershy a la biblioteca. Tal era el efecto del anillo que Rainbow obedeció sin rechistar, marchándose de allí atropelladamente.

Por su parte Twilight podía notar cómo su magia se incrementaba de manera exponencial cada vez que usaba el anillo; cada vez que dominaba su cabeza se despejaba y era capaz de verlo y oírlo todo, como si sus conocimientos se expandieran de forma colosal y confiriéndola un poder sin límites. El anillo brillaba con tal fuerza que sus inscripciones se hacían visibles sin necesidad de estar expuesto a un calor asfixiante, tal era su alcance que empezó a hablar en lengua negra con Sauron sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

-Es increíble, me siento cada vez más y más poderosa, es como si todo se abriera ante mí…

-Y esto sólo es el principio. Imagínate todo lo que podremos hacer juntos, Twilight. Arregla esto y podrás alcanzarlo todo-murmuró Sauron, esbozando una maquiavélica y abierta sonrisa.

-Sí… lo quiero todo… empiezo a verlo…-musitó la yegua, riéndose tontamente.

La siguiente fue Rarity, la cual trataba de arreglar el caótico tiempo con su magia sin apenas resultados; esta vez no se molestó en excusarse ni nada parecido, simplemente la abordó sin decirla nada, la puso el colgante y la dominó. Su estado debido a los nervios e impotencia era tan lamentable que fue facilísimo doblegarla, ignorando sus gritos de color y obligándola a recordarlo todo de sopetón. Rarity se derrumbó, sin sus más recientes recuerdos, y Twilight masculló.

-Levanta tu blanco culo y ve a la biblioteca, espérame allí.

-Sí…-masculló ella débilmente.

El resto de las chicas fueron tan fáciles que para entonces la unicornio lavanda no se molestó en ocultar su evidente estado; con los ojos rojos, hablando en perfecta lengua negra, y con el anillo ardiendo como si fuera una brasa incandescente, regresó a la biblioteca para dar las buenas nuevas a sus amigas, al menos para ella.

Al verla entrar las demás se encogieron de puro miedo, incapaces de decirla nada al respecto.

-¿¡Qué pasa?! ¡¿No me vais a decir nada por salvar vuestros tristes en insulsos destinos, ingratas de mierda?!

-Twilight…

-¿¡Qué esperabais, un saludo de cortesía, un caramelito, una palmadita en la grupa?! ¡Dad gracias a que he podido solucionar esto con Sauron, ha sido más de ayuda que todas vosotras juntas en todas vuestras miserables vidas!

-¿¡Quién?! Twilight, nos estás asustando…

-Oh, sí, y más asustadas que deberíais estar, pero no pasa nada, encontraré alguna forma de que seáis útiles…

-¿Útiles? ¿Para qué?

-¡Para el nuevo orden que está por venir! Pero antes… he de arreglar el desastre de un antiguo mago bueno para nada.

Antes de que nadie pudiera preguntar nada más, cogió su elemento, se lo puso, y acto seguido cogió el viejo hechizo inacabado de Starswirl y comenzó a recitar.

-De todas juntas, un mismo poder, con todos nuestros destinos unidos, hay magia sin fin.

Acto seguido hubo un abrupto destello y, al segundo siguiente, Twilight ya no estaba. Las demás se quedaron allí, impactadas, y demasiado débiles como para poder hablar.

* * *

Los siguientes segundos pasaron lentamente, como si no quisieran hacerlo, sin embargo en cuanto abrió los ojos notó como un gran poder se concentraba en su cuerpo.

-¡Agh! ¿Qué es esto?

-La culminación de tu poder, Twilight Sparkle. Ese hechizo era más de lo que aparentaba, y ya veo por qué tu querida princesa quería que lo tuvieras. Ahora… ahora es cuando todo toma forma. Observa.

Sauron se puso a su lado y, en cuanto la luz cegadora pasó, se vio a si misma con un gran par de alas; se quedó entonces clavada en el sitio, incrédula por lo que veía, pero era así. Ahora era un alicornio. Un majestuoso, altanero y poderosísimo alicornio. Más poderoso de lo que ella misma hubiera podido imaginar jamás.

-Soy… soy yo… pero… esto… ¿te referías a esto?-musitó ella, aún incrédula.

-Así es, Twilight Sparkle. Estás destinada a grandes cosas, siempre lo has estado. Celestia lo sabía y te estuvo preparando, pero no hacía más que vigilarte impunemente, como si no se fiara que fueras capaz de llegar hasta aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vigilaba? No entiendo…

-Así es, vigilaba todo lo que hacías, te espiaba, no hacía más que observarte, como una simple y aficionada voyerista. En cuanto llegué aquí y fui a parar a tus cascos modifiqué esto para engañarla y hacerla creer ver lo que ella quería que viera. Hasta ahora no sabe nada de lo que realmente hemos hecho tú y yo juntos.

-No… no puede ser, imposible, ella no haría tal cosa…

-Pero lo hacía… ¿quieres ver lo que observaba de ti? Prácticamente todo…

Al punto pasaron por delante de ellos una serie de imágenes de su vida diaria y cotidiana, desde sus despertares mañaneros, sus tareas diarias e incluso sus momentos más íntimos y personales. No podía creerlo, la alicornio lavanda se encontraba impactada por todo lo que estaba viendo. Por su parte, Sauron siguió hablando.

-Esta sólo es una pequeña muestra de todo lo que ella veía. Pero tú eres mucho más que eso. Eres más que un simple título, eres todo lo que Celestia nunca fue. Por eso te quería a su lado como igual. Pero nunca pensó en lo que realmente querías tú para ti misma.

-Yo… yo… nunca pedí nada de esto, pero… tú… tenías razón. No dejabas de decirme lo poderosa que era, sin embargo nunca te hacía caso…

-Y ya ves, así están las cosas. Sin embargo no tienes por qué hacer caso a Celestia, ya no, eres más poderosa que ella y que esa princesucha oscura metomentodo que no hacía más que meterse donde no la llamaban. Reclama tu lugar como soberana de esta tierra. Extiende las sombras de Mordor. Ayúdame a conquistar la Tierra Media… y gobernaremos juntos ambas. Tanto Arda como Equus serán nuestras. Y terminaremos lo que Morgoth empezó. Tú eres la nueva señora de los anillos, Twilight-susurró Sauron a su oído.

La poni entonces se estremeció, notando cómo su voluntad se diluía, abrazando así la oscuridad, y musitó de seguido.

-Sí… mi señor.

Sauron sonrió malignamente, con gesto triunfante, al tiempo que todo a su alrededor se oscurecía para dar paso a una densa sombra. Al segundo siguiente reapareció junto a Celestia, la cual murmuró con voz alegre.

-Enhorabuena, Twilight, sabía que lo conseguirías.

* * *

El tiempo volvió entonces a correr y vio entonces que se encontraba en el salón del trono del palacio de Canterlot; al parecer Celestia ignoraba por completo lo que había pasado, lo cual la daba un margen de maniobra amplísimo. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Y ya sabía muy bien lo que haría.

Por su parte la alicornio blanca siguió hablando, totalmente ajena a su estado, sin embargo el abrupto silencio la llamó la atención, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Estás bien, Twilight? sé que ha sido todo un poco abrupto, pero no te preocupes, será cuestión de ir acostumbrándote…

-No se preocupe… estoy muy bien.

El tono y la forma en la que lo dijo extrañó a Celestia, la cual notó enseguida que algo no iba bien.

-¿Segura? Porque noto que algo… no…

-Oh ¿ahora lo nota? Qué aguda que es usted, princesa, claramente es la regente que las buenas gentes de Ecuestria necesitan…

-¿Twilight?

-Siempre tan atenta, tan dispuesta a darlo todo… y tan empanada y estúpida como de costumbre.

-¡Twilight!

-¡Oh! ¡No hace falta que finja sorpresa, alteza, está claro que no está a la altura de su puesto! Siempre tan enfrascada en sus propios asuntos, tan absorta en su trabajo, tan dispuesta a delegar en los demás sus propias tareas en detrimento de su propia incompetencia… como antes ¿verdad? Por eso perdió lo que más amaba… como ahora.

Alzó entonces la vista y miró a Celestia a los ojos, la alicornio blanca vio entonces que ahora éstos eran rojos y desprendían un aura maligna. Todo lo que quedaba de Twilight era su aspecto, nada más. Horrorizada y consternada a partes iguales, musitó de seguido.

-Twilight… ¿Qué te han hecho?

-¿A mí? Nada de nada, alteza, tan solo mostrarme la verdad. Y ahora seré yo quien la muestre la verdad a usted. No merece su puesto. No merece ser quien es. Volverá a delegar sus funciones, como siempre hace… esta vez de forma permanente-masculló la ahora alicornio lavanda, acercándose a ella y esbozando una siniestra sonrisita.

Celestia trató de encararla, pero entre el miedo que sentía y sus emociones desbordadas apenas pudo hacer gran cosa, echándose hacia atrás.

-Twilight… escucha, esta no eres tú… has de ser fuerte, eres una alicornio ahora, lucha contra su influencia, tú puedes…

-¿Luchar? ¿Por qué iba yo a luchar? ¿Qué sentido tendría? Ya no le debo lealtad a nadie salvo al señor oscuro Sauron de la tierra de Mordor…

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Quién?!

-No importa ahora… nada importa salvo lo que va a pasar. No me es útil para nada, así que… ¿para qué tenerla por aquí? Me desharé de usted…

Ante eso Celestia logró ponerse firme, poniéndose en guardia y mascullando de seguido.

-¡No! ¡Habré perdido a mi estudiante, pero no perderé mi dignidad! ¡Atrás, ser malvado, te arrepentirás por haberla despojado de su inocencia!

Esta vez Twilight habló, pero lo hizo con la voz cambiada, al tiempo que una sombra comenzaba a materializarse a su lado en forma de una figura colosal ensutada en una tosca y picuda armadura. Sauron se mostró entonces ante una atónita Celestia, al tiempo que murmuraba entre risas.

-Ya has perdido, pequeña ilusa. Ahora… ¿cómo decía aquello? Ah, sí. A la luna.

Antes de que la alicornio blanca pudiera reaccionar, el elemento de la magia resplandeció en la cabeza de Twilight y una luz oscura se echó sobre ella, envolviéndola; acto seguido hubo una abrupta detonación y, al segundo siguiente, el grito de Celestia resonó en la distancia hasta apagarse. En cuanto la luz regresó se vio un resplandor en el cielo, y una marca familiar apareció en la cara visible de la luna aunque con unos tonos más claros.

Los ojos de Twilight recuperaron su color rojizo, mascullando de seguido.

-Qué inmenso poder… me encanta. La magia sigue siendo magia independientemente de su tipo. Ya veo, por eso el elemento sigue funcionando aun a pesar de todo.

Y así era, la joya brillaba con fuerza en un resplandor oscuro, pero seguía intacta en lo alto de la tiara.

-Exacto, pero ahora supeditada al poder del anillo en vez de al de la amistad. Patético sentimiento, por cierto, ardía en deseos de decírtelo desde que llegué aquí.

-Desde luego.

-Por cierto, buen uso de la lengua negra.

-Gracias, mi señor…

Sauron quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento oyeron un ruido al otro lado de la estancia y vieron bajo el umbral de la puerta a una horrorizada Luna mirándoles con gesto incrédulo. Los siguientes segundos pasaron pesadamente, pero en cuanto se recompuso la alicornio oscura desapareció de la vista tras un abrupto fogonazo. Sauron soltó un respingo, mascullando de seguido.

-Me olvidaba de la cotilla… ve tras ella.

-Sí, mi señor.

Esta vez Twilight fue la siguiente en desaparecerse, dejando allí solo a Sauron sumido en sus pensamientos mientras contemplaba Ecuestria desde el ventanal.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, las chicas aún no encajaban del todo lo sucedido, sin embargo en ese momento Luna apareció de improviso tras un sonoro crac y se acercó a ellas.

-¿¡Estáis todas bien, sí?!

-¡Princesa Luna! Ha sido horrible…-musitó Fluttershy, llorando.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Twilight?-inquirió Applejack, mostrando algo de entereza.

-¡No hay tiempo, hemos de irnos, ya!

Antes de que alguna dijera nada más, Luna se dirigió a la despensa, cogió un saco y lo comenzó a llenar rápidamente con todo lo que había a mano; tras eso se dirigió a las estanterías y cogió varios libros acerca de magia avanzada, un tomo de magia negra y prohibida y, por último, el libro de los elementos.

-Con esto será suficiente… al menos de momento.

-¡Princesa, por favor, díganos qué ocurre!-exclamó en ese momento Rarity.

-¡No hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos ya, tomad, dirigíos a la salida sur sin que nadie os vea y esperadme allí, no os vayáis sin mí!

-Pero, pero…

-¡Ya! ¡Vamos, por favor, os necesito a todas y vuestros elementos, haced lo que os digo!

Aún algo impactadas por los más recientes acontecimientos, las chicas finalmente se movieron y Luna las acompañó para que nadie las viera, escabulléndose rápidamente entre las sombras de la noche y quedándose ella atrás para asegurarse. Pero en realidad esperaba. Y, tras siquiera pensarlo, Twilight hizo acto de presencia. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en ella y Luna no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada por la maldad e ira que irradiaban.

-Princesa Luna… ¿ya se va? ¿No quiere quedarse a hablar un poco de los planes de futuro que tengo para Ecuestria?

-Sean cuales sean no habrá ningún futuro si traen ruina y muerte a esta pacífica tierra-masculló ella, atacada.

-Oh, bueno, es una forma de verlo, pero quiera o no esto se hará.

-Twilight… ¿por qué? La última vez que nos vimos me dijiste que todo estaba bien…

Ante eso la alicornio lavanda soltó una risotada, mascullando de seguido.

-¡Te mentí, por supuesto! Así como mentí a la estúpida de Celestia, que no se enteró prácticamente de nada desde el principio hasta el mismísimo final. Nunca fue capaz de hacer nada por sí misma, siempre delegaba en mí o en otros más capacitados que ella. Pero tú… tú siempre sospechaste de mí, siempre pensaste que había algo que no estaba bien. Y sólo por eso ya eres mucho más competente que la lerda de tu hermana. No tengo intención de desterrarte si eso es lo que temes…

-¿No?-inquirió Luna, ceñuda.

-¡Para nada! Al contrario, a la nueva Ecuestria que está a punto de nacer le vendría bien alguien como tú, inteligente, perspicaz, con la cabeza en su sitio, que sabe qué hacer en los momentos más críticos. No tenemos por qué acabar mal ahora, Luna. Únete a mí. Sé parte de las huestes del señor oscuro de Mordor, Sauron. Y te garantizaré un futuro prometedor.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Me pides que traicione a mi pueblo y a mi hermana uniéndote a ti? ¿A cambio de qué?-inquirió Luna, casi espetándola.

Ante eso Twilight esbozó una cruel sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Lo sabes bien. Tráeme a mis queridas amigas y los elementos. Y estará todo perdonado.

El silencio posterior cayó entre las dos como una pesada losa, Luna la miró ceñuda y con expresión airada mientras que Twilight mantenía su siniestra sonrisa. Finalmente, y tras unos breves segundos, Luna murmuró.

-Ésta no eres tú, Twilight. Recuerdo a una yegua buena y compasiva, humilde e inteligente, que tenía un futuro brillante por delante. Y ahora lo echas a perder así sin más por alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces. Es tan triste…

-Oh, no. Lo que es triste es lo que va a suceder contigo. Te he dado una oportunidad y la has desaprovechado vanamente. Me apena profundamente, pero me temo… que vas a morir.

Y, acto seguido, Twilight se armó con una espada espectral surgida de la nada y cargó contra Luna, la cual se desapareció en el momento justo antes de que la golpeara. La alicornio lavanda se puso en guardia, y en cuanto Luna reapareció lo hizo armada con una espada onírica con la que trató de romperla las defensas, pero Twilight aguantó con entereza la estocada.

-¡Qué interesante! ¡Cuéntame más!-exclamó la aludida, con socarronería.

Por su parte Luna se apartó de ella y la lanzó un hechizo, pero Twilight lo repelió fácilmente con un leve movimiento con su cuerno; lo volvió a intentar lanzándola varios seguidos, pero los bloqueó todos o bien usando su espada o bien bloqueándolos con su propia magia. Luna se quedó ciertamente sorprendida, ya que no se esperaba para nada semejante despliegue de poder mágico, de alguna forma se esperaba un incremento de poder ahora que era una alicornio, pero el grado que podía notar emanando de ella sobrepasaba, y por mucho, sus expectativas.

-¿Sorprendida? Ahora soy más poderosa que vosotras dos juntas. Nada me parará ahora…

Ahí llevaba razón. Aunque la pesara el hecho en sí era indudable, aunque desconocía de dónde sacaba tanto poder éste excedía el suyo propio y de lejos. Por mucho que quisiera enfrentarla llevaba las de perder, y en ese momento una pelea era lo que menos la convenía, por lo que no se lo pensó mucho más e hizo un amago de ir a atacar. Twilight se puso en guardia, y Luna aprovechó entonces para jugársela y provocar un súbito destello que la cegara momentáneamente, permitiéndola así retirarse.

-¡Agh! ¿Dónde…?

En cuanto Twilight se dio la vuelta vio a Luna reuniéndose con sus amigas al otro lado del pueblo, dedicándola una última mirada antes de desaparecerse todas juntas y llevándoselas lo más lejos posible. En cuanto comprendió lo sucedido Twilight gruñó con rabia para luego dejar escapar un rabioso grito, clavando su espada en el suelo con gran fuerza. Nada más hacerlo una extensa sombra cubrió por completo todo Ponyville, envolviendo al pueblo en una densa oscuridad.

-No importa. Ya caeréis, todo el mundo caerá… pero antes, Ecuestria.

Tras eso se dio la vuelta y desapareció, volviendo a Canterlot y dejando a Ponyville sumido en las sombras.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la existencia, en los confines de la inmensidad, en el rincón más alejado del todo, una luz parpadeó, ansiosa, percatándose de lo sucedido. Una profunda voz resonó en el vacío, poderosa y previsora.

-Mornië utúlië.

* * *

Ja... ja, ja. Ja, ja, ja... ¡ja, ja, ja! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Okyaparo XD pero sí, se me ha ido la olla completamente, y no es por nada realmente, aquí tenéis la culminación del trabajo de Sauron a lo largo y ancho de todos estos capítulos. Una Twilight completamente manipulada y demente, dispuesta a todo con tal de satisfacer a su nuevo señor. Y todo un abanico de posibilidades por delante. Aunque eso sí, seré lo más comedido posible y para el libro II procuraré que no se me vaya la olla deemasiado porque no me conviene, me haré un esquema-resumen de lo que quiero contar y con eso escribiré el libro II. Decir tiene que ahora la historia dará un giro de 180º y se dividirá en dos perspectivas: la de Luna y las chicas y la de Sauron y Twilight, contándose más o menos a la par pero con un desarrollo distinto para cada una. A partir de aquí Luna y las chicas emprenderán un viaje por todo Equus para buscar ayuda y apoyos para la inminente guerra que se avecina, mientras que se mostrarán los avances de Sauron y Twilight en su conquista de Equus mientras tratan de descubrir una forma de volver a Arda. Se pondrá intenso, eso por descontado. Pero bueno, me pondré ahora con el primer capítulo del Libro II, mientras tanto deleitaos en el mal, el hermoso, hermoso mal...

Y eso es todo por ahora, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	16. Libro II Cap 1

**Libro II**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Donde se extienden las sombras**

En las tierras baldías, un poco más allá de los límites de la propia Ecuestria, la noche era fría y silenciosa, un aire helador peinaba las colindancias y las altas formaciones rocosas complementaban un paisaje eminentemente árido y para nada habitable. Se sucedió entonces un súbito destello junto a la base de una de ellas, apareciendo así Luna en compañía del resto de los elementos. La alicornio oscura jadeaba debido al gran esfuerzo invertido, ya que un teletransporte de tal calibre minaba de cierta forma las fuerzas mágicas de casi cualquiera.

-Por los pelos, al menos ahora estamos a salvo…-masculló la princesa, aún algo atacada.

Las demás también trataron de recuperar el resuello, aún con los nervios a flor de piel, sin embargo no tardaron nada en expresar sus preocupaciones más inmediatas.

-¿¡Qué ha sido todo eso?! ¿¡Qué le ha pasado a Twilight?! ¡Explicaciones ya, por favor!

Resignada, y sin poder ocultarlo más, Luna suspiró y comenzó a relatar todo lo que había pasado, añadiendo además sus sospechas previas. Una vez que estuvieron enteradas las chicas entendieron mejor el porqué del cambio de actitud de su amiga, pero aun así no comprendían qué podía haber causado algo semejante.

-Pero… no tiene sentido, es decir… sabíamos que su actitud había cambiado, pero no hasta este punto…-masculló Applejack, consternada.

-No lo entiendo ¿nos quería a nosotras? ¿Para hacernos daño? No puede ser…-murmuró Fluttershy, asustada.

-¡Esto no puede ser, imposible, Twilight puede ser una cabeza de huevo, pero no una traidora!-exclamó Rainbow, muy nerviosa.

-Twilight… ¿por qué?-inquirió Pinkie, con el pelo lacio.

-Oh, querida ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Sé que todo esto es demasiado como para entenderlo a la primera, aún no sé con seguridad cómo ha hecho ese tal Sauron para corromperla de esa forma, pero no nos podemos quedar quietos. Pude sentir un gran poder manando de ella que excedía, y por mucho, el mío propio. Ahora mismo volver a Ecuestria no es una opción, debemos buscar ayuda y alianzas para detener la inminente guerra que se aproxima.

Al oír la palabra guerra las demás se pusieron sumamente nerviosas y un tanto incrédulas. Y es que, como tal, guerra era un término muy poco usado en un país tan normalmente pacífico como Ecuestria, no había habido un conflicto armado abierto medianamente serio desde los tiempos de la era pre ecuestriana.

-¿Guerra? ¿Tan grave es?

-Me temo que sí, Fluttershy, esto va más allá de lo que pasó con Discord o los changeling, no sé hasta dónde llega la magnitud del mal de ese tal Sauron, pero viendo lo que le ha hecho a Twilight está claro que comedido no va a ser.

-Qué horror…

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-inquirió Rainbow.

-De momento comeremos algo y descansaremos, tenemos un largo viaje por delante, si continuamos hacia el sur desde aquí llegaremos al ducado de Maretonia y, más al sur, está Zebraica, la tierra de las cebras. Hemos de alertarles lo antes posible y proponerles una alianza, necesitamos todo el apoyo posible para enfrentar a la amenaza que se cierne sobre el mundo.

-¿E irnos así sin más? ¿Y qué pasa con nuestros amigos, nuestras familias?-inquirió Applejack, atacada.

-Entiendo tu pesar, Applejack, pero me temo que no podemos hacer nada ahora, están a merced de Twilight y ese monstruo.

Ante eso la poni de tierra dibujó una mueca de infinita preocupación mezclada con un poco de furia, aunque en ese momento Rarity comentó.

-¿Seguro que no podemos hacer nada? Tenemos nuestros elementos, igual podemos hacer algo…

-Sabéis perfectamente que sin el elemento de la magia los vuestros no funcionan, además, por lo que he visto éste en concreto ha sido corrompido al igual que su portadora. Tal y como estamos ahora vuestros elementos no pueden hacer gran cosa.

Esto no hizo más que aumentar la sensación de impotencia, ya que la mayor arma con la que contaban siempre estaba completamente inservible. De todas las situaciones posibles esa era, sin duda, la peor,

Dado que estaban todas demasiado nerviosas decidieron seguir el consejo de Luna, comiendo algo y descansando para partir al día siguiente en dirección sur; Luna por su parte prefirió permanecer en vela guardando el improvisado campamento mientras que las demás descansaban; no era algo estrictamente necesario de por sí, ya que en las tierras baldías no había nadie, pero mejor era prevenir que curar.

Durante ese tiempo aprovechó para pensar en todo lo que había pasado, e inevitablemente los primeros sentimientos de culpabilidad empezaron a surgir en su atribulada mente; y no ayudaba el hecho de ver en la cara visible de la luna una marca familiar pero con unos colores más claros. El gesto de la alicornio oscura se quebró, susurrando de seguido.

-Hermana… Tia… lo siento. No fui capaz de evitarlo. Ni siquiera fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Dejé que te desterraran así sin más… lo siento, por favor, perdóname…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomar, imparables, pero en ese momento sintió como un casco se posaba en su hombro y se dio la vuelta asustada.

-¡Ah! Fluttershy, eres tú…

-Perdone, princesa, es sólo que… no puedo dormir… ¿se encuentra bien?

-Ah, esto… sí… bueno, en realidad… no, la verdad es que no. Pensaba en mi hermana. No pude evitar que la desterraran, y ahora…

Luna no pudo seguir, quedándose callada mientras observaba la luna con ojos brillosos; Fluttershy esbozó un gesto comprensivo, poniéndose a su lado y contemplándola junto a ella, comentando al poco rato.

-La entiendo, creo que me pasa algo parecido con Twilight. Las demás no han dicho nada, pero seguro que se sienten igual que yo. Todas pudimos notar el cambio de personalidad de Twilight, pero en ningún momento llegamos a pensar que se trataría de algo así. Sabíamos que había algo mal con ella, sin embargo no hicimos nada por ahondar más en ello. Era algo que podríamos haber hecho perfectamente, pudiendo haber evitado todo este desastre, pero ahora… nuestra mejor amiga no está.

La pegaso se quedó callada, con gesto apesadumbrado, y acompañando a Luna en su dolor. Esta, sintiéndose identificada al respecto, sonrió aun a pesar de todo y arropó a la pegaso con su ala derecha, haciéndola sentirse un poco mejor.

-Gracias, princesa… si no hubiera sido por usted… no sé qué nos hubiera hecho Twilight…

-Fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza al descubrir lo que había pasado. Era cuestión de tiempo que posara su mirada hacia vosotras y vuestros elementos, por lo que supe enseguida que debía protegeros. Si tenemos alguna posibilidad de derrotarla, puede que vosotras seáis clave en ese sentido.

-¿Cree que podemos salvarla, princesa? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de recuperar a Twilight?

Ante esa pregunta Luna suspiró, mientras meditaba una respuesta apropiada; finalmente murmuró.

-No lo sé con seguridad, quizás sí, pero el desconocimiento ante un rival tan poderoso como ese Sauron me impide ir más allá.

-Entiendo…

-Aun así no perdáis la esperanza, encontraremos un modo de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Eso espero…

Gracias a la calidez y compañía de Luna Fluttershy logró dormirse y la alicornio pasó el resto de la noche montando guardia y durmiendo un poco entre medias, pero siempre con un ojo abierto y avizor. No sabía qué haría Twilight a continuación ahora que se había hecho con el poder. Y eso la inquietaba enormemente.

* * *

Tras su regreso a Canterlot, hacerse con el palacio fue inusitadamente sencillo; los capitanes tanto de las guardias solares como lunares se resistieron al principio, dándola algo de pelea, pero en cuanto el cansancio les venció ella aprovechó para dominarlos usando el anillo y poniéndoles forzosamente de su lado. Esto hizo que los cadetes y demás soldados se rindieran ante ella, algunos trataron de escapar, pero los que más se resistieron fueron dominados por ella sin apenas esfuerzo.

-¡Eres mío ahora, sirve a tu ama!-masculló Twilight con el último soldado que trataba de desertar.

-¡Serviré a la señora oscura!-masculló el soldado, cayendo ante el poder del anillo.

Una vez que el ejército ecuestriano estuvo a su disposición, lo desplegó por toda la ciudadela para que anunciara su nueva regencia; sin embargo, y al contrario de lo esperado, la población no pareció dispuesta a aceptar así sin más el cambio y se agolpó enseguida frente a las puertas del palacio para protestar.

-Maldita sea ¿a qué juegan estos insectos?-masculló Twilight, molesta, mientras los observaba desde uno de los torreones.

-No parecen siquiera asustados, por lo visto mostrar nuestra fuerza bélica no ha sido suficiente. Démosles un poco de fuerza bruta real, a ver si así les convencemos-sugirió Sauron, a su lado.

-Será un placer-susurró la ahora alicornio lavanda, sonriendo vilmente.

Bajó ella misma hasta la verja y la abrieron, siendo encarada entonces por un unicornio de la alta nobleza que la espetó.

-¿¡Qué se supone que es todo esto?! ¿¡Y las princesas Luna y Celestia?! ¡Exijo hablar con ellas inmediatamente!

-¿Es que acaso aún no lo entiende, mamarracho engominado? Celestia ha sido desterrada y Luna ha salido corriendo como la rata que es. Ahora yo estoy al mando.

-¿¡Ah, sí?! ¿¡Y con qué derecho?!

Como respuesta, Twilight le asestó tal sopapo que le empujó varios metros hacia atrás hasta caer junto a una fuente cercana; los ponis que vieron esto se apartaron, asustados, mientras que la princesa se dirigía hacia ellos de manera firme y contundente.

-¿¡Alguien más tiene algo que objetar?! ¿¡Es que sois tan estúpidos que aún no entendéis nada?! ¡Se acabó la regencia de esas majaderas, ahora yo soy la única princesa de Ecuestria! ¡Os inclinareis ante mí y haréis lo que yo os diga o el castigo si no lo hacéis será tal que el Tártaro se quedará corto en comparación! ¿¡Lo habéis entendido?!

Antes de que nadie dijera nada más, y para asegurar de que el mensaje calaba, hizo aparecer entonces una espada espectral de la nada y se acercó al noble que golpeó con mirada asesina; este, al verla acercarse, se encogió de miedo y la imploró.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, alteza, lo siento!

En cuanto estuvo a su lado alzó la espada y la bajó de golpe sobre él, cayendo justo a escasos centímetros de su cara; la hoja se hundió entonces en la piedra y unas oscuras y penetrantes sombras se extendieron sobre Canterlot, oscureciendo el ambiente y envolviendo a la capital en una densa penumbra. Esto sirvió del todo y los ponis salieron corriendo despavoridos, a una señal de Twilight el ejército se movió y comenzó a despejar las calles golpeando e intimidando si hacía falta. Por su parte el noble seguía ahí, tendido, y empapando el suelo debido al susto, Twilight le miró fijamente y él sudó frío.

-Largo de aquí antes de que me arrepienta-musitó ella, con voz tomada.

El poni se levantó atropelladamente y salió despavorido de allí. Twilight sonrió satisfecha, al tiempo que Sauron reaparecía a su lado.

-Bien, eso servirá, asustados serán más fáciles de manejar.

Regresaron entonces a la sala del trono, donde comenzaron a divagar su siguiente plan de actuación.

-Con la capital caída sin apenas esfuerzo técnicamente ya hemos conquistado Ecuestria, pero con un ejército tan pequeño en comparación con el país en sí será complicado tenerlo controlado en su totalidad, y no podremos evitar posibles insurrecciones.

-¿Qué sugiere, mi señor?

-Creía que ya lo habías adivinado…

-Seguramente tenga algo que ver con el estanque espejo, pero ¿qué quiere replicar exactamente?

Ante esa pregunta Sauron esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Así me gusta, tener a soldados ponis a nuestra disposición está bien de momento, pero necesitamos algo más imponente y a la vez ominoso, algo que inspire miedo a las masas y nos permita tenerlo todo bien controlado. En Arda tenía a mi disposición un ejército inmenso de orcos que nacían de la misma tierra a través de unas tinas especiales. Había pensado en hacer algo parecido aquí, pero los orcos sólo nacen de la tierra gracias a la semilla del mal que Morgoth plantó en Arda antes de ser encerrado en el vacío intemporal.

-¿No hay forma alguna de replicar algo así?-inquirió Twilight, curiosa.

-No estoy seguro, creo que podríamos hacer algo parecido, pero para eso necesitamos invadir el imperio de Cristal.

Al oír ese nombre Twilight esbozó una suave sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Ya veo… estaría bien hacer una visita a mi querido hermano y mi queridísima cuñada…

-Sí, pero antes debemos preparar a las tropas así como el terreno. He visto la montaña en la que estamos y se me ha ocurrido algo para extender más rápidamente las sombras y mi influencia por toda Ecuestria.

-¿Cómo?

-Fácil, vamos a necesitar que tallen la cumbre hasta que tenga una forma parecida a la de la cima de Barad-dûr.

-De acuerdo, haré que busquen a tallistas para que se pongan a trabajar de inmediato.

No fue complicado encontrar ponis así, puesto que en Canterlot se concentraban muchos artistas de todo tipo; bajo las órdenes de Twilight, el ejército buscó por toda la ciudadela a todo aquel poni escultor, tallista u obrero que trabajara la piedra y los hizo comparecer ante ella so pena de muerte si no lo hacían. El número de ponis resultó ser incluso mayor de lo esperado, reuniendo un total de cuarenta artistas en el salón del trono, los cuales fueron obligados a inclinarse ante ella.

-¿Qué necesita de nosotros, alteza?-inquirió uno de ellos con miedo, obligado a hablar.

-Es bien simple, quiero que subáis hasta lo más alto de la montaña y talléis su cima de modo que adquiera esta forma-ordenó ella, pasándole un boceto dibujado por ella.

Varios ponis observaron la forma, uno de ellos masculló.

-Pero alteza, una obra semejante llevaría su buen tiempo, esta montaña está hecha de granito, basalto y carbonatita, de las rocas ígneas más duras que hay, necesitaríamos más ponis, incluso con magia tardaríamos bastante.

Los demás ponis asintieron, compartiendo la opinión de su compañero, por su parte Twilight murmuró con voz queda.

-Muy bien, en ese caso que todo semental en Canterlot y Ponyville que sea capaz de trabajar ayude en el proceso, lo quiero hecho para dentro de dos días.

-¿¡Qué, dos días?! ¡Pero eso no es…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar, los ojos de Twilight centellearon con furia, al tiempo que mascullaba.

-¿Iba a decir algo acerca de las posibilidades, señor mío? Porque si es así ya puede ir cerrando su sucia bocaza, no he pedido su opinión. En dos días. Ahora.

-Sí, alteza…-masculló el poni, aterrado.

-Muy bien. Si alguien se niega que lo encadenen y le obliguen a trabajar, no quiero vagos aquí. Y ya que estamos que participen los potrillos también…

-¿¡Cómo?! ¡Pero eso no es…!

-¡Como alguien más me vuelva a interrumpir puede considerarse poni muerto!-chilló Twilight, harta.

El silencio posterior era tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Twilight aprovechó para retomar el hilo.

-Como iba diciendo, que los potrillos también colaboren, así se irán curtiendo. Eso es todo, podéis retiraros, poneos a trabajar.

Sin otra opción más que obedecer los ponis se marcharon de allí y, una vez sola, Sauron se hizo presente de nuevo junto a ella.

-Dos días… bueno, es mejor que nada supongo.

-Hubiera preferido incluso uno solo, aunque igual los potrillos lo retrasan…

-No te preocupes, podemos esperar, con esta obra podré optar por algo mucho más rápido y efectivo a la hora de vigilar todo lo que pasa en Ecuestria y sus alrededores.

-¿De qué se trata?-inquirió Twilight, curiosa.

-Oh, ya lo verás, mientras tanto vamos a ir organizando un plan de ataque al imperio de Cristal, no creo que entrañe gran dificultad, si eso la movilización de las tropas, pero tácticamente lo tendremos ganado…

Mientras los dos elucubraban oscuros planes, afuera las nubes se arremolinaban sin control sobre Canterlot, taponando el cielo y extendiendo poco a poco la oscuridad sobre Ecuestria.

* * *

Y así empieza el libro II. Tenía pensado en meterle algo más de contenido, pero al final he preferido dejarlo así y no adelantar demasiado los acontecimientos. En cuanto a estos se refieren se irán sucediendo de forma más o menos simultanea, pero con algunas diferencias de tiempo entre unos y otros que me ocuparé de señalar, así que no os preocupéis en ese sentido. Si durante el libro I hemos visto la parte más poniesca de la historia pero con ese toque oscuro y distópico que ha ido escalando poco a poco, en este libro II veremos la parte más tolkeniana de este crossover, basándome sobre todo en el sentido del viaje y la épica que tan bien sabía manejar el autor inglés. Podría decirse que este crossover es mi homenaje particular al mundo de Tolkien, siendo uno de los mejores y más ricos mundos fantásticos jamás creados en la historia de la literatura.

En cuanto a personajes se refiere muestro los primeros pasos de Twilight y Sauron, y empiezo a construir la relación entre Luna y las cinco portadoras, que irá variando mucho a lo largo de toda la trama. Esperad muchas situaciones slice of life en un entorno más cambiante y variado, y por supuesto la inclusión de acción conforme vaya avanzando la historia también estará a la orden del día.

Y eso es todo de momento, aquí va a terminar la tanda de Sombras de Mordor, ahora me pondré con otra cosa. Comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
